Burn with me
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Raphael lui avait fait confiance. Mais Donatello ne pouvait prévoir que jouer avec des gênes récessifs et vivre à la surface pouvaient avoir de si terribles conséquences. HUMAN TCEST. Violence. anciennement citykiller
1. Chapter 1

_Oui, ça sera encore une fic humaine. Désolée. Je sais que beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas. Laisser moi quelques chapitres, pour vous convaincre, svp, que cela sera une histoire intéressante, mais pas joyeuse du tout. Oui, encore. Je sais : je suis sadique._

* * *

 _ **L'histoire se passe en suite du film des Tortues 2016. Je ne suis pas fan de ces films, mais cela faisait changement. J'ai donc décidé de m'imaginer une suite alternative où Raph n'aurait pas fracassé l'échantillon, mais aurait décidé, avec ses frères, de reporter leur décision à un moment plus opportun (après la tentative d'invasion).**_

 _ **Donc, c'est à ce moment que débute notre histoire.**_

* * *

 ** _CITY KILLER_**

Donnie fixa rêveusement le bécher. Tant de possibilités dans cette substance, tant de mystères, mais aussi de risque. Il avait fait et refait les calculs plus de cent fois et il arrivait toujours au même résultat : plongés dans l'iridescent liquide violet, lui et ses frères pouvaient devenir humains.

Humain. Ce seul mot était synonyme de tant de promesses : l'amour, l'amitié, la reconnaissance, le succès, le confort et surtout, le soleil, l'air pur, la neige, la caresse du vent.

Tout ce qui leur avait toujours été interdit était là, à portée de mains, entre les parois de verre du bécher. C'était la substance originale, mais synthétiser le mutagène avait été pour lui un jeu d'enfant. Il en avait désormais assez pour remplir une cuve et donc, couvrir entièrement un cobaye. Il mordilla sa lèvre. C'était là que le bât blessait. Car le mutagène, bien qu'il parût en soi une bénédiction, comportait son lot de variables inconnues. Si, comme il le croyait, il se transformerait en humain, qui dit qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir des conséquences à moyen-termes? Ceux qui avait expérimenté le mutagène qu'il avait vu, Be-Bop et Rocksteady, ne lui donnait pas une absolue confiance aux effets secondaires du produit. Mikey lui avait dit que sans doute les deux mutants avaient été des tarés dès le départ et oui, cela avait du sens, n'empêche que…

Il ne savait pas. Et ce dont il n'était pas certain l'emplissait toujours de crainte. Ce n'était pas l'intégrité de n'importe qui, qui était en jeu, mais celles de ses frères et de leur Sensei, sa seule famille. Si le mutagène se révélait néfaste de quelque façon, cela demeurerait sa faute, car il était le scientifique, sur lequel sa famille comptait et il ne pouvait se permettre sur une matière aussi sérieuse, d'avoir tort.

Léo ne l'avait pas formulé explicitement, mais il éprouvait des craintes similaires et se méfiait de la mixture mauve extraterrestre. Donnie ne pourrait vivre, ensuite, avec le reproche muet de « Je le savais bien » dans les yeux du leader jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, si cela virait mal.

Le problème était donc qu'ils étaient dans une impasse. Donnie était persuadé que la formule fonctionnait, mais il ne pouvait garantir à Léonardo qu'elle était absolument sans risque. D'un autre côté, Mikey et Raph s'impatientait, tous deux ne tenant plus en place depuis qu'il savait l'humanisation, une possibilité.

Le chef n'avait pas osé s'immiscer dans ce désir si cher à ses frères et leur avait donc laissé le champ libre. Et depuis, cela faisait déjà deux mois, les tortues en rouge et en orange faisaient le siège de son labo pour lui demander quand la précieuse formule serait au point.

Elle l'était, mais Donatello continuait à avoir des réserves. Selon ses prédictions, le procédé était hautement douloureux et traumatisant. Est-ce que cela en valait la peine? N'étaient-ils pas tout de même heureux comme ils étaient, comme Léo le soulignait?

Le doute le rongeait.

Pour se libérer de cette incertitude, il devait bien entendu, faire un test sur un sujet vivant présentant la même mutation qu'eux. Et ils n'étaient que 4 à entrer dans cette définition.

Se choisir lui-même aurait pu aller de soi, mais au contraire, la logique voulait qu'il soit le dernier à tester la substance, afin de monitorer les suites de la métamorphose de ses frères. Il y avait réfléchi longuement, déjà, durant ses nuits blanches.

La prudence exigeait un Sujet A qui subirait la transformation. Celui-ci serait testé bi-hebdomadairement au moins un mois. Ensuite, un sujet B serait possible, en attendant toujours au moins deux ou trois semaines avant le sujet C, tout en poursuivant les tests avec les sujets A et B. Puis, deux semaines après C, cela serait son tour.

Cette façon de faire était la seule possible. Ainsi, il pourrait à tout moment suspendre le procédé d'humanisation pour les frères demeurants.

C'était la seule possibilité et pourtant, il n'aimait pas cela. Et il savait, chose certaine, que Léo aimerait cela encore moins.

Il se trouvait donc coincé, entre l'arbre et l'écorce. Entre son frère ainé, si prudent, réfléchi et protecteur et les deux autres, impulsifs, insouciants et si enthousiastes.

Il savait quand ce moment même, Mikey et Raph l'attendaient de pied ferme à l'extérieur du labo. Le leader avait donné le feu vert à une présentation de ce que devrait être le protocole d'humanisation et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux.

Lui et Léo savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus reporter et ses frères avaient le droit de savoir. Il soupira et alla ouvrir la porte…

Après avoir écouté toutes les explications de Donatello, et ses tentatives de relativiser, Léonardo plissa le front sous l'effort de la réflexion, tentant de faire abstraction des cris de joie de ses deux autres frères.

« Donc, Donnie, si j'ai bien compris », répéta lentement le leader, « tu me demandes de laisser un des membres de notre Clan se sacrifier et de servir de hamster de laboratoire en testant un produit dont tu ne peux me garantir l'inoffensivité? »

Donnie hocha la tête. Il était vain d'essayer de reformuler ce que Léo venait de dire. C'en étais un concis, mais fidèle, résumé.

Raphael vit clairement le drapeau rouge et se retourna vivement vers le chef :

« Léo, arrête d'agir comme une mauviette », le sermonna-t-il « y a pas d'omelettes sans casser d'œufs, et j'en ai marre de me planquer dans des égouts comme un pestiféré, alors qu'on a sauvé la putain de ville deux fois! Je mérite mieux! Mikey mérite mieux! Il mérite de se faire des amis avec des gosses de son âge mental », ajouta-il sans se soucier du « hey » offusqué de la tortue concernée. « Donnie mérite de travailler avec un vrai équipement, dans un vrai labo, avec des collègues avec qui il pourrait discuter de théories à la con. Et toi, Fearless, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que l'ombre aussi », finit-il avec passion. J'veux plus de cette vie terrée sous terre. J'étouffe, Léo. Si tu nous aimes, tu nous laisseras prendre ce risque, plutôt que de crever ici, dans l'obscurité et l'humidité.

Mikey, de l'autre côté, ne fut pas en reste, suppliant, rassurant et promettant, après les menaces de Raphael. Pour finir, Léonardo, étourdi, mais maté, céda :

« Si vous le voulez, je ne veux pas être un obstacle à votre bonheur, mais je serai le sujet A. Ainsi, si quelque chose doit arriver, je serai le premier frappé! »

Raph secoua obstinément la tête.

« Fearless, t'es trop utile pour cela. Je te laisserais pas te sacrifier pour un truc dont tu ne veux même pas. J'ai pas envie que, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, de me sentir responsable ma vie durant ».

Donnie hocha la tête encore une fois, même si personne ne le regardait. Il comprenait Raphael. Personne ne voulait vivre avec le poids d'avoir fait un quelconque mal à un de ses frères, encore moins le leader, qui en plus, ne leur ferait même pas de reproches ce qui serait pire au centuple.

Il laissa l'altercation brûler entre ses deux frères. Le benjamin et lui savaient d'expérience que s'en mêler leur en cuiraient. Ils demeuraient donc prudemment à l'écart durant les proverbiales disputes de leurs ainés.

Finalement, voyant que cela menait nulle part, il intervint :

« Vous allez le temps d'y réfléchir. Avant d'amorcer la transformation de n'importe lequel d'entre nous, nous devons préparer notre vie à la surface. Nous trouver un endroit où vivre et ensuite, un emploi pour avoir de quoi nous nourrir. Ce genre de chose prend du temps! »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ce labo tout ce temps », riposta la tortue en rouge, agressivement. « J'suis malade d'attendre … »

Le leader fit un geste pacificateur.

« J'ai parlé avec la chef Vincent des …possibilités pour nous, si un jour, une telle éventualité se présentait. Elle nous a promis son aide et même, suite à la réussite d'un cours, un poste dans les forces de l'ordre pour ceux d'entre nous qui voudrions rejoindre leurs rangs. »

Donnie croisa les bras, l'air méditatif, faisant fi des cris de joies de ses frère pro-humains.

« C'est intéressant comme offre, Léo, concéda-t-il, mais j'ai besoin de voir en quoi consiste exactement cette proposition. Nous ne pouvions nous fier sur des promesses vagues, comme appui. Nous devons pouvoir compter sur du concret. Laissez-moi parler à April, puis 48 heures. Cela vous laissera le temps de décider qui sera le cobaye A. »

Il laissa Mikey et Raph lever les bras dans les airs en signe d'exaspération devant ce nouveau délai, mais il continua :

« Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir », poursuivit le scientifique, « c'est combien d'entre nous désire devenir humain. Autant pour les préparatifs du labo que pour notre vie future à la surface : faux papiers d'identités, type d'habitation, etc. »

Les trois frères se regardèrent, Raphael particulièrement interloqué.

« Yo, Donnie, il me semble que c'est évident. On fait ça tous ensemble. N'est-ce pas Mike? « Demanda-t-il au benjamin qui hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Et toi, Donnie? « Le génie fit le même signe d'acquiescement. « Moi, je suis d'accord. Y a que toi, Fearless qui reste…Tu…tu nous abandonneras pas, non? »

L'accent de Raphael se fit insistant, mais pas menaçant, plutôt désemparé.

Le leader baissa les yeux et avec reluctance, murmura un « Non, bien sûr que non ».

« Tu vois, Donnie? On sera les 4, comme on a toujours été », conclut fièrement la tortue aux sais.

Le génie eut un air dubitatif en regardant Léo.

« 48 heures » répéta-t-il

« Je vais m'entrainer », déclara Léonardo en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Il n'avait nul besoin d'être un devin pour voir que la situation ne plaisait pas au porteur de katana. Donnie allait lui parler quand Raph le saisit par le bras.

« J'attendrai pas 48 heures et de toute façon, j'veux le faire avant que Léo s'en doute. Si tu me prends pour cobaye, sans lui en parler, y aura rien qu'il pourra faire. Faut pas que Fearless le fasse, si c'est potentiellement dangereux. Sa vie est plus précieuse que la mienne, tu le sais, Donnie.

Donatello n'était pas nécessairement d'accord, bien qu'il comprît ce qu'il voulait dire. Tout le monde avait son importance, dans leur famille, mais Léonardo était un pilier et, pour Raph, un garde-fou contre sa personnalité limite.

Raph continua :

« J'ai confiance en toi, Don. J'le sais que, s'il tu pourrais, tu te prendrais toi-même comme cobaye, mais t'es trop utile toi aussi pour qu'on te sacrifie. Promets-moi juste que, si cela tourne mal, tu veilleras sur Fearless. Il risque de culpabiliser et tu sais comment il est dans ce temps-là » expliqua la tête chaude, « il dort plus, il s'entraine sans arrêt et il oublie de manger. Empêche-le de se détruire car je lui ai tenu tête pour faire mes conneries. ».

Le cœur de Donnie se serra. Il n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la conversation. Cela rendait les risques encore plus réels que d'entendre ce testament oral de la bouche de son frère. Cela confirma aussi un soupçon qu'il avait depuis quelques semaines. Raph et Léo n'étaient plus que de simples frères. Sans connaitre toute l'étendue de leur intimité, les légers frôlements, les regards appuyés et la relative bonne humeur des derniers temps de Raphael, ne trompaient pas. Que Raph formule comme possible dernière volonté que Don veille sur Léonardo et qu'il refuse aussi farouchement que le leader soit le cobaye, étaient transparents : leur lien n'était plus que fraternel. Mais qui était-il pour juger? Raph et Léo, en tant que tortues, n'avaient pas l'embarras du choix et de plus, tous deux étaient des partenaires fiables, l'un pour l'autre.

Ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupait dans le moment présent, mais plutôt que Raph demande à Donnie de faire un acte aussi important dans le dos du leader. Il se mordit les lèvres, nerveusement. Il savait que c'était la seule solution. Léo, à la base, était le moins intéressé à la transformation. Il serait injuste que cette abnégation lui coûte autant.

« Je te le promets, Raph. Viens me rejoindre demain soir, après que Léonardo soit couché », conclut-il, finalement.

La tortue rouge eut un sourire satisfait et soulagé.

« Merci, Donnie. Ça m'enlève un grand poids. J'serai là »

Raphael quitta le laboratoire à grandes enjambés, plus heureux qu'il ne pourrait le souhaiter. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir sortir de ce merdier hideux qu'était leur repaire. Ouais, c'est sûr, Donnie avait fait un super job pour l'aménagement avec leurs peu de ressources, mais il voulait plus. Travailler comme policier avec son pote Casey, conduire une voiture sport décapotable pour prendre une glace en plein jour avec ses frères et pouvoir amener Léo visiter les temples en Asie, comme celui-ci en rêvait, l'enivrait. Tout serait désormais possible, pensa-t-il en regardant son frère aux katanas dansant son ballet létal. Évidement que Léo, lorsque quelque chose le préoccupait trop, allait se défouler au Dojo jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si épuisé qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser. Mais comme d'habitude, il se surprit à être hypnotisé par ce spectacle fascinant qu'était le leader performant un kata armé de son cru.

Léo était à la fois un maitre et son chef d'œuvre pensa-t-il en regardant les cuisses puissantes campés dans une position de combat, les muscles tendus de ces biceps de jade, sous l'effort et il se demanda si, humain, son frère serait aussi séduisant. Probablement, déduit-il, même si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Léo restait son âme sœur, peu importe son enveloppe charnelle.

« Hey, Fearless. Un match, ça te dit? » hélà -t-il, tirant la tortue de ses pensées.

Léo hocha la tête.

« Pas vraiment, Raph, j'allais me retirer dans ma chambre… »

Raphael se retient de ne pas rouler des yeux. Léo s'en allait méditer sur son échec de leader ne pouvant pas empêcher ses frères de ce qu'il voyait comme une incommensurable bêtise. Il devait lui changer les idées. Et il avait un truc pour cela.

« Bonne idée », répliquait-il langoureusement. « J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait profiter de nos corps de tortue une ultime fois. Tu sais, je pourrais goûter une dernière fois à la chair violacée de ton… »

Le rouge aux joues, Léonardo tira vers sa chambre un Raphael goguenard.

« Tu sais Raph que je le sens pas du tout…J'ai peur que cela change quelque chose…entre nous, spécifia-t-il, une fois la porte refermée.

Attendri, la tortue aux sais sourit :

« Hé, bébé, ça changera rien. Je te le promets »

Les yeux verts papillonnèrent brièvement vers les lèvres de jade.

« J'vais toujours avoir envie de te faire ça », ajouta-il en se penchant pour capturer cette bouche.

Léo se recula un bref instant, tentant de se dégager pour faire valoir son point.

« Justement, Raph, tu… »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres possessives et après un moment, sa réponse d'abord incertaine devint ardente.

Raphael, fier de lui, se dit qu'il avait gagné son pari. Il allait distraire Léo comme il savait si bien faire et dans 36 heures, il allait être un humain, pour vivre avec ses frères, la vie qu'ils méritaient.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 _Demain (ou vendredi) je vais publier un premier chapitre d'une autre fic (pas un RaphxLeo!) qui me trotte dans la tête, très différente. Vous pourrez voter sur laquelle des deux vous préférez que je continue._


	2. Chapter 2

Dire que Léo était furieux, lorsque, après avoir couru en direction des hurlements de souffrance, il découvrit ce qui s'était passé, était un euphémisme. Naturellement, puisque Raphael convulsait dans la cuve, le leader retourna sa rage vers la tortue au bandana violet.

« Qu'as-tu fait! ».

Donnie savait bien que sa réponse n'avait aucune importance. Léo ne voyait rien et n'entendait rien d'autre que Raphael se tordant de douleur, alors que son visage devenait quelque chose d'innommable. Par contre, lui, vit bien le mouvement désespéré de son frère qui allait se précipiter dans la cuve pour en sortir son cadet. Donatello se jeta sur lui.

« Non, Léo, attends, tu ne peux pas faire ça! » le supplia-t-il, en tentant de le restreindre. « On ne sait pas encore ce que cela donnera vraiment à long terme. Je ne peux pas perdre deux frères »

Léonardo se contorsionnait pour échapper à la prise du scientifique. Ses cris désespérés afin que le génie le lâche, couvrirent même ceux de quasi-agonie de Raphael, déchirant le cœur de Donatello. Lui-même, malgré qu'il fût sûr que l'horrible spectacle donnerait le résultat escompté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la scène insoutenable, alors que, épuisé par la souffrance, la tortue aux sais se laissait glisser dans le fond du bassin. Il comprenait donc sans peine que, pour Léo, n'ayant pas cette assurance scientifique que tout irait bien, c'était bien pis. De plus, Raphael, pour Léonardo était quelque chose de différent : un frère cadet sous sa responsabilité, son commandant en second et aussi, il n'en faisait plus aucun doute, un amant fortement aimé. L'accent de désespoir dans les cris du leader éradiquait toutes incertitudes : Léo pleurait celui qu'il aimait et voulait ou le sauver ou le rejoindre. De cela, Donnie n'était pas trop sûr.

Bien entendu, les supplications de Donatello, les lamentations de Léonardo et les hurlements de douleurs de Raphael avaient attirés le benjamin de la bande.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici » questionna, magnétisé d'effroi par le spectacle, Michelangelo.

« Cesse de poser des questions stupides, Mikey et aide-moi à contenir Léo » riposta le scientifique qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir le leader afin de l'empêcher de se précipiter dans la cuve pour rejoindre Raphael, dont on discernait désormais à peine la forme, englouti dans la mixture violette.

Michelangelo, maladroitement, accourut aider son frère au bo, au même moment où Léonardo, d'un mouvement brusque, se dégageait. L'action intempestive fit trébucher Mikey, qui sous le regard d'horreur des deux frères, tomba aussi dans la cuve.

Maitre Splinter poussa un gémissement étouffé et devant l'expression horrifiée du leader qui semblait à un doigt de perdre la tête, il le prit dans ses bras, à ce qu'il semblait à Donnie. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il découvrit le leader évanoui qu'il comprit que, par la magie des points de pression, le vieux rat avait volontairement poussé son fils dans l'inconscience.

« Donatello. Ton frère demeura dans cet état qu'à peine plus d'une demi-heure. Que se passe-t-il? »

Le génie tourna un regard navré vers ses deux frères dans la cuve. Étonnamment, Mikey, le plus bruyant d'entre tous, habituellement, n'hurlait pas comme la tortue rouge. Il tressautait en gémissant, mais rien de plus et se laissa doucement couler, beaucoup plus rapidement que Raphael.

« Sensei, amenez Léo. Je ne sais exactement quand tout cela deviendra supportable ». Sans se faire prier, le rat quitta la pièce, avec le porteur de katanas, sous l'œil navré du scientifique.

Se rapprochant du rebord de la cuve, faisant bien attention de ne pas y tomber, il tenta de discerner ce dernier. Raphael était dans ce bassin depuis près de dix minutes. Il savait que la transformation d'un corps entier ne serait pas instantanée, mais il commença à trouver cela long et cela l'inquiétais.

Au même moment, une apparition inattendue lui fit si peur qu'il tomba sur sa carapace. Un homme, dégoulinant et nu s'extirpait de la cuve. Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient devant ses yeux et ce ne fut que grâce aux jurons que Donatello reconnut son frère Raphael.

« Putain, Donnie, t'aurais pu avertir que ça faisait aussi mal? », protesta-t-il en secouant ses cheveux qui collaient à son visage.

Donatello demeura un instant éberlué. Il ne savait quelle attitude dominait chez lui : le soulagement de savoir son frère sauf ou la colère.

« Je vous ai dit, et redit, que c'était un processus douloureux! Ton corps entier a subi une métamorphose : Ton code génétique, tes os, tes organes, ta peau, tout a subi une nouvelle mutation! Tu t'attendais à quoi? Un massage suédois? » hurla Donnie, outré. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'as trainé dans tout cela. Maintenant, Léo m'en veut à mort, à cause de ton impatience. »

Au nom du leader, Raphael releva les yeux, maintenant débarrassés de la chevelure poisseuse.

« Tu lui as dit? » questionna-t-il. « Merde, Donnie, tu parles d'impatience, tu n'avais qu… »

« Il l'a su dès le premier instant que tu as posé un orteil là-dedans. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas que tes hurlements n'ont pas attirés des hordes de journalistes de partout sur la planète. Mikey a été beaucoup plus discret que toi, » termina le scientifique en regardant dans la cuve qui déjà s'agitait de mouvement, un corps se rapprochant de la surface.

Un jeune garçon, d'une quinzaine d'année, dont les cheveux collés faisaient un casque cuivré à la tête, émergea à son tour et aussitôt, Donnie oublia ses mauvais sentiments pour se mettre en mode scientifique. Il regarda successivement les deux spécimens devant lui. Raphael était plus grand d'une tête et d'une musculature encore plus impressionnante que sous sa forme reptile. Il remarqua une pilosité plus abondante sur son corps que sur celui du benjamin, mais cela tenait peut-être plus au fait que Raphael était brun et Mikey, blond-roux, sans doute, lorsque ses cheveux étaient secs. Leurs iris avaient conservé leur couleur d'origine : vert ambré chez Raphael et bleu ciel chez Mikey. La carnation du plus jeune était aussi clair que du lait, parsemé de quelques taches de son, au visage et aux épaules, alors que la tête chaude avait un teint plus mat et presque hispanique, Mais ce qui était subjuguait le plus Donatello était de constater que les deux semblaient avoir près de dix ans de différence. Alors que Mikey faisait à peine 17 ans, Raph, lui paraissait approcher du 25. Ils étaient si disparates, ne semblaient ni frères, ni de la même génération, ni de la même origine ethnique que sa curiosité emporta tout le reste et ce fut avec enthousiasme qu'il leur demanda de le suivre pour qu'ils soient auscultés.

« D…euh…on pourrait pas avoir un pantalon? », questionna Mikey, gêné, en cachant son sexe, désormais externe.

Raphael, qui ne semblait pas éprouver le même embarras, fit une plaisanterie salace au sujet de ce que voulait cacher Mikey, mais Donnie n'écoutait rien.

Comment avait-il pu oublier les vêtements? Il n'en n'avait prévu aucun, après deux mois de réflexions et de planifications.

Il bredouilla en lançant des serviettes qui trainaient juste à côté, aux deux nouveaux humains.

« Après…je..euh…je dois m'assurer de vos signes vitaux et vérifier plusieurs éléments »

Raphael haussa les épaules, puis regarda autour de lui.

« Où est Fearless? T'as dit qu'il était là, non? »

« Euh…il était en état de choc. Sensei l'a apporté » expliqua rapidement le génie.

Raphael fronça ses sourcils épais et Don fut fasciné de reconnaitre son expression habituelle, si connue, dans un visage parfaitement étranger.

« Ouais.. » commença-t-il, dubitatif. Tu vas jouer au savant fou plus tard, j'vais prendre une douche. Ce truc pue le produit chimique. J'ai pas envie que Fearless me voit comme ça… » Il s'arrêta, pris d'une idée subite et regarda son corps, l'air légèrement inquiet. « De quoi j'ai l'air, Donnie? Beau gosse? ».

Donnie cligna des yeux, réfléchissant. Les cheveux hirsutes et le corps gluant, Raph n'était clairement pas à son avantage, mais, sans connaitre les standards humains de beauté masculine, il trouva que Raphael était bien réussi. Mikey aussi, jugea-t-il après un second regard au benjamin trempé qui frissonnait sous la serviette. Michelangelo lui apparut mignon, avec son petit sourire incertain et il décida qu'en fait, sous la peau humaine, ses frères demeuraient essentiellement les mêmes : Raph, une brute sûre d'elle et Mikey un adorable gamin.

« Oui, vous être tous les deux très beaux, quoique April vous donnera sans doute une réponse plus précise que moi. Va prendre une douche chaude, toi aussi, Mikey. Ensuite, venez me voir. Je veux pouvoir rassurer Léo sur votre état dès sa reprise de conscience et pouvoir répondre à sa mitraille de questions inévitable. Cela m'évitera peut-être la décapitation ».

* * *

Merci de vos mots d'encouragement. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire un second chapitre :)


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael eut le temps de se doucher et de se faire peser, mesurer et même faire une prise de sang, par Donatello, sans voir Léonardo. En sortant du labo, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Splinter, qui ne sembla pas déstabilisé par sa nouvelle apparence.

"Où vas-tu si vite, mon fils? Il est tard. Les derniers moments ont été éprouvants. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Miss O'Neil doit venir ici avant que le soleil ne se lève, dans quelques heures, m'a informé ton frère Donatello, afin de vous amener.".

Un sentiment de malaise prit le nouvel humain. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller dormir sans avoir vu son frère en bleu.

"Sensei, où est Léo? J'aimerais lui parler avant tout"

"Ton frère dort", expliqua calmement le vieux rat. Il a subi une vive émotion. "Je lui ai conseillé d'aller dormir, comme à toi. Ta première journée d'humain risque d'être longue, Raphael. Profite encore du calme. Voici des pantalons pour toi. Ils m'appartenaient autrefois. Ils devraient te faire".

La tête chaude n'avait nulle envie de dormir. Il devait voir Léo, mais il n'était pas assez inconscient pour contrarier leur maitre. Il prit donc les pantalons et tourna le dos. Il ferait comme il l'avait fait à de multiples reprises dans les dernières semaines. Il se glisserait dans la chambre du leader, dès la maisonnée endormie. Son besoin d'avoir son ainé près de lui, entre ses bras, le démangeait. Il savait que Donnie avait prévu les séparer plusieurs jours, voire, semaines, et il voulait profiter de Léo à chaque minute, pendant qu'il le pouvait, avant cette séparation forcée. Il devinait son frère contrarié devant sa désobéissance et il avait hâte d'éclaircir ce point et quêter son pardon.

Le sexe de réconciliation avec le jeune chef était toujours sensationnel.

Attendre que tout le monde dorme fut long et il n'eut pas la patience d'attendre que son savant de frère, fasciné de leur cas, se couche. Fort probablement qu'il ne le ferait pas de tout façon. Et, de prime abord, Raph en avait marre de ce secret. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il existait en premier lieu et qu'ils devaient raser les murs et se cacher, comme des coupables. Il aimait Léo. Léo l'aimait et si leur famille ne pouvait l'accepter, ce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi, il n'en n'avait rien à foutre.

C'était une des raisons qui le faisait vouloir fuir les égouts et leur repaire. Entassé les uns sur les autres, ils n'avaient aucune intimité. Il détestait avoir à mordre l'oreiller pour ne pas hurler de plaisir quand le leader stimulait un certain point de son corps et de même, il ressentait une vive frustration de voir Léo se faire violence pour demeurer silencieux, à son tour.

Ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Ils exprimaient leur amour, comme des tas d'autres gens le faisaient.

Humains, s'ils gagnaient assez d'argent, ils pourraient éventuellement ne pas vivre sous le même toit que leur famille. Ils pourraient avoir un chez eux, pour eux seuls, à quelques pâtés de maison de Donnie et de Mikey. Il ne voulait pas partir vivre dans un autre État...juste avoir une vie privée qui leur permettrait d'aller au bout de leur passion.

Il se leva donc, après avoir attendu trois heures, ce qui était un exploit en soi, pour aller furtivement jusqu'à la chambre de Léo. Dès qu'il toucha la poignée, un froid sidéral l'envahit. La porte était verrouillée, ce qui n'était pas arrivée depuis deux mois. Fearless devait lui en vouloir encore plus que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il se consola en se disant que le sexe n'en serait que meilleur par la suite. Il heurta discrètement la porte et prit le risque d'appeler doucement son frère.

"Léo...Hey, Léo".

Aucune réponse.

Raphael fronça les sourcils et frappa un peu plus fort. Il n'était pas du genre de Léo de bouder. En général, le leader haïssait les conflits non-résolus. D'accord, Léo était furieux, mais il commençait à l'être aussi avec cette obstination. Impossible que son frère ne l'ait pas entendu, même s'il dormait. Léonardo, d'eux tous, avait le sommeil le plus léger et devait se douter que, comme tous les soirs des dernières semaines, Raphael irait le rejoindre dans son lit. Ce sale fils de pute faisait la sourde oreille, exprès!

Comme a l'habitude, la colère lui fit perdre tout jugement:

Il tambourina bruyamment sur la porte en gueulant.

"Léo, si t'ouvres pas, je défonce, j'te jure »

Il en avait rien à foutre de la discrétion. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à garder plus longtemps leur relation secrète. Que Léo fasse la gueule était peut-être un mal pour un bien. Désormais, tout le monde le saurait enfin et s'il avait envie d'embrasser Léo en plein repas ou le prendre par la taille, il le pourrait.

Il continua ses coups, quand finalement, Léo ouvrit. A sa vue, son grand frère se raidit et un pli de mécontentement apparut aux coins de ses lèvres.

« Pour quelle raison tente-tu de défoncer ma porte à 4 heures du matin. », questionna-t-il, tenta de conserver un air olympien de façade. Raph n'était pas dupe. Il savait que son frère fulminait. Cette réaction le déstabilisa à peine. Il savait jouer du Fearless Leader comme un violon. Faire sortir son frère de ses gonds, pour qu'il laisse sortir la vapeur et ensuite, il se reconcilieront entre les draps, comme à l'habitude.

« Je voulais que tu voies », fit-il avec un geste exagéré vers lui-même, « à quoi point que tu vas devoir remuer tes petites fesses pour garder un beau mec comme moi »

C'était de la provocation pure, Raphael n'avait absolument aucune intention d'aller voir ailleurs. D'ailleurs, il s'était vu et donc, cette fanfaronnerie n'était qu'un leurre pour faire réagir Léo : il n'avait été, ni satisfait, ni déçu en voyant son reflet, seulement intrigué de se voir ainsi. Il avait aimé découvrir qu'il n'avait pas perdu de masse musculaire. Au contraire. Sans la carapace, l'on voyait pleinement ses pectoraux, abdos et trapèzes et son corps était donc plus mis en valeur. Pour son visage, il n'avait aucune opinion. De toute façon, son avis sur lui-même ne comptait pas. C'était ce que Léo en pensait qui était important.

Celui-ci, après un laps de temps que Raphael jugea mortellement long, répondit avec une indifférence marquée, tout en le regardant avec ostentation du haut jusqu'en bas :

« J'ai vu ».

Cette réponse froide n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait Raphael qui avait prévu des reproches ou un sermon. Cette réaction insolite le troubla, mais il tenta de le cacher et de mimer la normalité. Faisant fi du silence du leader, il orienta la discussion vers un sujet plus chaud. Avançant dans la chambre avec assurance, en cambrant les reins et en bombant le torse, il laissa tomber :

« Fearless, tu sais qu'avec ce nouveau corps, je suis à nouveau vierge? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de changer cet état des choses, hum? »

Sa suggestion lascive suscita un masque de dégoût chez le leader qui scia les jambes du porteur de sais lorsqu'il le surprit. Jamais Fearless n'avait réagi ainsi à son égard. Il fut secoué et son inquiétude se traduisit par une colère anxieuse.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Léo? Tu ne me désires plus ? » s'emporta-t-il, choqué.

« Non! Bien sûr que non! tu es devenu humain, Raph, et aussi un étranger. Sans compter que je suis furieux contre toi! riposta la tortue de jade, son regard saphir lançant des éclairs.

Raphael rétrécit les yeux, la lumière familière de la colère s'y allumant pour cacher combien il était meurtri des paroles du leader. Léo venait d'admettre ne plus le désirer. Il ne pouvait pas être passé par tout ce processus si douloureux qu'il avait cru en mourir, pour en arriver là! Léo bluffait, certainement. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Une veine battit à son front, mais il tenta de se temporiser. La situation était déjà suffisamment compromise, sans l'envenimer davantage, par une explosion de rage.

-Épargne-moi le sermon! J'ai compris : tu es fâché contre moi et tu n'as pas envie de moi car me voir ainsi est trop nouveau pour toi. Mais tu deviendras humain toi aussi et tu changeras d'avis » décréta férocement Raph en cherchant à se convaincre lui-même, car l'autre alternative lui faisait trop mal, seulement à l'imaginer.

Léo demeura silencieux et Raph répéta :

« Tu vas devenir humain aussi, Léo, non? » Devant le mutisme du chef, il insista : « Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça! Quel serait le point d'être devenu humain si tu n'es pas avec moi! », s'exclama-t-il avec force.

« Le point? Le point, » s'énerva Léo à son tour « est que je t'ai dit et redit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais c'était ton choix! Tu trouvais cela tellement important de devenir humain que tu ne t'es pas préoccupé de mes sentiments à ce sujet, ni de mes appréhensions ou de mon avis. »

« Comment peux-tu dire cela! C'était pour toi! Pour nous! » se défendit Raph, outré.

« Non, Raph. C'était pour toi! Tu m'as dit vouloir explorer d'autres possibilités, car tu méritais mieux. Maintenant que tu es humain, tu as l'embarras du choix pour un nouveau partenaire, homme ou femme », répondit placidement le leader.

Raphael ne demeura qu'un instant étourdi de l'insinuation. Léonardo venait de complètement déformer ses paroles et ses intentions. Et le pire, c'est que le leader avait l'air de croire ce qu'il prétendait.

L'indignation le fit réagir rapidement. D'un mouvement brusque, il entra dans l'espace vital de son frère, collant sa poitrine contre son plastron et baissant la tête à sa hauteur, le fixant intensément dans les yeux.

Fidèle à son surnom, Léonardo ne flancha pas sous ce regard imposant qui en aurait fait recroqueviller de peur, plusieurs et Raph ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté, d'avoir un frère et un amant si brave. C'était une des choses que Raph aimait au sujet du Fearless Leader. Il était le seul à le confronter, ne reculant pas devant ses manœuvres d'intimidation. Léo, après tout, cachait, sous son extérieur froid et en contrôle, une nature aussi entière et passionnée que la sienne. C'est ce qui en faisait des âmes-sœurs. Opposés en apparence et si semblables, intérieurement. Comment Léonardo pouvait réellement croire qu'il pouvait exister quelqu'un se comparant à lui, pour Raphael? Il avait toujours su que personne ne pouvait le toucher de tant de façons, que la tortue de jade. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Léo le savait!

« Où t'as pris l'idée que je cherchais quelqu'un d'autre, hein? Tu le sais que c'est toi que j'aime », grogna-t-il.

Peut-être le porteur de katana ne le savait pas, finalement, en toute ingénuité. Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Mais, en ce moment, l'émotion roulait dans ses veines à un rythme effroyable. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de querelle avec son frère et il était complètement ébranlé. Le jeune chef serait peut-être touché de cette confession et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Imperturbable, Léonardo répliqua :

« Oui, tu m'as peut-être préféré à Mikey et Donnie pour réchauffer ton lit. Mais rien ne me dit que là-haut, tu ne trouveras pas quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, Raph, tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. Tu aimais baiser avec moi, car c'était un moyen différent d'expulser ton agressivité, quand tu te lassais de ton punching-bag »

Raphael allait férocement nier, mais il n'eut pas le temps que Léo trancha :

« Il n'y a pas d'amour sans confiance. Tu m'as prouvé que je ne pouvais me fier à toi, en me mentant et en me manipulant. Tu as manipulé aussi Donnie pour qu'il me désobéisse. Tu as forcé la main à tout le monde et tu as joué dans mon dos. On n'agit pas ainsi avec quelqu'un qu'on aime… ».

De rage, Raphael, ne pouvant plus se contenir, ses tremblements de fureur s'accentuant à chaque mot, frappa son poing sur le mur à deux centimètres de la tête de Léo, à plusieurs reprises. La colère arrivait par vague, chacune plus forte l'une que l'autre et finalement, il explosa, devant un leader stoique, habitué aux emportements de son cadet :

« Va te faire foutre, Léo. Si c'est comme ça, c'est toi qui l'aura voulu. April va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je me tire. »

Raphael était écrasé de désespoir, blessé au plus profond de son cœur. Il aurait voulu dire d'autres choses à Léo. Lui expliquer qu'il n'avait subi cette transformation que dans l'optique d'offrir une meilleure vie au leader. Lui raconter comment il l'aimait, comment il comptait pour lui, qu'il était à ses yeux la chose la plus précieuse de son univers et qu'il était désolé pour tout.

Mais, tout en serrant ses poings, dont les jointures de la main droite saignaient, il ne put que cracher du fiel, souffrant trop pour gérer correctement l'expression de ses émotions, n'étant capable que d'offrir de la haine en retour, même s'il ne l'éprouvait pas, afin que Léo souffre au moins un centième de ce qu'il souffrait.

« Va te faire foutre, Fearless, » répéta-il d'une voix rauque. « J'vais suivre tes conseils et me trouver quelqu'un d'autre de moins chiant ».

Incapable de supporter la vue de son ex-amant plus longtemps, craignant d'éclater en sanglots et en supplications, il tourna les talons, dévasté par cette rupture si soudaine et l'effondrement de son monde.

Il ne vit pas les yeux bleus inondés de larmes, ni n'entendit le murmure :

« Raph, qu'as-tu fait? »


	4. Chapter 4

En grandes enjambés, il quitta vers sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt dans l'intimité de sa chambre à coucher, il vomit à grands jets dans sa corbeille.

Depuis sa sortie de la cuve, il ressentait une profonde nausée, dont il avait réussi à faire abstraction uniquement par son excitation. Maintenant que cette anticipation heureuse n'était plus, et qu'au contraire, il était accablé, ne restait en lui qu'un goût de bile et de larmes.

Lorsqu'il lui sembla avoir terminé de déverser son estomac, les cheveux souillées et les yeux rougis de pleurs, il releva la tête, le cœur battant la chamade et le sang bourdonnant aux tempes, ne pouvant croire la réalité qui venait de le frapper comme un train.

Léo avait rompu avec lui.

Il poussa un gémissement étouffé, n'ayant même pas assez de souffle pour hurler sa rage, comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Léo avait rompu. Il était devenu humain, ayant pour ce faire, souffert plus que jamais dans sa vie durant et Léo avait rompu.

Il avait rompu sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, sans lui laisser l'occasion de lui dire qu'il avait voulu qu'ils deviennent humains pour pouvoir l'amener à Central Park, faire des balades main dans la main car Léo méritait de vivre en plein jour. Toute sa vie, il avait vu son frère rêvasser devant les illustrations de livres de voyage. Il avait voulu lui offrir l'opportunité de toucher la muraille de Chine ou escalader le mont Fuji. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec lui-même. Mais Fearless n'avait rien voulu entendre et arbitrairement, avait sonné le glas de leur relation.

La réalisation à nouveau de ce qui venait de se produire le refit vomir. Puis, en titubant, il trouva a peine la force de se jeter dans son hamac, ne voulant rien de plus que se mettre en boule, recroquevillé et de mourir là.

Il y avait au moins six années qu'il était dingue de son frère. Sa passion avait passé par toute un éventail d'émotions, allant de déni à la fausse indifférence et en passant par la colère et la dépression. La nuit où, il avait eu le courage, grâce à l'ivresse, de faire un sous-entendu assez transparent sur ses sentiments, Léonardo l'avait pris par surprise en confessant aborder une passion similaire. Leurs étreintes amoureuses qui avaient suivies avaient été l'apothéose de sa vie.

Il avait laissé au leader le soin de prendre le contrôle. Ce n'était pas un choix personnel mûrement réfléchi, seulement que, l'émotion étant si forte, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez de nerfs pour assurer.

Cela avait fait un mal de diable, la première fois, malgré la douceur et la tendresse de Léo. Si cela avait été un autre que son frère, Raph, sous la douleur, l'aurait frappé en plein visage. Mais, c'était la tortue de jade qu'il avait désiré si longtemps et il lui faisait confiance.

Il se sentit assez en contrôle la fois suivante pour prendre les rênes et il n'avait rien trouvé d'aussi enivrant que de donner du plaisir à son frère. Le visage du leader ne portait plus son masque stoïque à ce moment-là, transfiguré par la jouissance et le désir animal, et il ne s'était jamais aussi senti fier que d'être capable de faire remonter à la surface la véritable nature de son frère.

Et depuis, Raph, pour la première fois de son existence, avait été sincèrement heureux. Bien entendu, Léo et lui s'étaient heurtés plusieurs fois depuis, mais même leurs querelles avaient un goût de miel, pour Raphael.

Mais Léo avait rompu et lui n'avait pas trouvé les mots ou les gestes pour lui faire reconsidérer sa décision. Plus rien n'avait de sens et il ne voyait plus aucune raison de mouvoir sa carcasse hors de son hamac.

Les idées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, alternant entre les plans de suicide et ceux de reconquêtes. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement, trop émotionnellement atteint pour former une pensée jusqu'au bout. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'une fois humain, Léo verrait les choses différemment. Le problème était que Léo avait semblé réticent à la transformation. S'il refusait, il ne changerait pas d'avis, semblant dégoûté de la forme humaine de Raphael.

Celui-ci jeta les yeux aussi. Il haïssait désormais cette peau rose qui avait détourné son amant de lui et il s'apprêta à la labourer de ses sais pour exprimer toute cette rage impuissante qui le consumait quand, on frappa à la porte.

Un bref instant, son cœur cessa de battre, espérant entendre, de l'autre côté de la cloison, la voix douce du leader venu lui demander pardon. Il fut amèrement déçu quand il reconnut la voix de Mikey.

« Raph » appela le benjamin, « April est là. On doit partir ».

Rageusement, Raphael sécha ses pleurs du revers de sa main. Ah ouais. April. Partir. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était désormais humain et que donc, une place à la surface l'attendait. Il ne savait si c'était pour le mieux : il ne voulait plus côtoyer Léo si toutes relations intimes étaient désormais prohibées. Mais, d'un autre côté, quitter la place était quitter toute chance de reconquête rapide. Il n'était pas certain que, après avoir partagé le lit du leader deux mois, il serait capable de vivre sans la présence enivrante du porteur de katana. Les absents ont toujours tort et il craignait que Léo se détache de lui complètement durant leur séparation.

Mais son frère serait humain lors de leurs retrouvailles et sûrement que, rapidement, le désir et l'amour renaitraient dans le cœur de Léo. Cela devait être. Lui, aurait de l'avance. Il aura déniché quelques endroits romantiques où il pourrait amener Léonardo et le leader fonderait comme du beurre.

Il ouvrit donc la porte à Mikey, la dévastation encore imprimée sur son visage. Le benjamin le questionna à ce propos lui rappelant que tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu était à porter de main et qu'ils verraient un lever de soleil, en marchant dans la rue, complètement libres.

D'un air absent, Raphael ne répondit pas et passa à côté de Mikey pour sortir de la chambre. Le blondinet le retint :

« Yo, dude, tu trouves pas ça bizarre que t'es si brun et moi si blond? On a pas l'air d'être des frères du tout. Donnie dit que cela va lui prendre deux jours analyser nos échantillons. Il dit que ça arrive des différences physiques dans une fratrie, mais aussi marquées, c'est rare. Il dit qu'on ne peut pas être de la même famille, qu'y a que 7% de chances. Ca m'a fait de la peine, Raph, j'veux dire…tu restes mon frère, non? »

« Ouais, ouais, ça changera pas", murmura Raph, la tête ailleurs.

« D dit aussi que, selon lui, en regardant la longueur de mes os et tout…il dit que j'ai 15 ans. Et toi, Raph, il dit que, puisque ta croissance est terminée, tu dois avoir entre 23 et 26 ans Il dit qu'a cause de ça, je peux pas t'aider pour travailler. J'ai pas l'âge. Je dois aller à l'école, sinon on aura des problèmes. Tu imagines? Je vais aller au lycée et je vais rencontrer des filles humaines sexy partout! »

L'enthousiasme du gamin faisait plaisir à voir et réchauffa brièvement le cœur de Raphael. Oui, Mikey serait sûrement heureux. Il serra les poings, déterminé, alors qu'il arrivait au salon : Léo et lui seraient aussi heureux.

Alors qu'il échafaudait des plans pour séduire Léonardo à nouveau, il écouta à peine les brides d'infos expliqués à tour de rôle par April et Donnie.

En résumé, il comprit que le chef Vincent avait tenu ses promesses. La ville était propriétaire d'un triplex dont l'ancien était en prison pour fraude. Une unité sur trois était vide. Les frères pourraient y demeurer et percevoir les loyers des deux autres locataires.

« Cela nous fera deux pierres d'un coup. Nous aurons gratuitement ou presque, un toit sur notre tête et de même, un apport monétaire de base pour commencer notre nouvelle vie à la surface. » expliqua enthousiasme, Donnie. « Le seul problème est que, le chef Vincent n'a pas pensé à Maitre Splinter. Notre appartement contient 4 chambres, seulement »

April enchaina :

« Vous n'avez pas idée des loyers. 4 chambres et deux salles de bain, comme vous allez avoir, c'est hors de prix. Vous alternerez sur le futon… »

Raph alors leva la tête

« Merde avec ton futon. Léo et moi, on partagera la même chambre, c'est tout… »

Un silence suivit ses paroles, justement coordonné à l'arrivée du leader dans le salon.

A l'immense soulagement de Raphael, celui-ci ne s'opposa pas.

« Nous verrons quand Donnie et moi arriverons », fut sa seule réponse.

Mais en soi, c'était une excellente nouvelle, s'encouragea-t-il. Léo confirmait sa transformation et ne refusait pas son offre.

Il tenta avec peine de contrôler les muscles de son visage pour ne pas arborer un masque trop victorieux qui aurait déplu à son frère.

Perdu dans ses pensées positives, il n'écouta pas du tout Donnie jusqu'à ce qu'il fût vertement interpellé.

« Raph! C'est important que tu écoutes. Pour le moment, tu es le tuteur légal de Mikey. Tu dois l'inscrire au lycée demain. Il sera inscrit en 9ième année. Il a l'âge pour la dixième, mais Mikey n'a jamais reçu aucune notion de géographie ou de littérature ou encore d'algèbre. On doit lui laisser une chance de suivre le rythme » statua Donatello avant de préciser « Ce n'est pas plus ton cas, mais tu ne peux pas, à ton âge, intégrer une classe. Tu vas commencer l'académie de police demain. Le chef Vincent a beaucoup facilité votre parcours à toi et Léo. Tu dois suivre une formation générale d'un mois. Puis, ils te feront passer un test d'aptitudes pour savoir dans quel type d'unité vous serez le plus performant. Ensuite, vous suivrez une formation spécialisée d'un mois dans cette discipline. Étant des combattants chevronnés, avec une moralité sans faille, elle n'a pas cru bon utile de prolonger votre formation »

Ce qu'avait surtout retenu Raph de ce discours était que Léo et lui travailleraient ensemble. Il hocha la tête, satisfait à cette idée et Don crut donc à son approbation et à sa compréhension de la situation.

« Pourquoi toi et Léo ne venez pas avec nous tout de suite? Pourquoi attendre? », questionna Michelangelo.

Donnie soupira :

"Je t'ai déjà expliqué la situation, Mikey. Nous ne connaissons pas les effets à longs termes du mutagène, ni sa stabilité. C'était la raison pour laquelle toi-même tu devais attendre. Je dois terminer mes tests ici puis, vous examiner deux fois par semaine, pour voir s'il y a des variables dans votre nouveau code génétique. Ces choses prennent du temps. Tu ne veux pas mettre la vie de Léo et la mienne, en danger, non ? »

Mikey secoua la tête et alors qu'April leur enjoignait de se dépêcher, avant que trop de passants soient à la surface et qu'ils soient vus sortant des égouts. Michelangelo alla à ses deux frères demeurés tortues pour une étreinte, affectueux comme il était. Léo prit longtemps le benjamin dans ses bras avant de le baiser au front et de lui faire des recommandations sur la conduite à tenir à l'école, même si lui-même n'y connaissait rien.

Raph suivit le mouvement et fit une brève accolade à Donatello avant de se tourner vers son ainé. Tout son corps lui démangeait de serrer ce corps contre le sien, de le presser er de l'embrasser.

Le leader, bien qu'il lui rendît son étreinte, demeura raide entre ses bras. Chagriné de cette tiédeur, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« On se revoit en-haut, Fearless. Et je te jure que je trouverais un moyen de te regagner. J'te laisserais pas partir. Ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, c'étaient des conneries »

Léo se dégagea doucement, mais ses yeux bleus brillaient de larmes contenues avec peine.

Raph aurait souhaité une réponse chuchotée tendrement uniquement pour lui, mais le leader répondit simplement :

« Sois prudent, Raphael. N'hésite pas à demander de l'aide ».

Se faisant, le porteur de katana lui mit d'autorité quelque chose dans les mains et il resserra le poing de l'homme dessus.

April le tira par la main, gâchant leur moment.

« Mets ce t-shirt, Raph et dépêche-toi. Nous avons rendez-vous avec la chef Vincent à 7h ».

En jetant un dernier regard douloureux à son amant, Raph suivit , regrettant de toute son âme de laisser son frère derrière lui.

Se foutant comme d'une guigne du pseudo-secret qui devait entourer leur relation, il gueula une dernière fois

« J't'attendrais Léo! »

Ce ne fut que plus loin qui ouvrit la main pour y trouver ce que Léo y avait glissé.

C'était un bandana rouge.


	5. Chapter 5

Donnie fixait d'un œil vide le résultat à l'écran. Il savait que cette découverte n'était pas apriori une catastrophe annoncée, mais un sentiment d'horreur lui glaçait les veines. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Avoir su, probablement que jamais il n'aurait accédé au désir de ses frères de devenir humains. Pour Mikey, il n'y avait rien de spectaculaire, son donneur semblant être anonyme. Mais Raph…Et Mikey, en ce moment, était seul, à la surface, sous la responsabilité de Raphael.

« Du nouveau? Tu sembles rêveur? ».

Donnie sursauta presque hors de sa carapace en entendant la voix de son frère. Rapidement, il fit disparaitre la fenêtre de son écran.

« Euh, oui…en fait ma théorie s'est avérée vrai. Mikey et Raph ont mutés à l'époque grâce aux matériels génétiques de donneurs. La ré mutation humaine a remis en lumière ce bagage génétique. Leur code est devenu presque identique, à 99,8%, au donneur. Puisque ce n'est pas le même, Mikey et Raph ne sont pas frères du tout. Ils ne sont même pas de la même origine ethnique, pour être plus précis ».

« Nous serons toujours des frères, riposta calmement Léo, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas ce qui te trouble. Que se passe-t-il, Don? »

« Euh…le donneur de Raph est…un criminel ».

Le leader demeura silencieux un instant, puis se reprit :

« Et alors? Toi et moi avons toujours su que Raph était une graine de canaille qui, à la surface, aurait été enfermé pour délinquance juvénile, vingt fois plutôt qu'une », commenta Léonardo fermement. « Je ne vois pas en quoi tu es si surpris. De toute façon, j'ai confiance en Raphael et l'éducation qu'il a reçu pour se tenir loin des vrais ennuis. »

Donnie répondit par un sourire forcé et donna raison à son frère. Après tout, ce n'était que de la génétique. Raph n'avait pas eu une enfance traumatisante et n'avait pas été prématurément témoins d'actes criminels ou de violence, n'est-ce pas? Raphael avait toujours été un féroce défenseur des faibles et des opprimés, très sensible à la justice. Ses figures parentales étaient Léo et Splinter. Il était difficile d'atteindre au niveau de la moralité des modèles aussi parfaits.

Non, Raphael, jamais, même s'il partageait son ADN, ne finirait sur une chaise électrique pour avoir semé la mort sur son passage, torturant, violant et tuant plus de 80 auto-stoppeurs, comme son donneur.

Raphael était bipolaire et susceptible, mais Raphael ne commettrait jamais de crime. N'était-il pas assis à l'instant même à l'Académie de police?

Il avait beau se raisonner, un mauvais pressentiment l'oppressa. Même s'il avait vu Raphael la veille et ne devait pas le revoir avant vendredi, il devait y aller MAINTENANT.

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines et deux jours et Raphael n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. C'est à croire que tout conspirait pour lui mettre les nerfs à vif. Il ne pouvait croire qui se faisait chier à écouter un connard déblatérer sur de la théorie au sujet de ce qu'un membre des forces de l'ordre pouvait faire et ne pas faire! Hé! Il écoutait à peine Léo quand celui-ci le sermonnait sur « l'attitude à avoir », c'était pas ce petit con qui allait lui dire quoi faire, alors qu'il était même pas digne de cirer les bottes du Fearless Leader. Il était, en plus, entouré de bleus qui eux, buvaient les paroles du taré à l'avant comme si c'était un message divin. Baiser des culs et lécher des bottes n'avaient jamais été dans ses aptitudes et cela n'allait pas changer. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire avec cette bande de clown dans une salle. Sa place était sur le terrain et ce, avec Léo, à faire une vraie différence contre le crime.

Quand donc le Fearless Leader aurait la permission du Docteur Donnie pour sauter le pas, il ne savait, mais il en avait marre. Il l'avait bien exprimé à Donatello, la veille, quand celui-ci, plus sombre et nerveux que d'habitude était venu pour ses tests.

« Merde, Donnie, J'en ai ma foutue claque de ce cirque. Y a pas de danger. Ramène Léo la prochaine fois. Si dans trois jours, j'rentre à l'Académie sans Léo, j'te jure, j'fais un massacre ».

Don l'avait regardé avec sérieux, ses yeux sépia vrillés dans les siens et il avait soufflé

« Bientôt ».

Il dormait mal sans Léo, la chasteté lui pesant, et chaque action quotidienne, même les plus anodines, lui semblaient pénibles. De plus, il devait gérer Mikey et ça suffisait pour lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Le gamin était énergivore encore pis sous forme humaine. Raph n'avait pas la patience d'un saint comme son frère et il était agacé au possible. Il l'avait aussi dit à Donatello durant son dernier examen.

« Sérieusement, j'suis à deux doigts de fracasser la tête de Mikey s'il me reparle de son pseudo grand amour au lycée ».

Il venait justement d'entrer, après sa journée perdue à s'user le fond des pantalons sur une chaise au lieu de vivre de l'action. En fait, n'en pouvant plus, il s'était éclipsé avant la fin. Il devait appeler Léo. Il ne lui avait pas parlé une fois en trois semaines et il devenait fou.

Il était 16h et Mikey avait du volley ball comme tous les mardi. C'était fou comment le gamin s'était adapté rapidement. Raphael doutait qu'il soit aussi bien intégré qu'il le prétendait, mais peinant trop lui-même à s'ajuster à sa nouvelle réalité pour d'être d'un vrai secours à son petit frère.

Il poussa la porte de leur appartement, sans un regard pour ce qui était autour de lui. Son seul moment bref d'exaltation avait été pour cet appartement, et la vue qu'il avait de sa chambre au dernier étage, par la fenêtre qui allait du plancher au plafond. Il avait adoré cette chambre, puis avait songé que, sans Léo, ce n'était qu'un enfer doré, car sans son frère, peu importe le décor, la vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Il avait la migraine comme cela lui arrivait trop souvent et il alla directement vers la salle de bain pour prendre un cachet contre le mal de tête. Une voix, sortie de nulle part, l'apostropha :

« Ton service à l'Académie devait finir à 16h30. Que fais-tu déjà ici? »

Sa tête se tourna si rapidement vers la voix qu'elle faillit s'en détacher. Il ne vit qu'une nuque de cheveux noirs, Léo n'ayant même pas pris la peine de se retourner pour réprimander son frère.

« Léo? » appela-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Enfin, celui-ci se retourna et Raphael fut renversé de voir le regard bleu si familier dans un visage parfaitement étranger. Léo était très beau, il l'admit tout de suite, mais cette nouvelle apparence le confondit. Il avait l'impression d'être infidèle au vrai Léo en trouvant attirant cet inconnu. Était-ce ainsi que Léonardo s'était senti en le voyant la première fois? Si oui, il comprenait les sentiments mitigés de l'époque du jeune leader.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » répondit Raph, usant spontanément de sa vieille technique de répondre à une question par une autre question. Il sauta par-dessus le canapé pour enlacer son frère, éperdu de bonheur.

« Donnie m'a dit que tu avais besoin de moi » chuchota Léo.

« Ouais, répondit-il, encore étouffé d'émotion, la tête enfouie dans la chevelure de jais. Ouais, j'avais besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi »

Sa bouche descendit du front aux lèvres où il déposa un baiser plus chaste qu'il n'aurait voulu, mais il avait peur de tout gâcher en montrant de l'impatience.

« Tu m'as manqué », conclut-il simplement après son baiser.

Léonardo sourit :

« Tu m'as manqué aussi ».

Pour Raphael, c'était une lumière verte. Il renversa sur le canapé l'ex-leader et Léo se laissa arracher sa chemise gris acier avec un sourire complaisant.


	6. Chapter 6

Il était dans une béatitude complète, malgré son abdomen poisseux, souillé des quatre orgasmes que Léo lui avait donné dans les dernières 90 minutes. Son frère ainé préférait cette position et Raphael ne se plaignait pas de laisser l'ex-leader prendre le commandement. Celui-ci reposait, complètement épuisé, sur son torse et il jouait dans ses fins cheveux noirs, en sommeillant. Il était enfin en paix et satisfait, le besoin démangeant d'avoir Léo près de lui, comblé.

Il s'était bel-et bien endormi, avec un sourire de bienheureux sur les lèvres, se sentant comme dans de la ouate, le corps tiède de son frère pressé contre le sien et l'odeur boisée habituelle qui émanait de lui, flattant ses narines, quand il fut projeté brutalement au sol.

« Merde, quoi? » questionna-t-il endormi à Léo qui s'était brusquement redressé et qui, à son étonnement, s'empressait d'enfiler des boxers du même gris que sa chemise.

« Mikey... » répondit sommairement l'autre mâle qui avec la même précipitation empoignait ses jeans.

Alors qu'il retrissaient les yeux, ne comprenant où son frère voulait en venir, ni la cause de sa précipitation et ce que son petit frère faisait là-dedans, la voix juvénile retentit derrière la porte d'entrée.

« Raph? C'est moi! J'ai encore perdu les clés de la maison…je sais que tu m'as menacé de me fracasser les dents si je les perdais une cinquième fois, mais ouvre-moi… »

Léo lança un regard lourd de reproche au mâle nu, encore au sol. Raph ouvrit la bouche pour dire un truc pour se défendre : après tout, c'était la cinquième fois en trois semaine que le gamin perdait ses clés et Léo savait mieux que personne qu'il n'était pas doué pour la patience.

Il fut coupé avant même d'avoir pu dire un mot.

« Va prendre une douche. Tu empestes le sexe et le sperme sur ton ventre n'est même pas sec ». ordonna le chef dans un chuchotis.

« Bah, je vais m'essuyer et remettre mes boxers », répondit nonchalamment Raph en tendant la main vers la boite de papiers mouchoirs. Léonardo éloigna la boite et martela :

« Va prendre une douche. Mikey n'est pas très vif d'esprit, je te l'accorde, mais là, c'est évident .Dépêche-toi, » pressa-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise.

La compréhension gagna Raphael qui blêmit de colère. L'agressivité monta en flèche en lui, trop rapidement et puissamment pour qu'il puisse tenter quelque chose afin de se refreiner :

« Va te faire foutre. J'vais nulle part. Tu me cachera pas comme une maladie honteuse dans cette vie, comme dans l'autre » grogna-t-il rageusement.

Léo rattacha ses boutons, mal alignés, nerveusement, déstabilisé, malgré sa connaissance du caractère ombrageux de son frère, de cette démonstration de fureur. Les yeux verts de Raphael luisaient d'un éclat plus farouche que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il changea aussitôt de tactique, tentant une approche plus apaisante

« Raph, je t'en prie », supplia-t-il. Pas maintenant. Nous venons de nous retrouver et je ne veux pas me disputer. Je ne veux pas l'annoncer à Mikey aussi brusquement. Il a eu assez de changement dans sa vie. Donnie le sait, cela devrait te suffire pour le moment. »

Les yeux bleus implorants du leader furent suffisant pour tempérer la colère de Raph, malgré qu'elle demeurât présente :

« Que cela soit clair, Léo. J'ai pas voulu devenir humain pour qu'on continue à se cacher comme des lépreux. J'te laisse deux semaines. Max. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête rapidement, pressé d'en terminer avec la situation, rendu nerveux avec les coups répétés frappés à la porte et la voix geignarde de son plus jeune frère.

Sombrement, Raphael se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sous le jet chaud de la douche, alors qu'il savonnait les traces de ses « activités avec Léo, il s'en voulut de sa mauvaise humeur. Que lui avait-il prit de grimper aux barricades si soudainement. Depuis quelques temps, il ne se reconnaissait plus, son tempérant soupe au lait et son impatience atteignant un point culminant. Il avait imputé cette instabilité émotionnelle au vide causé par l'absence de Léo. Son aimé de retour entre ses bras, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il n'avait qu'à être un peu plus patient. Léo lui avait promis un ultime délai de deux semaines, après tout. Cette date butoir passée, il n'y aurait enfin plus de secret et il pourrait enfin réaliser ses souhaits les plus chers ainsi que ceux de Léo.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, son optimisme était revenu. Il sourit à Mikey qui, sans doute, baratinait à Léo ses prouesses du lycée. Il fut attendri devant ce spectacle et son cœur se gonfla d'allégresse. Il était si heureux qui laissa passer le commentaire de Mikey sur le fait que, désormais que l'ainé était revenu, il craignait moins pour son intégrité physique, « Raphie a été un monstre. J'veux dire, encore plus qu'à l'habitude ». Non, cette remarque ne l'affecta pas. Il sourit même, dans le vague, les yeux rêveurs.

Léo était avec lui. Ils étaient ensemble et bientôt, tout le monde le saurait.

Alors que Mikey, enthousiasme, décida de préparer un repas de bienvenue pour Léo, qu'il promit être le meilleur que l'ex-leader n'aurait jamais mangé, puisqu'il avait enfin la possibilité de choisir lui-même parmi une grande variété de produits frais, l'on frappa à la porte.

Raphael, qui s'apprêtait à faire visiter leur chambre à son grand frère, poussa un grognement de frustration. Léonardo posa une main calme sur les pectoraux de son cadet, afin de lui signifier de ne pas bouger.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe », proposa-t-il d'une voix douce, mais ferme, presque la même qu'il employait au lit, lorsqu'il l'encourageait à jouir.

Raphael, maté, demeura sur place, laissant l'ancien chef répondre à sa place.

Lorsque Léo ouvrit la porte, il reconnut leur voisine, Tracy ou Terry ou Tamy, il n'aurait su dire. Cette insipide blondasse à la fausse poitrine venait pratiquement chaque jour leur demander quelque chose. Mikey, dès le troisième soir d'affilié où la bimbo avait demandé l'aide de Raphael pour ouvrir un pot de cornichons ou peu importe son alibi pitoyable du moment, avait rigolé sur le fait que la voisine avait surement des vues sur son frère musclé. Cette taquinerie, pourtant assez inoffensive avait mis le feu aux poudres au tempérament volcanique du jeune homme brun.

« Ferme-là, Mikey. J'ai rien à foutre de cette grognasse et elle a aucune chance avec moi. Elle n'existe pas et qu'elle ne s'avise jamais de me toucher car je la bute. ».

Il avait vu la peur s'allumer dans les yeux de son benjamin et il avait regretté son explosion. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de Mikey et ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre la tête si souvent, ces derniers temps. Sans doute le choc : la métamorphose, la rupture, l'adaptation…

Par précaution, il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à cette fille, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte et de beugler un « Mikey » pour que celui-ci s'en occupe, se moquant éperdument de l'air déçue de la blonde. De toute façon, c'était clairement une pute entretenu par quelqu'un ou de nombreux quelqu'un, car April avait raison : le loyer était faramineux et elle avait beau avoir une partie plus petite que la leur, il était impossible qu'elle puisse se payer, seule, un tel luxe sans aide.

Bien entendu, Léo ignorait tout de ce quasi harcèlement et salua poliment la visiteuse.

« Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous? »

« Oh, bonsoir, désolée, j'ignorais que M. Johnson recevait de la visite.

Raph se sentit s'embraser au regard soudain intéressé de la jeune femme après avoir jaugé son frère. En un seul mouvement, il se trouva entre les deux.

« Ce n'est pas de la visite. C'est mon grand frère, Léo. Il est ici chez-lui. En fait, c'est lui le propriétaire de l'immeuble. Et il déteste les intrusions dans notre vie privée » aboya hargneusement Raphael.

La jeune fille ouvrit grands les yeux, les regardant à tour de rôle. Raphael savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait déjà demandé à Mikey quel était leur lien de parenté et avait été très étonnée d'apprendre qu'ils étaient frères, étant donné le manque absolu de ressemblance même tenu chez eux. Léo ne lui ressemblait pas plus. Il était plus grand que Mikey, mais plus petit que lui et paraissant sensiblement du même âge. Ses cheveux était d'un intense noirs-de-corbeau avec presque des reflets bleutés, faisant ressortir sa carnation d'une blancheur scandinave alors qu'elle avait cru Raphael « un modèle brésilien », ce dont Mikey s'était gaussé durant des jours, par son teint aussi doré que du caramel. Léo ressemblait un tantinet plus au benjamin, par ses yeux bleus, malgré la nuance différente, mais peut-on être frères quand un a les cheveux si noirs et l'autre d'un blond tirant sur le roux?

Raphael décida qu'il n'en n'avait rien à cirer. Il voulait qu'elle parte rapidement. Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veule. Il s'en battait l'œil.

« Oh…vous avez au moins la beauté en commun », ricana bêtement la femme.

Le groupe demeura devant la porte un instant, incertain : Raphael sur la défensive, prêt à intervenir, Léo, embarrassé de son frère et la jeune femme dont le nom commençait par T, presque intimidée.

Léo s'enquit à nouveau doucement, trop doucement au goût de Raphael, de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle répondit qu'une horrible araignée était dans sa douche.

Léo fit un petit sourire et proposa de la libérer de la bête, quand Raph s'interposa.

« Non, j'vais y aller »

La jeune femme, incertaine à nouveau eut un air dubitatif : de toute évidence, ses préférences venaient de changer d'objet.

Léo commença à protester :

« Raph, mais tu as peur de… »

Il ne put finir que brutalement Raph empoigna la jeune fille par le coude et la fit traverser dans le corridor. Rendu à son appartement, il constata, comme il s'en doutait, l'absence de tout arachnide. Il n'écouta pas les explications de la fille et soudain, en un mouvement trop vif pour qu'elle puisse s'y dérober, il la plaqua contre le mur de sa salle de bain, la lame du canif qu'il portait toujours sur lui sur la jugulaire de la blonde, pressant suffisamment pour faire perler une goutte de sang sur la chair rose.

« Tu t'approches pas de mon frère. Tu nous laisses tranquille, lui et moi. Je ne veux plus voir ton cul de salope dans notre appartement. Mon frère est trop bien pour une roulure comme toi et il déjà pris » hissa-t-il, menaçant. « T'as compris? »

Poussant un couinement de terreur, la femme se contenta de cligner des yeux pour signifier son accord, n'osant risquer bouger la tête.

« J'ai un autre frère qui arrive. Donnie, son nom. Si tu veux payer le loyer ou parler de merdes concernant ton appart, tu t'adressas à lui, celui-là, il est pas stupide et je m'en fous. Mais je te conseille de déménager. Si tu le fais pas et je te revois embêter mon frère, je te tranche la gorge. Je le ferais, n'en doute pas. ».

Il renifla avec dégout et s'aperçut que dans sa terreur, la jeune fille s'était urinée dessus. Il tourna le dos rapidement et sorti, frénétique.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Venait-il de menacer d'égorger leur locataire? Ce n'était pas lui. Il cligna des yeux. Il ne savait si c'était un effet secondaire normal de sa transformation, mais il avait souvent des éblouissements, des troubles de vision, comme s'il voyait à travers du verre cassé. S'ensuivait un mal de tête épouvantable. Il en avait vaguement parlé à Donatello, mais il n'avait peut-être pas assez insisté. Bah, il n'avait qu'à prendre des cachets.

Il rentra et ses yeux se posèrent sur son grand frère, la mine soucieuse.

« Ça va Raph? Tu n'avais pas à faire ça…tu es blanc comme un drap. J'aurai pu la tuer ».

Pendant un bref instant, il pensa que Léo parlait de la locataire, puis il comprit que son frère entendait l'araignée.

Il ne répondit pas mais plutôt demanda à Mikey quand le diner serait prêt.

« Plus ou moins 40 minutes ». répondit le jeune cuistot, penché sur le four, de la cuisine. Raph sourit. Pile le temps de faire passer son mal de tête plus naturellement.

« Viens, Léo. J'tai pas montré la chambre »

Léonardo reconnut la lueur dans le visage de son frère et secoua imperciblement la tête, en signe de refus. Raphael, refusant un non, poussa impérieusement son frère vers l'étage. Dès la porte refermée derrière eux, Léo, en un bref coup d'œil, apprécia la chambre. Il y reconnut plusieurs éléments ajoutés pour son plaisir, comme les deux bonsaïs au bord de la fenêtre. Léo n'avait jamais réussi, dans les égouts, à en garder un.

Le cœur de Raphael se gonfla de contentement en entendant les commentaires approbateurs de son frère, mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui.

« Déshabille-toi » commanda-t-il, la gorge nouée,

« Mais, Raph, Mikey est… »

« Déshabille-toi », répéta Raphael avec plus de force « Tu me dois trois semaines de chasteté » Puis, plus doucement, il ajouta « On fera rien. J'veux juste sentir ta chaleur, respirer ton odeur. Rien de plus, Léo, j't'jure. Ça m'a manqué. Tu comprends? ».

Léo pouvait comprendre. Raphael lui avait aussi manqué et il avait noyé son oreiller de pleurs et griffé ses draps en pensant à son frère loin de lui, durant trois semaines. Il déboutonna sa chemise à nouveau, souriant complaisamment à son frère. Après tout, il était là pour cela, non? Donnie se doutait plus qu'un peu de leur relation et avait pressé sa transformation, afin qu'il rejoigne ses frères à la surface rapidement. Donnie lui avait demandé explicitement que peu importe la nature de leur liaison exacte, de garder Raph calme et satisfait.

En règle générale, il haïssait les recommandations médicales de Donatello, qui souvent l'empêchait de s'entrainer comme il le voulait, mais sans comprendre la raison de celle-ci, il se dit que c'était la plus agréable des prescriptions.


	7. Chapter 7

La soirée avait été parfaite et le repas avait été succulent. Léo avait été assez évasif sur les raisons de son arrivée subite, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Raphael. Ce qui comptait était que Léonardo était de retour.

Il regardait avec impatience le temps avancer trop lentement à son gré, ayant hâte de s'isoler avec l'ex-leader pour caresser ce nouveau corps qu'il n'avait pas fini de découvrir. Pourtant, la soirée était loin d'être ennuyeuse et pour une fois, s'était exclamé Mikey, Raphie faisait autre chose que de grogner.

Effectivement, Raphael se rengorgeait de son importance, LUI, connaissait la vie à la surface, balayant de la main l'expérience lycéenne de Mikey. Il allait expliquer à Léo tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, que ce soit à l'Académie ou simplement à l'extérieur.

Il se rappelait sa propre introduction à l'Académie. April avait voulu l'accompagner, mais orgueilleux, il avait refusé de demeurer dans ses jupes. Ce n'était pas le chef Vincent qui l'avait accueilli, mais un préposé qui lui avait vertement reproché d'être arrivée dix minutes en retard.

Raphael avait pesté intérieurement. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il n'avait jamais été auparavant de jour à la surface. Il s'était arrêté plusieurs fois durant sa marche pour regarder les oiseaux voler dans le ciel, fasciné.

Cela commençait mal. Il ravala pourtant sa colère et laissa l'autre lui expliquer qu'il suivait une formation accélérée, puisqu'on lui faisait grâce de la première partie en tant que cadet. A chaque mois, une formation débutait sur les tactiques policières et l'emploi des armes à feu et des alternatives moins létales comme le pistolet à impulsion électrique ou le poivre de cayenne. Durant cette formation, deux jours par semaine serait alloués à l'entrainement physique, au lieu de théorique. Ensuite, il serait dirigé vers un domaine de formation plus spécialisé, selon les compétences mises en lumière par un test d'aptitudes. La chef Vincent les considérait comme des êtres d'exception et les croyait appelé à être très utiles et donc, ne voulait pas gaspiller leur talent.

Raph hocha la tête machinalement, tout en se disant que si la chef Vincent les trouvait si exceptionnels, elle n'aurait pas envoyé un simple préposé l'accueillir.

Il était pareillement entré en cours et s'était senti profondément agressé par tous ces humains dans une pièce close. Il avait trouvé le tout assez barbant. Il voulait tirer tout de suite avec son glock et apprendre par lui-même. En trois coups, il aurait compris comment cela fonctionnait, il n'avait pas besoin d'un cours magistral pour cela. La plupart des choses qu'on lui montrait lui semblait soit aller de soi ou ne pas être assez efficace. De même, on lui avait donner un bouquin, à étudier le soir, pour « compenser son retard » en matière de législation. Il avait haussé les épaules et oublié le livre. C'était Léo le cerveau des opérations. Léo lui dirait de foncer dans le tas à tel moment et il le ferait. Jamais une mission du Fearless Leader n'avait foirée et il était certain que ce type, en avant, ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Son chef savait éviter les dommages collatéraux et préserver la vie des innocents instinctivement, sans avoir jamais lu de livre. Pourquoi lui, qui n'était que son second, avait à le faire ? Il n'avait pas à se coltiner un livre pour suivre des ordres. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Son opinion devait transparaitre sur son visage car il vit bien que l'instructeur, comme les autres jeunes policiers semblaient l'éviter. Cela lui importait peu. Il mangeait seul, à l'extérieur, profitant du soleil sur sa peau et préférant le son du vent aux blablas de ses collègues. Il n'était pas devenu humain pour se faire des potes. Il avait ses frères et Casey pour ça.

Pour le reste, au sujet de la vie à la surface, April avait essayé de le mettre au parfum, mais il avait toujours été plus du genre à tenter ses propres expériences qu'à écouter celles d'autrui. Il avait retenu l'essentiel : ils étaient les Johnson. Un nom de famille très commun. L'immeuble avait d'ailleurs été élagué à Léo et tout était à son nom. L'enquête de crédit avait été facilité car le maire avait accepté de leur fournir, en signe de gratitude, six mois de factures en électricité et en câble, ainsi qu'un montant, qu'April lui dit tout de même considérable, pour se meubler.

Malheureusement, ce montant « considérable » s'était trouvé très vite épuisé et Raphael avait ressenti une immense frustration à ne pas pouvoir acheter tout ce qu'il voulait pour plaire à son frère. Jamais, sous terre, il avait vraiment eu à considérer l'argent, grâce en autre au génie de Donatello et il commença a ressentir de la crainte de ne pas amasser de l'argent aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait cru, afin de leur constitué à lui et Léo, une existence confortable et indépendante.

Mais, en ce moment, assis à ses côtés, caressant sous la table amoureusement sa cuisse, il écarta ses pensées pessimistes. Il se dit que tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, le décor ne signifiait rien. Ils avaient été heureux, dans les égouts, avec des objets réutilisés et maintenant qu'ils avaient le soleil pour eux, rien ne s'opposait à leur bonheur. Oui, jusqu'alors, il avait trouvé le monde des hommes décevant et sans l'espoir de savoir que son frère allait le rejoindre, il aurait regretté sa décision.

Il était tout de même déterminé à initier en douceur Léonardo à la vie humaine. Certes, son expérience en la matière de trois semaines n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de considérable, mais Léo ne partait de rien et Raph ressentait une immense fierté d'être celui qui guiderait les premiers pas du Fearless Leader à la surface.

Il se voulut donc encourageant et renchérissait avec Mikey des points positifs à la vie humaine, réussissant presque à se convaincre lui-même. Après tout, Léonardo avec lui, la vie ne pouvait n'être que belle.

« T'en fais pas, Léo. J'vais tout t'expliquer et te montrer demain » rassura-t-il l'ainé, qui lui sourit avec chaleur. Raphael savait bien que son frère n'était pas du genre couard, mais il se plaisait trop à jouer, pour une fois, auprès de lui, le rôle du protecteur.

La seule anicroche survint à l'heure du coucher que Raphael, malgré tout, avait attendu avec impatience, pressé de se retrouver avec l'ex-leader dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Mikey questionna Léo sur le fait de s'il allait dormir à l'étage, dans la chambre réservée pour Maitre Splinter ou au sous-sol, dans la chambre pour Donnie. Effectivement, lors de leur arrivée dans l'appartement, Raphael s'était octroyé la chambre la plus vaste, à l'étage, reléguant Mikey au sous-sol. Mikey ne s'était pas plaint puisque le sous-sol faisait pratiquement tout l'immeuble, moins un minuscule espace d'entreposage pour les deux autres locataires. Il y avait donc de l'espace pour un autre salon et le benjamin ne pouvait être plus heureux que dans cette thébaïde où Raph ne lui contesterait pas le monopole de la télévision. Il allait de soi que Donatello serait également au sous-sol, puisqu'il y aurait de l'espace pour s'aménager un laboratoire.

Raph montra les dents à la question de Mikey, une poussée de rage incontrôlable le prenant à la seule suggestion que Léo puisse dormir ailleurs que dans son lit.

« Léo dort avec moi. Ce soir et tous les autres soirs » martela—t-il. Il avait dû déployer plus de férocité qu'il n'en n'avait eu l'intention car Mikey se recroquevilla sur sa chaise et Léo le regarda les yeux exorbités.

A nouveau, il se sentit coupable de cet excès de colère disproportionné. Il pinça l'arête de son nez, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Excusez-moi. J'dois être à cran. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me crinquer à l'Académie. Faudrait qu'on aille dormir, et toi aussi Mikey. Il est 22heures. On a tous oublié dans notre joie de revoir Léo qu'on doit se lever tôt »

Mikey ronchonna à peine. Il savait bien que, au sous-sol, avec le rez-de-chaussée qui les séparait, ses frères n'entendraient pas la télévision ou sa tablette.

« Tu viens, Léo? » demanda Raphael en lui tendant la main en guise d'invitation à le suivre. L'inflexion de sa voix était tendre et son regard amoureux était à lui-seul un aveu, mais Mikey n'y preta pas garde. Hésitant malgré tout, encore défavorablement impressionné du sursaut colérique de son frère, Léonardo prit la main de son cadet, sans commentaire.

Il ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre fût refermée sur eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela, Raphael? Était-il nécessaire d'être aussi agressif? Tu ne crois pas que Mikey, te voyant si réticent à ce que je dorme ailleurs, va… »

Raphael l'interrompit avec véhémence, agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

« J'en ai rien à ficher, Léo, que le gamin sache ou pas! J'ai été clair. S'il devine par lui-même, et bien tant pis. J'vais pas tout déballer, mais ne me demande de surveiller chacun de mes mots et de mes mouvements. J'en ai ma claque, de cette mascarade » déclara-t-il sèchement.

Encore une fois, il se trouva plus intempestif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais c'était comme si aucune autre alternative était possible. Il vit le visage de son frère s'allonger et il tenta de récupérer ce qui pouvait l'être. Il l'enlaça

« Hey, bébé. Ne prends pas cela comme cela. J'avais juste envie d'être avec toi… ça été long sans toi, trésor…trois semaines de silence, après ce malentendu... »

« Le malentendu, Raph? Tu t'es transformé en humain, derrière mon dos! Tu ne t'es pas soucié de mes sentiments à l'époque et tu fais encore la même chose. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne voulais pas que Mikey... » expliqua Léonardo en se dégageant des bras de son frère pour montrer qu'il était sérieux et n'avait pas la tête à des câlineries.

Ce fut trop pour Raph, qui d'une poussée violente, fit tomber Léo dans le lit, qui ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il était exaspéré de tous ces obstacles inutiles que Léo suscitait. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'oublier les autres et d'être heureux avec lui? L'attente, juxtaposée à son mécontentement de devoir cacher encore leur relation, comme si elle était honteuse, le fit exploser :

« Arrête! Mikey, Mikey, tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche! J'vais te faire crier le mien. », menaça-t-il. « Y a que moi qui devrait te préoccuper. Pas Mikey, pas Donnie, pas Splinter. Moi. » cracha-t-il, furieusement, le visage tordu par la jalousie, au-dessus d'un Léo aussi immobile qu'une souris devant un boa.

Raphael, afin de mettre plus de poids à ses menaces, enfourcha son frère, le clouant au matelas, en maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Léo ne se débattit pas, au contraire. Ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, abordant une expression choquée, fut suffisant pour faire reculer Raphael. Il se prit la tête, la migraine menaçant à nouveau. Qu'avait-il fait? Depuis le début de leur relation, Raph n'avait pas posé la main sur son aîné, ni ne s'était adressé à lui, de façon agressive. Il cligna des yeux, désorienté. Il savait que leur relation était encore fragile et ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas pour renforcir sa position auprès de Léo. Si la voisine, un jour, allait se plaindre à Léo, en plus, il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Mais avec ces maux de tête, l'introspection, déjà un acte difficile chez lui, devenait presque impossible.

« Fearless, je… »

Il s'arrêta, confus, en serrant les poings d'impuissance. Il ferma les yeux, pour essayer d'endiguer le flot de larmes, d'angoisse et de contrition qui menaçait de couler. Il n'était bon qu'à tout gâcher. Une main fraiche qui caressa tendrement sa joue le prit par surprise.

« Raphael. Oublions ceci. Dormons. Je veux être en pleine forme pour demain, afin de ne pas te faire honte », murmura doucement Léo en souriant, avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Une immense vague de soulagement envahit Raph devant cette tendresse qui émanait de l'ancien chef en bleu. C'est pour cela qu'il aimait tant Léo. Celui-ci le comprenait de tant de façon et savait comment le désamorcer. Cette plaisanterie, la possibilité que Léo puisse lui faire honte, le fit sourire. Il craignait plutôt le contraire.

« Oui, dormons », approuva—t-il, le rejoignant sous les couettes, avec empressement. Il prit aussitôt le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dans ses bras, voulant lui prodiguer son affection de manière plus acceptable, humant l'odeur affolante des cheveux noirs, qui, il n'aurait su comment l'expliquer, nourrissait comme une bête, tapie à l'intérieur de lui. Près de Léo, l'agitation qui régnait dans ses entrailles depuis les dernières semaines, se calmait, remplacée soit par l'envie de dormir ou de faire l'amour. Étrangement, ce fut la première option qui le saisit. Il avait tellement mal dormi ces derniers temps. Il avait du sommeil à rattraper. Léo ne semblait pas avoir la tête plus au sexe et, par sa respiration, Raphael le jugea sur le point de s'endormir. Pour Léonardo, c'était la même chose : ils étaient chacun la moitié de l'autre et avait besoin de l'un de l'autre pour se sentir complet et heureux, pensa-t-il, caressant les cheveux ailes de corbeau, voyant son frère si paisible et abandonné dans ses bras. Léo, près de lui, il reprendrait le contrôle de son humeur qui déraillait de plus en plus récemment.

Oui, pensa-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'endormir, demain serait un autre jour et une journée magnifique car il la passerait entièrement avec Léo, sans interférence de petit frère casse-couille.

* * *

 _Merci à tous. Vous êtes mon essence pour me faire avancer. Désolée de mon délai de livraison de chapitre. Je planifiais mes vacances à New York, cet été. Ce voyage va, sans doute, m'aider à écrire des trucs plus réalistes avec de meilleures descriptions. Même si mon hôtel n'est pas exactement dans le Bronx._

 _Lilo : Merci de ta remarque. Effectivement, j'ai décidé pour changer une histoire où Léo et Raph était déjà un couple, dont l'amour était réciproque. Mais bon, j'ai COMMENCÉ comme cela, je ne suis pas obligée de finir ainsi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire_

 _Si tu veux, en agrandissant la photo de mon illustration en couverture de City Killer, tu peux avoir une petite idée de ce qui s'en vient …_

 _Wayfairing Dreams : J'espère que cela te plait toujours_

 _Efarraiz : Merci de ta patience pour « Neige ». J'ai des idées, mais rien de clair. J'ai Neige et Fracture et cette fic et l'autre que je n'ai pas encore commencé dans ma tête et Trainwreck 2 que je ne sais pas si je dois continuer car cela n'a plus l'air de plaire autant et pour finir le truc de Splinter que les gens aimaient. J'ai tellement de voix en même temps qui parlent dans ma tête que c'est devenu presque de la schizophrénie._

 _ToroSama : Merci…tu n'as pas eu à choisir…je ne l'ai pas commencé. J'ai trop de projets inachevées…_


	8. Chapter 8

Raphael se réveilla avec des lèvres gourmandes dans le creux de son cou et une main agile sur son sexe. Il ouvrit les yeux, en s'étirant, aux anges. Il sourit à son partenaire de lit, tout en jetant un regard négligeant à l'heure. Il n'était que 6h10, leur laissant assez de temps pour la tendresse avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, ne devant être à l'Académie, à 20 minutes de route, qu'à 8h00.

« Hum, Fearless, ta façon de me réveiller est plus agréable qu'un réveille-matin ».

Léo sourit en retour, en déposant un baiser coquin sur ses lèvres :

« Ce corps humain a des avantages. Je peux désormais te molester tout mon content ». spécifia-t-il, en clignant de l'œil.

Raphael rendit le baiser avec enthousiasme, adorant lorsque son frère était d'humeur folâtre, ne le brisant que pour demander;

« Dois-je comprendre que tu me trouves finalement attrayant sous cette forme? »

Léonardo perdit un instant sa mine facétieuse et prit le visage de son frère dans sa main inoccupée.

« Raphael. Peu importe ton enveloppe corporelle, je t'aimerais toujours. Tant que tu restes toi-même, loyal, aimant et intègre, à l'intérieur, le reste m'importe peu » déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

Ému par l'intensité du regard saphir et des paroles de Léo, Raphael sourit :

« Toujours, Fearless, » promit-il, tendant les lèvres à nouveau, puis retomba en frissonnant de plaisir, alors que la cadence de la main qui s'activait plus bas s'accentuait. Fébrilement, il tâta pour empoigner lui aussi le sexe de son frère. Léo avait raison. Les organes génitaux externes étaient une plus-value.

Il jouit rapidement, son fluide se rependant sur la main expérimentée de son frère. Cela prenait toujours plus de temps à Léo. Il était difficile pour lui d'atteindre le laisser-aller nécessaire à l'orgasme.

Il prit alors le sexe de son amant en bouche, Léo ayant sous forme tortue, toujours démontré une préférence pour le sexe oral. Il n'avait pas fait de fellation la veille au jeune homme et il se demandait si l'ex-leader aurait le même goût que naguère, reptile. Il brûlait de le découvrir.

Le porteur de katana poussa des gémissements de contentement, mais soudain, le besoin d'entendre crier son frère le prit. Au repaire, le leader se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. La veille, Léo, en contrôle, avait de même maitriser ses épanchements vocaux, malgré qu'ils fussent seuls, au contraire de Raphael qui s'était laissé aller. Voir l'ancien chef perdre sa maitrise de soi légendaire le tentait, le peu qu'il en avait vu, autrefois, meublait ses fantasmes des dernières semaines.

Après avoir mouillé ses doigts, il en introduit un dans Léo, sans trop de délicatesse. Son amant avait un faible pour une pointe de douleur avec son plaisir, ce qui lui convenait. Raphael, peu patient déjà de nature, l'était encore moins quand un spectacle affriolant se déroulait sous ses yeux. Léo était le partenaire idéal, réclamant une préparation minimale.

Il savait exactement où la prostate de son amant se trouvait et comment la stimuler, malgré ses protestations. Léo, pour il ne savait quelle étrange raison, ressentait une sorte de crainte à jouir sous les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu ainsi. Raphael trouvait cela stupide. Léonardo n'était jamais plus beau que tendu comme un arc, le visage transfiguré par la montée d'une jouissance contre laquelle il était impuissant, comme maintenant.

Puis, tout le corps de l'ex leader se contracta, ses iris bleus révulsés sous les paupières à demies-fermées, sa bouche béante sur un cri muet, alors qu'il se rependit dans la bouche de son partenaire.

Avec beaucoup d'amour, Raphael épongea les traces de leurs plaisirs qui demeuraient, appréciant au passage le soyeux de la peau de son frère. Redécouvrir ce corps, le pénétrer à nouveau une première fois, serait merveilleux. Léo goutait la même chose jugea-t-il, mais son odeur avait changé. Étrangement, il la trouva encore plus entichante qu'avant. Il adorait le poil aussi, décida-t-il, frôlant le buisson de poils noirs, au-dessus du sexe de Léo. Le siens étaient un peu plus foncés que les siens, mais moins drus et d'un noir plus lustré, le même que ses cheveux ailes-de corbeau.

Il caressa longuement le corps de son amant, avec lenteur et curiosité, profitant que Léo, assommé par un de ses orgasmes, qui avait toujours impressionnés Raphael par leur puissance, lorsqu'ils étaient atteints ainsi, demeurait trop prostré pour s'opposer. Il suivit du doigt, chaque courbe et chaque creux, avec la délicatesse d'une mère découvrant son premier-né ou d'un archéologue démaillotant une momie pharaonique.

« Je t'aime tant » chuchota-t-il, étonné lui-même de la douceur de sa voix, presque timide.

Les yeux lascifs de Léo brillèrent alors que ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire ému et il tendit les bras pour que son frère se blottisse contre lui, ce qu'il fit avec empressement.

Après avoir passé un moment, enlacés tendrement, Léo murmura, incertain de comment formuler sa question:

« Dis-moi…durant cette…pause…as-tu fait …cela avec quelqu'un d'autre? »

Raphael releva sa tête du torse de son frère.

« Tu es fou? Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? » protesta-t-il, outré. Puis avant que son amant puisse répondre, il s'assit brusquement, regardant son frère d'un regard étrange :

« Toi, tu l'as fait? » questionna-t-il d'une voix sourde.

« Non. Je me disais juste que…si tu avais voulu une humaine…puisque tu si beau… »

Raphael soulagé de l'angoisse qui lui avait broyé le cœur un instant, sourit de toutes ses dents :

« Tu étais jaloux? » le taquina-t-il

Léonardo rougit :

« Pas jaloux…juste un peu inquiet, voilà tout »

« Oublie tes inquiétudes, Fearless » le rassura-t-il « J'veux pas de femmes, ou d'hommes ou de mutants, à part toi. T'as pas à t'en faire. Personne ne se compare à toi, pour moi » conclut-il, ponctuant sa déclaration d'un baiser. « Donc, c'est confirmé? Je suis beau gosse? » questionna-t-il pour rire, mais heureux tout de même du compliment

Léo rosit de contentement en baissant les yeux, son regard malgré tout en disant un volume sur son appréciation du physique de son frère.

« Je t'aime… » souffla-il. Sous terre, il s'était maudit de son mauvais caractère et avait craint d'avoir été remplacé dans le cœur de son frère. Soulagé et convaincu, sachant son frère franc, après un nouveau baiser, il regarda l'heure :

« Nous allons être en retard. Il est déjà 7h10 et nous devons nous doucher et manger! »

Raphael fit un geste rassurant :

« Relaxe. Nous allons prendre notre douche ensemble et sur le chemin, il y aura des tas d'endroits sur notre chemin pour prendre un petit déjeuner sur le pouce ».

Léo, s'il eut des réserves, ne les montra pas. Raphael avait démontré beaucoup d'irascibilité la veille et il n'osa donc même pas le questionner au sujet de l'horaire de Mikey, décidant de faire confiance à son amant, déjà habitué à la vie humaine.

Sa seule opposition fut quand Raphael lui proposa de porter un de ses uniformes, puisque Léo n'avait pas encore reçu les siens.

« Raph, tu pèses au moins 20 kilos de plus. J'aurai l'air ridicule! » décréta-t-il, tirant d'un sac de plastique un de ses achats qu'il avait dû faire la veille avec April.

Raphael ne répondit pas, admettant que son amant avait raison tout en le regardant enfiler une chemise blanche à manches courtes qui mettait en valeur ses biceps qu'il jugea parfaits. Il serait dommage de cacher un corps si sexy sous des vêtements pas assez ajustés.

Ils croisèrent le benjamin en bas qui buvait son jus d'orange, la mine enjouée.

« Mikey, tu ne devrais pas être déjà parti à cette heure? »

Michelangelo se lança dans une grande explication sur le fait qu'aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, ses cours commençaient plus tard. Raph sut instinctivement que c'était des conneries, mais il ne dit mot. Mikey pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Comme un enfant en quête d'attention de son père, il tira sur la main de l'aîné, le pressant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder alors que, cinq minutes plus tôt, il proposait à Léo un itinéraire plus long pour profiter de la vue. Léo n'insista pas et se laissa amener dans le stationnement arrière de l'immeuble

La voiture de Raphael, une Honda CRV pratiquement neuve, saisie par la police, n'était pas accordée à ses goûts, pas assez véloce ou aérodynamique, malgré qu'elle fût rouge. Mais même son rouge n'était pas assez vif, plus grenat qu'écarlate. Mais puisqu'elle n'était pas uniquement à son usage, offerte par la ville pour les 4 frères également, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Après tout, elle était en bon état, toute équipée et confortable. Chacun des frères, plus Maitre Splinter, pourraient y tenir aisément. On lui avait remise, afin qu'il ne soit plus en retard, à son deuxième jour de l'Académie et cet "affront" avait annihilé son plaisir d'avoir une voiture anonyme pour circuler librement dans la ville.

Avec bonne humeur, il ouvrit la portière du côté passager à Léo qui s'assit, sans commenter la galanterie de son frère autrement que par un petit sourire. Raphael proposa à Léo le chemin longeant la rivière qui, bien que plus long, était beaucoup plus intéressant comme trajet.

La tête de cheveux de jais fit un signe de dénégation.

"Non, Raph. C'est mon premier jour. Je tiens à faire bonne impression et ce n'est pas en arrivant en retard, même de cinq minutes, que je vais y parvenir".

Malgré qu'il fût déçu du refus de son frère, Raphael lui lança un sourire empathique

"Nerveux?" questionna-t-il, se disant que son frère se faisait du mauvais sang pour rien. Léo était tellement formidable, comment les autres ne pourraient-ils pas s'en apercevoir?

"Oui", admit doucement l'ex-leader, "Toi, tu ne l'étais pas?"

Le conducteur haussa les épaules, comme pour signifier qu'il préférait ne pas en parler. La vérité était qu'il avait été si secoué de sa dispute avec Léo, à l'époque, que tout le reste était passé au second plan, Raphael ne mettant ses efforts qu'à penser à son amant et aux moyens de le reconquérir.

Léonardo jugea judicieux de changer de sujet:

« Parle-moi de tout ce qu'i savoir?"

Ravi d'être utile à son frère et d'avoir toute l'attention de celui-ci sur lui, Raphael, avec empressement, répéta, de bonne grâce, mais avec plus de développement, ce qu'il lui avait déjà expliqué la veille, s'interrompant parfois pour montrer un élément du paysage à Léo à travers les vitres de la VUS.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le triste, mais immense immeuble gris, qui abritait l'Académie de police. Si l'aîné fut déçu de l'apparence de la bâtisse, en plein quartier industriel du Queens, il n'en démontra rien. Raphael se stationna et fit à nouveau le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière à son frère qui, cette fois-ci, dans sa hâte sans doute, ne l'attendit pas et sauta en bas de son siège.

Le regard observateur et curieux de Léonardo se posa aux alentours et avisant du mouvement, il repéra la porte d'entrée. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'avancer dans cette direction, qu'une main saisit la sienne, la pressant amoureusement. Surpris, il tourna les yeux vers son frère, souriant.

"Laisse-moi te guider" offrit-il, gentiment.

Léonardo n'avait pas une grande expérience de la vie en société, mais il se savait un homme adulte et de plus avec une longue expérience du leadership. L'idée d'être guidé par son petit frère, publiquement, devant des collègues qu'il sera peut-être éventuellement en position de diriger, hérissa quelque peu son orgueil.

"Raph" objecta-t-il en retirant sa main prestement. "Je ne suis pas un bambin dont c'est la première journée au jardin d'enfant. Inutile de me materner". Se disant, il commença à avancer à longues enjambées vers la porte.

Raphael demeura un instant étourdi, perplexe, la main vide. Que s'était-il passé? Tout allait bien…Puis la colère le gagna, remplaçant rapidement la stupéfaction et le chagrin. Comment Léo osait-il le rejeter ainsi, alors qu'il n'avait voulu qu'être aimable?

Il courut à la poursuite de son frère, déjà une quinzaine de mètres plus loin. Il l'agrippa avec férocité par derrière, se moquant presque s'il lui faisait mal ou non et encore plus de faire une scène à quelques pas de l'académie, devant ses collègues. Il fit pivoter Léo pour qu'il le regarde, postillonnant sa rage à trois centimètres du nez de l'ancien chef, qui tenta de demeurer stoïque, malgré son indignation d'être ainsi accosté.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça" cracha Raphael avec hargne. "Comment oses-tu me traiter de la sorte?"

Les yeux bleus, stupéfaits devant cette explosion, s'assombrirent de colère.

"Raphael. Si tu ne reprends pas le contrôle de tes nerfs immédiatement, rentre à la maison. J'ai seulement refusé que tu me traites publiquement comme un enfant et que tu me ridiculise"

"Ah ouais? Et là, tu me traites pas comme un gamin toi-même, en voulant me renvoyer à la maison si je me comporte pas en gosse obeissant?" ricana sardoniquement le futur policier "Ou pire, comme un chien qu'on renvoi dans sa niche? Ya pas une heure, tu te tordais de plaisir sous moi », s'énerva -t-il se fichant des regards effarés de Léo autour d'eux. « J'suis assez bon pour mettre ta queue dans ma bouche, mais pas mettre ma main dans la tienne? C'est toi qui me ridiculise en me traitant ainsi, comme un moins que rien et en me repoussant", s'exclama-t-il, toujours aussi furieux, malgré les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des paupières.

Léonardo poussa un soupir exaspéré, passant sa main dans ses courts cheveux noirs. Raphael, parfois, le rendait fou. Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé amoureux de Donnie? Cela aurait été plus simple.

"Pour te rendre ridicule, Raph, tu n'as pas besoin de moi" Peu impressionné par le regard vert brulant de fureur, Léo continua, plus calmement:" Pouvons-nous cesser d'attirer l'attention et entrer maintenant, stp? Je tiens vraiment à arriver quelques minutes d'avances pour présenter mes respects à l'instructeur.

Raphael fit un reniflement méprisant.

"Ton respect, tu devrais le déployer vis à vis de moi, ton partenaire. Pas auprès d'un quelconque imbécile qui se croit le..."

Léo lui fit signe vertement de se taire alors qu'ils entraient.

"Nous continuerons cette discussion à la maison, Raphael" conclu-t-il, malgré que le porteur de sais bouillonnait encore de rage. "Ou devons-nous aller?"

La question désamorça quelque peu la colère de Raph. Léo avait besoin de lui et était sans doute nerveux. Se disputer n'aiderait pas son amant.

"C'est ici" dit-il en pointant une porte à gauche, qui donnait sur un auditorium.

Les yeux brillants d'excitation, dès l'entrée, Léo lut le libellé de la diapositive d'accueil projetée : **" « Opération : Filet »-Le commandement"**

« Cela a l'air intéressant » commenta—il à voix basse, s'empressant de lire ce qui était écrit en-dessous du titre :

 _ **« Développer ses connaissances, sa capacité d'analyse situationnelle et son esprit de décision afin de gérer efficacement : une prise d'otage, un tireur embusqué ou une menace de suicide".**_

Raphael oublia sa rancune devant l'air ravi de son aîné. Léo était si beau, avec cette expression si rare chez lui d'excitation heureuse, qui lui pardonna. Il pensa brièvement qu'il aimerait faire autant d'effet à son frère puis mis cette pensée jalouse de côté. Léo allait cartonner à ce cours, sans aucun doute. Il irradiait de joie à cette idée. Tout le monde verrait comment son petit ami était exceptionnel.

Léonardo, malgré sa hâte, n'oublia pas les usages et alla se présenter à l'instructeur, qui interpella Raphael en premier:

"Johnson? A l'heure aujourd'hui? Cela n'empêcherait pas que vous alliez devoir m'expliquer votre départ hâtif d'hier... »

Raphael rougit d'embarrassement et de colère devant cette remarque acerbe. Être rabroué ainsi devant Léo était le comble de l'humiliation, car il savait que Léonardo souffrait encore plus que lui de son attitude « déshonorante » pour leur famille.

« Veuillez pardonner mon frère, lieutenant. Il devait venir me chercher à l'aéroport »

Raphael ne fut nullement soulagé d'entendre mentir Léo pour le couvrir. Son frère ne devait pas souiller sa belle bouche de mensonge pour satisfaire cet imbécile. Il serra les poings.

L'instructeur haussa ses sourcils roux;

« Vous êtes Léo Johnson. Celui particulièrement recommandé par le chef de police?

Léo hocha la tête, souriant.

« C'est moi » approuva-t-il.

L'homme fut davantage perplexe.

« Je vous croyais plus âgé et euh…vous êtes vraiment frères? Du même père et de la même mère? », questionna-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Léo semblait être sur des charbons ardents. Donnie, malgré son intelligence, n'avait pas pu broder une existence entière à ses frères. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de s'ils avaient les mêmes parents, mais pour Raph, personne n'était plus près de lui que Léo et si la fraternité complète l'expliquait, et bien ça serait l'explication. De toute façon, il avait été élevé dans cette optique

« Ouais, on est frères. Des vrais. Quel est le problème avec cela? » demanda-t-il agressivement. Léo était mal à l'aise à cause de cet abruti et il avait horreur de cela.

Léonardo intervient et alla se lancer dans des explications, sans doute pour justifier l'impolitesse de Raphael quand l'instructeur l'interrompit en les enjoignant de regagner leurs places. Mortifié, Léo s'empressa de s'asseoir à la première place de libre, en avant.

Malheureusement, l'unique autre place de libre était complètement à l'arrière. Raphael, tenant à être près de son frère, s'apprêtait à intimider la jeune fille qui était sa voisine afin qu'elle change de place, mais Léo le prévint d'un seul regard de ne pas l'oser. Raphael comprit, en baissant la tête. Léo, de par sa faute, n'avait pas fait bonne impression. Il ne devait pas enfoncer le clou en faisant un esclandre public pour une place.

Il alla donc s'asseoir, contrit, à l'arrière.

Il regrettait de ne pas voir le visage de Léo durant le cours. Il devinait que le sujet devait hautement intéresser l'ex-leader, mais il ne pouvait que fixer la nuque de cheveux d'ébène, qui penché scrupuleusement, montrait que son propriétaire devait noircir son cahier de notes. Vint un moment où, l'instructeur dessina un plan sur le tableau interactif, simulant une prise d'otage, demandant à un étudiant quelle serait sa stratégie dans ce cas-là. Raphael sourit en voyant le Fearless leader tant se pencher vers l'avant en levant la main qu'il en faillit presque tomber.

Puisque personne ne d'autre se proposait, malgré ses réserves, le lieutenant lui tendit le stylo. Avec assurance, Léo commença à expliquer son plan, tout en dessinant les positions et le nombres d'hommes à chaque endroit, se plaçant lui-même comme négociateur, pour faire libérer quelques otages, alors que, des hommes de valeurs (et Raphael vit bien le regard de son frère se poser sur lui) pourraient profiter de cette distraction, pour délivrer les autres. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, l'instructeur dut admettre que son raisonnement avait été brillant et le félicita.

Raphael se retourna pour saisir les regards admiratifs des autres aspirants policiers, en se rengorgeant. C'était son amoureux à lui qui venait d'autre aussi impressionnant, pensa-t-il, en irradiant de fierté.

Tout le reste de la matinée, on ne vit que Léo qui, ne voyant pas le mal de participer, levait la main sans arrêt, allant même à s'opposer, avec diplomatie, par contre, à l'instructeur, L'heure du déjeuner sonna et Raphael s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son frère.

Une cohorte d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices l'entourait, pâmés, et Raph, à la fois agacé et fier, tentait de se frayer un chemin quand on le prit par le bras.

Il se retourna et reconnu le seul apprenti policier à qui il avait parfois adressé la parole, Jos, après que celui-ci, le voyant à l'extérieur, lui avait offert une cigarette.

« Hey, Raph, ne me dis pas que tu veux toi aussi lécher les bottes de ce prétentieux petit nouveau »

Le visage de Raphael se tordit de rage. De tout temps, il n'avait pu supporter un affront fait à un de ses frères, n'importe lequel, mais encore moins à l'ainé puisque celui-ci travaillait si fort pour être parfait. C'était donc évident que, l'insulte faite à son amant n'allait pas passer.

« Ferme-la, espèce de taré. C'est mon frère ».

Raphael n'avait pas plus réfléchi à comment nommer Léo. Il l'avait toujours connu sous le titre de frère et aussi, de chef, mais cela ne pouvait s'expliquer et ce n'était pas le titre de Léo que Raphael préférait. Dire que c'était son petit ami lui semblait trop faible pour illustrer leur osmose et son amant trop porté sur l'aspect sexuel de leur relation. Il ne pouvait pas dire « mari » qui aurait peut-être été le plus juste, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas mariés. Frères étaient plus court. Et puis, ce n'était pas de leurs affaires.

L'autre ouvrit les yeux, interloqué par la violence de la réponse comme de sa nature. Avec sa carnation nordique, sa stature moins impressionnantes et ses traits plus fins, Léo ne lui ressemblait aucunement, expliqua -t-il pour justifier son impair, demandant, lui aussi, si leurs géniteurs étaient les mêmes.

Raph n'écoutait rien et regarda en plissant les yeux, un autre étudiant poser la main sur l'épaule de son Léo. L'autre futur policier suivit son regard

« Ouais, c'était à prévoir, Garrett est une tante. C'était sûr qu'il profiterait de la cohue autour de ton frère pour trouver là une occasion de le tâter. Il a dû le mater tout le cours. » expliqua-t-il.

Raphael ne comprenait rien. Une tante? Qu'est-ce que c'était? Ce n'était pas la sœur d'un parent? Ingénument, il posa la question.

L'autre ricana, demandant à Raphael d'où il sortait pour ne pas connaitre une telle expression, mais voyant la colère poindre chez l'armoire à glace, il ajouta rapidement.

« On dit cela d'un homme qui aime se faire baiser par un autre. Tu vois? C'est répugnant et contre-nature. Personne ici ne veut Garret comme co-équipier. Pas les vrais hommes, en tout cas. Je n'espère ne pas être dans son unité, après les tests de sélection. Mais, pour cela, il faudra qu'il les passe. L'instructeur le méprise pour ça. Et puis, s'il passe, il risque d'avoir une initiation qui lui fera passer l'envie de demeurer ».

Raphael changea de couleur à mesure que Jos avança dans ses explications. Se méprenant sur cette réaction et ce silence, il tenta de le rassurer :

« T'en fais pas. Ton frère a pas l'air du genre à se laisser caresser par un autre mec. C'est évident qu'il préfère les poulettes. Garrett va le laisser tranquille. ».

Le regard vert se porta à nouveau avec l'acuité d'un laser chirurgical sur le groupe. Léonardo souriait avec ce mélange de modestie et de complaisance qu'il arborait si souvent. Mais soudain, quelque chose dans cette attitude lui enflamma le sang, mais négativement. Il lui semblait que Jos avait raison et que son frère souriait davantage à la gent féminine, avec une mine de séducteur. Il se rappela l'inquiétude de Léo à savoir si lui, Raphael, avait démontré de l'intérêt aux femmes à la surface. Était-ce pour dissimuler ou excuser sa propre attirance?

Violement il repoussa les gens attroupés.

« Allez bouffer et laisser mon frère tranquille » aboya-t-il, hérissé et furieux.

Défavorablement impressionné par ce sursaut de colère, les gens s'éloignèrent et sortirent tous de l'auditorium, alors que Léo fronça ses sourcils noirs.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend » questionna un peu sèchement. « Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu te feras apprécier de tes pairs ».

Raphael pâlit de rage. Se faire sermonner était la dernière chose qu'il avait besoin d'entendre en ce moment. Après avoir appris qu'il était une « tante » et donc un être méprisable, il venait de voir son amant se faire honteusement courtiser. Si Léo apprenait ce que Jos avait dit sur Garrett, probablement qu'il ne voudrait plus être vu avec Raphael et il ne pourrait le supporter. En ce moment, il avait besoin de réconfort et d'être assuré de l'amour de Léo, pas d'un prêche.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de me faire apprécier des autres. Je ne veux que ton appréciation à toi, MOI.

Léo ne se méprit pas sur l'intonation finale sur le "moi" et se massa les temples, comme il le faisait souvent, depuis l'enfance, lorsqu'un argument qu'il jugeait irrationnel, l'opposait à Raphael.

« Raph. Tu as choisi la vie avec les humains. En sortant de notre repaire, nous nous sommes engagés à vivre selon les lois et normes de la société dans laquelle nous nous sommes intégrés. En bas, nous n'étions que cinq et n'avions donc que nous cinq à considérer. Ce n'est plus le cas, désormais, et j'aimerais que tu aies du plaisir à travailler en le faisant avec des collègues qui t'apprécient. Pas qui te craignent, » ajouta l'ex leader doucement.

Buté, Raph répéta qu'il se battait l'œil de ses co-équipiers, puisque Léo serait là aussi. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Raph, cela ne veut pas dire que nous travaillerons dans la même unité"expliqua-t-il avec patience. "Nous devons faire ces tests, tu te rappelles? Toi et moi sommes très différents. Malgré notre amour », spécifia-t-il tendrement voyant son frère relever la tête, blessé. « Tu ne peux le nier. Nous serons donc probablement assignés à des postes différents. Mais, Raph, nous serons ensemble tous les soirs, dormant dans le même lit, ajouta-il, espérant faire passer la pilule, alors qu'il avait sincèrement cru que son frère avait déjà réalisé que, passé la formation qu'il allait terminer dans deux jours, lui, Raph ne côtoierait pas nécessairement Léo, étant plus un homme d'action et sans doute sélectionné pour un poste plus en rapport avec ses compétences.

L'estomac de Raph se tordit à la suggestion de Léo. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'ils puissent être séparés. L'idée de pouvoir faire l'amour à Léo tous les soirs ne le consola pas. Il savait, quelque part en lui, qu'il n'était pas raisonnable, mais déjà, juste le fait d'être assis hors de portée de son frère l'avait profondément ulcéré. Et, l'insinuation de Jos continuait à faire son chemin. Si Garrett faisait des avances à Léo? Si Léo faisait des avances à une policière? Il ne serait pas là pour le surveiller, protéger son bien. Il prit soudainement conscience de la beauté de son frère et sans doute cette apparence séduisante, juxtaposé à sa supériorité en stratégie, qui lui conférait sans nul doute un poste brillant, attireraient des admirateurs. Et lui, s'il n'était pas là, comment empêcher les yeux céruléens de son frère de se poser sur quelqu'un d'autre, de plus méritant que lui?

L'anxiété le saisit, l'affolement, la jalousie montant en lui comme un torrent de lave, alors qu'il hyperventilait, une main sur le cœur, ne voyant pas les yeux de son frère le scrutant avec inquiétude. Toutes ces émotions le gangrenaient à l'intérieur, ne laissant qu'un seul sentiment : une pure et inaltérable panique, qui le prit à la gorge, l'étranglait. Il n'entendait pas son frère l'appeler. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, ni entendre, les couleurs même s'estompaient. Il sombra.


	9. Chapter 9

Il se réveilla, allongé, les yeux bleus de Léo plongés dans les siens, exprimant la plus profonde inquiétude. Son frère lui tenait convulsivement les mains et sourit avec une tendresse évidente au convalescent.

"Hey" le salua-t-il doucement.

Raphael essaya de se redresser, mais Léo lui posa une main sur le sternum, afin qu'il demeure étendu.

"Ne te lève pas trop vite. Tu dois encore être étourdi de ta syncope".

Raphael se prit le front. Effectivement, il ne se sentait pas très bien, une migraine lancinante bourdonnant à ses tempes. Il ne se rappelait plus avec certitude ce qui s'était passé. Quelque chose lui avait déplu fortement, mais quoi.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? bredouillât-il

"Choc vagal, que le docteur a dit. Sans doute car nous avons sauté le petit déjeuner...Pardonne-moi, Raph. Avec toutes mes questions, je t'ai fait oublier tes besoins élémentaires" s'excusa Léo, sincèrement contrit.

Raph secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas que Léo se sente coupable pour une telle connerie et il était persuadé que son évanouissement n'avait rien à voir avec un estomac creux.

"De quoi parlait-on, avant?" questionna-t-il. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une nouvelle effroyable, mais pas plus en détails, pour le moment.

Léo tenta de demeurer impassible, mais l'autre le connaissant, savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, lorsque l'ex-leader changea de sujet.

« Tu peux rentrer à la maison. Le docteur te couvre pour passer un après-midi relax à la maison. J'ai rejoint Donnie. Il passera ce soir. »

Raphael fronça les sourcils, n'écoutant pas la fin de la phrase, cherchant à rassembler ses souvenirs, puis, tout lui revint, avec clarté, le déchirant à nouveau. Il était hors de question qu'il rentre chez-lui et laisse Léo seul, au milieu de ces rapaces.

« Non, non, Léo, ça va » protesta-t-il. « T'as raison…j'avais seulement le ventre vide. Un sandwich et je suis d'attaque ».

Pour prouver son point, il se leva rapidement, repoussant son frère avec fermeté. Il savait que le cours de l'après-midi porterait à nouveau sur la stratégie et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le manquer. Pas avec ce test dans deux jours qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès, déterminant son assignation dans une unité. Comme un imbécile, il n'avait rien étudié et son résultat serait bien plus mauvais que celui de Léo qui avait toujours été, même au berceau, un élève modèle, lorsque cela sera son tour. Et ils seraient séparés.

Il devait l'en empêcher et rattraper le temps perdu en portant une attention soutenue à tout ce que dirait l'instructeur.

Léo s'opposa avec tendresse, expliquant que Raphael, n'aimait pas vraiment la théorie, ni l'Académie et que puisqu'il ne semblait pas bien aller, il devait profiter de sa bénédiction pour retourner à la maison.

« Nah, Fearless. Y a le test écrit vendredi, tu te souviens? J'veux pas échouer »

Soudain, lui vint la pensée que, au contraire, échouer pouvait être la meilleure alternative ou tout simplement, déclarer forfait et réclamer de resuivre la formation d'un mois avec Léo. En un mois, il aurait davantage de chance d'apprendre à être un assez bon policier pour être dans l'unité de son frère et aussi, il pourrait monter la garde.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Léo sourit :

« Voyons, Raph, tu n'échoueras pas. Je me suis renseigné sur ces tests. D'abord, il y a le test d'aptitudes physiques. Impossible que tu le rates. On m'a raconté que, de ce point de vue, tu es le plus fort de la cohorte. L'examen de tir serai aussi un jeu d'enfants. Je me suis renseigné, tu tires très bien. Il y a l'examen médical qui, malgré ton évanouissement d'aujourd'hui, ne devrait poser aucun problème selon Donnie. Le test d'aptitude et de compétence est personnel. Personne ne peut l'échouer. Il s'agit seulement d'un outil pour savoir où t'assigner, selon tes forces. Il y a ensuite un test de jugement situationnel. Sans me vanter, Raph, tu m'as assez vu à l'œuvre pour y répondre adéquatement, du moins, je l'espère…et puis, il y a le test psychométrique »

Léo marqua un temps d'arrêt qui se prolongea en silence complet. Raphael, tout en prenant un verre d'eau à l'évier de l'infirmerie, se retourna comme s'il avait été piqué.

« C'est quoi, tu me crois trop con pour ce psycho truc? »

Leo secoua la tête et expliqua d'une voix qu'il voulut apaisante :

« Raph, cela n'a rien à avoir. Ce test est aussi personnel…l'étude ne sert à rien. C'est imbriqué à ta personnalité. C'est un test qui permet d'évaluer ton degré de risque de manifester des comportements incompatibles avec la profession policière; de mesurer des facteurs reliés au sens des responsabilités et au respect des règles et d'évaluer d'autres comportements contreproductifs relatifs aux interactions avec les citoyens. »

Raph roula des yeux :

« On peut toujours compter sur toi pour lire et apprendre par cœur le foutu manuel…Quel est le problème avec ce test? J'sais ce qui est bien et mal. J'suis pas un taré de délinquant comme tu sembles croire, juste parce que je bois de la bière à l'occasion »

Quelque chose dans la physionomie du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne lui plut pas.

« Quoi ? » cracha-t-il agressivement.

Léo secoua la tête en souriant faiblement, pour détourner la colère de son frère.

« Je ne qualifierait pas « quotidiennement », de « à l'occasion » » plaisanta-t-il. « Allons manger cette nourriture infecte de cafétéria, selon Mikey. Il nous reste un bon 20 minutes avant la reprise des cours. »

Raphael suivit. Manger, effectivement, ne lui ferait pas de tort. Et il serait avec Léo. Une montée de désir le prit et il poussa son frère contre le mur, pour l'embrasser possessivement. Il avait besoin de sentir ses lèvres douces s'ouvrirent contre les siennes, afin de s'assurer de l'amour de leur propriétaire.

Léo répondit avec passion au baiser, livrant sans résistance aucune l'accès à sa langue, mais lorsque les mains baladeuses de Raph empoignèrent avec détermination ses fesses, il interrompit son baiser;

« Raph, ne commence pas ce que tu ne peux finir. On ne peut pas se laisser aller ici. Nous ne sommes plus seuls, dans ma chambre, au repaire. Quelqu'un peut entrer ici à tout moment.

Les pupilles dilatées par le désir, mais sachant que toute protestation serait inutile, Raph hocha la tête.

« J'te veux, ce soir » expliqua-t-il sommairement, presque en un grognement animal. Il voulait Léo. Pour laisser sa marque. Pour ne pas n'être qu'une tante, mais s'il ne savait si le changement de position avait de l'importance dans cette appellation. Et aussi, parce qu'il désirait Léo, tout simplement. Cela lui arrivait surtout quand il se sentait Insécure ou tourmenté, mais son frère n'en savait rien. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait s'approprier le corps de l'ex-leader et le contrôler. Il voulait se rassurer qu'il pouvait lui donner du plaisir.

Rougissant un peu, Léo, malgré son étonnement de cette demande assez rare chez son amant fit un signe d'acceptation avant de pousser son frère hors de l'infirmerie.

A la cafétéria, la plupart des policiers, futurs policiers ou instructeurs avaient quittés, voulant profiter des derniers beaux jours de septembre et de son soleil doré, avant de passer l'après-midi entre les murs gris de l'auditorium.

Une des qualités que Léo et Raph possédaient tous deux était que, culinairement parlant, ils n'étaient pas difficiles. Ayant vécu longuement de détritus, d'expédients ou des fantaisies gastronomiques de Michelangelo, leurs estomacs absorbaient tout. Pourtant, Léo, qui habituellement ne commentait pas la nourriture étant donné son incapacité proverbiale à en préparer, ne put retenir une grimace dubitative:

"Cela a le goût du carton mouillé. J'espère que Mikey mange mieux à son lycée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne fait-il pas ses propres boites-repas?".

Raphael haussa les épaules, après avoir dégluti une bouchée de son sandwich à la mortadelle.

"J'sais pas. Il l'a fait, je crois, les premiers jours, puis il a arrêté"

Léonardo plissa les yeux:

"Comment ne peux-tu pas le savoir? Il est sous ta garde depuis près d'un mois! Il s'est toujours confié à toi facilement. Tu ne lui as pas demandé? Il a sans doute une raison. Es-tu sûr que Mikey va bien à l'école?"

Raphael baissa la tête. Il méritait les reproches de son frère. Effectivement, trop englué dans ses propres préoccupations, c'est-à-dire Léo lui-même, il avait peu prêté d'attention au benjamin. Pourtant, il adorait le gamin, même s'il était casse-pieds. C'était comme si, tout à coup, tout était allé au second plan. Probablement que, désormais, avec Léo près de lui, les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre et il redeviendrait un bon grand frère pour ses cadets.

Pour se faire pardonner, il passa son bras autour des épaules de l'ainé, le rapprochant de lui.

"J'le sais bébé que j'ai foiré. Maintenant que t'es là et avec l'arrivé bientôt de Donnie et de Maitre Splinter, tout va s'arranger. J'te promets de parler à Mikey dès notre retour."

Léo hocha la tête et Raph posa une question qui le tourmentait depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie.

"T'as parlé à l'instructeur alors que j'étais dans les vapes? T'avais l'air vachement au courant des tests et tout ça. C'est lui qui t'a parlé de moi" questionna, légèrement inquiet, sachant que le lieutenant le détestait.

« Oui, il m'a accosté sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, mais c'est la chef Vincent qui m'a prévenu de la teneur des examens. L'instructeur m'a proposé de passer l'examen en même temps que toi. Il dit que, étant un élève sérieux et prometteur, je n'ai pas besoin d'une longue formation »

Raphael ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou non. Léo et lui obtiendraient leurs galons en même temps, mais il craignait ne pas avoir assez de l'après-midi pour devenir un membre des forces de l'ordre du niveau de Léonardo.

« Super », fut son seul commentaire, alors qu'il finissait son sandwich, car il ne savait que dire d'autre. Devait-il se sentir insulter que lui ait dû suivre la formation au complet?

Léo se leva, après n'avoir mangé que la moitié du sandwich pour lui faire signe de le suivre.

Le reste de la journée se passa pour Raphael entre tenter de se concentrer sur le cours magistral et fantasmer sur son frère assis, enfin, à côté de lui. Léo, la tête penchée sur son cahier, lui semblait l'œuvre la plus émouvante sur la surface du globe. Son profil parfait était si hypnotisant que Raph, malgré les coups de pieds discrets, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler.

Enfin, le cours prit fin, à son grand soulagement. Les mains de Raphael le démangeaient de caresser ce corps voisin. Il regarda l'instructeur serrer la main de Léo sans émotion particulière. Qu'on reconnaisse la perfection de Léo ne l'étonnait pas. Ce n'était que justice. Il se dit que, par contre, demain, il aurait peut-être la chance d'impressionner son frère. Jeudi était la journée des épreuves physiques et du cours de tir, la partie théorique et médicale étant portée au lendemain. Il se savait, comme Léonardo l'avait souligné, le plus fort, le plus résistant et le meilleur tireur. L'occasion ou jamais d'impressionner son amant, au cas où l'instructeur aurait dit du mal de lui. Il savait Léo trop gentilhomme pour répéter des méchancetés, mais il ne voulait pas que son ancien chef ait une mauvaise opinion de lui. Surtout pas alors qu'il venait de prendre conscience de la possibilité de rivaux.

Raphael s'était toujours considéré comme un mec ordinaire avec ses forces et ses défauts. Les défauts de Léo, eux, étaient quasi inexistants et probablement que trouver mieux que lui serait pour l'homme aux yeux bleus, une tâche aisée. Il devait prouver au Fearless Leader qu'il était l'unique choix possible.

Parfois, à la sortie des cours, Jos lui offrait une cigarette, puis lui proposait de venir avec lui et les autres, dans un « 5 à 7 ». Parfois, Raph avait accepté, ne socialisant pas vraiment et ne faisant que lever le coude, mais cette fois-ci, il accéléra même le pas. Il suivit Léo où on lui donna ses uniformes et ficha le camp le plus rapidement possible, là où il pourrait caresser le corps de Léo tout son saoul sans être une « tante ».

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut enjoué, après un bref arrêt pour des courses, car l'ainé ne voulait pas de carton à la mayonnaise demain comme lunch. Cela rappela à Raphael sa mission de devoir faire parler son petit frère. Il s'en voulait beaucoup de cette négligence et ne la comprenait plus maintenant que son amant était à ses côtés, si près que sa main reposait sur sa cuisse, lui souriant doucement. Léo avait vraiment apprécié l'Académie et espérait faire bonne figure le lendemain aux tests d'aptitudes physiques et de tir. N'ayant jamais tenu une arme à feu de sa vie, il était un peu nerveux.

« Bah », le rassura Raphael, « Nos poignets sont forts et sûrs, car nous sommes ambidextres. J'ai voulu avoir deux armes, pour tirer sur deux cibles à la fois, mais ces connards ont refusé. On a donc la force et aussi les réflexes. J'crois que, comme moi, après quelques coups d'essai, ça ira. T'as pas à t'en faire, bébé. » finit amoureusement, accentuant sa prise sur la cuisse de Léo, dans un geste de réconfort et de tendresse.

Léonardo lui lança un regard épris en saisissant la main du conducteur sur sa cuisse et en la pressant dans la sienne :

« Je ne sais ce que je ferai sans toi, Raph. Je t'aime tant »

Raphael, sourit, ému, alors que justement, ils arrivaient chez eux. Il eut la désagréable surprise par contre de croiser dans le stationnement la voisine blonde qui sortait du coffre de sa voiture quelques sacs des nombreux achats qu'elle avait dû faire en après-midi.

Avec galanterie, Léo s'offrit pour l'aider à porter ses paquets, mais la jeune femme, après un regard effaré à Raphael, secoua la tête et détalla avec ses courses. Perplexe, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs la regarda s'éloigner à la hâte, mais ne commenta pas sa réaction, au grand soulagement de Raphael. Profitant de la solitude du stationnement, il prit la main de Léo dans la sienne, sachant que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le lui contesterait pas.

Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans leur appartement, ils s'aperçurent immédiatement de quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Bien que le sac à dos de Mikey fût là, mais la maison était silencieuse. Raphael fronça les sourcils, plus aux faits des habitudes du benjamin à la surface que son grand frère. Mikey, le mercredi, n'avait rien comme activité de prévu. De plus, il était 18h, heure où, habituellement, le gamin crevait de faim et s'animait dans la cuisine.

Sentant la tension de Léo à travers sa main, il la pressa un bref moment et lui dit qu'il allait voir au sous-sol.

« Tu sais, il est peut-être dans un de ces jeux en ligne qui l'obsède » expliqua-t-il à l'ex-leader, pour tenter de le rassurer.

Léo, d'un air absent, hocha la tête, son expression faciale démontrant qu'il était saisi par le même mauvais pressentiment que Raphael.

Utilisant toute son astuce de ninja, afin de descendre silencieusement l'escaliers et donc, surprendre Mikey dans peu importe ce qu'il faisait.

Chaque pas renforçait en lui sa culpabilité. Dans le dernier mois, il avait traité le benjamin comme sa boniche personnelle, sans s'occuper réellement de son intégration, devinant le mensonge sous presque chaque mot de Mikey, mais trop englué dans sa propre misère pour investiguer davantage.

Il vit Mikey de dos, assis recroquevillé contre son lit, l'odeur familière du sang lui parvenant, l'affolant. Il essaya de demeurer calme et c'est d'une voix posée qu'il parla

« Que se passe-t-il, Mikey? »

Les yeux bleus plein de larmes se retournèrent, effrayés d'avoir été surpris et le cœur de Raph se contracta.

Une ecchymose noircissait l'œil de Mikey. Nul doute, le petit avait énervé la mauvaise personne et reçut un coup de poing pour sa peine. Mais, cela n'expliqua pas l'odeur cuivré qui régnait dans la pièce et il avança, malgré le raidissement de Mikey.

« Hé, Mike, parle-moi. On est seulement inquiets pour toi », murmura-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air apaisant. Il était nul à ses trucs, mais le petit avait souvent trop peur de décevoir Léonardo pour être sincère. Décevoir Raphael était beaucoup moins pénible.

C'est alors que suffisamment près, il vit le sang qui maculait le plancher et la façon dont le petit serrait convulsivement son avant-bras ainsi que le tanto tout près lui, indiquaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Il prit le poignet de Mikey et il eut la confirmation de ses pensées. Les yeux bleus clairs étaient affolés et son cœur coula. Michelangelo s'auto-mutilait. Cette pensée lui fit si mal qu'il crut exploser ou étouffer, mais il savait que peu importe ce qu'il ressentait, Mikey souffrait davantage et Léo, en tant que grand frère serait pire que dévasté. Et probablement que l'ainé lui dira que tout cela était de sa faute. Il était celui qui avait entraîné Mikey dans ce désir stupide de devenir humain. Il était celui qu'il l'avait sous sa responsabilité toute les semaines. Si les choses avaient dégénéré à ce point, il était le seul fautif.

Doucement, après s'être agenouillé à ses côtés, il réussit à faire parler son jeune frère. On riait de lui car il ne connaissait rien à l'algèbre ou à la géographie. On riait de sa façon maladroite d'aborder les filles, de ses lunchs bizarres ou de ses expressions dépassées. On s'était moqué de son intégration à l'équipe de volley, plutôt qu'un vrai sport d'homme, comme le basket, de même de celle à la troupe d'art dramatique. Il avait aussi choisi arts plastiques comme cours complémentaire et c'était un autre sujet à des moqueries. Les gars de l'équipe le traitaient de noms que Mikey n'avait pas compris alors et que, après recherches, il avait appris que les autres garçons lui reprochaient d'être un garçon qui aimait le même sexe que lui, mais se cachait en abordant les filles. Aujourd'hui, on lui avait dit de sortir du placard en lui ouvrant une porte de casier dans la figure. Et là, il voulait couper le rose de sa peau, retrouver son cuir de tortue.

« Je déteste être humain. Les gens sont méchants. Je m'ennuie de notre famille »

« Léo est arrivé et tu sais, Donnie et Maitre Splinter seront là, bientôt, eux aussi »

Raph tentait de demeurer rassurant, malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. La rage devenait en lui aussi exponentielle que son mal de tête, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer Michelangelo. Les accusations sur la sexualité de Mikey l'irritaient, confirmant qu'aimer Léo en plein jour serait peut-être encore plus difficile à la surface qu'au repaire. Et Mikey était son frère et le frère de Léo. Personne ne touchait aux membres de sa famille.

« Ils seront trop occupés par la vie humaine, comme toi! » accusa le benjamin.

Raphael passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux foncés.

« Écoute, Mike. Je m'excuse, okay? Mon intégration à moi aussi est difficile et tu sais la cohésion familiale et les responsabilités parentales, c'est plus du ressort de Léo. Il est là et tu sais comment il est loyal et dévoué. Il va s'occuper de toi, mieux que moi. J'te demande par contre d'essayer… » Il ne savait comment dire cela, alors il y alla crûment. « Raconte les bobards que tu veux à Fearless, okay? Mais j'veux pas qu'il se doute de toute cette merde. Tu vas arrêter ça » dit-il en montrant le poignet aux chairs labourées et le reste, j'en fait mon affaire. Qui est le gars du casier? Où je peux le trouver? »

Mikey raconta que l'équipe de basket se pratiquait sur le terrain de l'école, justement, jusqu'à 18h30. Shawn, un grand blond portait le numéro 4.

« Parfait, dit Raphael en se redressant. Shawn ne t'embêtera plus. Explique à Léo que je serai en retard pour le diner »

Il remonta les étages, sans un mot pour l'ainé qui en avait profité pour défaire les sacs et alla directement à sa chambre. Il prit ses sais dans le premier tiroir qu'il dissimula sous une veste de cuir qu'il enfila.

Il redescendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour voir Léo lui barrer le chemin, l'air soupçonneux.

« Ou vas-tu? » martela l'ex-leader, exigeant une réponse.

Raphael alors prit son visage et lui donna le baiser le plus passionné de leur existence. Il ne le lâcha que quand les pas de Michelangelo se firent entendre et laissant, Léo, les joues rosés, reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et saluer leur petit frère, il détalla.


	10. Chapter 10

_Je me suis aperçue d'une incohérence majeure. Aucune école secondaire américaine n'a de terrain de football sur l'île de Manhattan. Pas assez de place pour un aménagement en largeur. Celle du Queens était beaucoup trop loin pour que Mikey la fréquente. Donc, j'ai changé le précédent chapitre pour faire des « méchants », des joueurs de basket….J'essaye toujours d'être réaliste et là, ce ne l'était pas. **Au fait, c'est un chapitre violent. Cœurs sensibles s'abstenir.**_

* * *

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de commettre un meurtre, se dit-il en s'aspergeant le visage dans les toilettes de la station-service, mais tout avait escaladé si vite…

Sa première intention avait été de graver un avertissement sur la porte de la maison de Shawn ou sur sa voiture. De quoi l'avertir qu'il savait où il habitait et qu'il lui laissait une chance.

Oui, cela avait été sa première intention, mais cela avait dérapé assez rapidement.

Il se regarda une dernière fois, le visage immaculé désormais de sang, ses yeux verts étincelants. Son habit de policier noir et sa veste noire ne révélaient rien si on ne les regardait pas de trop près. Il en faudrait BEAUCOUP pour que Léo ne le regarde pas de trop près après une absence inexpliquée de plus de 5 heures, sans répondre à son T-phone.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance : il savait exactement comment gérer Léonardo à son arrivée et le distraire de cette façon ne l'ennuyait pas au contraire.

Il devait l'admettre, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le meurtre l'avait allumé.

Et seule la pensée de Léo qui l'attendait et se morfondait sans doute à la maison, l'empêchait de se caresser dans ces toilettes glauques.

Dans la voiture, il mit la radio à une chaine de musique classique pour tempérer son excitation, essayant de procéder ce qui s'était passé et tenter de trouver une justification à ses propres yeux.

Sans doute, ce qu'il y avait dans le sac anonyme à côté de lui était en partie responsable de son érection douloureuse, raisonna-t-il tout en se repassant mentalement les évènements.

* * *

Il avait été au lycée de Mikey, roulant à fond la caisse pour arriver à temps. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle il était déçu de la vie humaine. Le maire avait trouvé judicieux de leur offrir un triplex dans Turtle Bay, le quartier diplomatique de Manhattan, à cause du nom, bien entendu. Le problème était que, partout, il y avait une circulation d'enfer. Pour se rendre et revenir de l'Académie, cela lui prenait presque une heure, le stressant d'arriver en retard et de s'attirer des remarques acerbes. Bien entendu, lorsque sa formation sera terminée, il n'aura pas à traverses de pont pour se rendre dans Queens, mais d'ici là, il frisait la rage au volant presque chaque jour. L'école de Mikey, Vanguard High School, n'était qu'à 10 minutes en temps normal, mais avec la circulation dense, cela pouvait prendre le double. Il avait repéré très rapidement Shawn, sur le terrain de basket, grâce à son numéro et la description de Mikey. C'était un grand châtain, d'environ la stature de Léonardo et donc mesurant une bonne tête de plus que son plus jeune frère et avec 20 kilos de plus en muscle. Il imagina ce bras qui dribblait avec aisance refermer brutalement la porte du casier sur le visage rond de son petit frère. La haine l'emplit et il dût rentrer ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour tenter de refréner cette montée de rage. Shawn avait beau être plus âgé, plus grand et plus fort que le benjamin, il n'était que du menu fretin comparé à Raphael. Même en mettant de côté son gabarit supérieur avec son 1m97 et ses 120 kilos tout en muscles, il avait surtout l'immense avantage du maniement des armes, de la rapidité et de l'effet de surprise, sans oublier sa haine qui doublerait la puissance de ses coups s'il décidait d'en porter, _en dernier recours._

Assis parmi les amis et les quelques membres de la famille des joueurs, il avait passé incognito et personne n'avait semblé trouver étrange cette armoire à glace, toute vêtue de noir et portant des lunettes de soleil venu voir les cinq dernières minutes de la partie. Il l'avait observé, notant, en véritable combattant professionnel, les faiblesses du joueur.

Il avait ensuite attendu la sortie du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait l'attaquer ainsi. Sans doute, le jeune homme sortirait avec un groupe d'amis. Il voulait seulement le suivre afin de découvrir laquelle des voitures étaient la sienne et aussi où il habitait.

Oui, sa première pensée avait été de vandaliser la voiture, sachant qu'un jeune homme de 18 ans aime sa voiture plus que ses parents qui lui ont offert. Graver un simple avertissement sur la portière du conducteur lui semblait raisonnable comme punition. Rapidement, l'idée de couper simplement les freins l'avait effleurée, mais il l'avait chassé, effrayé par lui-même.

Caché dans sa voiture, ayant laissé les fenêtres de la voiture ouvertes afin de capter de possibles informations pertinentes sur le trajet de Shawn, il serra les mains sur son volant en entendant les propos teintés de menaces et de rire du garçon et de ses coéquipiers.

« Ce sale petit pédé mérite une bonne leçon pour avoir osé dessiné ma copine dans son cours d'arts! »

« Que compte tu faire Shawn? T'as déjà démoli sa figure aujourd'hui. T'as pas peur qu'il se plaigne au principal ou que ses parents le fassent? »

« Nah! Il est bête, mais pas si con. Puis, il n'a pas de parents, que Mia a dit. Juste des grands frères. Il m'a dit cela une fois, que ses frères le vengeraient. J'paris que ce sont des pédés comme lui. Ils doivent tous baiser en groupe. C'est de là qu'il a appris à être aussi gay, en voyant ses frères se la mettre »

Les autres ricanaient, racontant comment c'était dégoutant et Raph cru qu'il endommageait déjà ses nouvelles dents pour de bon, à force de grincer.

« J'sais ce que je vais faire. J'ai pensé à cela pendant le match. J'vais aller dans cette boutique érotique « Pleasure Chest »…J'ai ma fausse carte. Je vais aller acheter trois ou quatre trucs gays et en mettre dans son sac et son casier. Ça lui apprendre à dessiner ma copine. »

Tout le monde ricanait se disant que c'était une très bonne idée, l'humiliant encore mieux qu'un coquard. Il fallut à Raph tout son contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas sortir de sa voiture et faire embrasser le bitume à ce petit con. Tout ça pour de la jalousie, parce que Mikey avait dessiner sa copine. Quel enfoiré!

Il continua à jacasser haut et fort, racontant qu'il passerait aussi au magasin de vin et spiritueux en face de la boutique érotique et auparavant chez « AllSaints » pour renouveler ses vêtements. Il avait pris du muscle cet été et ses vêtements autre que les tanks ne lui faisaient plus, expliqua-t-il à ses amis en bombant le torse et en exhibant ses muscles.

L'impatience gagnait Raphael. Plus ce con parlait, plus l'envie de lui casser les dents le démangeait. L'idée de devoir le suivre tout le long de ce pèlerinage commercial l'insupportait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait attendre que cet enculé rentre chez-lui, afin de voler le sac de bidules érotiques, pour être certain qu'il ne le mette pas dans le casier de Mikey et ensuite, graver une plus longue menace que prévue sur la voiture ET crever les 4 pneus. Peut-être fracasser le pare—brise, aussi, pendant qu'il y était.

Enfin, Shawn regagna sa voiture, une Acura sport d'un rouge vif, si voyante que Raph se dit qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à la filer.

Il suivit donc l'étudiant lors de ses courses, demeurant dans sa voiture au deux premiers arrêts du jeune homme. Curieux, il profita de l'attente, sachant que le bourreau de son frère serait vingt minutes au moins dans le magasin de vêtements, pour faire une recherche sur son T-phone. Il vit bien les trois messages texte de Léo et son appel manqué, mais il l'ignora, ne pouvant lui révéler le but de son absence. Et il était préoccupé. Toute cette histoire autour du mal d'aimer un mâle le tourmentait et 20 minutes plus tard, il regretta de tout cœur d'avoir fait cette recherche.

Certes, il avait appris que toutes les épithètes entendues se rapportait à l'homosexualité, qui, bien qu'inégalement acceptée, n'était pas un crime en soit, à New York. Que même, le mariage entre hommes était permis et cela l'avait d'abord soulagé car il était dans ses intentions d'épouser Léonardo éventuellement, pour rendre leur amour plus officiel, avant de vivre ensemble, seuls. Il avait même pensé que l'adoption d'un enfant serait possible, peut-être. Splinter les avait toujours tenus éloignés des mœurs de la société américaine du XXI siècle et avait censuré tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter au sexe dans le repaire. Le vieux rat ne voulait pas mal faire. Sachant que les frères étaient condamnés, de par leur apparence, à ne pas connaitre probablement la sexualité, il n'avait pas voulu les rendre davantage malheureux. Il avait dû faire des recherches sur le portable de Donnie et l'instinct animal aidant, être ainsi en mesure de faire l'amour à son amant, mais il savait depuis toujours que seules les filles pouvaient porter des enfants.

Par il ne sait quelle malédiction il avait poussé ses recherches plus loin. Pour apprendre que l'inceste, mot inconnu jusqu'à lors pour lui, était un crime qui valait 25 ans de prison.

Léo aussi, l'ignorait.

Raph ne connaissait rien au monde des humains, pensait-il, les yeux emplis de larmes d'angoisse, mais il connaissait son frère. A la minute où l'ex-leader apprendrait que, ce qu'il commettait toutes les nuits avec Raphael, était perçu comme un crime, il se castrait lui-même avec son propre katana, plutôt que de retoucher à Raph.

Finit alors les rêves de mariage, de logement indépendant ou d'adoption.

Et dire que tout le monde lui avait demandé s'ils étaient vraiment frères et que, stupide qu'il était, il avait répondu par l'affirmative, scellant le cercueil de leur passion.

Il pourrait nier, inventer une histoire d'adoption, mais pour ce faire, il lui faudrait l'accord de son grand frère et celui-ci voudrait connaitre la raison de ce changement de version.

Il savait qu'effectivement, biologiquement parlant, Donnie avait révélé douter de leur lien familial et donc, techniquement, ce n'était pas un crime. Mais Léonardo n'en démordrait pas :

Il allait rompre.

Léo, par amour, aurait supporté peut-être les moqueries sur l'homosexualité, en admettant que quelqu'un serait assez suicidaire pour se moquer d'eux en face. Mais l'idée d'un acte jugé à ce point criminel, non.

Il resserra la prise sur son volant, laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

S'il avait su, il ne serait jamais devenu humain.

Léo, depuis le départ, l'avait prévenu.

Foutu Fearless qui avait toujours raison.

Maudits soient les humains qui, avec leurs règles, leur morale et leurs préjugés détruisaient tout, même un amour pur et profond.

Ce fut à ce moment que Shawn sortit de la boutique et les yeux brillants de haine de Raph le suivirent, portant plein de paquets, se récompensant lui-même d'avoir fait de la journée de son petit frère un enfer et de ses projets de faire de même du lendemain.

Il démarra la voiture et suivit le garçon jusqu'à son prochain arrêt, le magasin de liqueurs. Raph serait bien entré, car l'idée de boire jusqu'à en perdre conscience était soudain très appelante à son esprit. Malheureusement, l'argent lui manquait et il ne pouvait prendre le risque de le suivre deux fois à l'intérieur des boutiques, puisqu'il était déterminé à entrer dans la dernière.

Il n'avait plus de lubrifiant, ayant laissé le « leur », un pot de Vaseline, au repaire. Léo l'avait pénétré tout de même, la veille, sur l'insistance de Raph, à l'aide de leurs propres fluides corporels, mais cela lui avait tout de même procuré une douleur qu'il voulait éviter à son grand frère. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Léo. Au contraire : il voulait lui procurer l'expérience de toute une vie. Peut-être ainsi, il resterait…

Enfin Shawn traversa la rue pour aller à la boutique érotique. Là, encore, le fait qu'il ne fut pas majeur ne sembla pas lui poser de problème.

Raphael n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur de ce genre de boutique ni autant d'objets différents, dont, la plupart, par leur apparence, ne lui révélait même pas l'usage que l'on pouvait en faire.

Il entendit Shawn au comptoir réclamer au commis de lui faire un paquet de quelques trucs "de pédale". Raph remarqua le regard du commis s'allonger et il comprit: l'homme à qui l'étudiant s'était adressé avec autant de mépris devait être lui-même homosexuel ou bi-sexuel, terme qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre.

Il s'exécuta tout de même et alors qu'il allait expliquer l'usage d'un objet, le joueur de basket l'interrompit:

"Je me fous de comment cela fonctionne et à quoi ca sert. Tu m'as regardé? Ce n'est clairement pas pour moi! C'est seulement pour me moquer de quelqu'un au lycée! Tu me mets pour 80$ de trucs, pas plus par contre. J'ai pas tant de blé à mettre pour ce petit con".

L'homme devient encore plus réservé et aveuglement pris des objets dont une bouteille de lubrifiant que Raphael remarqua, tout en faisant semblant de faire des emplettes. C'était parfait, se dit-il. En volant le sac, il évitait encore plus certainement que son petit frère se fasse humilier, mais en plus il obtenait gratuitement ce qu'il allait vraiment acheter. Il était à sec, monétairement parlant. Lundi, ils allaient enfin récolter leur premier loyer et demain, sa première paye. Celle-ci ne serait pas énorme, puisque n'étant qu'en formation, il n'avait le droit qu'à 50% du salaire d'un policier. Pour payer leur nourriture et ce dont ils avaient tout trois besoin, c'était peu. Avec ce qui restait de libre sur sa carte de crédit, il avait fait les courses avec Léo, plus tôt. Son salaire du lendemain allait tout juste couvrir ses dettes de crédit et donc, même une bouteille de lubrifiant de 16$, gratuite, valait la peine. Quand Léo et lui seront à plein salaire, sans compter Donnie, tout ira mieux, mais d'ici là, le prochain mois sera encore difficile, sans doute. Bien que la ville ait été généreuse selon April et Casey, qui avaient une meilleure conception de l'argent, il leur manquait beaucoup de choses. A part ses habits de policier, il n'avait que deux jeans et deux t-shirts et quelques sous-vêtements. Léo, pour s'habiller, avait dû compter sur la générosité de leur amie humaine puisque Raph avait tout dépensé en mobilier et donc n'avait qu'une chemise et un pantalon. Mikey se faisait moquer de lui à l'école car il n'avait en tout qu'un t-shirt de plus que Raph. Dans le milieu huppé où la ville les avait installés, cette relative pauvreté détonnait.

Il avait vraiment envie de retourner dans les égouts, parfois.

Dire qu'il travaillait si dur pour cet argent, afin de nourrir sa famille et pour être une bonne personne et que ce connard était prêt à flamber 80$ pour humilier quelqu'un.

Il regarda le commis prendre les objets et se dit que tout pourrait servir à Léo et lui, puisqu'après tout, ils étaient deux "pédales" pour paraphraser l'idiot.

Shawn soudain décida de l'occasion pour aller choisir un truc pour sa copine et lui et le commis s'approcha de Raph pour lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider.

Raphael, se disant que cet homme n'était pas là pour le juger, expliqua qu'il n'avait pas d'argent, mais souhaitait découvrir des produits nouveaux pour satisfaire davantage son partenaire, quand il aurait l'argent nécessaire. Il avoua sa méconnaissance des produits, venant du Missouri, inventa-t-il.

Le commis, soulagé de rencontrer une personne plus respectueuse, lui demanda ce qui le branchait.

Le jeune policier ne comprit pas la question, expliquant que son amant était ce qui le branchait.

L'homme sourit:

"Je parle de vos fantasmes, Monsieur. Ce que vous rêvez de faire à votre partenaire".

Raph n'avait jamais pensé plus loin que se promener sur une plage, le jour, avec son frère. Il haussa les épaules. Prenant l'embarras de Raph pour de la honte et non de l'ignorance, le préposé sourit:

"Aimez-vous cela plus doux ou plus fort?".

Raphael, perplexe réfléchit: cela dépendait. Il aimait sentir l'amour et la tendresse de Léo, mais aimait lui montrer, à lui, sa passion, beaucoup plus violente. Léonardo ne semblait pas se plaindre de la douleur et l'encourageait souvent à se "surpasser".

« Les deux », répondit-il en un souffle, commençant à ressentir une excitation malgré lui, en visualisant ce que, dès qu'il aurait terminé sa mission, il pourrait faire à Léo.

Le commis sembla le jauger puis finalement lui fit signe de le suivre vers le fond de la boutique. Raph obtempéra, tout en gardant un œil sur Shawn qui feuilletait des magazines à l'avant.

Il se retrouva devant beaucoup d'objets noirs ou en cuirs. L'homme patiemment lui présenta quelques articles et Raph sentit à nouveau l'excitation grimper insidieusement en lui, tout en écoutant les explications du commis. Un Léo ligoté, tout en ayant ses jambes écartées de force, impuissant contre ses caresses qu'il pourrait prodiguer comme il le voulait, lui apparaissait une délicieuse perspective.

Il avisa un étal de quelques objets, à la forme phallique, en acier ou en silicone transparent, mais tous pourvu de cadenas donc le commis ne parla pas.

"Et cela, que 'est-ce que c'est?"

"Ceinture de chasteté pour homme ou plutôt ici, L'appellation de cage serait plus conforme. Vous mettez le sexe de votre partenaire à l'intérieur, vous le cadenasser et vous garder la clé. Ainsi, votre amant, à part uriner, ne pourra rien faire de son membre".

Un frisson intense de plaisir parcouru Raphael. Mettre Léo sous clé, afin qu'il ne puisse même pas se caresser lui-même, sans son autorisation le tentait fortement. Son anxiété, sachant son amoureux ainsi paré, diminuerait au moins de moitié, s'ils étaient affectés dans des unités différentes. Il imagina Léo, nu, portant la cage emprisonnant son sexe, le suppliant de le délivrer pour le soulager, se tordre d'impatience pour goûter à la friction que lui seul pouvait lui procurer et cela lui sembla la parure la glorieuse au monde. Savoir que, en tout temps, Léo porterait l'accessoire, sous les pantalons de son uniforme, préservé en l'attente de son retour, l'excitait plus que n'importe quoi. Il serait ainsi comme le propriétaire d'un trésor convoité, mais impossible d'accès car lui seul saurait où se trouve la clé, puisqu'il la porterait sur lui toujours, et l'idée l'enflamma au point que son sexe gonflé devait paraître à travers ses pantalons.

"Combien?" questionna-t-il, la bouche sèche.

"Le moins dispendieux est celui-ci, mais je vous conseille ceux en silicone. Ils sont plus légers, mais tout aussi efficaces, à 165$".

Raph grimaça de déception. La ceinture de chasteté devrait attendre, mais ce n'était que partie remise, dès qu'il pourrait réunir la somme, il mettrait sous verrou son bien le plus précieux. Alors que l'homme commençait à lui expliquer que, de toute façon, c'était le genre de produit dont on devait parler à son partenaire au préalable, ce que Raph n'écouta que d'une oreille, perdu dans ses pensées à la fois lubriques et possessives, Shawn l'interpella pour payer.

Raph, sorti de sa transe et se rappelant sa mission, salua et remercia le commis et sortit enfin pour attendre l'ado dans sa voiture et poursuivre sa filature.

Celui-ci, rigolant, appelant un de ses amis pour se vanter de ses achats, dès sa sortie de la boutique.

"Ouais, mais ce n'est que la pointe de l'iceberg, j'ai beaucoup d'autres idées en réserve…J'te jure, Brian, la prochaine sera mortelle. Être lui, j'achèterai tout de suite la corde pour me pendre. "

Un goût acre de bile emplit la bouche de Raphael et il s'aperçut comment la haine, la vraie, était jusqu'alors inconnue de lui. Soudain, le mal de tête le quitta complètement et après un nuage rouge, tout lui apparut clair, comme si soudain, il portait des lunettes après des années de myopie.

Le garçon s'éloignait du centre-ville et Raph, sans relâche, le traqua, mené par l'adrénaline, l'autre trop stupide et imbu de lui-même pour s'en apercevoir. Shawn descendit enfin de sa voiture et Raph comprit enfin ce qui l'avait attiré hors des quartiers bourgeois, le menant dans un vrai coupe-gorge du Bronx : la cocaïne.

Il connaissait assez peu de choses aux drogues, en ayant entendu parler par Don, Casey et durant un avant-midi de formation. L'instructeur leur avait parlé des comportements des vendeurs et des consommateurs et c'était ce qu'il fallait justement à Raph comme alibi. L'épargner était impossible, avait-il décidé, dans une sorte d'épiphanie. Ce gars-là était une tel trou du cul qu'il ne saurait même pas qui était visé par l'avertissement. Mikey, n'était sûrement pas la seule victime de cette enflure, mais au moins cela aura été la dernière.

Ce qui tombait bien était ses gants que Donnie lui avait offerts. Avec ses cinq nouveaux doigts, il avait eu peine à maitriser le tournoiement de ses sais. Les fibres étaient tissées de façon à le protéger des lacérations, le temps qu'il se réadapte, ce qui avait été assez aisé. Mais ils ne feraient que l'empêcher de laisser ses empreintes digitales pour ce soir, se dit-il en les enfilant avec un sang-froid parfait.

Le doute, l'hésitation, le remord, ne le traversèrent pas un instant.

Dès la fin de la transaction, Shawn alla dans sa voiture, s'empressant de priser la poudre. C'est là qu'il le coinça. Il ne perdit pas de temps à expliquer pourquoi il était là. C'était toujours comme ça, en perdant un temps inutile en palabre, qu'on se faisait prendre.

D'un seul geste, il ouvrit la portière et fracassa le nez de Shawn contre son volant à 5 reprises.

Ce n'était pas un coup mortel mais il voulait provoquer ainsi le déclenchement des glandes lacrymales pour amoindrir la vue de sa victime, comme leur avait inculqué Maitre Splinter. Ensuite, il le tira par les cheveux puis le laissa choir sur le pavé, le regardant se tordre de douleur en tenant son nez cassé. Pour faire bonne mesure, il lui écrasa du talon deux fois les testicules, peu inquiet des cris, le quartier en ayant vu d'autres.

Puis l'ayant laissé à l'endroit voulu, il prit place dans la voiture de Shawn, caressant sardoniquement le volant de cuir de ses gants, appréciant déjà tout ce qu'il allait faire, en entendant les plaintes de sa victime, allongée sur l'asphalte. Puis, il se mit à reculer la voiture, tout en regardant vers l'arrière pour s'assurer qu'il passerait bien sur Shawn. Le cri du garçon ne dura qu'une seconde alors que le pneu arrière lui écrasait la poitrine, se transformant en halètement saccadée puis en un râle rauque. Raphael réavança et recula à nouveau, avant qu'un craquement sec se fit entendre, semblable à celui du bois mort.

Voulant juger son œuvre, il sortit du véhicule. L'ado, les yeux fous et révulsés et dont la bouche tordue, laissait couler un filet de sang, était bien mort, mais il ne sentait pas satisfait, débordant d'une adrénaline comme il n'en n'avait jamais sentie. Il avait besoin d'un exutoire à sa haine, à sa rage, à sa déception et à son angoisse. Léo, peut-être, lui échapperait, mais pas LUI. Il ne pouvait contrôler le coeur et le sens moral de Léonardo, mais ce corps-là, OUI. Il devait exprimer cette puissance-là, qui le consolerait de toutes les autres occasions dont il n'était pas le maître. Il détailla le cadavre, cherchant à comment l'utiliser pour qu'il se sente encore mieux, plus fort et plus puissant et qu'il se venge des hommes qui l'avaient leurrés avec leur monde si illusoire. L'envie de pousser cette soif à sa limite le saisit et il sut qu'il n'en n'avait pas finit de Shawn. Il avait faim d'un bain de sang pour noyer ses désillusions.

Il pensa alors à l'avant-bras de Mikey ensanglanté et sourit. N'était-il pas venu pour graver un avertissement après tout?

* * *

Enfin, Raphael venait d'arriver chez-lui. En repensant au mot « Homophobe » lacéré sur la peau du bras de sa victime, puis au brasier qui avait fait de la voiture pour effacer le maximum de traces avec son briquet et une des bouteilles d'alcool acheté par Shawn, il sentit revenir son excitation. Il se stationna, essayant de calmer sa respiration pour ne pas alerter le mode grand frère chez son amant.

Avant de mettre le feu, il avait tiré de la voiture les achats du jeune homme et aussi, puisqu'après tout, il espérait que cela pourrait peut-être passer pour une transaction de drogue ayant mal tournée, fait ses poches. Il n'en n'avait tiré que 120$, mais c'était presque le prix de la cage de chasteté, se disait-il en se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation.

Avant d'arriver à la station-service, il avait fait un bref inventaire. Le stimulateur de prostate, le lubrifiant et le plug anal pourrait leur servir, de même que cordes de soie et les bougies à l'huile de massage sans doute achetées pour mettre la copine de Shawn dans l'ambiance. Seuls les préservatifs étaient inutiles, jugea Raphael qui s'en débarrassa. Il avait conservé une bouteille d'un excellent whisky et agréablement surpris, il avait remarqué que les quelques vêtements achetés par le jeune homme feraient divinement bien à Léo et de même, justifierait sa si longue absence. Avec la joie d'un gosse à Noel, il avait dénombré ce qui ferait de magnifiques présents pour son amant. Il y avait 5 t-shirt, 2 polos, 4 pull, 2 chemise, 1 cravate, 1 ceinture ainsi que 2 paires de jeans, une paire de pantalon de toile sport et une paire de pantalon propre. Il y avait aussi 5 paires de boxers et le même nombre de chaussettes ainsi que deux ensembles complets pour faire du sport et un blouson de cuir très chic et classique dans le genre de son grand frère! Une manne! Avec ce qu'April lui avait acheté et ses trois uniformes, Léo ne manquerait de rien durant un bon moment. Son frère n'avait encore aucune idée de la valeur de l'argent et donc, ne se douterait de rien.

Mais ce n'était pas que la hâte de voir le visage ravi de son amant devant ses cadeaux qui le faisait désormais courir vers lui. L'odeur du sang et de la fumée avaient embrasés ses sens.

Il n'écoutait pas les protestations de Léo qui voulut le questionner. Il l'embrassa sauvagement avant le moindre mot. Les lèvres de Léonardo étaient si fraîches, une oasis, alors que tout en lui était un mélange de sang, de lave et de cendres. Il se sentait comme ivre ou possédé, ne fonctionnant plus que par instinct. Il ne savait si se sentirait encore ainsi le lendemain, mais rien ne comptait plus que de ployer le corps sous lui et de le pénétrer. Procurer du plaisir à un être jusqu'à l'orgasme après avoir procurer la douleur menant à la mort à un autre. Jamais il ne s'était senti si maitre de lui, si en contrôle. Il ne laissa les lèvres qu'avec réluctance, comme assoiffé de leur contact.

"J'ai envie de toi" déclara-t-il, n,admettant ni question, ni réplique et ni refus.

Il le força à remonter les escaliers de reculons, avançant dans son espace vital,jusqu'à dans leur chambre où il le poussa fermement, mais sans violence, sur leur lit.

« J't'ai acheté des cadeaux » grogna-t-il d'une voix sourde, comme déshabitué de parler. « Maintenant, j'veux le mien »

Léo ouvrit grands les yeux, semblant vaguement angoissé, par ce comportement tout de même inhabituel chez son frère.

Raphael, malgré que quelque chose en lui demeurât survolté, fut rassurant.

« J'nous ai acheté de quoi faire une ambiances romantique » expliqua-t-il en allumant les bougies à l'odeur aphrodisiaque « et de quoi te prendre en douceur. Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi »

Léo inquiet, vit les cordelettes de soie, mais Raphael le coupa avant même qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

« C'est japonais, j'ai cru que cela pourrait te plaire », déclara-t-il. Il avait lu les instructions de tous les gadgets à la station-service. « Ce soir, je te veux pleinement. Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle »

Une lueur expectative brilla dans les yeux de l'ainé qui s'allongea, écartant les membres de son corps, signifiant son accord. Raph sourit. Le chatouillement de son sai sur la chair morte lui avait donné envie d'en caresser une vivante et le sang tiède lui avait rappelé un autre fluide. L'odeur du brasier, de la chair qui brûlait lui avait rappelé celle du sexe et presque les cris d'agonie sous la voiture lui avait semblé être les gémissements et les plaintes de Léo avant l'orgasme. Tout se complétait et en bonus, Mikey avait la paix! C'était une soirée parfaite.


	11. Chapter 11

Raphael se réveilla le lendemain, calme et satisfait comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Une odeur sucrée et agréable régnait dans la pièce, la même qui avait baigné ses rêves lui semblait-il. Il jeta les yeux sous lui pour remarquer un Léo pelotonné contre lui, comme un chaton frileux. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure en écarquillant les yeux. Il n'était que 5h00 et donc ils pourraient paresser presqu'une heure au lit, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'étonnait. C'était le fait que Léo dormait encore, alors que lui, habituellement pas un lève-tôt, était éveillé. Il sourit : il ne se rappelait plus trop de la veille, mais il devina avoir épuisé son frère de caresses et c'était pour lui, le titre le plus enviable. De plus, il se sentait en pleine forme et d'excellente humeur, ce qui était aussi une rareté.

Il passa la main doucement dans les cheveux noirs, pressé de récolter des brides de ce qui s'était passé la veille entre eux, puisqu'étrangement, il ne se rappelait de rien, excepté que cela lui avait semblé , être hautement satisfaisant et libérateur.

« Fearless… hé, réveille-toi » appela-t-il doucement.

Il ressentit un léger mouvement sur son torse, comme si Léo voulant presque rentrer sous sa peau et il entendit une vague protestation :

« Nah. Je suis trop bien ».

Le sourire de jeune homme brun s'accentua. Jamais Léonardo n'avait voulu demeuré au lit, suivant un régime spartiate qui le faisait se lever avec le soleil. Il posa de légers baisers sur la chevelure noire, heureux de voir son frère si bien avec lui qu'il en mettait de côté son stress habituel.

« D'accord, » concéda-t-il de bonne grâce, « repose-toi encore un peu. Nous avons le test d'endurance physique et de tir aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas que tu utilises le manque de sommeil comme prétexte à tes résultats inférieurs au miens ».

La pique taquine eut l'effet escompté. Léonardo releva la tête, ses yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil, mais lançant quelques éclairs, malgré tout.

« Dans tes rêves, Raph » articula-t-il le plus fermement qu'il put. » Dois-je donc conclure que toute ta mise en scène fétichiste d'hier était préméditée dans le but de me battre à la course ou je ne sais quoi? » finit-il moqueusement. "Ce n'est pas du sexe brutal qui va me mettre sur le banc".

Raphael ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne se souvenait de rien de bien de précis. Pourtant, il n'avait ni le goût de l'alcool en bouche, ni mal à la tête. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant des indices, lui rappelant ce qui s'était passé. Ne s'inquiétant pas de son silence outre mesure, Léo se redressa, s'étirant avec la grâce d'un félin repu. Raphael alors avisa les nombreuses marques violacées ornant les épaules, les omoplates, la clavicule et le cou de son frère. Même ses lèvres lui semblaient pourpres, comme meutries par des baisers trop féroces. Il fronça les sourcils : c'était lui qui avait fait cela? Il avait toujours été passionnés avec Léo, mais il ne s'était jamais laissé emporter à ce point. Il sourit : Léo n'avait pas l'air courroucé et même il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu. Il devait avoir apprécié ce qu'il lui avait fait. Peu importe ce que c'était. Et le fait d'avoir ainsi marqué Léo lui plaisait. Avec le cou aussi mâchouillé, son frère ne pourrait agir comme un célibataire. C'était un clair avertissement à quiconque poserait les yeux sur lui : cet homme est pris.

Se disant que, peu importe qu'il ne s'en souvienne plus, l'important étant que l'expérience était plaisante, il se leva également, remarquant ne s'être jamais, en un mois, senti aussi confortable dans son corps d'humain.

Et, par une question, tout éclata comme des morceaux de verre :

« Tu sais que Donnie était furieux de ton absence d'hier? Tu m'as vaguement parlé d'avoir été faire des emplettes pour m'acheter des cadeaux, mais cela ne justifie pas que tu ne répondes pas à ton T-phone. D'ailleurs qu'as-tu acheté, à part les accessoires érotiques? Je n'avais besoin de rien…Est-ce que c'est ce qui est dans ce sac? »

La réalisation le frappa si fort, qu'il poussa un couinement. Enfin, tout lui revint.

Léo se retourna, surpris;

« Tu ne veux pas que je regarde? Tu avais l'air très enthousiasme, hier pourtant. Tu étais… » Léo s'interrompit, rougissant un peu, mais cessa lorsqu'il vit le teint cendreux de son frère.

« Raph? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Cela t'a coûté trop cher? Tu regrettes? Nous pouvons sans doute retourner cela ».

« _T'as effectivement pas idée, de ce que cela a coûté, Fearless »_ pensa Raph, se reculant dans le lit, alors que Léo déposait les nombreux sacs de Shawn, le gamin qu'il avait tué et mutilé, sur le lit, afin que les sacs ne le touchent pas. Il remarqua sur un d'eux, une éclaboussure d'un rouge vif, séchée là, virant au brunâtre, lui rappelant en un coup d'œil toute la brutalité du meurtre.

La panique le prit et il sortit du lit comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, devant les yeux stupéfaits de Léo.

« Raph, qu'est-ce qui se passe…Je ne comprends pas…Dis-moi la vérité…as-tu pris de la drogue, hier? » questionna l'ex-leader sombrement.

Raphael secoua la tête avec hystérie, chaque mot de Léo empirant son état. Non, il n'avait pas pris de drogue, laissant le reste de la marchandise achetée par le joueur de basketball, brûler, mais il aurait souhaité presque en avoir pris pour justifier ses actes insensés.

Il tenta de se calmer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il devait se confier à son frère avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Mikey, bien entendu, lorsqu'il reviendra de l'école, alignerait les points. Raphael quittant un soir régler le cas du garçon et celui-ci retrouvé égorgé, mutilé, écrasé et à demi carbonisé, le lendemain. Mikey, effrayé, dirait tout à Léo. Autant avouer tout de suite et que le leader l'apprenne de sa bouche, même si cela signifiait de le perdre pour toujours et se faire sauter la tête à lui-même, par la suite.

« Léo, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû… » commença-t-il nerveusement.

Son amant sourit chaleureusement :

« Raph, je ne t'en veux pas. Oui, tu as été brutal et possessif, mais, en un certain sens, j'ai aimé cela. Tu n'avais jamais été aussi passionné et en contrôle. C'était différent... Je crois que cela a été notre plus belle nuit. J'espère que tu recommenceras » fini le porteur de katana avec un clin d'œil coquin, suivit d'un baiser langoureux, étouffant la confession de Raphael dans sa gorge.

Il s'était rappelé soudain l'autre terrible nouvelle de la veille, l'inceste, comme s'il n'était pas déjà suffisamment un criminel maintenant. Si un jour, même sans savoir pour le meurtre, Léo apprenait que ce qu'ils faisaient étaient contre la loi, il allait rompre. A moins que…Léo l'aime trop pour cela. Voyant son amant si indolent et si relaxé pour la première fois de sa vie, il se dit que, peut-être, si Léonardo avait plus souvent des nuits comme la dernière, il deviendrait trop accro au sexe avec son partenaire pour l'abandonner.

Il ne savait ce qu'il avait fait et n'allait certes par tuer à nouveau pour retenter l'expérience, mais si Léo aimait le sexe brutal, il lui donnerait du sexe brutal, qui de toute façon, il s'en apercevait maintenant, correspondait plus à ses goûts et devait le satisfaire davantage lui-même, puisqu'il se sentait si bien, nonobstant sa conscience. C'était comme, si un soir, il avait laissé la bride sur le cou à ses pulsions et que cet abandon les avait tous deux comblés. Bien entendu, cela ne devait plus jamais se produire- _à ce point-_ se spécifia-t-il admettant qu'il s'en sorte, trouvant de quoi faire taire Michelangelo.

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux, bredouillant pour cacher son trouble

« Ah ouais…qu'est-ce que tu as le plus aimé? »

« Tu sais…c'était un amalgame du tout…Que dirais-tu que je te l'explique dans la douche… » proposa lascivement l'autre mâle.

Raphael obtempéra rapidement. Le sexe allait lui occuper l'esprit, l'empêchant de se repasser la scène de l'assassinat sordide de la veille. Et puis, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait toucher son amant, avant que tout lui éclate à la figure et que Léo, horrifié, le renie.

Sous la douche, Léo pressa son corps nu contre le sien.

« Touche-moi…touche-moi comme hier » chuchota son frère devant un Raphael trop tourmenté pour quoique ce soit. Il se sentait plus en mode d'être lui, guidé, aimé et rassuré. Il n'osait décevoir son frère, mais ses caresses furent maladroites, attirant une déception claire dans les yeux de son partenaire, malgré qu'il ne verbalisât rien.

Raphael était trop tourmenté par son petit frère et ce qu'il allait lui dire pour mettre de la conviction dans ses étreintes. Léo avait dit que Donnie était venu. Et si Mikey avait parlé à Donatello? Le génie se figurerait vite ce qui s'était vraiment passé et s'il arrivait à faire taire le benjamin, le scientifique rapporterait le tout exactement. Cette pensée lui fit perdre son érection devant un Léo qui soupira et prit le parti de sortir de la douche.

« Fearless…attends…arrête…je suis désolé, je suis …nerveux, tu sais pour l'examen » inventa-t-il.

Léo ouvrit grands les yeux

« Raph, c'est les tests physiques… Tu t'en sortiras si bien. Tu es si fort... " ajouta lascivement son frère "Personne n'a de chance contre toi. »

Raph pesa les paroles de son frère. Non, personne. Surtout pas un gamin de 18 ans, pesant 25 kilos de moins que lui. Il repensa au sang sur le volant, où se mêlait encore la cocaïne, lorsqu'il avait fracassé l'os nasal du garçon. Il ressentir encore le sentiment de puissance qui l'avait étreint à ce moment -là. Un drôle de frisson le parcouru. Il devait chasser ses images sanglantes qui, à sa grande horreur, le fascinaient autant qu'elles le révulsaient.

Il fit tourner Léo vers lui, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir pour s'habiller.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et caresse-toi » ordonna-t-il dans un gargouillis. Le même genre de gargouillis qu'avait fait Shawn avant que la roue écrase sa cage thoracique. « Je veux te voir succomber au plaisir ».

Machinalement, les yeux dans les siens, Léonardo s'exécuta, s'obligeant à ne pas cligner des yeux, conscient de Raphael qui semblait boire goulument son image.

« C'est ça, continue…continue… »

Voir les yeux bleus se révulser et tout le visage se tordre dans une expression de jouissance ramena le calme dans l'esprit échauffé de Raphael et ce magnifique spectacle chassa ses idées sombres. Porté par il ne sait quel instinct, il le mordit au col juste au dernier moment, alors que mollement, après s'être tendu comme un arc, son amant s'abandonna dans ses bras. Léo aurait tombé au sol, s'il ne l'avait soutenu.

« Raph…je t'aime. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Tu es mon ancre » murmura l'ex-leader, récupérant de son orgasme. Ses paroles firent l'effet d'un baume sur son reste d'inquiétude et touché, il répondit.

« Pareil, ici. Fearless. Habillons-nous. Tu dois avoir la plus sexy des paires de fesses en uniforme. ».

Semblant brisé, Léonardo hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre, suivit par un Raphael goguenard. Jamais il n'avait cru que son leader, si jaloux de ses prérogatives et de son pouvoir, pouvait apprécier la soumission. Mais le voir ainsi, avec la résistance d'une poupée de son, et heureux de cela, lui plut. Léo était toujours beaucoup trop stressé. Il repensa à la cage, vue à la boutique érotique en se léchant à nouveau les lèvres. L'idée l'excitait autant que la veille, quoiqu'il admît qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si nécessaire. Jamais Fearless n'oserait aller voir ailleurs, quand il était de tout évidence, satisfait de lui. Mais l'image d'un Léo ne pouvant même pas se soulager manuellement sans son autorisation lui plaisait trop. Il serait encore plus nécessaire à son frère et celui-ci, encore plus heureux de le voir.

Il regarda Léo fouiller les sacs, sans plus aucun atome de remord, tous ses sentiments étant couvert sous un appétit de posséder le corps devant lui, n'écoutant pas Léo se recrier sur le fait que Raph n'aurait pas dû lui acheter toutes ses choses.

Alors que les fesses parfaites se couvrirent d'un boxer gris, il gronda :

« Enlève ça, j'ai pas fini avec toi »

Il couvrit le corps de son amant sous le sien, y mettant tout son poids et clouant ses poignets au matelas pour l'empêcher de résister.

« Raph, ça suffit. Nous n'avons plus le temps » protesta l'autre mâle.

Sans porter attention à ce que Léo disait, Raphael travaillait pour faire descendre les boxers, de sa main libre, son membre insistant contre celui de son frère.

« Raphael, j'ai dit non » insista l'ancien chef, s'emportant quelque peu.

« Et moi j'dis que je m'en fous. Arrête de protester, tu sais que tu aimes ça. » gronda l'autre entre deux morsures plus que baisers dans le cou du plus âgé, libérant les mains pour prendre le lubrifiant.

Un instant plus tard, Raph était sur le dos, paralysé, devant un Léo suffoqué de colère, crachant feu et flammes. Foutus points de pression.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Raph? Un non est un non. Hier était un jeu. Il y a un temps pour jouer et là, cela ne l'est pas. Dépasse encore une fois les bornes et c'est terminé! » martela-t-il, ses yeux flamboyant d'indignation montrant qu'il en pensait chaque mot, tout en réajustant ses sous-vêtements.

Raphael sentit une frayeur le figer plus sûrement que les points de pression. Il ne pourrait pas survivre à une rupture.

« Léo, je… »

« Pas un mot. Je pars au boulot. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, mais Donnie a réussi à obtenir, je ne sais comment, deux véhicules supplémentaires. Une moto pour toi et une voiture pour moi. Il garde la VUS, pour transporter du matériel. Tu es content, non? Tu as toujours voulu une moto. Ainsi, quand tu décideras de partir je ne sais où, toute une soirée, nous ne serons pas immobilisés à la maison. Je n'ai rien contre le transport en commun, mais pour faire des courses, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Ainsi, tu auras ton indépendance ».

Raphael protesta, toujours immobilisé, que non, il ne voulait pas d'indépendance. Il avait été bête de croire que Léo aurait laissé son absence de la veille, impunie. Léonardo avait été inquiet de son silence et sa tentative de forcer son frère avait dû réveiller la rancune de celui-ci pour la soirée à se faire un sang d'encre. Il quêta le pardon de Léo, maintenant habillé de pied en cap.

« Raph. Je te pardonne » soupira le leader. Mais j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, en échange »

« Tout ce que tu veux, Fearless, mais sors-moi de cette paralysie et attends-moi pour aller au boulot. »

« Elle partira d'elle-même dans un quart d'heure, Raph, mais je ne peux t'attendre. L'instructeur m'a demandé d'arriver une heure plus tôt pour me montrer le fonctionnement des différentes armes. Je passe un examen de tir alors que je n'ai jamais tenu une arme de ma vie. » expliqua patiemment le jeune policier.

« Je peux t'apprendre mieux que lui et même pas besoin d'une heure » protesta l'homme toujours étendu malgré lui.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi, malgré tous tes défauts » soupira le leader, avec une pointe d'indicible tendresse « Parfois, j'ai le pressentiment que cet amour va me mener à ma perte » ajouta-t-il, rêveur, devant un Raphael qui se tut, soudainement oppressé. « Mais nous en venons à ce que je voulais te demander ».

Léo sorti de sous son oreiller un bandana rouge et avec beaucoup d'amour, l'attacha au biceps droit de Raphael.

« Je t'attache ceci, car, malgré que tu sois ambidextre, c'est toujours ta droite qui frappe ou saisit en premier. Avant de commettre un geste avec cette main, je veux que tu penses à ton bandana et que tu te rappelles qui tu es vraiment, sous cette enveloppe humaine. Hamato Raphael, le mutant dont je suis tombé amoureux » expliqua sérieusement l'aîné. « Dans ce monde, plein de stimuli et de distraction, je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton toi, intrinsèque. Est-ce que tu comprends? » questionna avec affection l'ex-leader.

Raph cligna des yeux, ne pouvant hocher la tête, étrangement remué par les propos de son amant.

« Je t'aime, Raphael. » finit-il avec un baiser chaste sur la bouche de son frère. « Désolé de la situation. Nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure ».

Raphael ne dit rien, ses émotions comme une boule dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de répondre quoique ce soit, alors que son frère quitta la pièce en lui envoyant un dernier baiser.

Les pensées se mêlaient si vite dans son esprit, qui ne savait sur laquelle s'arrêter. Il avait impulsivement commis un meurtre. Mikey allait le deviner. Donnie, tout intelligent qu'il était le savait peut-être déjà. Ses iris vertes se tournaient vers son bandana. Ce pense-bête aurait-il été suffisant pour retenir son bras, la veille?

Peu à peu, son corps se désengourdit et il retrouva l'usage de ses membres. Sombrement, il se vêtit et descendit. Il devait parler à Mikey. L'odeur d'œufs indiquait que son jeune frère était bien éveillé et avait préparé le petit déjeuner, malgré ses soucis.

Le benjamin était, assis, morose, à la table de la cuisine, piochant sans appétit dans son assiette contenant une omelette et du bacon. Ses yeux bleus se levèrent plein d'espoir à l'entrée de son frère et l'estomac de Raph se tordit, devant ce regard pur.

« J'ai voulu parler à ton petit con…mais, je l'ai perdu de vue, en ville, hier… »

Le regard de Mikey se brouilla et, les yeux pleins de larmes d'angoisse, il regarda à nouveau son assiette. Raph, en un élan protecteur, perdit la moindre once de regrets pour de bon. Son petit frère- _et celui de son amant-_ avait été terrorisé par cette brute qui avait mérité amplement son sort, comme lui-même l'avait constaté. Ce qu'il avait fait était juste, délivrant des tas de victimes innocentes d'un tel bourreau. D'un air tourmenté, Mikey tendit son assiette à Raphael, silencieux.

« Mais, j'suis certain qu'il t'embêteras pas. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'école? Questionna-t-il pour éloigner les soupçons. « T'as parlé de cette ordure à Donnie? »

« Non » répondit Mikey. « Il l'aurait dit à Léo et Léo aurait manqué son examen pour voir le principal. Ou Léo aurait provoqué en duel le grand frère de Shawn et cela aurait été pire pour moi. »

Il fallut toute sa maitrise de lui-même pour ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Pourquoi pire? » se permit de rigoler Raphael. « Léo aurait cassé les dents de n'importe qui »

« Tu comprends pas, Raph. T'es pas dans une école. Y a au lycée des sous-règles à chaque règles des humains. » soupira le benjamin.

« Tu pourras alors leur faire part d'une autre règle : On ne se frotte pas à un Hamato. Léo et moi, on va leur rentrer dans le crâne à la dure, s'il le faut. Hé, on a connu pire que des gamins trop gâtés, non? »

« On n'est plus des Hamatos, on est des Johnson, on n'est plus rien » se buta Mikey. « Avant, je pouvais me défendre et vous suivre. Et maintenant, avec ce corps trop frêle…. Pourquoi je suis si jeune? J'me demande de quoi Donnie aura l'air. Mais lui, il aura toujours son cerveau. Moi, j'ai rien. Même mes nunchakus sont illégaux… »

« T'as ton skateboard, non? Puis, il y a des jolies filles à ton école, non? Plus que dans les égouts » tenta Raphael en avalant son petit déjeuner. Il n'était pas doué à réconforter, mais il faisait son maximum, tentant d'être gentil pour racheter toutes ses fautes du dernier mois.

« Oui, t'as raison » concéda, rêveur le gamin… « Quoique t'es pas à plaindre…Léo m'a raconté qu'il y avait une tonne de nanas sensass à l'Académie et qu'elles étaient vachement sexy en uniformes. »

Raph s'étouffa avec son omelette, levant un regard vif sur le benjamin pour voir si celui-ci se moquait de lui, soupçonnant sa liaison avec l'ainé. Mais, à sa grande frayeur, la remarque du plus jeune semblait innocente, celui-ci attendant ingénument sa réponse. Léo avait réellement fait ce commentaire, nul doute possible, le fils de pute!

Il jet un regard sur l'heure. Léo devait être presque arrivé, étant parti depuis près de 40 minutes. Et si cette histoire de pratique de tir était un mensonge? Si l'ainé, en réalité, avait un rendez-vous galant? Alors qu'il avait perdu connaissance, la veille, peut-être une femme l'avait approché et lui avait donné son numéro. Léo, profitant de son absence, lui avait téléphoné le soir venu et voyant qu'il ne pouvait rejoindre sa flamme, avait pesté contre Raphael ayant pris sa voiture. D'où sa demande d'avoir la sienne, prétextant que lui, Raph, voulait être indépendant, alors que c'est Léo qui voulait se farcir des minettes en paix, sur sa banquette arrière. D'ailleurs était-ce bien lui qui avait laissé tant de marques sur le cou du beau mâle? La pensée que quelqu'un ait pu pénétré, ne serait-ce que des dents, la chair de son amant lui fit voir rouge, encore plus que les remarques homophobes de Shawn. Il avait reçu sa paye enfin, et il savait ce que serait son premier achat, se repassant des images du tube de silicone cadenassé. Il ne laisserait pas Léonardo le trahir ainsi. Il ne laisserait PERSONNE lui soufflé son petit ami.

Il frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Mikey. Il fouilla dans sa poche, tirant deux des 20$ dérobés à Shawn.

« Prends le taxi, Mike. J'vais à l'Académie »


	12. Chapter 12

La moto, une Suzuki noire avec des accents de rouge, était un incroyable avantage, beaucoup plus véloce que la VUS et lui permettant de zigzaguer à travers la circulation à 180 k/ heure. Il n'en n'avait rien à foutre des limites de vitesse et de la sécurité, se repassant le scénario que sa jalousie avait créé. Chaque minute, sans Léo, laissait le temps à une caresse de s'échanger et, lui vivant, il ne pouvait laisser cela se produire. Il appuya davantage sur les poignées. Jamais personne ne toucherait son frère, comme lui seul pouvait le toucher. Léo était à lui, merde et il allait mettre cela au clair, une fois pour toute.

A 7h20, il était donc à l'Académie ayant parcouru le trajet en 30 minutes environ. Il avait peu de voitures dans le stationnement, puisqu'il était encore tôt, et n'ayant jamais vu l'Audi TT Roadster argenté, il déduisit que c'était peut-être la voiture de Léo. Il jeta un regard à l'intérieur, pour un indice quelconque. L'intérieur était bleu amiral et il reconnut ce modèle comme étant le plus luxueux de la gamme, toute équipée, en pestant. Certainement que, pour Léo, on sortait l'argenterie, alors que lui s'était baladé dans un banal VUS durant un mois, se dit-il, malgré qu'il ne fût pas encore certain qu'il s'agissait de la voiture de son frère ainé. Puis, il reconnut bien le bout du manche d'un des katanas de son frère, sous le siège passager, malgré qu'il fût dissimulé en partie par le siège et sous un blouson de cuir qui était justement celui acheté par Shawn. Le doute n'était plus possible. Au moins, Léo était où il avait prétendu devoir aller.

Sa jalousie toujours en éveil, il fit le tour du véhicule, allant du côté passager pour voir si, justement, le siège à côté de celui du conducteur avait accueilli une passagère, le cœur battant dans la poitrine. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ferait, advenant le cas qu'il trouverait une trace féminie quelconque, comme un gobelet avec une trace de rouge-à lèvres, mais un gargouillement dans les tripes lui laissait deviner qu'il le prendrait, très, très mal. Il n'était pas devenu humain pour que son frère le largue pour une humaine, merde! A peine soulagé, car il était trop enfoncé dans sa jalousie pour y puiser un réel réconfort, il dut admettre qu'un seul gobelet était là, sans doute contenant un fond de thé tiède et donc le contour était toujours d'un blanc immaculé.

Il se recula et prit aussitôt une photo avec son T-Phone de la plaque d'immatriculation de son frère, ne faisant pas confiance à sa mémoire. Ainsi, ce salaud serait beaucoup plus facile à filer, son type de voiture pullulant dans leur quartier et particulièrement de cette teinte. Puis, il entra, se dirigeant automatiquement vers l'endroit où se pratiquait les pratiques de tir.

Les autres aspirants policiers avaient dû se farcir 16 heures de cours de base et 16 heures de cours avancés au pistolet, et le même nombre d'heure au fusil à pompe, ainsi qu'un cours de 8 heures de maniements du bâton extensible. Raphael avait eu la chance qu'on lui épargne plusieurs heures de blablas. Étant naturellement doué, et sans doute lassé de l'entendre le crier haut et fort, on l'avait laissé finalement tirer comme il voulait après quelques cours. Léo étant aussi habile que lui, il n'aurait pas de difficulté quoiqu'une heure pour boucler une soixante d'heures, semblait une prétention audacieuse. Son frère, s'il réussissait ce test, susciterait soit l'admiration ou l'envie. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait pour le moment. Inconsciemment, sa main se portait vers sa propre arme, avant d'entrer.

Léo, de dos, portant l'équipement règlementaire était bien là, seul avec l'instructeur habituel du cours de tir, un grisonnant policier dans la quarantaine avancée, marié et père de famille. Raphael avec un soupir, relâcha sa respiration qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait retenue et lâcha la crosse de son arme qu'il avait impulsivement agrippée. Consterné, il s'aperçut qu'il avait été prêt à tirer à vue si cela avait été une jolie femme ou même un bel homme. Il repensa en un éclair à sa façon de juger Shawn qui avait frappé Mikey qui avait dessiné sa copine. Ne venait-il pas de presque tué quelqu'un, sur la simple supposition d'une potentielle aventure de son amant? D'où lui venait ces pulsions meurtrières soudaine? Mais ce n'était pas le temps de se psychanalyser, il devait reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration car Léo, alerté par le mouvement de l'instruction, s'était retourné et le fixait d'un air sérieux.

« Raph? Que viens-tu faire ici? »

« Mens, connard, mens, si tu ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un putain de névrosé » se répéta -t-il mentalement, avant d'articuler à voix haute, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Bah, moi aussi, je voulais un p'tit peu de pratique «

L'instructeur, de par son expression, montrait de combien il doutait de la déclaration de Raphael. Pour davantage démontrer qu'il ne croyait pas cela, il décida d'enfoncer le clou :

« Vraiment Johnson? Ou sont vos prétentions d'être le meilleur et de ne pas avoir besoin de mes cours? »

Le visage de Raphael se tordit en une grimace de haine, devant ce crétin qui osait le remettre en question devant son petit ami, mais souriant nonchalamment, Léo s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Rivalité entres frère rien de plus. Raph veut s'assurer simplement que je ne surpasse pas son talent en seulement une heure ».

Plusieurs émotions se mêlèrent en Raphael. Son habituellement sens de la compétition était en éveil. Léonardo lui avait clairement lancé un défi et jamais il ne tournait le dos aux défis du Fearless Leader. Quelque part en lui, quelque chose lui disait que le jour où il cesserait de défier son frère, Léo se détournerait de lui. Le soulagement aussi l'envahit car il trouvait que ce que Léo venait de dire semblait très crédible et que probablement, même le leader le croyait lui-même, n'imaginant pas qu'il soit accouru par crise de jalousie aigue.

Mais c'est alors que le vieux policier fit voler tout en éclats par une question.

« Êtes-vous vraiment frères? C'est difficile à croire, venant de personnes si peu semblables à tout point de vue »

« NON! » S'empressa de répondre Raph au même moment que Léonardo répondait le contraire, essayant de rattraper leur gourde passée en protestant leurs liens familiaux. Naturellement, Léo ne sachant pas le mal à être son frère, le fixait les sourcils froncés, paraissant bouleversé.

L'instructeur, bouche bée, les regardait successivement, mais les yeux de Raphael était trop porté sur l'expression blessée de son frère. Léo ne comprenait pas ce reniement et Raph souffrait d'ainsi lui faire du mal. Il trouverait bien une façon de lui expliquer, sans lui dire toute la vérité. Ce fut de plus le moment où certains autres cadets arrivèrent, amenant encore plus de témoins en une circonstance aussi délicate.

Bien entendu, Léo, après être demeuré étourdi un moment, ne pouvait en rester là, ses yeux luisants de larmes de colère et d'indignation, la fumée lui sortant des naseaux :

« Comment oses-tu, Raph? J'ai passé ma jeunesse à veiller sur toi et nos frères en tant qu'ainé. Je t'ai donné ton bain, je t'ai soigné malade et blessé, je t'ai lu des histoires avant de dormir, je t'ai appris avec notre père tout ce que tu sais. J'ai passé 20 ans de ma vie avec toi à chaque instant et c'est ainsi que tu remercies tout mon dévouement fraternel et même maternel, puisque nous n'avons pas connu notre mère?

Raph dès les premiers mots, s'était pris le visage dans les mains. On pouvait compter sur Léo pour empirer une situation déjà impossible. Après une telle déclaration, peu importe qu'ils soient biologiquement liés ou non, leur relation, du point de vue des humains, serait perçue comme tordue. Autant battre en retraite.

« Je me suis peut-être mal exprimé » bredouilla-t-il nerveusement.

« Sans doute » coupa péremptoire Léonardo. « Si tu es venu pour t'exercer, tu peux le faire. J'ai terminé »

Raphael oublia pour un moment sa passion, leurs problèmes et sa jalousie pour redevenir lui-même, écumant d'indignation à son tour.

« Sale petit arrogant de fils de pute qui prétend être devenu meilleur que moi en 30 minutes de pratique. Je vais t'apprendre une leçon ».

Raphael, dédaignant les coquilles de sécurité, se mit dans le cubicule voisin et tira aussi, tout comme son frère, vidant chacun trois chargeurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent tout deux plus calmes.

L'instructeur décréta qu'il voyait qu'ils étaient réellement frères finalement, étant tout deux orgueilleux et doués, mais à la grande joie de Raphael, il accorda la primauté à celui-ci, le trouvant plus « rapide » et « naturel » avec une arme à feu, mais ajoutant le bémol qu'il avait quelques heures de pratiques de plus en banque. Raphael s'en contenta, souriant de toutes ses dents à un Léo, légèrement déconfit. De bonne humeur, autant d'avoir montré son savoir-faire à son amant que de voir qu'il n'avait pas à craindre une infidélité, il fit une accolade affectueuse à son frère qui lui rendit, profitant de leur proximité pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille à demi-moqueur :

« T'en fais pas, Fearless, tu demeures toujours le numéro un dans mon cœur »

Il sentit son frère s'échauffer doucement dans ses bras, mais inquiet de susciter un scandale, un quart d'heure après avoir protesté autant de leur lien familial, il se dégagea doucement, prétextant que l'examen allait commencer.

Le reste de la journée se déroula bien, Raphael étant beaucoup trop sollicité par les tests pour réfléchir à ses problèmes et même pour surveiller de près son frère. Il ne pensa même pas à être jaloux le 20 minutes que dura son examen médical, alors que Léo était ailleurs. Ayant terminé premier aux épreuves physiques de force et d'endurance et de tir et ayant été déclaré en excellente forme physique par le médecin, enivré d'avoir paru à son avantage aux yeux de son amant toute la journée, il ne reprit pied avec sa nouvelle réalité que lors du départ.

Jos lui offrit une cigarette et de les accompagner au même bar miteux que d'habitude. Les cheveux de Raphael se dressèrent sur sa tête à ce qu'il lui arriverait si son frère le prenait à fumer. Il fit des signes véhéments au policier pour lui dire de passer son chemin, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais accompagné par le passé. Soulagé, il vit que son amant n'avait pas sembler prêter attention à l'échange. Il semblait …distrait. Raphael, connaissant son frère mieux que personne et trouvant cette attitude insolite, l'observa de nouveau avec des yeux très attentifs.

Léo semblait peu pressé de quitter, voulant s'entretenir avec le responsable des tests du lendemain. Une policière, une jolie blonde d'environ leur âge, qui avait passé les épreuves elle aussi, semblait coordonner ses mouvements pour partir, à ceux du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour refaire flamber la jalousie de Raphael, qui, suspicieusement, apostropha son amant :

« Léo? Tu te magnes oui ou non? J'ai la dalle »

L'ainé fit un geste évasif

« Tu es venu seul en moto, Raph, tu te rappelles? Inutile de m'attendre. Je vais te suivre en voiture, laisse-moi juste une heure, j'ai des choses à faire avant de rentrer. »

La colère empourpra le visage hâlé du cadet, le doute faisant place à la fureur jalouse :

« Va te faire foutre. J'vais nulle part tant que ton cul n'est pas dans ta voiture » écuma-t-il rageusement.

Leo ouvrit grand les yeux un instant, surpris de cette rébellion qu'il devait juger incongrue, Raphael étant d'excellente humeur dix minutes plus tôt, puis, il les plissa de colère, ne supportant pas d'être contredit aussi grossièrement, en public, et de plus, sans raison apparente que la nature insubordonnée de son frère.

« C'est un ordre » laissa-t-il tomber froidement, par habitude, se détournant pour signifier que pour lui, la discussion était close.

Raphael éclata d'un rire forcé avant d'agripper et de retourner violemment son frère vers lui pour qu'il le regarde :

« J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, Fearless Leader…T'es pas mon chef. Ici, t'es qu'un bleu, comme moi. T'as pas de foutu ordres à me donner. T'as aucun contrôle à exercer sur moi! J'fais comme je veux et si je dis que j't'attends et bien j't'attends. Tu peux rien y faire » grinça-t-il.

Une lueur glaciale fit briller les yeux de l'ex-leader, promettant de faire regretter ses paroles au cadet, mais il ne dit rien. Se retournant avec dédain vers l'instructeur il lui demanda s'il pouvait l'entretenir seul à seul. Raph laissa son frère entrer dans le bureau vitré sans trop d'inquiétude. Tant qu'il pouvait VOIR, il n'était pas inquiet. Mais il fut agacé de la présence de la policière qui consultait son téléphone, utilisant visiblement ce prétexte pour demeurer. Raph ne réussit pas à tenir cinq minutes avant de lui demander agressivement ce qu'elle faisait

« J'attends Léo » répliqua calmement la policière « Il a offert de me reconduire chez-moi, après m'avoir accompagné pour faire des courses. ».

Ce « Léo » familier coula comme de l'acide dans l'oreille de Raphael.

« Léo a pas l'temps, lui et moi, on a à faire » décréta-t-il sèchement.

La policière semblant peu impressionnée par ce déploiement d'agressivité, haussa les épaules.

« Il a affirmé le contraire, disant que c'était sur son chemin »

Raphael fulminait : il savait, il savait, que cette petite pute de Léonardo voulait se faire une gonzesse dans son dos, d'où la voiture et la moto, pouvant ainsi baiser des poulettes en toute tranquillité. Et là, de quoi discutait-il, si sérieusement, avec l'instructeur?

D'une voix rauque, il précisa sa pensée, se foutant d'avoir l'air d'un psychopathe :

« Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu vas rentrer toute seule. Mon frère est pris, inutile de lui tourner autour ».

Celle-ci haussa le sourcil :

« Il a pourtant prétendu ne connaitre personne à New-York et n'avoir personne dans sa vie, hormis ses frères et son père ».

Alors que Raphael, peu importe ce que la fille allait en penser, trop emporté par sa possessivité qu'il était, allait lui répondre que justement, Léo était pris par un membre de sa famille, Léo, un sourire incertain aux lèvres, qui sonna pour Raphael comme un aveu que son amant avait quelque chose à se reprocher, sortit du bureau, après cet aparté mystérieux

« Raphael, tu as rencontré Diana? Je vais faire un léger détour pour la déposer chez elle, après l'avoir aidé avec ses courses. ».

Le policier brun secoua la tête farouchement.

« Absolument pas. On n'a pas le temps…Qu'elle prenne un taxi! »

Léonardo sembla horrifié de la suggestion et après un regard assassin à son frère, s'excusa poliment auprès de la jeune policière, tout en lui offrant son bras. Diana éclata de rire :

« Voyons Léo. Nous ne sommes plus au XIX siècle. » tout en le suivant, chacun devisant en rigolant, sans se soucier de Raphael qui les suivit, furieux, jusque dans le stationnement. Le policier aux cheveux d'ébène, sans un regard pour son frère, sortit ses clés de sa poche et déverrouilla la portière pour sa passagère, sous les yeux ulcérés de Raphael.

Dès que Léo ferma la portière et s'apprêtât à faire le tour de la voiture pour prendre place, lui aussi, Raph le prit par le bras violemment, sans prendre garde au léger hissement de douleur de son frère.

« A quoi tu joues, Léo? Pourquoi tu me fais ça? » questionna-t-il abruptement, entrant ses doigts dans la chair des biceps du jeune homme, les yeux brulants de rage.

Léo se dégagea fermement, mais sans violence.

« Et toi, Raph, à quoi tu joues? T'opposer ainsi devant tout le monde, feulant et crachant presque à la face des gens, comme un chat sauvage? Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on sera acceptés. Nous devons nous intégrer où nous attirererons la suspicion sur nos origines »

« Va te faire foutre! J'en ai rien à branler de m'intégrer tant que ça, si pour ce faire, j'dois me farcir des ronds de jambes à tout le monde. Mais toi, » ajouta-il dans un grondement menaçant, « toi, c'est pas pareil. Tu veux t'intégrer en sautant toutes les garces que tu croises sur ton chemin, c'est ça, hein? J'suis plus assez bon pour toi, maintenant que tu peux te faire une petite chatte blonde! ».

Léo, stoïque, mais vaguement ahuri, répéta :

« Une chatte blonde? Est que tu… Tu es jaloux? C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas que je la ramène? Tu es jaloux ? »

Mal à l'aise devant la réaction ingénue de son frère, Raph regarda ses pieds et ne releva les yeux que quand un rire cristallin retentit :

« Gros béta, cela n'a rien à voir avec cela. Elle a quelqu'un. » expliqua Léo, plus attendri que fâché.

« Ah ouais? », interrompt Raphael qui ne voulait pas en démordre, « alors toi, pourquoi t'as dit que t'avais personne? »

Nullement démonté, croisant les bras avec son petit air supérieur, l'ancien leader répondit comme si cela allait de soi :

« Elle m'a demandé si j'avais une copine et m'a posé la même question à ton sujet. Elle est présidente du club social et organise une fête pour demain, après les épreuves. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider pour acheter des décorations, n'ayant pas de voiture. Elle voulait savoir si nous viendrons à la fête, accompagnés. Je lui ai dit que, dans ma vie, je n'avais que ma famille et toi de même. Je n'ai rien précisé de plus, par manque de temps. Je crois qu'elle est un bon levier pour notre intégration dans notre nouveau milieu de travail »

La colère de Raphael se dégonfla comme une baudruche. Son frère n'agissait que par intérêt, voulant stratégiquement s'assurer des appuis, pour ainsi détourner l'attention et assurer la tranquillité à leur famille. Ce n'était que Léonardo jouant à Léonardo. Un gentilhomme, mais qui ne perdait jamais de vue la possibilité de créer des alliances tactiques, pour le bénéfice de son clan. Leur clan.

Raph, fier à l'extrême, avait beaucoup de difficultés à demander pardon, habituellement, mais se trouvant particulièrement stupide en ce moment, il n'hésita pas:

« J'm'excuse, Léo. J'ai été con. »

« Je te pardonne. Mais essaye de me faire plus confiance à l'avenir… » Léo termina sa phrase par un baiser, que Raphael, malgré le danger de dévoiler ainsi leur relation, approfondit, prenant son amant par la taille pour le presser contre lui.

« Promis » dit-il après avoir jeté un œil aux alentours. Selon lui, personne ne les avait vu, la jeune policière ne pouvant les voir d'où elle était assise. Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour cela. Léonardo ne devait pas apprendre que ce qu'ils faisaient était incestueux et donc, criminel, de façon trop brutale. Pour ce faire, ils devaient diminuer les caresses en public, ainsi que leur proximité, en essayant de demeurer dans les limites de la camaraderie et de la fraternité…malgré qu'il n'eût pas du tout envie de le faire. Prolonger le baiser correspondait plus à ses désirs, mais il ne pouvait pas.

« On se voit à la maison, Fearless…mais ne sois pas partit trop longtemps, trésor…tu sais comment tu me manques rapidement ».

En ouvrant sa portière et en prenant place dans sa voiture, Léo lui lança un sourire moqueur :

« Tu ne t'ennuyais pas tant hier, alors que tu faisais Dieu sait quoi …allez, à bientôt. Dis à Mikey que je serai là dans moins de deux heures. »

Raph, salua de la main, le teint cendreux. Il avait totalement mis de côté dans son esprit la veille et Mikey. Le benjamin aurait bien remarqué l'absence de Shawn. Son cadavre, malgré les détériorations commises avait-il été identifié? Il n'était pas après tout un professionnel, se contentant d'écorcher les mains pour enlever les empreintes, et de jeter la tête du garçon et la plaque de la voiture à la rivière, après avoir incendié la voiture et sûrement pratiquement tout le cadavre. Une nausée le prit à ses souvenirs et il vomit avant de pouvoir enfourcher sa moto.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour vivre à nouveau avec sa carapace, pelotonné contre celle de Léo, chez eux, au repaire? Quelle mauvaise idée il avait eu…Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda s'il était trop tard. Pouvait-il vivre en hommes dans leur repaire? Ou Donatello pouvait-il leur redonner leur forme initiale?

Il devait en parler au génie, même si son orgueil avait du mal à admettre qu'il avait eu tort et que Donnie et Léo avaient eu raison. Quelle ironie que ce fut justement lui et Mikey, qui voulaient tant cette transformation, qui en souffraient davantage!

Sans rouler aussi rapidement que le matin, il arriva trop vite à son goût, peu pressé d'affronter Michelangelo.

Il eut la surprise de sa vie et cru presqu'on venait déjà l'arrêter, quand un homme brun et mince, à l'air mortellement sérieux lui ouvrit.

« Raphael. Te voilà enfin » soupira Donatello.

« Donnie? » Les yeux verts s'agrandirent et brillèrent de joie. Son génial petit frère lui avait manqué. « Alors, te voilà avec nous? » questionna-t-il, après avoir étreint chaleureusement son frère. « C'est Léo qui va être content…Où est Maitre Splinter? »

Donnie soupira à nouveau et sans répondre demanda où se trouva l'ainé.

« Léo est en mission chevalier servant pour une copine de l'Académie » répondit négligemment Raphael dont la jalousie était complètement retombée, au point de qualifier la jeune fille qu'il aurait volontiers déchiqueté une heure plus tôt, de « copine. « Où est Sensei? » répéta Raphael regardant autour de lui. « Tu l'a sûrement pas laissé tout seul dans les égouts? »

C'est alors qu'une tête blonde, lui arrivant à la poitrine vient se presser contre lui. Inquiet, il reconnut Mikey qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Hey, Mike…ça pas été au lycée? C'est le gars qui… » laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

Le gamin secoua ses boucles blondes.

« Non…il n'était pas à l'école… » expliqua Mikey en pleurant de plus belle. « C'est Maitre Splinter… »

« Il est mort… » compléta Donatello pour lui, le plus doucement qu'il put, malgré que l'annonce fut pour Raphael comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. « Son cœur n'a pas résisté au choc de la mutation. Il était…beaucoup plus âgé que nous…et en moins bonne condition physique » finit le scientifique en baissant les yeux. « Je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolé. J'ai essayé, mais…je n'ai rien pu faire…J'ai dû brûler le corps sans vous attendre…il était en demie transformation…le temps que je m'aperçois que tout était fini de façon irrévocable…la putréfaction commençait » articula avec difficulté le génie « Tout est de ma faute… ».

Michelangelo sanglota de plus belle, trop pris par son chagrin pour penser à mal :

« Dis pas ça, Donnie. Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, c'est la mienne. Si j'avais pas rapporté votre conversation à Raph, on n'aurait pas insisté pour devenir humains, lui et moi. Léo ne voulait pas, lui. Il disait qu'on était heureux en tortues et qu'on ne devait pas changer. Il avait raison. Et là, on a tué son Sensei, la personne qu'il chérissait et respectait le plus au monde. Il nous ne pardonnera jamais! C'est pas à toi qu'il reprochera quoique ce soit, Donnie… T'étais d'accord avec lui. Mais, nous...il ne voudra même plus nous regarder en face, Raph et moi! » finit-il en sanglots déchirants.

Le cœur de Raphael coula quand il réalisa que les paroles de Mikey étaient vraies au point que même Donatello ne les réfuta pas.

 _ **Effaraiz :**_

 _ **Désolée, tu ne verras pas Splinter. Tu dois me connaitre maintenant : Splinter ne fait jamais de vieux os, dans mes fanfic. Mais maintenant que les 4 frères sont à la surface, les choses vont pouvoir avancer plus vite.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Léo ne dit rien lorsqu'on lui annonça la nouvelle, environ un heure plus tard. Il n'accusa personne. Il consola particulièrement Donatello, ayant eu à subir cette expérience terrible, seul, et le benjamin, inconsolable, qui ne cessait de brailler que c'était de sa faute. Tout en caressant les boucles blondes mouillées de larmes du plu jeune, Léo protesta que c'était faux, puisque, s'il avait été plus ferme dans son refus ou n'avait pas été aussi égoïste en suivant leur exemple, cela ne serait pas arrivé et donc, qu'il était le plus coupable, étant leur chef.

Raphael se tut. Il savait que Léo, sincèrement, culpabilisait. Par amour, il s'était détourné de leur père pour suivre son amant à la surface, sacrifiant ainsi leur père.

Mikey, n'ayant pas la tête à cuisiner, proposa qu'ils commandent une pizza quatre fromages en l'honneur de leur Sensei, puisque c'était sa préférée. Durant le repas triste, Léo tenta d'orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet, questionnant Donatello sur ses plans à court terme.

« Je commence à travailler lundi. Je n'ai pas besoin de formation, comme vous. Il n'y a pas de « protocole ou de déontologie dans mon métier » expliqua -t-il.

Il parla de son salaire, qu'il avait négocié après analyse. Raphael ne fut pas jaloux d'entendre que son frère ferait 300$ de plus que lui par semaine. Au contraire. Ainsi, si Léo et lui quittaient, Donnie avec ce salaire et les loyers, même si Mikey ne ferait rien du tout, pourrait survivre.

La conversation a un certain moment tomba à plat et Léo, voyant qu'aucun de ses frères ne mangeait réellement, proposa de passer au salon afin d'écouter la télévision tous ensemble, ce qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis un mois, tout en disant que, puisqu'aucun autre service funèbre ne pouvait être rendu au rat, celui-ci aurait sans doute voulu que les frères se réconfortent en faisant une activité ensemble.

Le salon était la pièce la plus vaste de la maison, avec son plafond cathédrale et surplombé par la mezzanine sur lequel donnait la chambre de Léo et Raphael. Comme mobilier, un canapé modulaire, pouvant asseoir jusqu'à huit personnes, occupait le centre de la pièce. D'autorité, Raph s'assit le premier et agrippant Léo par la taille, le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés, pour ensuite passer son bras par-dessus son épaule, le pressant contre lui, dans un geste qui bien que possessif, pouvait passer pour un de réconfort.

Le jeune homme musclé, sans compter qu'il était rongé de chagrin et de remords, était inquiet de ce que son amoureux pensait réellement. Léo avait beau n'avoir rien dit, sans doute, il n'en pensait pas moins et attendait qu'ils fussent seuls pour déchainer ses reproches. Mais, à son immense soulagement, le corps de son amant demeura pliant contre lui, ne cherchant pas du tout à se dérober à l'étreinte. D'un geste tendre, il caressa du nez les cheveux de son partenaire, lui soufflant des paroles d'amour inaudibles pour ses autres frères, à l'extrémité du divan.

Mikey, lui, heureux d'avoir le contrôle de la télécommande fit la moue quand Léo lui demanda de syntoniser la chaine des informations.

Naturellement, la première chose qu'ils vinrent à l'écran fut une carcasse de voiture incendiée, dans un décor du Bronx. Une boule d'anxiété se forma dans la gorge de Raphael et il ne put s'empêcher de tendre son corps, comme dans l'attente d'être violemment repoussé par son frère, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Mikey, va me chercher un papier et un crayon », ordonna Léo, les yeux brillants.

Il dut répéter son ordre trois fois, alors que Mikey, aussi figé que si la télévision était une Gorgone, fixa, l'air absent, la photo de Shawn à l'écran.

Un immense sentiment de mal à l'aise et même, de quasi panique, agita Raphael. Comme il l'imagina, les yeux clairs de Mikey se tournèrent vers lui, mais il ne dit rien, demeurant les bras ballants.

Le policier tenta de se restreindre au calme. Mikey n'avait aucune preuve. Il lui avait avoué avoir perdu Shawn de vue. Pourquoi mettrait-il sa parole en doute? Il était son frère!

A sa grande inquiétude, les yeux de son frère n'exprimaient rien et ce fut Donnie qui apporta ce que Léo avait demandé.

« Oh mon dieu, Mikey, ce garçon vient de ton école, non? Tu le connaissais? » demanda l'ainé, plein de sollicitude.

Mikey secoua lentement la tête :

« Oui et non…c'était un connard. J'ai souhaité sa mort » avoua le benjamin machinalement.

Les yeux également bleus du nouveau maitre du clan des Hamato furent scandalisés et il admonesta le plus jeune sur le manque de charité de ses paroles. Le gamin haussa les épaules.

« Léo, dude, tu es le type que je respecte le plus sur la Terre, mais ce gars-là était un crétin, j'te jure »

Légèrement plus détendu, Raphael en rajouta, accentuant sa pression sur la cuisse de son frère :

« Ouais, Léo. Si le gamin le dit, ça doit être vrai…il le connaissait lui. S'il était aussi con que Mike le dit, il a dû jouer avec les nerfs de la mauvaise personne »

Le regard de Michelangelo fut plus acéré suite aux paroles de Raphael et il lui fit un très léger signe de tête que le jeune homme brun ne sut comment interpréter. Remerciement d'être intervenu en sa faveur ou reconnaissance de son crime?

Léo ne répondit pas tout en continuant à gribouiller sur la feuille, écoutant les détails fournis par le reporter, faisant taire Donnie qui plaignait April de ne pas couvrir ce type d'évènement.

Il fonça les sourcils à un commentaire du journaliste

« Crime anti-homophobe? » répéta-t-il avec circonspection « Que signifie ce mot, Donnie? »

Le scientifique semblait être sur des charbons ardents, tout en le regardant de biais, remarqua Raphael. Il se souvient soudainement que Donnie SAVAIT pour lui et Léo…mais à quel point connaissait-il la rigidité du système humain?

Prudemment, Donnie, ne pouvant se dérober à une question directe de l'ainé, expliqua succinctement la signification du mot. L'ex-leader parut surpris et, Raphael sentit se cœur se fissurer lorsque le leader se dégagea de son étreinte qu'il avait, impulsivement, resserré.

« Oh… » fut tout ce que Léonardo trouva à répondre, les joues en feu, lorsque le génie eut terminé son explication « Il nous reste beaucoup de choses à étudier dans cette société »

Raph se sentit avec un trou noir dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il lui semblait que son amant s'éloignait davantage, étouffant comme si un organe vital lui avait été prélevé. Évidemment que Léonardo était trop honorable pour aimer un mâle si cela était décrié par une partie de la société.

« Pourquoi tu notes toute ces conneries, de toute façon? », bougonna-t-il, ulcéré, mais n'osant faire une scène devant Mikey que Léo souhaitait inconscient de leur relation. Et n'osant contrarier son petit ami en ce moment où il se sentait sur la sellette.

« Oh, euh…j'espère être nommé au bureau d'investigation, alors, je …prends de l'avance. Je dois être minimalement au courant des dossiers chauds. »

Raphael secoua la tête, peu satisfait de la réponse et surtout de l'attitude soudainement moins chaleureuse de son amant. Il agrippa son frère de façon à le ployer à sa hauteur,

« Il est près de 21h… » chuchota d'une voix rauque. « On a eu une grosse journée. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on se couche? »

« Non, Raph. Pas avant que Donnie t'ausculte « répondit le leader, sans le regarder, notant toujours des informations. « Il a besoin de te poser des questions. Il était venu pour cela, hier, mais tu n'y étais pas »

Soudain, le sang de Raphael s'embrasa, le braiser alimenté par la peur de se faire mettre en boite par le génie et la frustration de voir son amant plus froid, selon sa perception :

« Merde non, que Mikey réponde à ses questions. Il est humain depuis autant de temps que moi. J'ai assez à me farcir d'examens demain… »

« Justement Raph, il s'agit en même temps de te préparer à ces tests » expliqua doucement le génie mais Raphael se cambra tout de même :

« Pourquoi Léo, non? Vous me jugez trop taré ou névrosé pour passer ce test psycho-machin, c'est ça ? », cracha-t-il, en colère.

Alors que Donatello allait répliquer, Léonardo intervient pour prendre le visage de son amant entre ses mains, caressant du pouce les os de mâchoire de son frère basané.

« Fais-le pour moi, Raph » ordonna-t-il tendrement avant de lui susurrer dans l'oreille « Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, ensuite, là-haut ».

Les yeux verts brillèrent en s'imaginant lier son frère comme la veille, mais en espérant s'en souvenir, cette fois-ci.

« D'accord », céda-t-il » mais j'te jure, Donatello, qu'une question de trop et je fous le camp ».

Donnie le fit donc descendre au sous-sol, où déjà un semblant d'installation scientifique était préparé et enfila son sarrau. Raphael se sentit soudainement étrangement oppressé.

« Raph, comprend que notre but, à Léo et moi, est simplement de nous assurer que tu vas bien… » Le « Leo et moi » sonna désagréablement aux oreilles de Raphael, même s'il se sut ridicule. Donnie était leur frère. Ok, lui et Léo aussi, mais Don ne le poignarderait pas dans le dos, non? Est-ce que Donnie savait pour le meurtre? Même le gamin avait compris? Il voulait lui tirer des aveux et ensuite se garder Léo pour lui? Ces deux-là avaient toujours été trop proches! Envahi de cette pensée paranoïaque, il n'écouta pas le reste de ce que lui dit Donatello et sursauta à la première question :

« Éprouves-tu des migraines? Des troubles de vision accompagnés de violents maux de tête? »

Raph, soudain, sentit un instinct étrange le poussant non pas à mentir, mais à minimiser alors que parfois, il avait l'impression qu'on cherchait à lui ouvrir le crâne en deux.

« Maux de tête, ouais, quoique peut-être que je ne les qualifierais pas de violents… »

Donnie hocha la tête, tout en gribouillant

« Mikey et Léo m'ont parlé de sauts d'humeur. Je sais bien, Raph, que tu as toujours eu…euh…des accès rapides de mauvaise humeur, mais Léo m'a parlé que cela semblait pire »

Raph fronça les sourcils : à quel moment Léo avait-il eu cette discussion avec Donnie? Ils n'étaient ensemble à nouveau que depuis deux jours? Est-ce que son amant avait vraiment prétendu cela ou Donnie voulait mettre la bisbille entre eux? Une voix, toute petite, protestait qu'il se faisait des scénarios, mais elle fut étouffée par une voix plus puissante qu'il lui disait de marquer son territoire fermement.

« Léo t'a pas dit ces conneries. Il m'aime et je l'aime, alors tiens-toi loin de nous et n'essaye pas de foutre la merde dans notre relation ou j'te jure, Donnie, tu le regretteras »

Le scientifique, pourtant toujours professionnel et stoïque lorsqu'il enfilait un sarrau, parut déstabilisé par l'accès de colère, un bref moment. Puis, il se reprit;

« Raph. Je ne veux pas compromettre ta relation avec Léonardo. Je suis persuadé que Léo t'aime beaucoup et c'est justement pour cela qu'il s'inquiète et veut s'assurer que tu vas bien et que tu réussisses ce test demain… »

Donatello se passa la main dans ses cours cheveux châtaigne et soupira :

« Essayons une seule mise en situation, ensuite je te fais une prise de sang et tu pourras rejoindre Léo. Imaginons que Léonardo négocie lors d'une prise d'otage de face, alors que toi, avec d'autres hommes, tu dois délivrer les otages, mais que Léonardo soudain est empoigné par l'homme qui lui mets un revolver sur la tempe, que fais-tu? »

L'image fut quasi insoutenable pour le policier mais il répondit spontanément :

« J'tire plus vite que cet enfoiré, c'est certain. J'lui loge une balle dans le crâne et j'délivre Léo »

« Et ta mission, Raph? Les otages? Tu vas la compromettre pour le seul bénéfice de Léonardo? »

Voyant où le scientifique voulait en venir, Raphael se leva rageusement et envoya valser une petite table d'un coup de pied.

« Rien à foutre de ce que tu penses…Tu peux pas comprendre…Léo est tout pour moi…Puis, Léo aurait fait de même pour moi, si notre situation avait été inversée » déclara férocement Raphael en pointant le génie du doigt.

Donnie, malgré son instinct de conservation, décida de pousser :

« C'est là que tu te trompes, Raph. Léonardo est un homme de devoir. Il aurait rempli sa mission en premier et ensuite, aurait tenté de te sauver. »

« Va te faire foutre » hurla Raphael, enragé comme Donnie ne l'avait jamais vu et lançant tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité avant d'agripper son cadet par le collet de son sarrau.

« J'le vois Donnie ce que tu veux faire…foutre le bordel entre moi et Léo, mais ça ne marchera pas, rien ne peut séparer. Rien » postillonna-t-il au visage du scientifique, le poing levé prêt à frapper.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? ».

La voix du chef retenti aussi incisive qu'un scalpel.

« C'est de sa faute, Léo » se justifia Raphael. Il me rend fou avec ses questions et ses insinuations »

Donnie fixa le plancher.

« Va m'attendre dans notre chambre » ordonna l'ex-leader à son amant.

Raphael hésita un bref instant. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser Léo avec Donnie, mais le regard polaire de son amant lui dit qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir. Tout en remontant au rez-de-chaussée, il admit avoir été ridicule. Il devait être à cran de toutes ses émotions. Il s'excuserait à Donnie demain.

Soudain, la silhouette de Mikey apparut, énigmatique :

« J'le sais pas, Raph, si c'est toi. Pas ton genre de perdre un mec de vue. Tu es trop tenace. Mais j'dirais rien aux autre » chuchota-t-il.

Raphael ne dit rien. Il avait soudain très mal à la tête.


	14. Chapter 14

Raphael se dirigea d'abord vers la salle de bain ouvrant l'armoire de la pharmacie pour prendre les cachets qu'il prenait de plus en plus en grande quantités. Il aspergea son visage d'eau et tout en se regardant dans la glace, il eut un flash de la veille, alors que, dans la même position, dans une toilette glauque de station-service, il se lavait du sang d'un meurtre abominable.

Et là, ne venait-il pas de vouloir frapper son frère Donnie, avec qui les conflits, depuis leur enfance, pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main? Sur la simple présomption d'avoir des vues sur Léonardo? C'était insensé: Donnie lui avait avoué ses fantasmes sur leur amie journaliste. Mais n'était-ce que dans le but de le leurrer et de lui cacher sa passion pour le leader? Il avala les pilules cul-sec et poussa un grognement: qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Avec ses pensées si perturbantes, pas étonnant qu'il eût si mal à la tête.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, après avoir éteint les lumières de la chambre, couvrant son front de son bras, tout en attendant que son frère monte le rejoindre. Il grimaça: il espérait bien que Léonardo ne le sermonnerait pas trop, sa patience, avec une telle migraine ne tenant qu'a un fil chenu. Il n'avait que la force d'avoir du sexe, violent si Léo le désirait, mais rien de plus. Il voulait dormir: ce test psychométrique dont tout le monde lui rabattait les oreilles commençait sérieusement à l'angoisser. Il repensa à la mise en situation de Donatello et de ce que le scientifique avait insinué: Léo aurait fait passer la mission avant lui. C'était des foutaises: Donnie ne comprenait rien à la relation passionnelle entre lui et le policier aux yeux bleus. Il allait le faire avouer à son frère, alors qu'il se trouverait à l'intérieur de lui. Il allait lui faire crier: Pour Léo aussi, Raphael était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

Le test du lendemain le stressait car il craignait, non pas de l'échouer, comme semblait le croire possible ses frères, mais d'être assigné dans une autre unité que celle de son partenaire. Léo voulait être détective, fonction honorable qui d'ailleurs fournissait un meilleur salaire que simple officier, d'une dizaine de milliers de dollar annuellement. S'ils étaient tous deux détectives, ce 20 000$ supplémentaires leur permettrait plus rapidement cette existence indépendante qu'il souhaitait pour eux deux.

Bien sûr, détective n'était pas le premier choix qu'il aurait choisi pour lui, étant plus un homme d'action que de réflexion. Analyser une scène de meurtre n'était pas dans ses cordes, mais soudain, en pensant que Léo, oui, avec un brin de formation, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. En admettant que Léo soit promu aussi rapidement que le lendemain, il voudra sans doute enquêter sur le cas qui l'avait si fasciné aux informations. Alors, Raph, à ses côtés, pourrait brouiller les pistes...peut-être. Du moins, cela détournerait davantage les soupçons si Léo se doutait de quelque chose.

Oui, mais comment être sûr d'y être affecté avec son frère? Les responsables de l'Académie l'avaient rapidement jaugé, il le savait. Tireur d'élite, d'une force redoutable et ayant une endurance physique exceptionnelle, ses bras étaient faits pour autre chose que de remplir des rapports. Pour un homme de sa masse, sa rapidité et sa discrétion étaient étonnantes et de telles aptitudes seraient gaspillés dans un bureau. On l'avait aussi félicité sur son habileté manuelle: dénouer des liens, monter et démonter une arme, faire une réparation mécanique ou désamorcer même une bombe avaient été de la tarte pour lui. Son frère, bien que n'ayant pas eu encore à faire ses preuves autant que Raphael, était aussi doué que lui, généralement, mais leur force n'était pas les mêmes. Léonardo était un stratège, un meneur d'homme. Dans tous les tests de la veille, il était arrivé second, juste après lui-même, mais il savait que, malgré tout, il avait la primauté. Léonardo avait l'immense avantage d'être maitre de ses nerfs en toutes circonstances et d'être toujours un excellent juge de la situation. Il suscitait le respect, la confiance et la loyauté et il admettait que son frère était beaucoup plus intelligent que lui, avec une profondeur de vue qu'il ne possédait pas. La place de Léo était donc quelque part au sommet d'une hiérarchie alors que lui n'était qu'un soldat, valeureux, peut-être, mais pas la pièce tournante d'une partie. Cela lui importait peu d'être sous les ordres de Léo : c'était naturel. Ce qu'il ne s'imaginait pas, par contre était de devoir obéir à une autre personne que son frère. Excepté lui, il ne faisait confiance à personne assez aveuglement pour risquer sa peau.

On l'enverrait sur le terrain, là où était le danger et Léo dans un bureau, où devait demeurer vivant les hommes de valeur. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait que son frère risque sa vie dans une fusillade. Ce qu'il souhaitait était qu'ils soient ensembles, au moins nominalement, en travaillant dans l'unité commandé par son frère. Travailler sans lui était impossible : il ne serait pas fonctionnel.

Il avait beau s'occuper l'esprit en ce moment, il ne faisait que penser à Léonardo seul, au sous-sol, avec Donatello et il était dévoré de jalousie. Comment pourrait-il survivre sans perdre la tête si son frère et lui étaient séparés toute la journée et imaginons que, par exemple, on les faisait travailler de différents quarts de travail? Il ne verrait plus du tout son petit ami et celui-ci aurait tôt fait, séduisant comme il l'était, de le remplacer. Les absents ont toujours torts.

Alors qu'il se repassait ses pensées pessimistes, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Léonardo silencieux.

Le visage de son amant était ombrageux et Raphael, se redressant à demi, se sentir envahir par une sourde appréhension. Léo arborait le visage qu'il avait dans ses cauchemars, lors qu'il rêvait, la nuit, à leur rupture potentielle. Il se réveillait toujours de ses cauchemars-là en se débattant, les joues mouillées de larmes et haletant. Alarmé, il fit un geste vers l'ex-leader, mais celui-ci interrompit son geste de la main, lui signifiant de demeurer allongé.

D'un pas assuré, son expression toujours fermée, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de Raphael et se plaça à 4 pattes au-dessus de lui, ses yeux bleus foudroyant l'autre mâle allongé.

"Donnie m'a raconté que tu semblais être jaloux de lui. Est-ce que c'est vrai? Sinon, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il a failli se produire, si ce n'était pas de mon arrivée?"

La gorge de Raphael se contracta, mais il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir que mentir ne ferait que le desservir.

"C'est vrai. J'ai été jaloux" avoua-t-il, tout en faisant bien attention de parler au passé. Il était inutile que son amant sache jusqu'à quel point il avait été à deux doigts de le sortir du sous-sol de force, en le tirant par les cheveux, si nécessaires. C'était un comportement complètement néandertalien et Léo, l'apprenant, serait furieux et le jugerait trop possessif, quoique le simple terme de possessivité lui semblait pâle en comparaison à ce qu'il éprouvait: un acide puissant le dévorant vivant de l'intérieur. Mais peu importe ce sentiment : le mauvais rêve deviendrait réalité et Léo romprait avec lui.

Léonardo soupira:

"Raph, je ne te cache pas que, en quelque part, c'est flatteur de voir combien tu tiens à moi, mais il s'agit de Donnie. Pour Diana, je pouvais comprendre, elle est jolie, et.. »

Raphael, instantanément, envoya un coup de genou dans l'estomac du mâle au-dessus de lui, hérissé, afin de se dégager:

"De quoi? Jolie?...Alors, t'avoue? Tu l'as reluqué? Tu voulais te la faire, hein? Qui qui dit que tu ne l'as pas fait? Hein? Tu es revenu tard!" questionna, menaçant, l'autre, agrippant le poignet de son frère, qui tenait de l'autre main son estomac où son amant jaloux l'avait frappé, pour le forcer à le regarder, beaucoup trop emporté dans sa rage pour prendre conscience de son geste. Après tout, Léo et lui s'étant bagarrés toute leur jeunesse, pour des motifs selon lui, beaucoup plus futiles et donc, son comportement, de prime abord, ne le choqua même pas, l'idée de Léonardo caressant les courbes de la policière lui faisant beaucoup plus mal que n'importe lequel coup.

D'un mouvement preste, le leader renversa la prise et empoigna Raph, le maintenant, par une clé de bras, face contre le matelas.

« Ça suffit, Raphael" commanda d'une voix froide, mais où roulaient des vagues de colère à peine contenue, l'autre policier." Je t'ai demandé ce matin, de te recentrer sur toi-même avant de commettre un geste impulsif. Ton bandana n'a pas suffi, malgré ta promesse. Tu as fait une crise stupide de jalousie devant une collègue, tu as failli frapper Donatello et tu m'as, moi, frappé aussi, seulement à cause de ton imagination. Peut-être que mon déménagement dans la chambre de Maitre Splinter, lui, te rappellera l'importance de réfléchir avant d'agir"

Raph ravala sa colère, devant celle, froide et contrôlée de son ainé et, selon lui, beaucoup plus intimidante que la sienne. Lui, sous l'impulsion crachait des injures, renversait les meubles et frappait, mais, aveuglé par la fureur, il pouvait toujours prétendre ne pas penser ce qu'il avait dit ou fait. Le leader, ayant toujours toute sa tête, pesait chaque mot et donc était sérieux lorsqu'il parlait de ne pas passer la nuit, ni les subséquentes, durant dieu sait combien de temps, avec lui. Léonardo ne menaçait jamais en vain et faisait toujours ce qu'il avait commis et était particulièrement impitoyable pour les punitions. Raphael devait admettre mériter un châtiment, pour ses actions stupides, sans compter la mort de Maitre Splinter qui, lancinante mais présente, demeurait sur l'esprit du leader, même si elle ne relevait pas entièrement de sa responsabilité. Léo était leur "Sensei" à présent et s'il y a quelque chose sur laquelle son amant ne badinait jamais, c'était la discipline.

Léo, pour le punir, pouvait le priver de sexe durant des mois, et non seulement de cela, mais de toute forme d'intimité, ce qui serait le summum du martyre pour son frère. Raph pouvait survivre, difficilement, mais tout de même, sans s'envoyer en l'air. Mais l'idée de ne plus pouvoir toucher Léo du tout, de ne plus sentir son corps, plus fin, se pelotonner contre le sien, la nuit sous les couvertures, pour quémander sa chaleur, de ne plus entendre ses mots d'amour, tendrement chuchotés, lui fut insupportable. Car excepté dans la chambre à coucher, il ne pouvait exprimer son amour nulle part, ce qui était déjà bien assez pénible.

« Combien de temps, Léo? » demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée, autant de par sa position que par l'angoisse.

« Le temps nécessaire à ce que tu te reprennes en main. Que tu redeviens le Raphael que tu étais »

Les paroles de Léo étaient pour lui un non-sens. Il était lui-même. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. C'était uniquement les circonstances : vivre à la surface était stressant. Il devait le faire comprendre à son amant.

« Léo, J'te jure. J'ai pas changé…c'est que tu vois, c'est toute la…compétition possible à la surface. Ça me fout un stress énorme. Toi-même, t'as admis avoir été jaloux quand j'étais seul ici » se souvint Raphael « Alors, tu peux me comprendre, non? »

La voix de l'ainé répondit calmement, démontrant que le pire de sa colère était déjà passé, mais que sa résolution n'avait pas varié :

« C'est vrai », concéda-t-il. J'ai été jaloux. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux de ma vie que durant ces semaines-là. Je t'aime trop pour laisser ce sentiment stérile te détruire à ton tour et corrompre notre relation. Et je n'ai jamais porté l'extrême jusqu'à être jaloux de Michelangelo»

Raphael poussa un soupir de bien-être, malgré la clé de bras plus qu'inconfortable : entendre confirmer que son amant l'aimait toujours, malgré tout, le soulageait. Pour montrer à son frère que, malgré tout, il était toujours puni, Léo accentua le poids sur sa prise.

« Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de faire chambre à part, Raphael, mais si c'est ce qu'il faut pour te rafraichir le sang, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. De toute façon, cette séparation sera doublement utile. Mikey a été suffisamment perturbé de la mort de notre père. Je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne notre relation et que cela le choque.

Raphael pensa que son jeune frère savait déjà des choses hautement plus traumatisantes que la mort de leur père âgé, mais il ne pouvait rien dire à Léo. Que pouvait-il lui dire de toute façon? Il n'était pas un orateur doué, loin de là et encore moins avec un interlocuteur buté comme son frère. Il était désespéré de trouver une solution car, il avait le pressentiment que, si Léo se réhabituait à dormir seul, cela sonnerait le glas de leur relation.

L'orgueil n'existait plus: il allait se trainer symboliquement aux genoux du leader, mais il le ferait réviser sa décision. La gorge serrée, il répéta, la mort dans l'âme.

« Combien de temps, bébé? Combien de temps tu vas me laisser mourir à petit feu loin de toi pour me punir de t'aimer autant? »

« Raph… » l'inflexion de la voix était déjà plus tendre.

« Pourquoi tu me punis pas physiquement plus tôt? T'as pas déjà dit que la punition devait aller avec le crime? » questionna Raph, prit d'une inspiration subite. Frappe-moi pour t'avoir frappé, insulte-moi et menace-moi. Possède-moi pour avoir été trop possessif, mais ne me prive pas de toi. C'est cela qui me rend malheureux ». Insista-t-il, encouragé par le silence de Léo qui semblait considérer sa proposition.

« Très bien, Raph. Mais tu feras ce que je te dis de faire » avertit Léonardo avant de lâcher le bras, suite aux hochements de tête frénétiques de son frère. « Tourne-toi. Je vais t'attacher comme tu m'as fait hier ».

Empressé de plaire, Raph obéit et tendit ses bras docilement afin qu'ils fussent liés.

Lorsque Léonardo eut terminé, il jeta un regard appréciatif, tout en parcourant son corps de ses mains :

« Tu es magnifique, ainsi. J'aimerais que tu puisses te voir. »

Les mains de l'ainé descendirent prenant avec assurance le sexe dressé de l'homme attaché entre ses mains, le pressant avec dextérité.

Raphael gémit : être livré, impuissant à son frère était sublime. Mais soudain, Léo parla, sa bouche à un souffle de son sexe.

« Je vais te donner ce que tu veux, Raphael, mais à une condition »

Il grogna, mais pour la forme, prêt à accéder à n'importe quelle demande de son amant.

« Je veux que tu prennes les médicaments que Donnie te prescrira à tous les jours » murmura le policer aux cheveux noirs.

Et Raph sut que, jamais Léo n'avait prévu dormir dans l'autre chambre et qu'il avait purement été manipulé.

Cela ne l'empêcha de promettre, reconnaissant.


	15. Chapter 15

Il se réveilla, alerté par son réveil-matin, même s'il ne se rappelait pas avoir mis son alarme, la bouche et la tête comme dans du coton, les membres lourds et ankylosés, mais satisfait. Leur nuit avait été torride, son frère ayant été passionné et intense comme il pouvait l'être sous son masque de Fearless Leader et il ne pouvait se sentir plus heureux. En voulant se lever, il s'aperçut avec étonnement que ses bras étaient encore attachés ensemble aux montants du lit.

Est-ce que Léo avait prévu encore jouer avec lui, se demanda -t-il avec délice. Malgré qu'il fut déjà tard et qu'ils n'aies pas beaucoup de temps devant eux, il n'y voyait pas d'objection. Rien ne l'allumait davantage que lorsque son frère se mettait en mode super-alpha au lit. Patiemment, il attendit l'arrivée de son partenaire, malgré que la sonnerie stridente de l'alarme, qu'il ne pouvait atteindre et donc fermer, commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Léo devait se sentir d'humeur coquine, malgré que les scénarios sexuels élaborés, un matin d'épreuves, alors qu'il était déjà 6h45, n'était pas son genre, se dit-il, s'astreignant à demeurer zen.

Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, mal à l'aise, avec ses bras engourdis et la soif, et sentant enfler son impatience, il se décida à appeler son frère, assez fortement pour couvrir le bruit de la sonnerie du réveil.

Au cinquième "Léo", Raphael, croyant de moins en moins à un jeu sexuel avec l'heure qui avançait, sentant ses nerfs se hérisser, d'un geste preste, rompit la corde qui le retenait aux montant, afin de se lever, la corde ayant plus un aspect érotique que réellement restrictif. Puis, en quelques mouvements, il réussit à ouvrir le tiroir, extirper un de ses sais et se positionner de façon à abîmer assez le cordage pour se délivrer pleinement. Il étira quelques secondes ses muscles, savourant sa liberté de mouvement, mais peu de temps. L'absence de Léonardo le préoccupait extrêmement.

Il alla immédiatement à la salle de bain qu'il découvrit inoccupée, puis revient à la chambre pour ouvrir leur placard où, la veille, Léo avait accroché tous leurs vêtements, avec soin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Raphael pour s'apercevoir qu'un des uniformes de son amant était manquant et donc que celui-ci était donc éveillé depuis un certain temps.

Perplexe, mais sentant la mauvaise humeur le gagner, sans même se doucher, malgré sans doute l'odeur intense de sexe qu'il devait dégager, il s'habilla, puisqu'il était déjà 7h. Pourquoi Léo ne l'avait pas réveillé en même temps que lui? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas détaché? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu pour qu'ils se douchent ensemble?

Pourquoi?

Raphael détestait se poser des questions, qui fournissait son imaginaire pessimiste, mais il espéra, en descendant les escaliers, recevoir une réponse rapide de son amant et ensuite un doux baiser sur les lèvres, alors que Mikey ne regardait pas, pour chasser ses frayeurs.

Inutile de dire que, lorsqu'il ne vit pas son frère, amant et futur collègue à la table du déjeuner, avec le reste de leur fratrie un goût de bile emplit sa bouche et une grimace furieuse tordit ses traits.

"Où est Fearless?" questionna-t-il agressivement, sans s'embêter d'un bonjour ou d'un quelconque décorum.

Donnie fronça les sourcils alors que Mikey répondit:

"Il était déjà parti quand je me suis levé. Il nous a laissé une note

"Donne" exigea-t-il et les yeux brûlants de colère, il lut la note impersonnelle de son frère.

"Parti plus tôt pour étudier codes à la bibliothèque de l'Académie, L."

Pas un mot écrit spécialement pour lui, aucune allusion à leur nuit passée et à leur journée future, remarqua-t-il, en froissant le papier bleu pâle dans sa main. Pas même une excuse ou une fichue explication pour l'avoir laissé, attaché à leur lit, après avoir usé de son corps toute la nuit. Puis quelle était cette histoire de bibliothèque? De la connerie, assurément. La bibliothèque, à cette heure, devait être fermée, n'ouvrant qu'en même temps que les cours, si ce n'était plus tard.

Ce salaud devait se taper une fille. Ou un mec. Mais plus sûrement une fille. L'attrait de la nouveauté, sûrement. Pour être certain de pouvoir filer en douce, il l'avait laissé ligoté comme un esclave, afin de commencer la journée en se farcissant une minette après sa tasse de thé, sans craindre une interférence de son amant.

Bouillonnant de rage, le sang tambourinant à ses tempes, il vit bien les lèvres de Donnie remuer, mais il n'entendit rien. Il l'écarta sans façon afin de prendre son blouson de cuir, ses clés et son casque, mais Mikey s'interposa, posant une main amicale sur son épaule :

« Raph, attend, t'as rien mangé. Tu peux pas aller à tes tests de je ne sais quoi, le ventre vide! Léo a dit que c'était vachement important, ces examens…Attends un peu, c'est presque prêt! Léo s'en sortira bien tout seul pour ses études. »

Raph, secoua la tête, irradiant tellement la colère qu'il eut la pensée digressive que, s'il avait été un dessin animé, des flammes l'auraient auréolé.

« Non, j'laisserai pas Léo seul, pour qu'il nique des gonzesses dans mon dos! » dit -il en se dégageant brusquement.

Mikey, interloqué par la réponse, fronça les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait? J'veux dire, si Léo peut marquer auprès d'une fille, tant mieux pour lui, non ? » questionna le benjamin innocemment.

« Non » éructa Raph, tout contrôle envolé, car chaque minute sans son amant à portée de vue lui semblait insoutenable. « Parce que Léo est à moi, okay? On baise ensemble depuis 3 mois, déjà, je l'aime et j'laisserai personne me voler mon mec ».

Se souciant comme d'une guigne de l'air profondément ahuri du gamin que, dans une autre circonstance, il aurait pu trouver comique, il empoigna son casque et sorti.

Il était tellement pris dans sa colère qu'il ne vit même pas le trajet, conduisant automatiquement jusqu'à l'Académie, encore plus rapidement que la veille, zigzaguant à travers la circulation, en dépit du bon sens. Comme la veille, le stationnement ne comptait pas plus de 20 voitures, n'étant que 7h30 et il repéra rapidement la Audi argenté. Il fut brièvement soulagé: si Léo n'avait pas été où il avait prétendue être, il ne sait ce qu'il aurait fait.

Comme la veille, il fit le tour afin de vérifier la présence possible d'un passager avec son frère, mais il ne vit rien. Son cœur battait la chamade tout de même et il lutta contre l'envie de se défouler sur la voiture de son frère de toute la rage qu'il vivait. Léonardo, peu importe la raison, n'avait aucune excuse pour l'avoir baisé et abandonné, attaché comme un malfaiteur.

A deux doigts de l'explosion, plus il y repensait, il entra dans le bâtiment. Il n'avait aucune idée où était la fichue bibliothèque, mais il allait agripper quelqu'un et le secouer jusqu'à une réponse claire ou gueuler jusqu'à ce que Léo sorte.

Il croisa un agent de sécurité qu'il lui indiqua le chemin et Raph toujours fulminant monta les étages à la course. Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté les indications de l'homme, trop effrayé pour avoir été précis, mais il se laissa guider par l'instinct. Il devait être demeuré quelque chose du reptile en lui, car il lui semblait "sentir" son partenaire et finalement il passa les portes de la bibliothèque. La première chose qu'il vit fut les fesses fermes de son amant, divinement moulées par l'uniforme, alors que celui-ci était penché sur le comptoir de la bibliothécaire, pour faire il ne savait quoi.

Cela n'avait aucune importance, car Raph vit rouge et agrippant de dos son amant, il le retourna pour lui envoyer le plus puissant crochet de sa vie.

« Espèce de fumier! »

Les yeux d'abord ébahis de Léo, puis, incrédules, lorsqu'il reconnut son amant, tout en se tenant la mâchoire, se mirent à flamber de colère quand ses doigts curieux effleurèrent sa lèvre et que du sang tacha son index.

Raphael avait appris à redouter les moments où les yeux sereins, comme une mer calme, de son frère prenaient ce reflet de tempête. Mais il était beaucoup trop aveuglé par sa rage pour y prêter attention, crachant comme un animal sauvage son courroux, gesticulant comme une n marionnette possédée, tremblant du haut jusqu'en bas de soubresaut de fureur.

« Comment as-tu osé, Léo? Comment t'as osé me laisser ainsi, attaché comme un animal à la maison et foutre le camp sans moi? Hein? Comment t'as pu me faire ça? T'as pas le droit de partir de ton côté! Tu m'appartiens! » beugla-t-il, agrippant soudain son partenaire par la manche de son uniforme, afin de marquer plus profondément son point, ne se souciant aucunement du scandale que cela pourrait causer et du visage empreint d'indignation de l'aîné.

En un mouvement, Léo se dégagea et d'un coup de pied crochet au mollet, vient faucher son frère qui s'écroula. Ce fut à ce moment que la sécurité arriva, alors que sur le dos, Raph soudain eut conscience que la bibliothécaire, effrayée, une femme chétive de plus de 60 ans, aux chignons gris et aux lunettes démodées, seule être vivant dans la salle avec son frère à cette heure matinale, avait appelé des renforts, en appuyant sans doute sur un bouton de secours.

Il ferma les yeux tout en un marmonnant un « merde ». Okay, Léo demeurait une ordure pour l'avoir laissé, attaché, à leur lit, mais encore une fois, il devait l'admettre : sa jalousie était sans fondement. Léo, de toute évidence, en étudiant modèle, s'était levé tôt pour venir étudier, afin de rattraper son retard. Il n'avait pas de rendez-vous galant. Il n'avait pas de sculpturale modèle comme son imagination l'avait créé, la jupe retroussée sur une table, criant de jouissance dans les bras du Fearless Leader.

Non, Léonardo était venu emprunter des livres et, en un simple coup d'œil,il vit rapidement que ses lectures n'avaient rien à voir avec le Kama Sutra:

 ** _« Droit pénal général et pouvoirs policiers »_**

 ** _« Criminologie générale »_**

 ** _« Gestion de stress et travail policier »_**

 ** _« Les faces cachées de l'intervention en situation de crise »_**

 ** _« Interventions policières »_**

Il n'eut pas besoin de déchiffrer les titres des autres bouquins pour avérer le fait que Léo était un nerd perfectionniste et lui,un putain de névrosé paranoïaque.

Son frère n'avait pas d'amante ou d'amant.

Et là, il venait de le frapper en pleine tronche, en public.

Il savait son frère très jaloux de sa position de pouvoir. Léo, en ce moment, n'était qu'une recrue, mais destiné à monter les échelons et donc, il se doutait que cet esclandre, très humiliant pour son frère détestant la « mauvaise » attention, n'allait pas lui faire de faveur.

Son esprit frémissait de pensées et donc, il n'entendit que Léo répondre aux personnes accourues, très froidement :

« Dispute de famille, rien de plus ».

Il n'écouta pas ce que les gens autour de Léo répondirent, tout lui semblant qu'un bourdonnement hormis la voix grave de son partenaire, qui s'éloignait à nouveau, après avoir pris un dernier livre que lui tendit la bibliothécaire, le laissant sur le sol.

Léo, en le faisant tomber, ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de mal, mais seulement étourdi. Mais ce dédain vis-à-vis de lui donna l'impression que son cœur s'effritait douloureusement, laissant place uniquement à un froid sidéral. Il avait encore foiré, comme il ne cessait de faire ces derniers temps et s'il n'agissait pas MAINTENANT, il pourrait perdre l'homme qu'il aimait pour de bon.

Délivré de son immobilité, il se leva pour courir rejoindre son frère, qui à grande enjambés, entourés d'officiers, s'éloignaient, alors que, justement, les futurs policiers commençaient à envahir les corridors se pressant à leurs cours ou bien, comme eux, à leurs épreuves.

« Léo…Léo… »

Léonardo ne ralenti pas et alla s'asseoir dans l'auditorium entre Diana et Garret et donc, impossible d'accès pour Raphael.

Il refusa de s'en laisser imposer et se plaça devant son frère afin d'obliger celui-ci à le regarder.

« Merde Léo, comprends-moi! » s'exclama-t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir. « Je me suis réveillé, seul et… »

Les yeux de Léo eurent le même reflet d'acier que ses katanas :

« Raphael. Tu devrais mettre tes efforts, non sur moi, mais sur le test psychométrique. Tu vas en avoir besoin. » laissa tomber, glacial, l'ex-leader, son regard se détournant ostensiblement de son amant déconfit.

« Va te faire foutre! Fais pas comme si j'étais le seul coupable! Okay, je me suis peut-être un peu énervé, mais… » tenta de se justifier l'autre

« Comme tu t'es énervé hier et le jour d'avant? J'en ai marre, Raph, de te trouver des excuses pour justifier tes débordements et ton mauvais caractère. J'en ai marre. Vraiment. »

Les protestations demeurèrent coincées dans la gorge de Raphael. L'intonation marquée du « J'en ai marre. Vraiment » ne pouvait tromper. Léo en avait assez de lui et venait de lui signifier leur rupture. Trop bouleversé pour répondre, il tourna le dos sans répondre et l'expression éteinte alla s'asseoir.

Il regarda sans le voir l'horaire : de 8h00 à 9h : test psychométrique. Puis, de 9h à 9h30 : Test d'aptitude et étude de caractère. Ensuite, il y avait les entrevues orales. Les personnes dont le nom de famille commençait d'A à L, avait leur entrevue de 9h30 à 12h30. Puis de 13h00 à 16h, les autres. Chaque entrevue, d'une durée entre 10 et 15 minutes, servait à approfondir ou nuancer les résultats des tests écrits.

Raph n'en n'avait rien à branler, du test écrit, oral ou chanté, le cœur au bord des lèvres, son cerveau ne faisant que repasser en boucle le _« J'en ai marre. Vraiment. »_ alors que sa propre voix, en fond sonore répétait « C'est fini. C'est terminé. Il t'a laissé tomber ». On lui déposa devant lui la feuille et Raph n'aurait pas moins compris si elle avait été composée à l'aide de l'alphabet cyrillique. Il y a 455 questions, mais il n'en n'aurait eu qu'une seule que cela n'y aurait rien changé.

Léo venait de rompre avec lui.

Il jeta un regard à son frère, cinq rangées en avant, sa nuque noire penchée vers la feuille qu'il gribouillait ave application. Un nuage de colère impuissante envahit de nouveau Raphael. Son frère ne semblait nullement perturbé, lui.

Il regarda à nouveau son examen. Est-ce que cela valait la peine de tenter d'y répondre où il serait mieux de se lever, de foutre le camp et de plonger dans la East River avec sa moto neuve?

C'est à ce moment que son téléphone vibra silencieusement.

 _ **« Donnie et moi on te souhaite bonne chance pour ce test. Mets-y de l'effort. Tu sais combien c'est important pour Léo. Et content pour vous!**_ _ **»**_

Les larmes aux yeux, Raphael considéra l'émoticon sourire de son jeune frère. Le benjamin, qui venait d'apprendre leur relation ne pouvait deviner qu'elle était déjà terminée. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Est-ce que la décision de Léo était irrévocable? Après tout, oui il s'était conduit comme un connard préhistorique, mais son amant n'était pas sans taches, cette fois-ci. Le mieux était d'en discuter calmement, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, même s'il doutait avoir la patience pour cela.

Mais s'il voulait regagner le cœur de Léonardo, la première étape était de réussir ce fichu test. S'il l'échouait, il perdrait la considération de son frère et amant pour la vie. Il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Il remarqua avoir noirci les marges de son examen du prénom de son frère une trentaine de fois et que de même près d'un quart d'heure avait filé. Essayant de se concentrer, il lut les consignes.

 _« Le test psychométrique comprend plusieurs échelles évaluant, entre autres, le_

 _risque d'utiliser la force de façon excessive, de manifester des difficultés dans les relations_

 _interpersonnelles, de causer des dommages matériels à la propriété d'autrui, d'avoir une_

 _conduite criminelle, de faire une mauvaise utilisation des armes ou encore de mal gérer ses_

 _émotions et de manquer d'intégrité. »_

A cette lecture, Raph ressentit un pincement, comprenant les regards lourds de scepticisme de ses frères au sujet de sa passation de ce test. Il n'était pas un génie, mais il n'était pas un enfoiré de con aveugle. Il savait qu'il avait une personnalité…particulière pour utiliser un euphémisme. Que Léo, si mesuré et raisonnable, soit demeuré aussi longtemps avec un impulsif irrationnel et passionné comme lui était déjà un putain de miracle en soi.

Il se savait instable dans son humeur et l'avait abondamment prouvé dans seulement la dernière heure : il avait roulé à 200 km heure au risque de provoquer un accident, avait sérieusement pensé vandaliser la voiture de son frère et frappé de toutes ses forces celui-ci sous simple présomptions d'infidélité, qui s'avéraient fausses.

Et ses frères ne savaient même pas jusqu'à quel point il avait franchi la ligne, dernièrement. Il refoula cette pensée. S'il n'y pensait plus, peut-être arriverait-il à oublier véritablement au point d'un jour pouvoir nier les événements de toute bonne foi. Il continua sa lecture :

 _« Vous avez à vous prononcer quant à votre degré d'accord_

 _face à chacun des énoncés. Vous devez, à chacune des questions, indiquer si vous êtes_

 _fortement en accord, en accord, fortement en désaccord ou en désaccord avec l'énoncé qui_

 _vous est présenté. Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises réponses. Il s'agit simplement de_

 _donner votre opinion ou votre préférence. »_

« Mon cul, pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises réponses » bougonna-t-il, intérieurement. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce merdier. Ce test avait été créé par des foutus génies, comme son frère Donnie, le genre de mecs impossible à tromper. Il lut rapidement les premiers énoncés afin de se faire une idée générale :

 _1\. Je pense que les patrouilleurs font le vrai travail policier._

 _2\. Tout policier devrait s'attendre à perdre la vie dans l'exercice de ses fonctions._

 _3\. Je suis plus gêné que sociable._

 _4\. Je préférerais être un technicien en explosifs qu'un négociateur._

 _5\. Je me sens mal à cause de certaines choses que j'ai faites._

 _6\. Les gens peuvent savoir quand je mens._

 _7\. C'est mal de mentir à un suspect, même si cela n'enfreint aucune règle._

 _8\. Les gens vont mentir et tricher pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent._

 _9\. Je ne roule jamais plus vite que la limite de vitesse permise._

 _10\. Je suis plus à l'aise à l'intérieur que dehors._

 _11\. Je suis plutôt sensible._

 _12\. Le policier moyen est loyal et honnête._

 _13\. Le public ne devrait pas trop en savoir au sujet de la vie privée d'un policier._

 _14\. Je gagnerais à travailler sous la supervision d'un policier d'expérience._

 _15\. L'autorité est importante et il faut s'y soumettre_

Et s'ensuivait 440 du même acabit…en 40 minutes….

Il était dans la mélasse, mais là, jusqu'au cou. Il n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'il devait répondre. Alors, il décida d'essayer de se mettre dans la peau de Léonardo, la personne la plus intègre du monde, pour y répondre.

Il releva plusieurs fois la tête pour voir comment s'en tirait son frère. Lorsqu'il fut à la question 90, il s'aperçut que son frère, ayant déposé son crayon, devait avoir terminé.

Il n'était qu'à la question 221 quand le signal sonore signifia la fin du test.

La sueur perlait à grosse gouttes sur son front, alors qu'on lui retira son examen et il se dit que, n'ayant même pas répondu tout à fait à la moitié du test, il était cuit.

Le test d'aptitude lui, ne lui posa aucun problème. Il inscrivit ses réponses par automatisme, sommairement, mais franchement, persuadé que, ayant échoué le test et donc déçu Léo, sa vie était finie.

Il jeta un œil à nouveau sur son frère, alors que personnes dont le nom de commençait par une lettre de M à Z, quittaient. Léo demeura avec les autres dans la classe et Raph hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Il mourrait de faim, de soif et voyant Jos quitter, admit un besoin de nicotine. Les quelques cigarettes partagées avec ce collègue lui avait fait du bien, apaisant quelque peu ses nerfs toujours en pelotes. Il se leva donc pour le suivre, sachant que de par son nom, il serait le dernier et donc, avait du temps devant lui et sorti devant un Léo qui soit, ne le remarqua pas ou était indifférent, perdu dans sa lecture d'un des nombreux livres qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque et qui avaient été la cause réelle de son empressement matinal.

La cigarette et l'air lui firent du bien, semblant diminuer son rythme cardiaque, et il demeura plus d'une heure à l'extérieur, tentant de retrouver ses esprits et son calme. Mais en rentrant à nouveau à l'Académie, ne pensant toujours qu'à son frère, il fit bien attention de se laver les mains et d'acheter de la gomme à mâcher dans une machine distributrice, pour ne pas davantage indisposé Léo contre lui. Puis, passant devant la cafétéria, il acheta une bouteille d'eau, un muffin et un thé pour Léonardo, comme offrande de paix, se prenant qu'une simple barre de protéine et un jus d'orange, trop bouleversé pour avoir vraiment de l'appétit, malgré son estomac vide.

Lorsqu'il fut devant lui, Léo qui lisait, leva ses yeux bleus vers lui. La tristesse dans les prunelles marines étaient si palpables que Raphael s'en voulut d'avoir douté de son amant. Son frère n'était pas cruel ou insensible et, il l'aimait. Pourquoi avait-il aussi aisément remis en question cet amour?

« Hey » murmura doucement Raphael, « je t'ai rapporté un petit quelque chose ».

Le sourire de Léonardo était forcé comme s'il allait éclater en larmes d'une minute à l'autre et Raph ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main.

« Léo? Ça va, trésor? Ça pas été, ton test? » murmura encore Raphael, approchant son autre main des cheveux noirs, afin de les caresser. Ce n'était pas une attitude prudente, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, crevant d'envie de contacts physique, crevant de besoin de marques tendresse, afin de soulager son âme si douloureusement tourmentée.

Léonardo se dégagea prestement et marmonna, le chagrin transperçant dans chaque mot. :

« Ce n'est pas ça… »

Raphael mordit ses lèvres de désarroi :

« J'le sais que j'suis un connard, » admit-il, toujours à voix basse, « mais tu vois, je t'aime tellement Léo que… »

Il ne put continuer, sa bouche ayant été couverte par la main de Léo, dont les yeux bleus brûlaient d'une intensité incroyable, voulant communiquer une émotion si forte que Raph en fut perturbé. Son frère n'était pas habituellement si émotionnel.

« Tais-toi » l'admonesta Léo, mais avec désolation. « Je t'en prie. Ne dis plus ces choses »

Le jeune homme brun ouvrit la bouche pour protester que, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il clamerait son amour, mais il n'eut pas le temps :

« Johnson, Léo »

Léonardo se leva avec raideur et passa devant Raphael, sans un mot d'explication.

Éperdu, le regard de Raphael se porta sur le livre que son frère lisait avant son interruption et son cœur gela dans la poitrine quand il comprit :

 _«_ ** _Agression sexuelle et autres infractions d'ordre sexuel_** _. »_


	16. Chapter 16

Une nausée d'anxiété tordit ses entrailles, alors que, d'une main hésitante, il empoignait le livre abandonné sur la table. Un marque page de tissu indiquait la dernière page consultée et son cœur fondit devant le signet, que son frère s'était procuré il ne savait où. Il s'agissait d'une réplique miniature d'un katana, servant probablement à ouvrir des enveloppes, mais dont la garde était ornée de fils tressés rouge et bleu, entrelacés, provenant sans doute de leurs vieux bandanas. Sur la lame, était même sérigraphié le nom de son frère et il ressentit brièvement une suspicion jalouse, sur la provenance de l'objet, mais qu'il chassa. Léo avait raison: la jalousie était un sentiment stérile et destructeur qui ne faisait que l'enfoncer dans la merde, ces derniers temps.

L'important était de savoir ce que son petit ami avait lu pour le bouleversé autant et après avoir pris une inspiration, il lut quelques phrases au hasard, pour ensuite refermer le livre, en hyperventilant presque.

 _ **«**_ _ **Les victimes d'inceste présente un**_ _«_ ** _Trouble de développement traumatique, qui ressemble à un trouble « borderline »_** _»_

S'ensuivait une description exacte de sa personnalité et beaucoup de référence à l'abus de pouvoir commis par les ainés d'une fratrie et Raph se sentit soudain malade. Léo, bien entendu, allait culpabiliser. Se sentant soudain étourdi, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, se remémorant comment tout cela avait commencé

 _Flashback :_

 _Ils avaient environ 12 ans et demi, du moins selon l'âge que leur donnait Splinter._

 _Ils avaient eu à nouveau une de ces disputes épiques, à propos d'il ne savait quoi. Cela leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent donc il ne se souciait même plus des raisons. Quelque chose, chez Léonardo, l'indisposait au point que toute occasion était bonne pour une confrontation. Il s'était retiré dans sa chambre, de mauvaise humeur, après que Maitre Splinter ait, encore une fois, pris le parti du leader et était étendu, les bras croisés derrière la tête dans son hamac, quand Léo était entré, sans sa permission._

 _Il avait voulu le rembarrer, mais celui-ci s'était approché tout de même._

 _« J'en ai assez de nos disputes » avait expliqué sombrement le leader et avant qu'il ait pu protester que Léo n'avait qu'à ne pas être un tel connard de prime abord, celui-ci l'avait embrassé agressivement, lui clouant le bec._

 _Il s'était senti soudain…complet. C'était comme si toutes ces années, il avait fonctionné avec un organe vital en moins et que, soudain, avec ce second poumon, il respirait mieux. Léo, lorsqu'il l'avait senti répondre au baiser, était sorti de sa transe et avait tenté de s'excuser de son geste impulsif._

 _« Ferme -là et continue à m'embrasser, stupide » avait-il répondu ou quelque chose d'approchant Ils avaient donc poursuivi, Léo se laissant entrainer dans le hamac, s'échangeant baisers et caresses, Par la suite, plusieurs fois semaines, durant environ cinq mois, Léo s'aventurait dans sa chambre, les choses demeurant toujours au stade de préliminaires, jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, l'ainé poussa les choses plus loin en le touchant, LÀ._

 _Il s'était déjà, à 13 ans, touché lui-même, mais cela n'avait aucune comparaison avec sentir une autre main que la sienne sur son sexe. Son orgasme avait été si puissant, lui semblant un Hiroshima le délivrant de toutes ces frustrations accumulées, que le besoin d'en connaitre des semblables quotidiennement le prit et la tentative de Léo devint routine._

 _Le plaisir de leurs actions et le frisson du risque de se faire prendre, rapidement, était devenu addictifs, passant leurs nuits à se toucher, à se caresser et à s'embrasser. Chaque fois était aussi passionnante qu'incroyable. Raphael avait un besoin physique puissant de toucher son frère et d'être touché par lui et il retenait avec peine ses mains le jour, Léonardo ayant mis comme règle le secret absolu. Mais, il s'en contentait, ces nuits lui semblant délicieuses du point de vue d'un mutant de 14 ans. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin, à l'époque, car, après avoir fait quelques recherches sur comment il pouvait être encore plus proche de son frère, et renforcir le lien entre eux, et juste avant de trouver l'audace de demander à Léo de le posséder, son Jardin d'Eden avait éclaté._

 _Léo était parti en mission, sous l'ordre de Maitre Splinter et Raphael avait cru devenir fou de douleur de ce qu'il considérait comme un abandon. Durant l'absence de Léonardo, Raphael avait réalisé que ce qu'il le liait à son frère n'était pas que du sexe. S'il avait souffert autant de cette séparation, c'était car il l'aimait, depuis son enfance. Près de deux ans plus tard, au retour du leader, il leur aurait fallu longtemps pour retomber dans leur intimité, Léo étant devenu presque un étranger pour lui et lui en voulant de son absence et c'est uniquement le risque de perdre la vie qui les avaient ultimement rapprochés, après que Raph l'eut boudé et confronté durant plus d'un an. L'orgueil seul en était la cause, sans compter la rancune et aussi la peur d'être rejeté. Qui disait que Léo éprouvait encore un quelque chose pour lui? Et d'ailleurs, qui disait que le leader avait déjà ressenti quelque chose à son égard? Léo n'avait jamais dit des paroles claires en ce sens. Il se contentait donc de se masturber, trois fois par jour, en pensant au leader et en le détestant pour ne pas voir sa détresse. Puis, lui vint un matin l'idée hautement traumatisante que, peut-être, Léo chercherait le même type de réconfort auprès de leurs jeunes frères si lui, Raph, continuait de lui faire la gueule. La jalousie avait été plus puissante que le désir. Une nuit, il s'était copieusement saoulé pour trouver le courage et l'inspiration et avait finalement avoué à Léo avoir besoin de lui et vouloir à nouveau partager cette intimité avec lui, auquelle il ne cessait de repenser. Léonardo lui avait aussitôt ouvert son lit et les choses s'étaient rapidement échauffées, le leader prenant le contrôle et Raph s'était réveillé avec sa virginité en moins et le cœur débordant d'allégresse._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Léonardo, de toute évidence, devait se blâmer, puisqu'il avait instigué l'aspect sexuel de leur relation et croire que sa personnalité-limite exacerbé en était le résultat. C'était tout faux : s'il avait eu la témérité, il aurait approché son aîné en premier. Il n'était pas une victime, au contraire : il ne vivait que pour la chair de Léo contre la sienne. Il l'aimait. Il le rendait heureux. Comment Léo pouvait-il mélanger des abus de mineurs humains à ce qu'ils vivaient? Oui, okay, eux aussi, selon l'âge donné Splinter, avaient été mineurs, mais il était évident que Léo avait été décrété ainé par hasard ou plus certainement, par favoritisme, considérant son apparence légèrement plus juvénile que la sienne propre et que, lorsque les attouchements avaient commencé, il n'avait pas douze ans, mais plus quinze ou seize, tous deux.

Jamais il ne s'était senti « violenté », « molesté » ou « abusé ». Au contraire. Il n'avait qu'à le regarder. Un type comme lui n'était pas une gamine qu'on pouvait forcer.

Mais comment convaincre son frère de cela, alors qu'en plus, celui-ci était furieux de son comportement?

Ils n'auraient jamais dû devenir humains. C'était Léo qui avait eu raison.

Il pensa à nouveau à son frère, en train de passer son entrevue, qu'il avait vu si bouleversé quelques instants plus tôt. Si Léo allait échouer cette entrevue à cause de cela? Avec lui qu'y avait échoué sûrement son test écrit, qu'allaient-ils devenir s'ils étaient tous les deux recalés? L'ancien chef ne se remettrait pas de cette humiliation, songea-t-il, en se rongeant les sangs.

Le temps lui semblait anormalement long, comparativement à ce que chaque candidat devait passer dans le bureau et l'heure sur son téléphone lui confirma que Léo y était depuis 45 minutes environ. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi trois fois le temps alloué déjà de passé et que ce n'était pas on tour? Ce n'était pas qu'il avait hâte de se faire confirmer son échec. Il avait seulement besoin de voir son frère et de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas lui, une victime et Léo, un abuseur.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait justement à entrer dans le bureau, après avoir fait les cents pas devant durant un autre cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouvai nez-à-nez avec un des instructeurs.

« Johnson, Raphael »

* * *

 _Chapitre court, mais je voulais donner un aperçu de ce qui s'était passé avant, afin de justifier davantage les actions suivantes et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Je m'approche de mon syndrome du 60 000 mots, que j'appelle. C'est toujours à ce moment que, voyant parfois le peu de rétroactions qu'une fic, pourtant très longue, obtient, je pense qu'elle n'ait pas aimé et je l'arrête pour en commencer une autre, d'où le nombre aberrant de fic non terminé. On m'a déjà dit que j'updatais trop vite mes fics, ne laissant pas le temps au lecteur d'apprécier. Est-ce le cas?_


	17. Chapter 17

Il entra avec précipitation, mais incertain, n'ayant pas vu son frère sortir, ce qui signifiait qu'il était toujours présent dans le bureau.

Effectivement, ses yeux inquisiteurs se posèrent immédiatement sur lui, mais l'expression fermée du visage de son amant ne dévoila rien sur ses pensées ou ses sentiments. Sous le geste du comité des cinq instructeurs et la chef Vincent, qui ne marqua pas le reconnaitre, il s'assit, haletant d'anxiété.

« M. Johnson, » commença un des hommes, « nous n'irons pas par quatre chemins. Nous vous avouons avoir vérifier vos résultats et ceux de votre frère en premier. Puisque vous étiez si chaudement recommandés, nous étions curieux si, après une aussi brève formation, vous réussiriez. Nous avons donc donné immédiatement vos tests à nos spécialistes qui les ont analysés en premier, alors que nous passions les autres candidats en entrevue. Le fait est que votre frère a obtenu des résultats extrêmement prometteurs, qui, avec ce dont nous avons été témoins, nous laisse penser que, avec une formation théorique et une expérience sur le terrain, il pourrait monter les échelons très rapidement. »

Le premier se tut, espérant que Raph saisisse le sens caché de ses paroles. Léo était prometteur. Pas lui. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour signifier qu'il n'était pas étonné de ce qu'il entendait et qui l'acceptait.

« Malheureusement, votre profil n'est pas aussi…claire."expliqua l'homme, essayant d'être diplomate. " Bien que, sur le terrain, vous promettez d'être un officier brave, fort et que vous avez démontré des compétences de tireurs d'élite, votre…personnalité est plus…problématique pour nous. »

Alors que Raph demeura immobile, se doutant de ce qu'il allait invariablement suivre, son frère s'agite sur sa chaise. Léonardo ne supportait pas les critiques posées par d'autres que lui au sujet de ses jeunes frères.

Le troisième enchaina :

« Vous semblez avoir un évident problème avec l'autorité. Nous ne vous imaginons suivre les ordres de personne et vous semblez, à première vue, une personne trop impulsive et téméraire pour être au commande d'un escadron, au contraire de votre frère. Celui-ci a offert de vous commander, mais nous avons des doutes, car, vous semblez avoir des problèmes avec lui, aussi. Vous l'avez frappé au visage devant témoins, ce matin, et quoique votre frère minimise l'incident, cela nous préoccupe grandement. »

Ce disant, il poussa la feuille d'examen noirci du prénom de son amant, dans tous les espaces possibles. Le malaise de Léonardo fut palpable malgré son masque sur son visage.

« Votre frère nous explique que votre père vient de décéder et que cela, avec votre récent déménagement, explique…votre résultat. Ce test…nous montre une personne instable, à la limite d'être un danger, même, mais votre frère affirme que, et même nous a donné sa parole d'honneur, dans quelques jours, cela va se résorber, alors nous avons passé un accord avec lui, que nous voulons soumettre à votre connaissance »

Le chef instructeur, qui le détestait, conclu :

« Nous voulons absolument votre frère, mais il refuse d'accepter un poste si l'on ne vous engage pas aussi. Alors, nous vous offrons un poste, mais en probation, de 3 mois, sous l'autorité indirecte de votre frère, puisqu'il prétend que, si vous travaillez pour lui, d'une quelconque façon, les ordres passeront mieux, étant pour vous, une sorte de figure…parentale. »

Raph ravala sa salive. Avec Léo qui se posait en « parent », leur relation, si elle existait toujours, ne serait pas simple. Il sentit le regard de braise froide de son frère, le défiant de refuser cet accord et il hocha la tête.

« Ouais, même si ça pas l'air évident, je respecte mon frère. Je l'aime BEAUCOUP » spécifia-t-il avec émotion, mais pas trop, pour ne pas indisposer son frère contre lui.

« Oui, votre frère doit bien vous apprécier aussi pour négocier autant. Sans son insistance à intervenir en votre faveur et ses menaces, et aussi l'appui de notre Chef… » soupira l'homme qui, clairement, était reluctant à l'engager.

Un bref silence s'installa que Raph brisa :

« Donc, comment cela fonctionne exactement? » questionna-t-il. Son orgueil se révoltait de devoir ainsi un emploi au chantage de son frère, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se révolter. Léonardo devait être déjà suffisamment honteux de son résultat. De toute façon, être engagé, travailler avec Léo et même, pour lui, était un meilleur scénario que ce qu'il avait, de prime abord, craint.

« Votre frère et vous-même, serez affectés à notre bureau de lutte contre le terrorisme, mais dans des équipes différentes. Votre frère aîné croit qu'il est mieux pour votre intégration de vous mêler à d'autre gens et nous le pensons aussi. Vous serez affilié au CRC, des agents triés sur le volet pour leur compétence, envoyé en premier ligne en cas d'attaque terroriste. Vous serez formé à des armes spéciales et des fusils à longue portée, à la détection de traces d'explosifs, de radiations ou de nucléaire, ou d'autres armes biologiques et chimiques. Vous êtes excellent tireur et très habiles de vos mains. Lors de simulation, vous avez désamorcé les bombes beaucoup plus rapidement que les autres. Nous vous avons donc mis en charge de l'escadron des explosifs, en plus de votre affectation au CRC, avec le grade de sergent. » La voix du capitaine s'était réchauffée, démontrant une certaine admiration pour ces compétences, mais cela ne suffit pas à alléger le poids sur son cœur : Léo ne voulait pas travailler directement avec lui.

« Et mon frère? » questionna-t-il sourdement

« Il sera…lieutenant dans le même département"

« Quoi! Uniquement lieutenant! » S'écria Raphael, outragé, à la grande honte du principal concerné.

C'était à peu près la seule chose qu'il avait retenu de ces cours : les grades. Lieutenant était une position beaucoup trop mitoyenne pour Léonardo selon lui. Il ne le voyait pas en bas de capitaine, au moins.

L'instructeur, offusqué, s'expliqua:

" Votre frère a beaucoup de responsabilités pour un homme si jeune et sans expérience ni formation officielles. Il pourrait être affecté comme commandant de peloton, coordinateur d'opérations ou agent de contrôle. Il évaluera le travail de ses officiers de première ligne, comme vous, et dirigera les arrestations et s'occupera des prisonniers. En ce qui concerne votre unité d'explosifs, d'ailleurs, vous devez en répondre directement à votre frère. C'est une position clé et très valorisante. "

Raphael pourtant ne semblait pas convaincu, considérant que c'était peu, accordé aux mérites de Léonardo.

Ce fut la chef Vincent qui, calmement s'exprima pour la première fois.

« Johnson, votre frère a accepté ce poste avec reconnaissance. Une telle promotion, à son âge, est absolument inhabituelle. Cela risque même de faire de la grogne. Les grades de sergent et de lieutenant réclament des examens dont nous vous avons exemptés, avec l'accord du maire. Le poste de lieutenant à ce bureau était vacant et son supérieur immédiat prendra sa retraite dans trois ans. Votre frère pourra alors briguer ce poste, après avoir fait ses preuves et cette fois-ci, passé l'examen. Nous vous sommes reconnaissants, mais vous devriez gagner comme les autres, vos gallons supplémentaires. ».

Raphael allait répliquer agressivement que Léo n'avait pas à faire ses preuves ayant sauvé la foutue ville déjà suffisamment, mais il préféra se taire autant à cause de l'aura de colère froide qui se dégageait de Léo que par qu'il se souvenait qu'un lieutenant allait parfois sur le terrain et ne se contentait pas de tâches administratives. Il pourrait donc le voir plus souvent n'étant au-dessus de lui-même que d'un rang. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écouta pas vraiment les autres informations.

« Votre frère vous expliquera votre horaire et votre lieu d'affectation » conclut l'un des instructeurs.

Puisqu'il désormais l'heure de la pause, la chef Vincent se leva suivit des autres et

Léo se leva alors, également serrant les mains. Raphael s'empressa de l'imiter, par souci de ne pas ficher la honte à son frère, encore une fois, plus que par réel respect ou gratitude.

Il avait à peine terminé que Léonardo était déjà sorti du bureau et se dirigea vers sa place, où il avait laissé les livres. Alors que Raphael s'apprêtait à lui parler justement de ces « lectures » et des informations déformées qu'on y trouvait, Diana interpella le policier aux cheveux noirs lui demandant s'il allait venir à la fête du soir.

De toute évidence, malgré sa galanterie et son envie de se faire des alliés et des amis, Raph qui connaissait bien son frère, vit bien l'hésitation marquer ses beaux traits. Le nouveau lieutenant avait sans doute plus envie d'être seul pour pouvoir faire des reproches toute la soirée à Raphael. Cela lui convenait. Lui aussi voulait demeurer seul avec son frère pour s'expliquer. Mais, à sa déception, celui-ci confirma sa présence et se tourna, faussement nonchalant vers son frère :

« Et toi, Raph? Tu viens fêter avec nous ou tu vas à la maison? »

Léo était vraiment un imbécile s'il croyait ne serait qu'un instant qui le laisserait seul, sans chaperon, toute la soirée, alors qu'un différend les opposait. Il sourit donc, le moins aigrement possible, protestant que de voir Léo s'amuser et laisser les autres le faire aussi et boire était un spectacle si rare qu'il ne pouvait le manquer.

La jeune fille, qui attendait son tout pour l'entrevue, leur donna donc rendez-vous à 17h30 à l'Académie, pour l'annonce des résultats et leur demanda, puisque leur tour était passé s'ils allaient retourner en ville ou attendre sur place.

« Non, j'ai affaire quelque part près d'ici avec mon frère » répondit sommairement le lieutenant, en faisant signe à Raphael d'avancer.

Raphael sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il désirait et redoutait ce moment à la fois. Il savait qu'il allait devoir user de beaucoup d'éloquence pour expliquer le coup de poing et de même convaincre son frère que leur relation n'était pas basée sur l'inceste. C'était un lourd défi pour une personne comme lui, plus physique que verbale, pour exprimer ses émotions.

Il suivit Léo sans rien dire jusque dans le stationnement, sachant que se justifier immédiatement pourrait escalader jusqu' à un esclandre public, ce qui ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Son frère s'assit dans sa voiture et Raph cru comprendre que Léo avait choisi l'habitacle de l'Audi comme scène à leur dispute. Mais il n'en fut rien. Au premier « Leo » croassé par Raph, l'ainé le rembarra, tout en démarrant.

Pendant les premiers minutes, Raph crut que son frère les ramenait à la maison. Mais, lorsqu'il vit que son amant prenait l'autoroute dans le sens inverse, il se questionna, mais en silence. De toute façon, il eut sa réponse rapidement. Léonardo se stationna devant un hôtel. Il fronça les sourcils : son frère n'avait sûrement pas la tête au sexe. Il eut soudain peur, très peur, alors que le lieutenant sortait rapidement de la voiture, que son frère lui signifie que désormais, il allait dormir là et non plus chez-eux.

Au comptoir de l'accueil, Léonardo réclama une chambre pour une « sieste » de 4 heures dans une chambre avec un seul lit et le cœur de Raph se dilata d'espoir. Parfois, la libido de son frère s'embrasait lors de leur différend. C'était peut-être le cas aujourd'hui. Il ne savait encore jusqu'où le côté sombre de l'ex-leader, dont lui seul avait eu un aperçu, pouvait le porter dans ses fantaisies, mais il mourrait d'envie de le découvrir. Si le préposé trouva étrange que deux policiers musculeux demandent une chambre, il n'en parut rien.

Pressé de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il suivit son frère dans la petite chambre et obéit avec empressement quand son frère lui demanda de lui donner ses menottes et de s'allonger sur le lit. Cette requête venant de l'ex leader en bleu, était presque habituelle, sa nature contrôlante prenant souvent le dessus, même dans la chambre à coucher.

Il ne réagit pas davantage quand son frère, après avoir utilisé ses propres menottes pour l'entraver au lit, referma les siennes sur son autre poignet. Il attendit sagement que son frère enlève son pantalon ou peu importe comment il allait amorcer son scénario érotique. Le sexe de réconciliation, avec Léo, était toujours incroyable et confiant, il ne livra donc aucune résistance ni ne formula de questions. Il va sans dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas au puissant crochet que son frère lui décrocha.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il en étirant sa mâchoire. « Tu m'attaches pour me frapper maintenant? Pour un mec se prétendant honorable, j'ai vu mieux! »

« Je devrais te faire bien pire » menaça sombrement l'homme aux yeux bleus et Raph réalisa que c'était la réponse de Léo à son propre crochet, plus tôt, à la bibliothèque. Au moins, Léo avait attendu qu'ils fussent seuls.

« Ouais, j'avoue que je l'ai mérité celui-là. » articula-t-il avec difficulté, le maxillaire toujours endolori, regardant son frère faire les cents pas devant le lit, serrant les poings nerveusement. Léonardo n'était pas du genre à se laisser emporter émotionnellement et Raph sut que cette fois, vraiment, la mesure était comble pour l'ancien chef. Il tenta de s'armer mentalement contre le déferlement qui allait provenir de son amant. Léonardo, poussé à bout, était imprévisible et parfois, impitoyable.

« Léo » appela-t-il d'une voix suppliante, mais son frère fit un geste ample du bras pour lui signifier de la boucler.

« Comment as-tu osé me faire cela, Raph? » cracha son partenaire, mais avec plus de désespoir que de colère et Raphael ne fut pas trop certain de ce que son frère entendait : le coup? La piètre performance à l'examen? Le secret sur l'inceste? Ou pire, Léo avait découvert pour Shawn? Dérouté et n'osant empirer son cas, il préféra se taire et ployer l'échine sous la colère de son frère.

« Tu le savais, ne viens pas prétendre le contraire. C'est pour cela que tu as prétendu ne pas être mon frère, hier. Tu as découvert ce fait et tu as choisi de ne pas m'en parler. Pire, tu m'as laissé continuer »

Donc, c'était cela.

« Léo, putain, cela n'a pas de lien avec nous. Un, Don l'a dit, on n'est pas des frères biologiques pour vrai. Secundo, je t'ai pas « laissé » continuer. Je te veux autant que tu me veux. Aucun de nous n'est une victime. On est tous les deux consentants et participatifs. Et on est des adultes. Quand ça a commencé, on n'était pas des gosses non plus. L'âge que nous a donné Splinter était faussé. J'devais avoir 16, au moins. Et à l'époque, comme aujourd'hui, j'étais pas une victime vulnérable, ok? Si je l'avais pas voulu, j'aurai pu t'en empêcher. M'as-tu regardé? »

Léo lui jeta un bref regard noir.

« Tu es imposant physiquement, je te l'accorde, mais fragile émotionnellement. C'est de cet aspect de toi dont j'ai abusé » répondit-il douloureusement.

Raphael roula des yeux, exaspéré par cet étalage de remords qu'il jugeait ridicules.

« Est-ce que tu t'entends, Léo? Putain, je t'aime. Tu ne m'abuse pas. Je te veux. J'ai besoin de toi", expliqua Raph avec conviction.

« Tu as dû développer un syndrome de Stockholm. Tu éprouves de la sympathie pour ton agresseur et tu as peur de faire exploser notre famille, en te refusant. Ça arrive à beaucoup de victimes »

Raph voulut s'élancer pour secouer son frère, mais les menottes le maintinrent au lit.

« Tu délires! J'suis pas une victime! J'suis ton amant de mon plein gré! C'est pas un foutu syndrome et je n'éprouve pas de la sympathie pour toi. J'en ai rien à foutre de notre famille. J'ai toujours voulu vivre notre relation au grand jour. Je n'avais pas honte de t'aimer à l'époque comme je n'en n'ai pas honte aujourd'hui. La morale et les lois des humains ne signifient rien pour moi. Rien! » cracha-t-il avec force.

« Raph! Tu es un représentant des forces de l'ordre. Tu te dois de respecter la loi! » martela le leader aussi fermement.

« Rien à foutre. Entre toi et la loi, mon choix est clair » répliqua farouchement l'homme entravé.

Les yeux bleu marin se posèrent sur Raph, mais sans le regarder vraiment. Raphael comprit que pour Léo lui-même, la situation était insoutenable et que l'ex-leader utilisait toutes ses facultés à conserver son masque de Fearless. Mais Raphael pouvait voir derrière la façade froide de son amant. Léo avait le cœur brisé

« Oui, ton choix est clair, car tu n'en n'as pas à faire. Je le fais pour toi. Je suis désolé de tout le mal que je t'ai causé et, sans prétendre pouvoir tout réparer, je peux au moins renoncer à tous actes débordant de la fraternité avec toi, à partir de maintenant. »

Le cœur de Raphael lui fit si mal qui lui semblait que sa poitrine s'était ouverte. Il savait que Léo en arrivait à cela, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à l'entendre. Il tira a nouveau sur les menottes, écumant presque :

« Va te faire foutre, Fearless! Tu peux pas rompre avec moi, alors que je suis menotté à un lit d'hôtel et que je ne peux rien faire! T'as pas le droit de faire ça. T'as pas le droit de décider pour nous deux. »

« Je suis l'ainé et le chef et si je dis que cela est terminé, c'est terminé »

Raphael gronda toutes les insultes de son répertoire, tout en tirant si fort sur les menottes qu'elles entraient dans sa chair, amenant le sang à la surface, mais il s'en moquait. Il pourrait perdre un poignet, l'important était de convaincre Léo. Léo n'était pas son frère, ni même l'ainé et plus chef de rien du tout, avec leur transformation et la mort de leur père. Il était son supérieur et devait lui rendre des comptes au poste, mais leur relation amoureuse ne concernait pas leur travail. Après une heure à maudire Léonardo et sentant que son frère ne semblait pas varier de ses positions, une grande fatigue l'envahit.

« Léo. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus et je vais tenter de l'accepter. »

Le regard bleu flotta sur lui brièvement :

« Je ne peux pas ».

Un immense soulagement l'envahit en entendant cette phrase. Léo, malgré son inflexibilité, rompait presque à son corps défendant. Si son amant l'aimait toujours, il y avait encore de l'espoir. Mais il devait agir avec doigté.

« Léo, trésor. Tu sais que je t'aime, plus que ma vie et ce, depuis toujours. Je t'assure que tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal et que, près de toi, je vais bien »

Le visage de Léonardo exprima le doute :

« Non, Raph, tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne sais même pas encore pourquoi tu m'as frappé ce matin, sans compter tous les autres « incidents » des derniers jours. «

« Je t'ai frappé, car tu m'as laissé, attaché, au lit, comme un chien devant un magasin » s'insurgea Raphael. « Essaye de me donner tort, pour voir »

Léo ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

« C'est vrai. Je me suis levé tôt, je dormais mal, avec cet examen pour lequel je n'étais pas certain d'être prêt. Il faisait noir dans la chambre et je n'ai pas voulu t'éveiller en allumant la lumière. Après que nous ayions fais l'amour, je me suis endormi et…j'ai oublié que tu étais attaché. Tu semblais si bien dormir. J'ai pris un uniforme à l'aveugle et j'ai croisé Donnie à la cuisine, qui s'était levé pour un verre d'eau. Je lui ai demandé où je pourrais me renseigner sur…toutes ces lois humaines que nous ne connaissions pas. Il m'a suggéré la bibliothèque. Avant de se rendormir, il m'a confirmé qu'elle ouvrait à 6h30. Il était presque 5h30. Je suis parti immédiatement. Je n'ai pas voulu remonter et te réveiller, pour mes préoccupations personnelles. Nous nous sommes…couchés tard. »

L'histoire de Léo faisait du sens et le lieutenant semblait sincèrement contrit, ce qui apaisa légèrement son frère. Mais Léo demeura sur ses positions :

« Tu ne vas pas bien, Raph…je sais que cela est de ma faute et j'essaye de réparer les pots cassés. »

Une idée vint à Raphael :

« T'as parlé à Donnie? C'est lui qui t'a dit de prendre un livre sur les agressions sexuelles? C'est lui qui t'as mis ces idées de culpabilité dans la tête? » demanda-t-il hargneusement, ne pouvait tenir longtemps ses résolutions de demeurer calme.

« Non. Je suis brièvement revenu sur la question de l'homosexualité avec lui, mais c'est tout. »

« T'as peur de te faire pointer du doigt avec moi, c'est ça? le Fearless Leader a peur? »

Léo secoua la tête.

« Non. Ce n'est pas un crime d'être homosexuel ou bisexuel et être marginal, après avoir été toute ma vie un mutant, m'indiffère. Si cela n'était que cela, cela ne serait pas suffisant pour me faire renoncer à toi. De toute façon, soyons réalistes, Raph. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne dont on se moque, à moins d'être suicidaire. Ni moi. »

Soudain, une pensée vint effleurer Raph, évanescente et Raphael la chassa, essayant de se concentrer sur le combat qui l'opposait à son amant.

« Alors, tu vas faire quoi, hein, Léo? Quel est le but d'avoir passé par tout ceci pour se laisser? » Son frère demeurant silencieux, il insista « Je t'aime, plus rien n'a de sens sans toi. Je sais que c'est autant insupportable pour toi que ce l'est pour moi. Pourquoi fais-tu cela? »

« Raph, » commença Léo avec difficulté, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même, « j'admets sans peine que cela est difficile, mais tu me remercieras, plus tard. Tu m'aimais car les alternatives étaient peu nombreuses. Mais nous vivons à la surface maintenant. Tu vas te trouver un ou une petite amie et tu pourras te bâtir un meilleur futur avec eux. Tu es bel homme, tu es jeune et tu as une carrière. Avec ton salaire de sergent, tu pourras t'acheter un joli appartement à vous et… »

Il fut interrompu par un Raph qui, après avoir pâli de plusieurs tons, à mesure qu'il parlait, éclata finalement en imprécations furieuses :

« Espèce de salaud, je le savais, je le savais…Tu veux te débarrasser de moi pour vivre une vie de rêve avec une poulette. C'est pour ça que t'as négocié si fort nos positions. Tu voulais du pognon pour vivre de ton côté»

Raphael se mit à s'agiter si furieusement que le lit menaçait de se briser, hurlant de rage, n'écoutant pas Léo qui prétendait que c'était faux et le priait de se taire ou de cesser de tirer s'il ne voulait pas se blesser, mais l'homme menotté n'écouta rien, jurant à Léonardo qu'il n'en n'avait pas fini avec lui.

Devant ce spectacle déchirant, Léo, laissant monter les larmes, après avoir lutté si longtemps pour les contenir, prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains afin que, les yeux dans les siens, Raphael se calme.

« Je te jure que non, Raph…je t'en prie. Calme-toi…te voir ainsi me brise le cœur »chuchota l'ex-leader avec douceur.

« Comment veux-tu que je sois calme? » hurla-t-il. Puis, voyant les larmes inonder le visage qu'il chérissait tant, il supplia d'une voix à peine plus posée.

« Si c'est uniquement l'aspect sexuel de notre relation qui te dérange, nous pouvons nous aimer platoniquement, non? » tenta-t-il. « Personne ne le saura au travail…on ne fera que dormir ensemble à la maison, sans que je te touche, d'accord? On est des âmes-sœurs, Léo. On peut pas se laisser »

« Raph. Comment veux-tu cacher cela? Tu me suis du regard sans arrêt à l'Academie. Nous travaillons avec des détectives chevronnés. Ils auront tôt fait de le découvrir et de nous dénoncer. Et puis, tu ne pourras pas vivre sans sexe longtemps. Tu es sincère, en ce moment, mais dans un mois, tu penseras autrement. » tenta de raisonner Léonardo.

Raphael ferma les yeux. Il avait dépassé le point d'ébullition. Cela ne menait nulle part et il était las. Cela faisait des heures que son amant le torturait et chaque once de patience ou de raison l'avait quitté. Léo, de toute évidence, ne voulait pas plus rompre que lui, mais refusait de l'admettre. Il avait besoin d'être acculé au pied du mur pour le reconnaitre et si c'était ce que Raph avait besoin de faire, il le ferait.

« Détache-moi, Léo. La nuit dernière, j'ignorais que cela serait notre dernière fois. Laisse-moi te serrer une dernière fois contre moi » supplia-t-il. « Sentir tes cheveux, caresser ta peau… T'embrasser… »

Léonardo hésita, mais voyant les poignets lacérés par les menottes et les yeux verts implorants, il céda. De toute façon, il ne pouvait laisser son frère attaché si longtemps. Le temps avait passé et il était déjà 16h. Dans à peine plus d'une heure, ils devaient quitter la chambre pour retourner à l'Académie. D'ici là, son frère devait être calme et raisonnable, alors autant accéder à sa demande et soigner ses blessures. Et, il devait l'avouer, il mourrait d'envie d'étreindre Raphael et de sentir ses bras musculeux autour de lui. La journée avait été éprouvante et avait exigé de lui beaucoup de contrôle sur lui-même et de ténacité. Il était aussi épuisé que Raphael et avait lui aussi besoin de réconfort.

Il avait à peine déverrouillée la seconde menotte que d'une poussée puissante, son frère le cloua sur le dos et avait même qu'il eut le temps de cligner des yeux, le canon du glock du sergent était accolé à son front.

« J'tai dit Fearless que t'en aurais pas fini avec moi. Retracte-toi. Dis-moi que les trois dernières heures n'étaient que de la connerie. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-moi que je suis à toi et toi, à moi. Pour toujours. » exigea-t-il, contenant à peine ses tremblements de rage devant un Léo tétanisé. Les yeux grands ouverts, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à formuler une pensée cohérente, tellement qu'il était choqué. Raphael, son meilleur ami, son frère, son partenaire, son second, son amant, la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, pointait son revolver sur lui, un éclat maniaque dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour cela arrivait et, malgré ses paroles, espérait en lui-même que Raph n'aille pas si mal que cela. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Raphael, mais il en avait parlé avec Donatello le matin même, au sujet des médicaments que son frère devrait prendre, le scientifique n'étant pas certain de la meilleure combinaison qui entrainerait le moins d'effets secondaires. Il avait demandé au génie d'attendre, que les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre, en même temps que la routine et là, il devait admettre qu'il avait eu tort. Raph n'allait pas bien. Tout en procédant le fait, son cerveau trop choqué pour enregistrer les élucubrations de son petit ami au-dessus de lui, retenant même sa respiration inconsciemment, tellement que son frère lui semblait à un cheveu de l'implosion, il se mit en mode instinctif, son entrainement intensif de Fearless Leader prenant le dessus sur le choc :

« Tu peux me tuer Raphael. Cela ne changera rien. Tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux davantage » articula-t-il nettement.

Raph le regarda de ses yeux fous un instant, semblant ne pas avoir compris les paroles, puisqu'elles n'étaient pas celles qu'il voulait entendre. Puis, la recognition brilla dans le regard émeraude et aussitôt il retira le canon du front de Léo pour prestement le tourner vers sa propre tempe, en ricanant sardoniquement.

« Et là, Fearless? Tu vas faire quoi? J'espère que tu es prêt à ramasser mes éclats de cervelle partout ».

L'estomac du lieutenant se tordit. Quand l'arme était pointée sur lui, il pouvait gérer. Il ne craignait pas la mort et l'avait très souvent regardé en face, mais contre la tempe de son petit frère et amoureux, c'était autre chose. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse pour trouver une parade afin de retirer l'arme des mains de son frère, mais il savait que, physiquement, c'était impossible. Raph, bien que clairement pas dans son état normal, semblait déterminé et il aurait le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette au moindre mouvement qu'il ferait. Il se sentait comme dans cette simulation de prise d'otage, à négocier avec un forcené, tentant de le raisonner pour sauver des vies. Sauf que la vie à sauver était celle de son frère et il était aussi le forcené.

"Raph, je t'en prie, pose ce pistolet. Tu n'y pense pas sérieusement. Tu es jeune. Tu as tant de raison de vivre. Pense à nos frères et à nos amis"

"J'suis serieux, Léo. Mike, Don, Ape et Case ne signifient rien. Si tu ne veux pas faire partie de ma vie comme mon partenaire, j'prefère me griller la cervelle là , plutot que de t'entendre blablater tes conneries sur notre couple un instant de plus"articula froidement le sergent, le regard si absent, comme tourné en son monde intérieur. Léo frissonna.

On l'avait félicité pour son jugement rapide et exact des situations. Il avait mésestimé grandement l'état de Raphael, aveuglé par son amour, mais là, il le voyait. Les prunelles vertes avaient cette lueur exaltée des déments et Léo, plus que tout au monde, voulait apporter de la paix à son frère et non de la douleur et de la folie. Premièrement, car il était persuadé que tout cela était de sa faute. Il avait bien lu : l'inceste entraînait des conséquences psychologiques désastreuses chez les victimes. Et aussi, parce que, malgré tout, il adorait son frère de toutes les façons possibles. Il était pour lui, même si c'était tordu, comme son amant et son fils à la fois. Sa souffrance devait être vive pour que son compagnon soit porté à de telles extrêmes et son cœur saignait d'en être témoin. La décision de se séparer de Raph, même si celui-ci aurait été indifférent, avait déjà été difficile à prendre. Il s'était attendu à des protestations et c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait menotté. Il ne voulait pas celui tourne au combat ou, au sexe. Raph, comme personne, savait le distraire avec son corps et il connaissait tous ses points faibles…Oui, il avait prévu une certaine résistance, mais devant de tels accents de douleur, il se sentait désemparé. Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour calmer toute cette peine et pour arrêter cette folie. Le mettant au pied du mur, comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Raph le prévint, l'air mortellement sérieux :

« J'en ai marre. J'compte jusqu'à dix, Fearless. Si j'ai pas ta parole d'ici là, j'tire…Un, deux, trois… »

La bouche de Léonardo laissa échapper à toute vitesse des mots malgré lui, alors que son cerveau lui hurlait de gagner du temps :

« Raph, faisons un accord. Ok? Tu vas me promettre de prendre tes médicaments…et si tu vas mieux…je vais euh…réfléchir »

Raphael qui avait cessé de compter pour écouter la proposition, demeura le visage inexpressif à son audition et continua, la main plus serrée contre la crosse de l'arme :

« Trois…quatre… »

Léo SAVAIT que ce n'était pas du bluff. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un d'assez déséquilibré pour vouloir mettre fin à sa propre vie, mais il connaissait son frère. Ce n'était pas que du chantage émotif inconsistant. Dans quelques secondes, Raph se tirerait une balle dans la tête si Léo ne promettait pas de l'aimer pour toujours. De toute façon, pensait-il en un éclair, ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Il adorait Raphael. Il savait qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne autant. Il avait espéré sincèrement que Raph puisse trouver le bonheur ailleurs, même si cela le blessait, et rendre service à son frère en rompant, mais soudain, il en doutait. Raphael l'aimait avec autant de force, si ce n'est plus , que lui aimait Raphael. Jamais il ne pourrait se remettre de sa mort. Raph ne demandait que la vérité et si peu...Rien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir. Peut-être, peut-être que Raph avait raison et qu'ils pourraient continuer à vivre ainsi, en établissant quelques règles, afin de préserver à la fois le secret de leur relation et la santé mentale de son frère.

« Sept, huit, neuf … » énonçait toujours a voix monocorde que Léo ne reconnaissait même pas.

« Arrête » éclata alors le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, tremblant comme une feuille. « Je te le promets. Je suis à toi. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre »

Le visage de Raphael se fendit d'un sourire et il abaissa enfin le revolver.

« J'le savais, bébé, que t'avais seulement besoin d'une petite poussée pour l'admettre. Ce que t'es têtu » finit-il en embrassant goulûment son amant alors que Léo, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la sueur froide coulant sur son corps, luttait pour ne pas vomir d'anxiété ou faire une crise de nerfs, en se remémorant ce qu'était "qu'une petite poussée" pour son frère. Il se laissa de nouveau coucher sur le dos et ne s'opposa pas aux doigts empressés qui déboutonnait son uniforme, n'écoutant que d'une oreille attentive les serments d'amour de son amant, aussi passionnés que décousus.

Il tourna la tête, livrant l'accès à son cou, ses yeux ne quittant pas son arme que Raph, après lui avoir enlevé, avait posé à côté de la sienne sur la table de nuit. Il n'osait pas plus bouger que s'il était fait de verre, craignait d'indisposer son frère et de le pousser à reprendre l'arme.

« J'le sais à quoi tu penses…on va être en retard pour l'annonce des résultats et la fête de ta copine. T'inquiète…je te marque partout, pour qu'on sache bien t'es à qui et on se tire d'ici » marmonna Raphael entre deux baisers.

Léo ne répondit rien, jamais la ponctualité n'ayant été si loin dans son esprit, laissant son frère profiter de son corps, ses yeux fixant toujours les armes, alors qu'il éprouvait la peur pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

 _J'ai beaucoup écouté le clip « Blank Space » de Taylor Switf car l'homme ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon Léo physiquement et disons que, sans spoiler, le comportement de Taylor peut rappeler celui de Raph. Mais je vous rassure immédiatement. Raph ne tuera pas Léo. Et Léo aime réellement Raph._


	18. Chapter 18

Comment Raphael réussit malgré tout à lui procurer deux orgasmes dépassait l'entendement. Il faut dire que son frère connaissait son corps comme personne et parfois, il semblait à Léo qu'il le connaissait mieux que lui-même, sachant l'endroit exacte où le caresser, ainsi que la manière, pour que ses résolutions s'écroulent comme un château de cartes. La tête chaude il avait mis particulièrement de l'effort, lui faisant l'amour avec beaucoup de lenteur et de sentiment, comme pour se faire pardonner son attitude précédente. Léo s'était forcé à demeurer réceptif, ne voulant pas contrarier son frère qui l'encourageait sensuellement à se laisser aller. Le sexe avec Raphael, en temps normal, baignait l'âme inquiète de l'ancien leader. Mais cette fois-ci, malgré la ténacité, la passion et le talent amoureux de son partenaire et qu'il ait réussit à tirer physiquement le plaisir de son corps, à deux reprises, son cœur n'était pas en paix, battant comme un tambour au souvenir de la scène qui venait de se passer.

Pour l'obliger à demeurer avec lui, Raphael avait menacé de se suicider et Léo avait soudain peur, très peur de l'avenir. Ce n'est pas qu'il craignait son frère, malgré qu'il ait pointé son revolver sur lui. Il était davantage inquiet pour Raphael lui-même et les autres. Si son frère ne se contrôlait pas davantage en sa présence, tous comprendraient la nature de leur relation et des problèmes terribles surviendraient. Léo finirait en prison, pour sûr, Raph ne le supporterait pas, sans compter que peut-être le secret de leur origine serait dévoilé au public. Il ne voulait pas que Mikey, par exemple, subisse la curiosité ou les railleries de ses pairs.

Il réfléchissait à cela, alors que l'eau de la douche coulait, Raph se lavant alors qu'il avait refusé que Léo le fasse, voulant que son amant conserve son odeur. Son frère l'avait marqué comme un animal, étendant sa semence sur son bas-ventre et ses cuisses.

" _Voilà"_ avait-il dit, _"Tu sentiras divinement bon comme cela, Fearless. J'veux que cela soit ta seule eau de Cologne, à l'avenir_ ".

Les paroles avaient été prononcées avec tendresse, mais sous le miel, l'ex-leader avait perçu la menace. Ne voulant pas s'opposer à son frère, alors que celui-ci venait de faire preuve d'autant d'instabilité, le lieutenant n'avait rien dit, malgré qu'il détestât la sensation d'être poisseux et sale. Raphael, médicamenté, irait mieux dans quelques semaines et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il y avait des psychologues spécifiquement attribués au NYPD et sans doute, il pourrait convaincre son amant de la pertinence d'une psychothérapie.

Il avait aussi pensé proposer à son frère une inscription dans un club d'arts martiaux ainsi que dans un gym. Léo, lui, aimait s'entrainer seul, mais Raph aimait le bruit autour de lui et les combats. Cela allait l'occuper, lui donner l'occasion de créer des liens et donner un exutoire à son agressivité.

De plus, il ne lui avait pas encore dit, mais lui et Raph, à moins d'attentats terroristes réels, se fréquenteraient assez peu au travail. Raph allait être cantonné sur l'ile Randall 5 jours semaines et lui, à Manhattan, près de l'école de Mikey. L'horaire de Raphael était de 8h30 à 17h00, s'il ne se produisait aucun évènement nécessitant une intervention de leur part, alors qu'il avait demandé plus d'heures pour lui: de 7h30 à 18h. Cela changeait peu de choses, puisque Raphael, par la distance plus importante, allait devoir partir au moins à 7h50, mais cet air entre eux était nécessaire. Leur contact seraient électroniques et téléphoniques pour la plupart. Trois fois semaines, Léo devait visiter l'unité, afin de superviser l'entrainement et ce que faisait Raph, mais ces visites ne pouvaient excéder 2 heures avec le trajet. De plus, il ne serait pas tout ce temps seul avec Raphael, limitant donc ses interactions privées avec ce dernier. Donc, il serait libre et son frère, de par son absence, devrait se trouver d'autres...divertissements durant la semaine. La fin de semaine, par contre, à moins qu'il dusse faire du temps supplémentaires, ce qui risquait plus de lui arriver à lui qu'à Raphael, il serait avec son frère, chez lui, réduit à l'état de poupée de chiffon, servant à calmer les pulsions de son frère, s'il pouvait

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il voulait que son frère l'oubli. Il aimait Raph de tout son cœur, malgré les derniers évènements, et si cela devait arriver, cela lui briserait le cœur, mais avec cette histoire d'inceste, sachant que cela était mal d'aimer son frère autant et de cette façon, il avait voulu éloigner la tentation de lui-même, tout en faisant en sorte que son frère ne souffre pas trop de cette absence. Il avait donc exigé de ne pas avoir à travailler directement et quotidiennement avec son cadet.

Il avait aussi demandé que Casey Jones soit affecté avec Raph, ainsi que cet autre policier qui semblait apprécier son frère. Avoir d'autres fréquentations ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Il avait, par contre, très peu de femmes dans cet escadron, mais Léo doutait que cela nuise à l'avenir de son frère. Raphael, pour le moment, lui semblait insensible aux charmes féminins.

Il devait admettre, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher à son frère, que cela n'était pas son cas. Malgré lui, ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur les courbes rebondies des autres policières, mises en valeur par l'uniforme et leur longues chevelures coiffées en queue de cheval. Il avait envie de les toucher, mais il n'osait pas. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas près de satisfaire cette curiosité, se dit-il en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, alors que son frère, complètement nu, s'approchait de lui, portant un sourire de prédateur.

Léo accepta le baiser, plus de dents que de lèvres, extrêmement possessif de son frère.

 _"Tu t'es habillé, déjà? T'aurais pas dû être si pressé, bébé. J'en avais pas fini avec toi"_ reprocha légèrement le sergent musclé, enfilant ses boxers noirs en soupirant.

Ce "j'en avais pas fini avec toi" rappela douloureusement à Léo les imprécations antérieures de Raph, alors qu'il tenait son glock en main. Léonardo réprima un frisson et essaya de répondre avec nonchalance qu'ils devaient libérer la chambre.

« _Bah, j'aurai pu les convaincre de nous laisser une demi-heure de plus…_ » Raphael ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et Léo regarda ailleurs, peu confiant d'être capable de conserver un masque stoïque. Le nouveau sergent, de par son commentaire, ne pensait sûrement pas à mal, mais Léo ne voulait pas appesantir son esprit sur les moyens que Raph pourrait utiliser pour « convaincre ».

 _« Peu importe, Raph »_ commenta-t-il prudemment. _"Les résultats des examens seront annoncés ainsi que les postes. Pour prouver notre gratitude, arriver à l'heure est la moindre des choses"._

Raphael tout en s'habillant, haussa les épaules e souriant :

 _« Tout pour te satisfaire, Fearless »._

Encore une fois, le sourire semblait chaud et sincère, mais Léo ne pouvait pas se sentir rassuré. La scène avec le revolver était encore trop vive dans sa mémoire. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir un jour l'oublier, gravée dans sa rétine pour l'éternité.

Il ne pouvait attendre d'en glisser un mot à Donatello. Le génie saurait trouver une explication logique et surtout une solution, pour Raphael. Léo ne pourrait supporter revivre une scène semblable. Il regarda son frère glisser son arme dans sa ceinture, du coin de l'œil. Raph était un danger pour lui-même. Avant qu'il le soit aussi pour les autres, ils devaient faire quelque chose. De toute façon, il ne pouvait vivre avec l'idée que son frère faisait si peu de cas de sa vie. Il devait être soigné, afin de vivre longtemps et heureux que ce soit avec lui ou un autre. L'important était que Raph aille mieux.

Il avait laissé Raphael conduire, trop nerveux encore pour tenir un volant, malgré qu'il ne fût qu'à un quart d'heure, à peine, de l'Académie. Son frère ne fit aucun commentaire, tout en s'assoyant à la place du conducteur, attachant même la ceinture de sécurité de Léo, qui, perturbé, n'y pensait pas.

 _"Tiens, voilà. Faudrait pas que tu te sois blessé, bébé, si on avait un accident"_ sourit Raphael après l'avoir bouclé pour lui.

Léonardo encore, ne dit mot, mais fixa son frère d'un air absent en se rappelant que son amant, si soucieux de sa sécurité, lui avait pointé son revolver contre son front, dans un ultime chantage pour le garder près de lui. Mais il demeura le plus stoïque qu'il put, alors que Raphael tournait les clés dans le contact, ne voulant pas que son frère et lui aient "un accident", parce qu'il l'avait contrarié.

La nausée le prit. Pendant combien de jours ou plutôt semaines, son esprit cesserait de faire ce type de rapprochement?

Jamais.

Il pourrait vivre encore 60 ans, il lui semblait qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette scène, et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand son frère posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

" _J'suis désolé, Léo. Je t'aime trop et ce que tu disais n'avait aucun sens"_ , expliqua doucement le mâle basané, revenant pour la première en près de deux heures sur le sujet " j _'avais trop de peine de t'entendre dire ces conneries. Faut plus les répéter, tu comprends, Trésor? Ça me bouleverse trop."_ conclut-il en caressant du doigt l'os de la mâchoire du lieutenant, avant de le poser sur ses lèvres en un signe de silence.

Léo hocha la tête.

 _"Embrasse-moi"_ quémanda le sergent, mais avec gentillesse. " _De toi-même"._

Léonardo, avec passivité, tendit ses lèvres, mais les doigts de son amant s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

 _"Avec passion"_ exigea Raphael, plus brutalement

Léo, malgré son respect pour son père et Sensei, avait toujours eu de la difficulté avec l'autorité, quand il ne la jugeait pas légitime. L'orgueil et son caractère contrôlant le firent agir instinctivement. Piqué et à bout de nerfs, il mordit les lèvres de son amant avec force, faisant éclater la chair fine, préférant recevoir un coup de poing qu'un ordre.

Raphael poussa un gémissement plaintif alors qu'il goutait son propre sang, et approfondi le baiser, prenant la tête de Léo à pleines mains afin de laisser l'ex-leader ravager sa bouche, semblant plus pliant à mesure que son amant y mettait de la force. Finalement, il rompit le baiser:

 _"Merde, Fearless, continue comme cela et on n'est pas prêts d'aller nulle part_ " assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif, devant un Léo, interloqué.

Lui et Raph avaient toujours été amateurs de sexe intense et, à la limite, brutal, mais ce plaisir dans la douleur aussi vive, était insolite de la part de son amant. Léo l'étranglait un peu, l'attachait, claquait ses fesses, mordait son cou, mais avec modération. Le sang avait rarement part, surtout volontairement, dans leurs ébats. Mais il pouvait voir combien son amant était allumé et cela le troubla. Raphael, à part cette nuit où il était revenu de ses courses, n'avait jamais été violent au lit et avait semblé toujours satisfait du contrôle, mais limité, exercé par son frère, ne réclamant jamais plus « d'intensité »

Raphael ne poursuivit pas ses avances et démarra. Le silence dura quelques instants, brisé par le sergent musclé afin d'offrir de la gomme à mâcher à son frère, puis, nonchalamment, lui posa des questions;

« _Et alors, Fearless, comment cela va fonctionner? Au travail. Ils m'ont dit que tu me raconterais._ » spécifia-t-il devant les yeux sans expression de son frère.

Léo comprit enfin la question. Raphael voulait connaitre leurs horaires, lieux et conditions de travail. Il appréhenda soudain la réaction de son frère, lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'au travail, ils ne se verraient que quelques heures par semaine. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : c'était ce qu'il avait demandé et obtenu. Il ne pouvait changer d'avis, au risque de paraitre inconséquent. De plus, il l'admettait : respirer loin de Raphael lui ferait du bien et sans doute, l'inverse ferait aussi du bien à son frère.

Il expliqua donc que la semaine suivante, un seul jour serait réservée pour une formation magistrale sur le terrorisme et le contreterrorisme en général, puis, ils auraient séparément des formations plus en lien avec leurs activités et responsabilités futures, durant les trois semaines suivantes.

Léo ne crut pas bon d'en ajouter davantage pour le moment. La formation de Raphael allait être intense, car très différente de la sienne, plus bureaucratique. Raph ne le savait même pas mais, après la journée de formation ensemble, il ne se verrait pratiquement plus les semaines suivantes. Inutile d'en prévenir immédiatement à son cadet. Il ne voulait pas que celui-fasse des problèmes ou même un scandale d'ici l'officialisation de leur poste.

Raphael allait recevoir de nombreux cours avancés, 7 jours sur 7 sur les explosifs et la neutralisation de ceux-ci et soudain, que des objets potentiellement mortels soient entre les mains de son frère le fit frissonner. En tant qu'officier du CRC, il allait être aussi, en tout temps lourdement armé et soudain, il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir plutôt dirigé son frère chez les pompiers, comme Donnie l'avait suggéré. Mais, il avait été égoïste et avait voulu, malgré tout, conserver son frère près de lui.

Il espérait ne pas à en avoir payer le prix.

Sa formation à lui s'axerait sur l'administration policière et surtout le commandement et la négociation en temps de crise. Il espérait presque que celle-ci l'habiliterait également à mieux intervenir dans sa vie personnelle, désormais. D'ailleurs, il avait une semaine pour étudier encore des livres, afin de le mieux préparer à ses cours, sans compter ceux qu'il avait déjà emprunté à la bibliothèque, le matin même. Se noyer dans l'étude, comme Donnie, lui ferait du bien. Il voulait ensevelir sous de la théorie ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Arrivés à l'Académie, son frère le suivit de près, marchant au même pas que lui, afin que, arrivés ensemble, ils puissent s'asseoir ensemble.

Raph ne posa pas de questions et ne fit pas de scandale, malgré son comportement que Léo jugeait à la limite du déplacé. Raph allongeait un bras possessif sur chaque chaise où Léo s'asseyait et quoique cela pouvait passer pour une attitude affectueuse et fraternelle, le lieutenant devenait paranoïaque, se tenant droit comme un I sur sa chaise afin que son dos n'entre pas en contact avec le bras de son frère, s'imaginant que tout le monde pouvait voir leur relation comme ce qu'elle était réellement : une passion incestueuse et criminelle.

Il va sans dire qu'il ne s'amusa pas, à la soirée, n'osant trop lier connaissance avec les autres et de toute façon, trop préoccupé pour le faire. Il réussit à s'esquiver un moment, pour aller à la toilette, priant que Raph ne pousserait pas le zèle jusqu'à le suivre.

Aussitôt dans la sécurité du cabinet, il sorti son cellulaire pour texter Don.

 _ **« Donnie. Raph ne va pas bien du tout. Tu dois lui trouver des médicaments. Puissants. Rapides. On se reparle plus tard. »**_

Son téléphone vibra rapidement la réponse de Donatello et avec avidité, Léo la lut. Le scientifique demandait des détails, afin de mieux déterminer les médicaments nécessaires, et proposait un rendez-vous à Léo dans un endroit tranquille, sans Raph où il pourrait en discuter. Mais alors que les doigts du jeune homme s'activaient, pour répondre à son jeune frère, un martèlement se fit entendre.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Léo? A qui tu texte? Sors de là »._ questionna abruptement Raphael, la suspicion claire dans sa voix.

Le cœur de Léo chavira d'angoisse. Il n'avait beau ne rien faire de mal, cette surveillance soudaine de la part de son petit ami le rendait nerveux et l'indisposait. Il n'avait rien au monde que l'ex-leader détestait autant que de se sentir contrôlé. Mais ne pas ouvrir à Raphael était hors de question. Il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer ce que cela pourrait entrainer comme conséquence. Il eut même la brève tentation « d'échapper » opportunément son cellulaire dans la cuvette, afin que Raph ne puisse voir ce qu'il avait écrit. Mais il se ravisa. Il n'allait pas se mettre à craindre son amoureux et frère. De toute façon, il avait dit à Raph en pleine figure ce qu'il avait texté à Don et Raphael ne pourrait le nier. Il n'allait pas bien et Léo voulait absolument qu'il se soigne. Autant le confronter immédiatement que lui écraser ses pilules dans son jus d'orange le matin, à son insu.

Froidement, pour démontrer à son frère qu'il n'était nullement impressionné, mais plutôt blasé de son attitude, il sortit. Autant le faire par lui-même que Raph défonce la porte et se rende ridicule. Menaçant, Raph tendit la main :

 _« Donne »._ L'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet

Léo cligna des yeux. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il n'avait rien à cacher, mais refusait de livrer toute son intimité dans le détail, à Raphael. Pas sans combat.

 _« Non. »_ répliqua-t-il, farouche, le regard empli de défi.

Le sergent rétrécit les yeux, leur couleur vertes prenant une lueur mauvaise. Puis, il se ravisa, haussa les épaules et répondit un simple « Okay » indifférent. Léo respira mieux un instant. Finalement, son frère n'était peut-être pas si mal, mais il eut à peine le temps de formuler cette pensée dans sa tête que Raph, saisit son bras et le tordit en une clé de soumission. Surpris, ayant baissé sa garde auprès de son frère, les doigts de Léo desserrent leur prise sur le téléphone et l'autre homme le prit.

Le visage de Raph demeura inexpressif alors qu'il lisait le texto de Léo, mais il pâlit de rage devant celui de Donnie.

 _« Ce sale fils de pute! Il te veut. Maintenant qu'il sait que c'est possible, il croit pouvoir mettre la main sur toi. Pas de mon vivant_ » grogna Raph entre ses dents. « _J'vais lui donner rendez-vous, moi, à ce joli-cœur_ » décida-t-il, mettant moins de force dans son bras pour texter de l'autre.

Le cœur de Léo battit à nouveau : ses paroles sonnaient comme une menace pour Donatello et le grand frère en lui ne put le supporter. Faire mal, vraiment mal à Raph n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était tellement tendu et affaibli de tout ce stress accumulé qu'il était une question de survie pour lui d'y échapper, le temps de reprendre des forces et de pouvoir penser clairement.

D'un coup de tête et d'un coup de pied arrière bien sentis, il fit lâcher prise à son frère. De surprise et de douleur, celui-ci lâcha le téléphone et après avoir appuyé sur deux points de pression derrière le genou de Raphael, le paralysant pour au moins vingt minutes, le temps suffisant pour fuir, Léo se pencha pour prendre le téléphone et ses clés dans la poche de Raphael.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'écouta pas ce que son frère lui dit, ne sachant même pas si c'était des supplications ou des imprécations.

Rapidement, il lui jeta, après l'avoir fait taire d'un mouvement :

« _Raph. Tu as tellement dépassé la mesure aujourd'hui, que j'ai peur de …que cela altère ma vision de toi, à jamais. S tu veux que je continue de t'aimer, tu dois te soigner. Je ne reviendrais pas avant que tu ailles mieux. Donnie parle de trois semaine à un mois pour que les médicaments fassent effets. Je te reverrais donc dans un mois. Inutile de me chercher, je ne rentrerais pas ou de demander à Donnie et Mikey. Ils ne le sauront pas non plus_ ».

Raphael qui avait écouté miraculeusement jusqu'au bout, l'ai choqué, se lança dans des implorations que Léo n'écouta pas.

« _Dans un mois, Raph…seulement si tu vas bien et si tu t'es bien comporté_ »

« _Arrête de me traiter en gosse! T'as pas le droit de m'immobiliser pour prendre ensuite des décisions comme ça et de me faire du chantage…_ » s'insurgea l'homme paralysé

Indigné, Léo allait répondre que, en termes de chantage, Raph ne pouvait pas parler, mais il vit la manœuvre pour ce qu'elle était. Les jambes du sergent n'étant paralysée que pour 20-25 minutes, celui-ci espérait gagner du temps, en provoquant un argument, afin de le ralentir et pouvoir plus aisément le rattraper par la suite.

« _Adieu Raphael. Nous nous reverrons dans 30 jours, à la fin de ta formation. Fais honneur à notre famille et cela me rendra peut-être plus miséricordieux. »_ conclut-il, sombrement. "Je t'écrirais"

Alors qu'il espérait que la musique de la fête couvrirait les cris de Raphael, il fuit, se sentant atrocement coupable et tellement triste, de quitter ainsi l'homme qu'il aimait, sans compter ses jeunes frères, mais il tenta de se consoler en se disant que cet exil forcé ferait du bien à Raphael et sauverait sans doute leur relation.

Quand Raphael put enfin marcher, un quart d'heure plus tard, il n'avait plus aucune trace de la Audi argenté. Il tomba à genoux et pleura.

* * *

 _J'ai fait les deux derniers chapitres du point de vue de Léo, pour changer. Nous retournerons au point de vue de Raphael par la suite. Je voulais que les réactions de Léo soient plus compréhensibles et ses sentiments, connus, afin que son insistance pour que Raph soit suivit et médicamenté soit justifiée, pour qu'on ait une perception extérieure du comportement de Raph. Mon histoire va un peu vite, mais bon, j'ai hâte d'en arriver au sujet principal._

 _Effaraiz : Merci d'être si fidèle à m'encourager!_


	19. Chapter 19

Il respira lentement, tentant de se calmer, le front posé sur le bois frais de la porte de la chambre. De l'autre côté se trouvait Léonardo. Son Léo qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis un mois. Il n'osait pas encore rentrer dans la chambre, autrefois attribuée à Maitre Splinter et que Léo, le voyant absent, avait choisi pour se réinstaller. En fait, il ne savait pas pourquoi Léonardo n'avait pas déposé ses affaires dans sa chambre à lui. LEUR chambre. Mais ce qu'il savait était que, s'il y avait la moindre petite chance que Léo soit disposé favorablement à son égard, il ne devait pas la foutre en l'air.

Car c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il avait fait dans les dernières semaines. Tout foutre en l'air.

Mais si Léo était là c'est que sûrement, il l'ignorait. Et cet état d'inconscience devait demeurer. Si seulement Mikey lui avait téléphoné plus tôt, songea-t-il en frottant son nez. Il se serait arrangé pour être présentable : ne sentant pas le sexe et le whisky, sans compter ses yeux rougis. Il hésitait en ce moment s'il n'était pas mieux d'attendre au lendemain pour voir son bien-aimé, quand il serait lui-même en meilleure condition. Mais Léonardo lui avait tellement manqué…

Quand il avait découvert Léo partit pour de bon, il avait enfourché sa moto et conduit comme un fou jusqu'à la maison, espérant soit le trouver ou bien pouvoir casser la gueule à Donatello. Malheureusement, une fois son poing dans la figure du génie, il s'aperçut qu'il n'en éprouvait aucune satisfaction.

Léo n'était pas là, Léo était parti et il avait passé une partie de la nuit à sangloter comme un bébé dans les bras de Don et l'autre à arpenter frénétiquement chaque endroit où pouvait se cacher son amoureux. En vain.

Donnie n'avait pas posé de questions, mais il lui avait expliqué que, fuir sur un coup de tête n'étant pas du genre de leur grand frère et donc, que la seule possibilité était que, quelque chose que Raph avait fait, sans le vouloir ou le réaliser pleinement, avait spécifié Donnie, diplomate, avait fortement déplu à l'ancien leader. Si Raphael voulait le retour de son amant, il devait suivre ses recommandations et accepter l'aide de Donnie, afin de faire amende honorable.

Raphael concevait ce que son frère essayait de lui faire comprendre. L'épisode du revolver, certainement pas son geste le plus futé, semblait avoir fortement traumatisé son amant. Il le regrettait, en fait surtout d'avoir pointé son arme sur Léo. Jamais de la vie il n'aurait appuyé sur la gâchette et fait exploser la tête de son petit ami, mais de toute évidence, Léonardo l'avait peut-être cru, lui. Il se rendit donc aux raisons de son frère, si intelligent. Il allait revoir Léo, le lundi, et celui-ci ne pourrait qu'être favorablement impressionné si Raph avait si diligemment suivi ses conseils. Deux jours, lui avait-il expliqué Don était peu de choses et allait lui permettre de réfléchir à tête reposée à la situation. De même, Léo se calmerait durant ce laps de temps.

Donc, Raph, dès le samedi avait avalé sans rechigner ses cachets de celexa et d'abilify. Donnie, dès le lendemain, le voyant plus calme, avait essayé de lui soutirer des informations sur comment il se sentait et ce qu'il avait fait, mais il n'avait rien dit. Ce qui se passait entre Léo et lui ne regardait pas le scientifique. Donnie avait soupiré, mais n'avait pas insisté et lui avait donc refilé cette merde, sans lui dire ce que ces cachets étaient supposé guérir. Si ces maux de tête pouvaient disparaitre, il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Donnie avait parlé de comportements possessifs, d'instabilité de l'humeur, de paranoïa et d'agressivité. Raph ne pouvait nier avoir tué un homme et mutilé son cadavre, quoiqu'il fasse pour l'oublier. Et dire que ni Don, ni Léo ne connaissait ce détail. Mikey, seul, s'en doutait, mais…le benjamin n'était plus revenu sur le sujet.

Raph, bien entendu, n'avait même pas l'intention de revenir sur cet « égarement » sur son lit de mort. Il alternait entre nier l'incident ou se trouver des excuses. Il demeurait que s'il était connu, il aurait beau se droguer d'antipsychotique, Léo ne le toucherait plus du bout du doigt.

Peu importe l'effet que ces médicaments devaient faire, si cela pouvait calmer son amant, il voulait que les résultats apparaissent immédiatement. Malheureusement Donnie avait parlé d'aucune amélioration possible avant deux semaines, au moins et Raph avait regimbé. Il voulait être parfait pour le lundi, afin de ramener son amant, après leur formation contre le terrorisme, si possible de gré, sinon de force. Donatello avait secoué la tête :

« Laisse venir Léo à toi » avait suggéré gentiment le scientifique.

Mikey avait dit quelque chose dans la même veine : « Léo est comme un animal blessé ou sauvage que tu dois apprivoiser »

Tu parles. Il aurait pu, peut-être, l'apprivoiser si son frère s'était pointé le lundi à l'Académie. Après s'être mis en frais pour lui, essayant de dissimuler le fait qu'il n'avait ni dormi ni mangé du week-end, il s'était présenté à l'avance à l'Académie, le cœur battant. Il avait même balancé à savoir s'il devait se présenter avec des roses, toute la fin de semaine étendu sur son lit, l'oreiller de Léo contre son visage et l'ancien bandana bleu de son frère noué sur son biceps avec le sien, comme tout vêtements.

Il n'avait cessé de repasser dans son esprit la scène du revolver et ne comprenait en quoi Léo en était demeuré si effrayé. Étais-ce même cela qu'il l'avait indisposé? Raph n'avait fait que démontrer à Léo comment il était précieux pour lui. Si la situation avait été inversée et que cela aurait été Léonardo qui avait agis ainsi, Raph n'en n'aurait été que flatté.

Son amant, avant de partir, ne lui avait rien expliqué et il demeurait ainsi, dans un vague inconnu, ne sachant même pas par où commencer pour regagner le cœur de son amant, ne sachant même pas où il avait fauté. Sans compter qu'il ne savait pas où était Léonardo non plus. La situation ne pouvait être pire.

Il avait fait d'horribles cauchemars toutes les nuits où il avait essayé de fermer l'œil, rêvant de Léo qui assistait au meurtre de Shawn, horrifié. Durant le pire, le dimanche soir suivant la fuite de son petit ami, Shawn se transformait en Léo et c'était son amant qui avait la cage thoracique défoncé, lorsqu'il sortait de la voiture. Il se réveillait en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

Il n'avait pu dormir ensuite.

Donc, épuisé et à cran il avait attendu son frère dans la petite salle de conférence. Il n'avait pas apporté de fleurs. Autant par souci de discrétion que par connaissance des gouts de son amant. Léo avait horreur de l'ostentatoire et le traiter en fille lui couterait des points, malgré sa bonne intention. Il avait acheté une barre de chocolat aromatisé au thé et il espérait que cette petite douceur, toute simple, réchaufferait le cœur de son amant à son sujet.

Il avait fixé la porte sans cligner des yeux, espérant voir son amant pénétrer dans la pièce à chaque instant. A 8h, sachant son frère ponctuel, il s'était enquit de lui au responsable de la formation qui avait simplement répondu que le lieutenant avait reçu sa formation en vidéo-conférence, la veille.

Il lui avait fallu toute sa maitrise de soi, pourtant presque inexistante, pour demeurer dans la pièce et ne pas courir partout en hurlant sa douleur, sa rage et sa déception. Se disant que c'était sans doute un ultime test de la part de son frère, il était demeuré, assis toute la journée, calme en apparence, n'écoutant pas un seul mot de la conférence.

Le chocolat avait fondu dans sa poche, inutilisé et en retirant ses mains pleines de la friandise ramollie, en voulant prendre ses clés, il s'était soudain senti en colère comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis Shawn. Une colère noire et destructrice. Pour qui se prenait Léo pour lui faire cela?

Il était rentré chez lui à 17h, à feu et à sang et s'était heurté à la voisine, dans le portique, venu payer son loyer. Il l'avait ramenée chez elle et baisée sur son canapé. Après tout, en quoi Léo était-il si spécial? Cette fille le voulait depuis plus d'un mois alors que Léo ne voulait pas de lui.

La fille, Tanya, avait ouvert les cuisses avec bon vouloir et il en avait profité, à défaut de vouloir ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Cela ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de bien, au contraire, il lui avait semblé que son trou dans la poitrine s'était élargi.

Le plaisir physique n'en était pas vraiment un sans la passion.

Il avait harcelé ses frères et les gens au poste, exigeant des nouvelles de Léo. Il avait même mis un couteau sous la gorge de Donnie pour qu'il triangule la position de Léo avec son téléphone, mais calmement Donnie lui avait expliqué que, Léo n'ayant plus un T-phone, mais un banal Android, il n'était plus connecté à son système GPS.

Donnie avait augmenté ses doses ensuite, les comprimés d'Abilify n'étant plus jaune, mais rose. Il n'avait rien dit, 15mg ou 30 mg de quoique ce soit dans son sang l'indifférait. Léo n'était pas là pour remarquer ses progrès et l'important était qu'au boulot, la taupe de Léo, puisse rapporter à son frère qu'il performait.

Il arrivait à l'heure, était présent à la caserne une cinquantaine d'heures semaines de plus que demandé et était le meilleur. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, d'exceller à ce point dans quelque chose, mais jamais il ne s'était jamais autant investi dans un entrainement, cherchant, malgré son absence, à impressionner son grand frère et le rendre fier. Sa musculature selon, Mikey, s'était encore définie, suite à tous son entrainement. Il était donc très pris, la semaine, la tête dans le brouillard, le cœur vide, mais les mains occupées.

Il avait donc alterné durant ce mois entre des épisodes de dépression où il souhaitait mourir, à d'autres où il se surentrainait, sans compter ceux où il se montait des scénarios où Léo était devenu l'amant de la moitié de la ville. Ces moments se suivaient soit de frénétiques tentatives de recherches de son amant ou de besoin de vengeance, écumant les types de bars que lui avait fait découvrir Tanya, à la recherche de partenaires. Et ensuite, pour boucler le cycle infernal qu'était devenu sa vie, il tentait de tout oublier en se défonçant. Il avait l'impression de courir en cercle, dans le noir, sans aucune raison et tout lui semblait dénué de buts. Donnie lui avait dit d'être patient, de se soigner, d'attendre, mais demeurer oisif lui était impossible.

Le génie lui avait dit l'importance de s'établir une routine, autant pour s'occuper de corps et d'esprit et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Mais à sa façon : à l'excès.

Il dormait à la caserne du lundi au vendredi, sous prétexte de pouvoir aider si on avait besoin de lui, mais la réalité était, que parfois, rentrer chez-lui, sans son frère au cheveux noirs, lui était trop pénible et aucune substituions ne lui était supportable, Il se levait à 5h50 et après s'être rapidement nourri à la cafétéria qui ouvrait à 6h am pour les petits déjeuners, et habillé, il partait dès 6h20, beau temps, mauvais temps, courir. Ce n'était pas qu'un single jogging, pour faire circuler le sang, c'était une course épique qu'il ne cessait que les poumons en feu et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dans cette course éperdue, il avait l'impression d'essayer de fuir ces démons et l'air frais et l'adrénaline aidant, il croyait parfois réussir. Mais à un moment son corps ne pouvait plus continuer.

Il allait donc au champ de tir où il s'exerçait tous les jours de semaines de 7h15 à 8h. Puis c'était l'entrainement, et à 17h30, après un repas rapide, il allait à l'Académie d'arts martiaux de la caserne, ayant le mardi et le jeudi deux heures de Muy thai et le lundi et mercredi de krav maga. Il avait choisi ces deux nouveaux arts martiaux pour améliorer ses techniques de combat au corps à corps.

Ensuite, il allait en salle de musculation jusqu'à ce que ses muscles ne soient plus que crampes, vers 22h. Parfois, il retournait au camp de tir, testant toutes les armes, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il allait dormir, d'un sommeil sans rêve, car trop las, et c'était parfait ainsi.

On lui avait fourni une arme à feu M4 génial, une veste balistique, un casque militaire ainsi que de l'équipements pour détecter les radiations et les armes chimiques et appris à utiliser le tout. Si Léo pouvait le voir, il ne manquerait pas d'être impressionné se disait-il souvent, pour immédiatement après penser en serrant les dents que, de toute évidence, Léonardo s'en foutait de lui, car sinon son amant serait revenu, déjà.

Donc, si Léo avait une taupe à la caserne, il ne pouvait qu'être édifié, de sa dévotion à son entrainement. Même le vendredi, il ne rentrait pas immédiatement, mangeant gratuitement à la cafétéria, pour économiser, sachant que son week-end lui coûterait cher et s'entrainant soit en salle de musculation ou en salle de tir une heure ou deux avant de partir.

Quitter la caserne était le livrer à ses démons, et, se connaissant, c'était la raison pour lequel il le faisait à regret. Inoccupé, il ne pouvait que constater son complet abandon et tenter de combler le vide du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était vrai que l'oisiveté était mère de tous les vices, il ne savait comment gérer le manque et agissait avec le bon sens d'un animal blessé.

Seul, les voix dans sa tête devenaient trop fortes. Les images de Léo nu, dans les bras d'un partenaire, trop vivaces. S'étourdir que ce soit de travail, de musculation, de sexe ou de paradis artificiels était la seule façon selon lui de ne pas basculer dans la véritable folie, dont il se sentait si près.

Il essayait de ne pas penser à si Léo avait une « substitution ». La pensée, s'il lui permettait de se développer, le rendrait fou. Imaginer Léo, avec une femme ou un homme, ses mains habiles parcourant leurs corps le rendait ivre de douleur et de jalousie. Cela n'avait aucun lien avec ce que lui faisait avec Tanya ou les autres : Raph n'avait pas le choix : il essayait de survivre seul et dans le noir. Son ignorance même d'où était Léonardo le rendait malade d'inquiétude, non pas tant pour Léo lui-même, fort et agile dans tous les sens du terme, mais pas crainte d'être supplanté dans son cœur. Il ne trompait pas Léo. Il survivait. Il s'occupait afin de ne pas devenir fou. De toute façon, son frère n'en saurait jamais rien. Donnie, sous ses occupations, ne voyait rien. Il comptait le nombre de pilules prises le vendredi dès son retour et il lui faisait une prise de sang qui semblait le satisfaire de par son résultat. Oui, il prenait ses médicaments même si ceux-ci ne lui apportaient pas du tout le bien-être escompté. Si Léo revenait, Don ne pourrait que louer ses efforts, n'est-ce pas?

Du dimanche soir au vendredi, là où des témoins pouvaient se trouver et rapporter à son grand frère, Raph essayait de donner encore le meilleur de lui-même, au cas où son amant passerait la porte de la caserne ou viendrait diner le dimanche soir à la maison. Mais le vendredi soir, le cœur amer, avec les déceptions quotidiennes, ses résolutions craquaient sous la pression et des lézardes de plus en plus apparentes se créaient, dans sa psyché, durant le week-end où sa vie n'était que bacchanale.

La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé près de Tanya, il s'était jeté hors du lit avec le précipitation d'un homme ayant vu le diable et était remonté en pleine nuit se doucher chez-lui, se récurant au sang pour enlever la sensation de son péché. Il n'avait pu dormir, encore et très tôt, après avoir fait ses sacs, pris ses médicaments, avec toujours le loyer de Tanya en poche, il avait quitté pour son nouveau lieu d'affectation. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer, avant le vendredi, vers 19h30, devant une cible.

Il avait envie de sexe et il devait en avoir, maintenant, le besoin le grugeant jusqu'aux os. Il était donc rentré chez lui, saluant négligemment ses frères et avait, sachant que c'était inutile, mais espérant tout de même, demandé s'ils avaient des nouvelles de leur ainé. Don n'avait pas fini de répondre par la négative qu'il était déjà dehors de l'appart, frappant à la porte de la blonde qui lui avait ouvert, avec empressement.

Cela n'avait beau pas lui apporter le soulagement escompté, il essaya de persévérer, tentant de s'arracher au joug de Léonardo avec une sorte de rage, à chaque coup de rein dans la voisine.

Celle-ci, très rapidement, en femme ayant vécu, Raph supposait, s'était aperçu de son ennui et lui avait proposé de lui montrer des endroits où l'on s'amusait. Les derniers vendredis et samedis soir s'étaient donc passés dans des club échangistes, sadomasochistes underground où toutes les orientations étaient les bienvenus. Tanya, maintenant qu'elle avait satisfait sa curiosité avec lui, semblait faire un cas personnel de sa satisfaction et de le présenter à d'autres relayeurs. La scène de « l'araignée » devait être trop fraiche dans sa mémoire, pensa Raphael, pour qu'elle le traite cavalièrement.

Son apparence lui avait valu beaucoup de succès dès le premier soir où, à son embarras, il avait croisé l'employé de la boutique érotique, qui lui avait montré les cages de chasteté, le soir de la mort de Shawn. L'homme l'avait reconnu et, à sa grande consternation, pas oublié. Cela ne lui prit que cinq minutes pour l'approcher et lui parler de sa mort, ayant reconnu le « p'tit con » aux nouvelles du lendemain. Raph tenta de demeurer calme en haussant les épaules et prétendant se souvenir de l'arrogance du client, mais non de son apparence, ce qu'il espérait semblerait crédible.

Cela le fut.

 _« Oui, je me souviens, tu étais occupé à détailler les cages…cela m'étonne que tu ne sois pas revenu en acheter. Je n'avais jamais vu un client aussi allumé devant un objet »_

Raph ne savait s'il devait être insulté ou non du commentaire et il prit un air indifférent. La vérité était qu'il y avait pensé une soixantaine de fois par jour, tous les jours depuis. S'il avait eu le temps de mettre l'objet en question à Léo, il serait de plus de moitié moins inquiet en ce moment.

L'homme analysa tout de même son air neutre :

 _« Ton partenaire a refusé…il n'était pas prêt à être possédé, à se soumettre à n'avoir qu'un Maitre. Cela lui a fait peur et il est parti? »_

Raphael tourna la tête vers l'homme. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était bien les raisons de Léo, car après tout, il ne lui avait pas acheté l'objet en question, ni même en avait parlé. Les propos de l'homme l'intéressèrent tout de même. Peut-être aurait-il quelques conseils, bons à prendre, s'il avait un jour le bonheur de ravoir le mâle aux cheveux noirs dans son lit.

 _« Il y a beaucoup de façon de préparer son amant, en douceur, à l'accepter…Mais tu vois, avec un partenaire puissant comme toi, vouloir t'appartenir doit être naturel. Je peux t'expliquer comment faire pour que de lui-même, ton partenaire le désire et ainsi grandement amélioré votre vie sexuelle »_ Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de Raph sur lui à présent, il lui tendit un verre et se présenta : « _Je m'appelle Favio »_

Il avait depuis rencontré plusieurs fois Favio chez lui, au soulagement de la blonde, de toute évidence. Celui-ci possédait un « Donjon » chez-lui, dans son sous-sol, dont le prix d'abonnement de ses membres le faisait vivre mieux que son salaire d'employé à la boutique érotique. La première fois, il demeura perplexe devant les croix de Saint-André et les lanières, peu certain que cela fut le genre de Léonardo et donc, d'aucune utilité pour lui. Son nouvel « ami », lui avait peu posé de questions sur Léo, mais lui avait montré des techniques, supposément « universelles » qui rendait sa démangeaison de ravoir son amant près de lui encore plus forte.

Il avait encore découvert beaucoup de choses dans ces escapades, toujours à la recherche du réconfort perdu par l'absence de l'amour de sa vie.

Et là, cet amour, dont il s'était tant morfondu, se trouvait derrière la mince cloison de bois, dormant paisiblement. Voir les magnifiques traits de Léo détendus par le sommeil, le démangeait. Cette seule vision lui apporterait plus de bonheur que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ce soir-là. Intimidé, il frappa doucement à la porte et appela.

 _« Léo…Trésor? C'est moi_ » murmura-t-il la gorge enrouée par l'émotion.

Pendant un instant, il n'eut pas de réponse et il eut la pensée irrationnelle que Mikey s'était trompé, que Léo n'était pas de retour ou que c'était une très mauvaise blague de la part du gamin. Si c'était le cas et que l'espoir avait été à nouveau allumé dans son cœur, en vain, il allait ÉGORGER Mikey. Tout devient rouge autour de lui et il se mit à trembler de colère.

Toute pensée d'homicide disparut et l'air s'évapora de ses poumons quand la porte s'ouvrit, que son amant apparut et se jeta dans ses bras.

 _« Raph, tu m'as tellement manqué_ » sanglota Léo.

Effaraiz : Wow, merci….je pense que tu exagères un peu, mais c'est gentil tout de même.


	20. Chapter 20

Les premiers instants, Raph accepta l'étreinte sans la rendre, les bras ballants, figé. Puis la réalisation le frappa, c'était Léo, son Léo dont le corps était pressé contre le sien, c'était son amant perdu qui le serrait dans ses bras. Il resserra alors ses bras sur le mâle plus mince, humant ses cheveux noirs avec émotion, se remémorant leur odeur particulière.

 _"Tu m'as manqué aussi"_ articula-t-il avec difficulté, trop ému pour pouvoir en dire davantage et ne sachant comment agir, marchant sur des œufs.

Léo se recula un peu et sourit, son expression reflétant une émotion aussi intense que la sienne. Raphael instinctivement ramena son frère vers lui, n'ayant pas eu son content de l'odeur et de la chaleur du corps de son frère, d'une secousse possessive. Il se mit à caresser des lèvres le visage, le cou et les cheveux de l'autre jeune homme, ne se lassant pas du contact dont il avait crevé de désir durant un mois.

 _"Pourquoi t'es parti, Léo? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber? »_

Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à obtenir une réponse, puisque de toute façon la raison pour laquelle Léonardo avait quitté n'avait plus d'importance. Il était revenu. Il se pressa encore davantage, sa carrure puissante écrasant celle de son frère ainé, plus frêle. Entre chaque nouveau « pourquoi » qu'il chuchotait, ses lèvres cherchaient celles de son frère avec de plus en plus d'insistance, sans les trouver. Au bout d'un moment, il comprit que c'était parce que son frère s'y dérobait.

Fatigué de jouer au chat et à la souris après un mois d'incertitude, il immobilisa de ses mains le cou de l'ex-leader et écrasa ses lèvres avec détermination sur celle de son ancien amant, y mettant toute sa passion et sa vigueur, défiant son frère de ne pas s'y soumettre, se forçant le passage.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs réussit seulement à se dégager quand Raphael manqua de souffle.

 _« Raph »_ essaya de plaisanter l'autre mâle, « _essaye-tu d'aspirer mon âme, par hasard ? »_

 _« Ouais…et tout le reste. Tu m'as manqué, Léo »_ se défendit la brute, _« Tu peux pas me demander de rester de marbre, après tout ce temps sans toi. »_

Léonardo sourit tristement :

« _Je sais bien que tu n'es pas demeuré de marbre durant ce temps_ ».

Raphael passa par toutes les couleurs. Léo savait. Il SAVAIT pour toutes ces aventures. Les chances de rebâtir un couple avec son frère étaient enterrés. Qu'il avait été idiot et faible! Sans doute cette petite crapule de Donnie ou ce sale mioche de Mikey avaient parlé. Il allait leur arracher la langue et ensuite…

« Hey » interrompit Léo en caressant doucement son visage pour le sortir de ses pensées. « Ne t'en fais pas avec cela. Je ne suis pas fâché. Au contraire, c'est ce que je voulais et je ne serai pas revenu sans cela »

Le sergent plissa des yeux, peu certain de comprendre, mais jugea prudent de laisser son frère s'expliquer.

 _« Tu vois…je voulais que tu ailles voir ailleurs…afin de te libérer de mon emprise. Te montrer que tu as le libre arbitre du choix de ton partenaire. Te donner la possibilité d'aimer ailleurs, afin de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment dans la vie_ » termina Léo, attendant une réaction de son frère,

Celui-ci demeura perplexe. Voilà que Léo parlait encore par non-sens. Il avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait. Il croyait pourtant avoir été clair la dernière fois. Il était prêt à mourir plutôt que de perdre Léo. Pourquoi ce dernier avait ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner et de le faire souffrir afin de s'assurer qu'il sache ce qu'il voulait? Il n'en n'en avait jamais douté un instant :il voulait Léonardo de toutes les fibres de son être. Pourquoi son frère ne le croyait pas? Que devait-il faire pour le lui prouver? Il ressentit à nouveau une immense lassitude en songeant que son frère devait toujours croire qu'il était traumatisé de ses « abus », au point qu'il avait espéré, selon ses dires, que Raph le trompe. Il ne pouvait concevoir cela. Souhaiter que son partenaire couche ailleurs, le dépassait. Oui, plusieurs couples le faisaient, mais il ne les comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas entre eux sans doute le grand Amour comme entre son frère et lui.

 _« Léo…j'le sais ce que je veux. J'l'ai toujours su, trésor... C'est toi, bébé, y a juste toi…Oublie le reste, c'était des conneries, je m'ennuyais et… »_

Il se censura lui-même. L'ennui n'était pas une raison pour tromper son partenaire et ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti. On ne pouvait qualifier d'ennui le grand Canyon qu'il avait porté en lui durant leur séparation. Mais il manquait de mot pour exprimer toute la noirceur qu'il l'avait englouti dans le dernier mois. Avant qu'il se rendre ridicule, en rendant si mal ses émotions, Léo lui posa un index sur la bouche :

 _« Raph. Cela n'a pas d'importance, je te l'ai dit. Nous étions en pause et je ne ressens pas cela comme un adultère. Viens avec moi. Tu empestes le tabac, l'alcool et je ne sais quoi, »_ spécifia-t-il prudemment. _« Je vais te laver et nous parlerons »._

Raphael suivit son amant dans la salle de bain, sans marquer d'opposition, malgré qu'il eût l'esprit tourmenté. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce qui allait suivre. Mais il tenta de se calmer en se disant que, si son frère était revenu, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rompre.

Il regarda son frère se pencher, afin d'ouvrir l'eau, lui offrant une vue imparable sur les fesses moulées dans les fins boxers noirs de Léo. Une étincelle de désir s'alluma en lui, ayant tôt fait de le consumer en entier. Il avait beau avoir eu trois orgasmes avant de revenir à la maison, il se sentait aussi affamé de chair qu'un marin ayant fait le tour du monde sur le galion de Magellan. De toute façon, si son frère voulait partager un bain avec lui, c'est que ses caresses seraient les bienvenues. Il les fixa un moment, se remémorant tout le plaisir qu'il avait déjà eu dans les bras de son frère. Puis, il s'imagina pouvoir lui faire tout ce qu'il avait découvert dans les dernières semaines.

Il ne put s'empêcher donc, après les avoir contemplé en salivant, de s'approcher et d'empoigner audacieusement les fesses fermes devant lui, avec une insistance qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Le jeune homme molesté sursauta et se retourna vivement.

 _« Raph »_ commenca-t-il, aussitôt réduit au silence par des lèvres gourmandes et distrait de ses pensées par des mains baladeuses. _« Arrête, je veux te parler »._ supplia-t-il.

 _« Merde le blabla. Plus d'action_ », répondit sommairement l'armoire à glace en mordillant la clavicule. _« Tu m'as manqué, Léo. J'ai failli devenir fou durant ton absence…J'ai besoin de reprendre ce qui est à moi, maintenant. »_

Son aîné se figea un instant entre ses bras, mais ne dit rien. Il se retourna plutôt et avec des gestes lents, il se mit en devoir de déshabiller son frère, en silence. Celui-ci se laissa faire, croyant à de quelconques préliminaires.

Lorsqu'il fut nu, Léo fit descendre rapidement son sous vêtement, alors que la respiration de Raphael s'accélérait. Le lieutenant coupa l'eau et s'installa en premier dans le large bain, faisant signe à son frère de le rejoindre.

Il s'empressa d'obéir, mais Léo lui fit signe de se mettre dos à lui. Puis, avec des moments tendres, Léonardo se mit à savonner le dos, les épaules et les bras de son immédiat cadet.

 _« Enlevons cette odeur »_ murmura suavement son partenaire à son oreille et Raphael se laissa faire, ressentant ce bain comme une réclamation de Léonardo sur son corps et il ne pouvait être plus satisfait. Un confortable silence s'installa, coupé seulement par le bruit de l'eau.

 _« Raph, ce temps seul m'a fait réfléchir. Je t'aime…je t'aime comme je n'aimerais jamais personne. Je le sais. «_

Le cœur du ninja en rouge se dilata de bonheur d'entendre cette affirmation, mais Léo n'avait pas terminé.

« _Cette séparation a servi à éprouver nos sentiments. Tu as goûté le plaisir physique avec d'autres. Mais je sais que pour toi aussi, notre relation va-au-delà des gratifications charnelles. Notre relation est…particulière et elle le sera toujours. Je ne suis pas jaloux de ses hommes et de ses femmes car je sais que ce que tu éprouves pour moi est différent…beaucoup plus fort »_

Un soulagement envahit Raphael. Léo avait compris et ses « égarements » ne compromettait pas leur future relation.

 _« C'est pourquoi que je ne pense pas amoindrir ce qu'il y a entre nous en bannissant tous attouchements sexuels. Sachant ce que je sais maintenant, ceux-ci me mettent mal à… »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Raphael se leva de la baignoire, un air de choc sur son visage :

 _« De quoi tu parles? T'es cinglé? » aboya-t-il, scandalisé._

D'un mouvement ferme, Léo le tira à nouveau vers lui, l'enserrant de ses bras, tentant d'être rassurant, lui offrant un chaste baiser sur la tempe, comme pour consoler un enfant s'étant égratigné le genou après être tombé de vélo, s'imagina Raph, dont le souffle même était pris au fond de la gorge, indigné de la suggestion de son frère. :

 _« Raphael, tu m'as toi-même offert une relation platonique, tu te souviens? C'est le type de rapport amoureux qui me conviendrait, puisqu'il n'est pas criminel. Je saurai que tu m'aimes, même si tu couches ailleurs, tu saisis? Notre passion va au-delà du sexe. »_

Non, il ne saisissait pas. Oui, il se souvenait d'avoir offert cette alternative stupide à son frère, mais il avait été désespéré et il n'avait pas compté sur son frère, si insatiable sexuellement, pour l'accepter sérieusement. Et puis, et puis, cet arrangement devait prévoir que Léo couche ailleurs aussi, raisonna-t-il avec rage, et cela, il ne l'accepterait jamais.

 _« Et toi, Fearless? Tu vas mener une p'tite vie monacale? Nympho comme tu es, ça_ _m'étonnerait »_ rétorqua-t-il agressivement. _« Tu es bien au courant de ce que j'ai fichu dans les dernières semaines, mais toi? »_ questionna-t-il tremblant de fureur. _« Ou t'étais passé, hein? »_

Léonardo détourna brièvement les yeux,

 _« J'étais chez une amie »_ répondit-il avec reluctance. « _Que tu ne connais pas »_ spécifia-t-il.

 _« Fumier! »_

La gifle partit toute seule, avec une force qu'il n'avait pas voulu mettre, Raph n'y ayant pas mis de pensée, voyant comme au ralenti la tête de Léonardo tourner sous l'impact, il regretta son geste et à la première goutte de sang perlant sur la lèvre éclatée, la panique envahit ses veines, aussi corrosive que de l'antigel, à la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait.

 _« Pardon, pardon »_ implora-t-il, craignant avoir à nouveau perdu son amant qu'il venait de retrouver.

Léo ne dit rien, regardant presque incrédule le sang sur sa main.

 _« Donnie m'avait promis ce matin, au téléphone que tu allais mieux…que tu prenais bien tes médicaments »_ murmura-t-il si bas que Raph dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre les mots _. « La formation est terminée et je dois visiter la caserne demain pour vérifier les effectifs. Je voulais te voir avant, pour te préparer à agir normalement vis-à-vis de moi, en public. Je t'aime, Raph, mais je ne peux accepter que tu me frappes. »_ finit sombrement l'ex-leader en sortant du bain.

Raphael s'extirpa du bain avec un empressement maladroit, touchant timidement l'épaule de son frère dos à lui, se séchant.

 _« Pardonne-moi, mon amour. Je…je suis bouleversé. Tu m'annonces que tu ne veux plus de moi, que tu étais chez une fille tout ce mois…tu dis que tu m'aimes et…Dis-moi la vérité, Léo, c'est elle que tu veux, n'est-ce pas? Tu dis que tu m'aimes encore seulement pour préserver mes sentiments? »_

Léo se retournant, le fixant de ses yeux bleus insondables.

 _« Non, Raph. Je t'aime. Je t'aime au point de te laisser libre, afin que tu puisses aimer ailleurs si le cœur t'en dit. Dans notre repaire, tu n'avais que moi. Je te sais loyal, Raphael,_ ajouta-il en caressant tendrement la joue de son cadet, _et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé à moi, maintenant que des options beaucoup plus aisées s'offrent à toi »._

Le sergent agrippa la main dans la sienne, protestant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de liberté et qu'il ne ressentait aucune obligation. Voyant son amant, peu convaincu, cherchant une solution, il suggéra :

 _« Si tu en es si persuadé Léo, laisse-moi te prouver que tu as tort. Je ne te veux pas simplement parce que tu as pris ma virginité, ok? Oublions le passé et repartons du départ, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous et que je ne te « devais » rien. A partir de demain, laisse-moi te courtiser comme un nouvel amant, que tu ne connaitrais pas, le ferait. Tu ne seras que mon supérieur. J'exigerais rien que tu seras pas prêt à me donner. Je ne te forcerais pas pour le sexe, à moins que tu le réclame toi-même, comme pour une nouvelle relation. Ainsi, cela sera voulu des deux parties et si je me lasse, et bien, je laisserais tomber…Huh? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_ questionna en mordillant les lèvres de Léo, comme celui-ci l'aimait, l'empêchant de répondre immédiatement et donc de réfléchir à sa suggestion, tout en retirant subtilement la serviette qui dissimulait les formes de son frère, pour agripper et presser les reins de l'autre contre les siens.

Il sentait la chair s'échauffer sous ses mains, la respiration de Léo s'accélérant. Et c'est les pupilles dilatées par le désir que Léo répondit, en un soupir, la gifle oubliée :

 _« D'accord mais je veux que cela se développe…très lentement. Nous ferons chambre à part…jusqu'au moment opportun. Tu seras mon frère ici et je serai ton supérieur immédiat au travail »_ céda-t-il en un souffle.

Raphael sourit, son propre projet, formé sous une impulsion, l'excitant lui-même. Séduire Léonardo à nouveau serait exaltant et aussi, facile, puisqu'il le connaissait par cœur. En regardant son frère et en sentant l'érection évidente de celui-ci contre sa cuisse, il se dit que le lieutenant, la personne la plus facilement inflammable sexuellement qu'il connaissait, à part lui-même, en moins de 5 jours, gémirait sous lui.

 _« Tout ce que tu veux, Fearless. Cela sera selon tes termes. »_


	21. Chapter 21

Raph se réveilla le lendemain, gonflé à bloc. Durant la nuit, après avoir souhaité un bonne nuit à son frère accompagné d'un chaste baiser sur la joue,il s'était masturbé avec frénésie avant de trouver le sommeil. Savoir l'objet de sa passion, à quelques mètres de lui, lui apporta un sommeil plus réparateur que toutes les dernières nuits où il s'était entrainé à en perdre conscience. Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, il savait son frère déjà parti, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Aujourd'hui, à la caserne, il allait voir Léonardo. Son frère le lui avait promis. Et il aurait l'occasion de l'impressionner. Enfin, il se levait pour une bonne raison, sa vie ayant à nouveau un sens.

Raphael, au travail, avait une position particulière. Plusieurs, non devant lui, bien évidemment, avaient protesté de son avancement rapide et avaient démontré leur reluctance à obéir et risquer leur vie pour un sergent sans l'expérience même de simple officier. Que Casey ait été muté avec lui au CRC l'aidait, par contre. Le jeune officier était apprécié de ses pairs et il avait chaudement défendu Raph. Puis, après quelques démonstrations de son talent, de sa force et de sa témérité, les protestations avaient diminué encore plus, pour s'éteindre tout à fait. Raph n'était pas un leader-né, comme son frère Léo, mais son énergie et sa ténacité étaient inspirantes et les hommes de son escadron, devant sa supériorité incontestable dans pratiquement tous les exercices, l'avaient accepté comme un chef.

Sa formation était donc terminée et il allait vraiment pouvoir commander l'unité des explosifs, tel que promis. Il savait donc que Léo, seul ou accompagné, viendrait faire une inspection ou diriger un entrainement. Raph se doutait bien que, selon l'éthique, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être prévenu de cette visite, mais Léo avait enfreint cette règle afin de le préparer mentalement à leur rencontre, pour ne pas que, sous l'émotion, il fasse voler en éclats leur couverture.

Malgré sa hâte, il ne se leva pas immédiatement, paressant au lit en se remémorant la proposition faite à Léo, que le lieutenant avait accepté. S'il arrivait à séduire à nouveau son frère et demeurait patient et persévérant malgré les « difficultés possibles » que son ainé pourrait faire, Léo accepterait de croire que Raph voulait uniquement, sérieusement et de son plein gré une relation monogame avec lui. Pas seulement cette merde de liaison platonique, mais une véritable relation amoureuse dans tous les sens du terme.

Ils avaient discuté encore brièvement après le baiser, Raph promettant de bien se comporter aujourd'hui. Il se l'était juré à lui-même. Léo semblait détester lorsqu'il devenait « trop passionné » et il s'était promis d'essayer de refreine sa possessivité. Léonardo lui avait laissé une chance. Il était revenu auprès de lui et malgré la gifle avait permis à Raph de le « courtiser ». Il comprenait que, après toutes ses bêtises, il avait quelque chose à prouver à son amant. Ils allaient enterrer leur passé et repartir à neuf. Il savait comment emporter les dernières hésitations de son frère. Malheureusement, il devait attendre au moins l'équivalent de trois salaires pour mettre suffisamment d'argent de côté. Don, puisqu'il avait flambé le loyer de Tanya, lui avait dit que, ce mois-ci, il n'aurait rien. En économisant 40% de son salaire, pendant six semaines, il pourrait offrir à son frère le magnifique jonc en platine qu'il avait vu une soir dans la vitrine de chez Tiffany's. Cela serait la dernière étape d'un mois passé de séduction. Léo comprendrait enfin comment il comptait pour lui. Il pourrait lui offrir à Noel, tiens. C'était justement dans 7 semaines.

En souriant à cette pensée, visualisant déjà les beaux yeux qu'il adorait, se gonfler de larmes de ravissement, il sorti de sa chambre pour trouver un mot collé à la porte de la salle de bain.

 **« Bonne journée. Je compte sur toi. L. »**

Il baisa la feuille de papier, ému. Léo n'avait pas besoin de lui signifier. Il comptait bien ne lui apporter que de la fierté aujourd'hui.

Après sa douche, il descendit à la cuisine où Mikey achevait son petit déjeuner, en sifflotant. Alors qu'il s'assoyait en face de son benjamin, il surprit un drôle de regard posé sur lui.

« _Tu as l'air d'excellente humeur, Raph. Tout va bien avec Léo? Je suppose qu'avec lui ici, nous te verrons plus souvent_ ».

Tout en versant le lait dans ses céréales, Raphael hocha la tête

 _« Ouais. Ça rien contre vous deux, mais sans Léo…ce n'était pas pareil. »_ expliqua-t-il légèrement.

Pendant toute une minute, Mikey ne dit rien, puis, il sembla prendre une résolution.

 _« A mon lycée, quelqu'un d'autre m'ennuie… »_ commenca-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens comme pour laisser à Raph le temps d'y comprendre un sens caché. Raph leva la tête aussitôt et fixa intensément son petit frère.

 _« Okay…et? T'as qu'à lui dire de la boucler »_ grogna-t-il, enfournant la cuillère dans sa bouche.

Mikey hésita un bref instant :

 _« Il est comme Shawn, tu vois…il va lui falloir plus que ça pour qu'il la boucle »_

Raphael prit son temps pour mastiquer les céréales pour éviter d'avoir à répondre sur le champ. Où le gamin voulait en venir? Puisque celui-ci ne disait rien et semblait attendre une réponse, Raph avala sa bouchée et jeta rapidement sans regarder son frère;

« _Tu sais quoi, Mike? J'crois qu'on va te changer d'école. J'vois pas pourquoi Donnie, qui doit être plus intelligent que tous tes profs de toute façon, te donnerait pas des cours à la maison »_

« _Donnie travaille pour le labo de je ne sais quel service secret. Y a pas le temps de me donner des leçons et puis, je veux aller à l'école pour rencontrer des nanas. J'ai pas envie de D comme t'as envie de Léo. »_ geignit le benjamin.

Raphael fronça les sourcils, ignorant s'il devait être insulté de l'affirmation, mais il n'aimait pas le cours de la conversation et il devait y mettre fin :

« _Tu peux pas compter toujours sur tes frères pour faire le boulot, Mike. C'est pas ainsi que ça fonctionne. Tu dois gagner le respect par toi-même »_. Pour signifier son non-intérêt à poursuivre la discussion il se leva pour mettre son bol à demi-plein dans l'évier. Mikey, en lui rappelant des images sanglantes de Shawn, lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Mikey ne dit rien pendant encore quelques instants, observant la nervosité grandissante chez son aîné. Si le benjamin avait des doutes, ils devaient s'être envolés, faisant place à la certitude. Les frères Hamato se connaissaient trop bien.

 _« Facile de gagner le respect quand on mesure près de deux mètres et quand on a des biceps de la taille des cuisses d'un joueur de tennis. Sans compter quand on peut légalement porter une arme en tout temps. »_ marmonna sombrement l'ado blond.

« _Merde, Mike, t'es plus frêle qu'avant, je te l'accorde, mais tu as eu un entrainement de ninja, toi aussi. T'es_ pas _qu'un p'tit con sans défense_ » s'énerva le sergent.

 _« Ouais, mais moi, tu vois, j'ai pas de permis de conduire, ni de permis d'arme. Si je me manque mon coup, j'suis trop faible et puis…le type aura vite fait de me reconnaitre. J'ai des raisons de lui en vouloir, moi…J'suis pas insoupçonnable et protégé par une insigne. Et puis…J'connais rien aux enquêtes, comment effacer les traces…. J'suis pas dans la police. J'risque de me faire prendre, de laisser des empreintes et Léo…Léo s'en remettra pas, Raph »_ finit Mikey prit de l'inspiration subite d'entrainer leur frère aîné dans son histoire.

Raphael se retourna comme sous l'effet de l'application d'un fer chaud.

« _Va te faire mettre, Mikey. T'entraineras pas Léo dans tes problèmes. J'vais aller voir le directeur de l'école. C'est moi ton foutu tuteur, de par la loi. J'vais régler ton truc, mais proprement, cette fois._ »

Il savait que c'était un aveu, mais il n'en n'avait rien à cirer. Il ne voulait que retourner le plus rapidement possible dans la petite bulle de bonheur dans laquelle il était à son réveil.

Il prit son arme et ses clés. L'air vif de cet fin d'octobre lui ferait du bien et arrivé à la caserne, il aurait déjà oublié cette conversation. Il voulait se concentrer sur des choses positives, comme comment convaincre Léonardo de son inaltérable passion. Mikey deja loin dans ses pensées, il sourit dans le vide en enfourchant sa moto. Il avait hâte de voir Léo dans son uniforme de lieutenant. Résister à l'envie de agripper serait ardu.

* * *

 _effaraiz: désolée le suspense demeure...les réponses et l'action s'en vienne, je le prom_ ets.


	22. Chapter 22

Il n'était pas encore arrivé qu'il vit le branle-bas de combat de la caserne. Il arrêta sa moto et agrippa la première personne qui passait.

 _« Il y a une attaque terroriste de masse dans un lycée, faut se magner_ », jeta l'homme rapidement.

Raphael blanchit de plusieurs tons : est-ce que Mikey aurait provoqué une fusillade à son école?

Un des hommes se retourna et plissa les yeux devant l'air affolé de l'autre.

« _Du calme sergent, c'est seulement un exercice_ ».

L'horreur qui était sur le point de s'emparer de lui, le quitta. Ce n'était que cet enfoiré de petit Léonardo qui le mettait à l'épreuve un quart d'heure avant le début de son quart de travail. Sans doute pour savoir à quel point il était ponctuel, le salaud, et déterminer sa vitesse de réaction. Eh bien, il allait le lui montrer.

« Okay, qu'est-ce qu'on sait de la situation », demanda-t-il, en enfilant rapidement son uniforme d'intervention

« Vers 8 heures, quatre terroristes ont fait irruption dans le lycée Vanguard. Au fil de leur progression, ils ont tué et blessé de nombreux lycéens et posé un engin explosif avant de se retrancher dans le réfectoire avec plusieurs otages. Le proviseur nous a averti à 8h10. »

Il était 8h15.

 _« Allez c'est trop lent! Tout le monde dans le camion! On a pris trop de retard! »_

Durant le trajet, étant le plus gradé dans le véhicule, il se mit tout de suite en contact avec le bureau pour obtenir d'autres informations. Bombe, fusillade, prise d'otage, Léo avait vu gros, songea-t-il. Il se demandait presque comment il avait obtenu de faire une si importante simulation, à son premier jour officiel de boulot. Le fait que, justement, l'attentat eut lieu précisément dans le lycée de Mikey prouvait la part active que le lieutenant avait prise dans la préparation de cette mise en scène. Tout avait été savamment élaboré, les rues adjacentes étant fermées déjà pour faciliter le travail des secouristes.

Raphael, de par son double mandat, devait réfléchir, uniquement pour savoir lequel de ses uniformes porter. Sa combinaison anti-bombe était prête, il n'avait qu'à l'enfiler par-dessus ses vêtements, si le travail de l'escouade le requerrait. On lui avait expliqué que pour cela, à moins d'ordre spécifiques, il était libre de revêtir l'habit du rôle qu'il voulait, lors de situation d'urgence, selon ce qui lui apparaissait la priorité. Il était le spécialiste des explosifs au CRC, mais en position plus subalterne. Lorsqu'il serait, la moitié de la semaine, au quartier général de l'escouade anti-bombe, dans le Bronx, il commanderait, à moins de la présence d'un officier supérieur. La situation, floue, lui plaisait assez. Il n'aimait ni diriger, ni être commandé. De même, il aimait cette polyvalence dans les tâches à accomplir. Uniquement s'occuper d'explosifs ou seulement tirer, l'aurait ennuyé. Cet entre-deux était parfait. Cela devait être l'idée de Léonardo.

Arrivé en vue, il fit descendre les autres et demanda si un drone avait été lancé pour une cartographie des lieux, afin de déterminer les zones potentielles où pouvaient se trouver les explosifs ou les lieux possibles de détention des otages. Il avait hâte de se lancer dans l'action et en mettre plein la vue à son amant. Par contre, il se dit que n'importe lequel des officiers de l'escouade bombe pouvait s'occuper du faux explosif et qu'il n'aurait rien de particulièrement glorifiant à faire qui en jeterait un max et aucune occasion vraiment de commander, le chef de l'escouade anti-bombe en son absence, étant présent. Ce n'était pas en désamorçant une bombe irréelle qu'il pourrait briller aux yeux du lieutenant et sans doute les autres officiers, déjà à l'intérieur, s'étaient déjà mis à l'œuvre. Il préféra donc de s'en tenir à son M4 et à sa tenue du CRC qui était également plus seyante que l'ample combinaison kaki protectrice. Ayant donc décidé de sa position, il se lança avec les autres.

Après avoir évité les balles des quelques tireurs rencontrés et les avoir promptement "liquidés", tout en criant à certains hommes d'évacuer les blessés sur les civières miliaires, il arriva donc à l'endroit où les faux otages étaient détenus avec le reste de son équipe. N'étant pas le plus haut gradé présent, il n'avait pas à négocier avec le terroriste et il en remercia immédiatement le ciel, après avoir jeté un œil à celui qui maintenait son pistolet sur la tempe de l'otage.

Léo jouait le terroriste et Mikey, l'otage, pour la simulation.

S'il avait eu à négocier, cela aurait été terrible car son frère était le type d'adversaire trop redoutable pour lui, tout en finesse et stratégies, avec un sixième sens aguerri.

Il se laissa donc dire quoi faire, trop nerveux de toute façon d'affronter aussi directement son frère qui était aux premières loges pour constater ses erreurs.

Dissimulé dans un coin avec deux autres hommes, afin d'être prêt à agir, Raphael, qui avait une ouïe excellente, entendit la conversation de deux étudiants qui lui semblèrent familiers, qui étaient ligotés avec d'autres sur une chaise.

 _"Dommage que ce soit seulement une mise en scène et que ce petit pédé de Mikey ne soit pas en danger, réellement. Ça serait un bon débarras! Tu vois comment le policier déguisé se presse contre lui? Lui aussi ça doit être une tapette"_

 _"Je crois que c'est son frère, non? Il a dit que ses deux frères étaient policiers"_ rétorqua l'autre.

 _"Des bobards! Tu vois ce bellâtre? Il est impossible qu'il soit le frère de ce petit avorton r_ _ousseau."_

 _« Ouais, t'as raison. Ce petit con ment comme il respire. Il croit épater les nanas avec toutes ses salades de ninjustu qu'il a supposément fait »_

Raphael grinça les dents, reconnaissant les garçons comme des amis et coéquipiers de Shawn. Sans doute un des deux était le même mec dont Mikey lui avait parlé ce matin. Le gamin avait raison. Ces types étaient des ordures. Ils avaient besoin d'une leçon, peut-être pas la même que Shawn, mais une leçon tout de même. Soudain, même si cela n 'avait aucun lien avec la situation présente, il se rendit compte que, dans sa précipitation matinale, il avait oublié de prendre ses médicaments. Il ne se rappela pas les avoir pris la veille non plus. Il regarda à nouveau ses deux frères, de dos. Est-ce que Léo avait vraiment besoin de tenir Mikey d'aussi près? songea-t-il en un éclair de jalousie irrationnelle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua la fin de la simulation, n'ayant même pas eu à tirer. Selon le commissaire en chef, qui l'avait interrompue, l'opération avait été trop couteuse en vies humaine, car pas assez rapide. Léo baissa la tête, pourtant nullement responsable de cet état des faits et Raphael sentit son habituel sentiment de protection qu'il avait vis à vis de son ainé, s'enflammer. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire des reproches, de plus si immérités, se dit-il en serrant les poings.

Mais soudain, ses tripes se tordirent quand une magnifique Asiatique s'approcha du lieutenant pour lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, lui parlant trop doucement pour qu'il comprenne. Qui était cette femme et comment osait-elle consoler Léo et donc usurper la place qui lui revenait? Il ne vit pas l'expression de son frère, mais elle devait être avenante car la femme lui sourit.

Il se renfonça dans l'ombre, alors que tout le monde s'était rassemblé à l'avant, afin de se calmer et que la jalousie, qui devait être évidente sur sa figure, n'attire pas l'attention. Un voile rouge obscurcissait tout, tout son corps se mit à trembler et il n'entendait plus que son sang battre à ses tempes avec force. Qui était cette garce?

Soudain, les deux amis de Shawn, s'approchèrent de sa direction.

 _"J'retire ce que j'ai dit pour le policier, le lieutenant préfère de toute évidence les minettes._ _Pauvre Mikey Il n'a pas plus de chance auprès des filles que des mecs"_ rigola le crétin.

Un incendie s'alluma dans la poitrine de Raphael, l'embrasant tout entier en quelques secondes et son vertige s'estompa pour faire place à un pur sentiment de rage.

Tout à coup, Raphael eu conscience de quelque chose. Son M4 avait été chargé à blanc, pour la simulation, mais il avait toujours son arme de service, chargée de véritables balles, elle. Dans la cohue, il n'avait pas pensé à la retirer. Il n'eut pas d'hésitation: il était seul, rapide et bon tireur. Et il avait besoin d'un exutoire maintenant avant de faire mal, très mal à Léo. Valait mieux eux que lui. Et, en bonus, Mikey n'enquiquinerait pas Léo avec ses foutus problèmes.

Il attendit encore quelques instants qui fussent à sa hauteur et dans le bon angle. Avec une seule balle, il transperça les deux crânes, le projectile rentrant dans l'oreille gauche de l'un et sortant pas la droite de l'autre. Il prit le temps de se pencher, prit les deux portefeuilles et prit même le temps d'inspecter leur contenu, en rejoignant les autres, se sentant à nouveau calme et même décontracté. Pas la même ivresse que pour Shawn, mais un sentiment de bien-être et de contrôle tout de même. Arrivé en vue du lieutenant, il lui rendit son sourire. Avec ce 110$ tombé du ciel, lui toujours fauché, il pourrait inviter Léonardo au restaurant.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Où l'on retrouve un personnage. Je rappelle que je m'inspire de certains éléments des films 2014-2016, mais sans plus.**_

* * *

Léo l'accueillit un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

« _Hey Raph…Bon boulot!_ » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en le frappant sur le bras en signe d'encouragement.

Raphael haussa les épaules répondant avec légèreté

« _Bah, j'ai rien fait du tout. J'suis certain que tu ne m'as même pas remarqué_ ».

Un silence s'installa entre les deux frères, mais confortable. Raphael se sentait comme pris dans un engourdissement douillet, comme après 3 coupes de vin rouge. Il se perdit dans la contemplation du visage de son frère, de son nez droit, de sa mâchoire carrée et de ses yeux si bleus sous les épais sourcils noirs. Les lèvres de son frère étaient plus fines que les siennes, plus gourmandes, mais cela n'enlevait en rien à leur sensualité, décida-t-il. Elles paraissaient douces et elles embrassaient si bien. Sans compter que les sourires de Léo l'envoutaient. Comme en ce moment…

 _« Je dois partir, je sens que nous allons avoir toute une réunion cet après-midi concernant nos erreurs et notre performance pitoyable de ce matin »_ soupira le lieutenant.

A ces mots, il s'ébroua;

« _Léo, on mange ensemble ce midi?_ » questionna le sergent.

L'aine secoua la tête :

 _« Non, je suis désolé. Pas aujourd'hui._ » Voyant l'expression soudain très assombrie de son frère, Léonardo, un peu nerveusement, fit marche arrière :

« _Pas ce midi, car je suis attendu, mais ce soir?_ » négocia-t-il

Le visage de Raphael s'épanouit comme une pivoine au soleil. Effectivement, ce soir, il aurait beaucoup plus de temps devant lui pour conter fleurette à son amant. Et ils pourraient boire sans craindre des remontrances au travail.

« _Ouais, pourquoi pas ce soir? Je vais penser à un restaurant et te texter l'adresse_ »

Léo hocha la tête en souriant et Raphael le détailla à nouveau, se concentrant sur le corps de son amoureux cette fois-ci, avec son nouvel uniforme de lieutenant à la chemise blanche et la barrette dorée à son épaule. Il se dit que son amant et frère méritait au moins les deux barrettes de capitaine. Il regardait autour de lui et remarqua les nombreux hauts-gradés présent et avec une haine plus précise vis-à-vis du commissaire qui avait démontré sa déception de façon si agressivement vis-à-vis de Léo. L'étoile que lui arborait, lui sembla entichante, se détachant du noir de l'uniforme, contrastant de façon hypnotique. Elle irait encore mieux que les deux barrettes à Léo décida-t-il. Cet homme disparu, nul doute qu'il y aurait redistribution des postes et, puisque personne n'était aussi méritant que son amant, on lui offrirait la position. Ainsi, presque au sommet de l'échelle, plus personne ne parlerait à Léonardo de haut. Ça serait PARFAIT…

Il devait avoir une drôle d'expression, car le visage de Léo devint inquiet :

 _« Raph? Pourquoi tu souris comme cela_? »

Le sourire de Raphael s'agrandit, digne du chat de Chestershire

« _Y a un problème avec mon sourire, Fearless? C'est juste que… J'te trouve rudement sexy avec ton nouvel uniforme. Tu pourrais garder ta casquette noire au lit? Ça mettrait du piquant! »_

Léonardo tenta d'adopter un air neutre à la limite offensé, mais Raph vit bien, aux étincelles d'amusement brillant dans les yeux saphir ainsi qu'au léger rosé couvrant ses joues, que son frère trouvait la situation plus excitante qui voulait bien l'admettre.

 _« Raph »,_ gronda-t-il doucement, afin que personne ne les entende _« je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour recommencer à neuf et prendre notre temps? »._

 _« Si tu penses que tu peux résister… »_ fit le sergent d'un air suffisant, suivit d'un clin d'œil concupiscent.

Mais soudain, les yeux émeraude prirent la dureté et le tranchant du silex et son sourire tourna à l'aigre. La femme asiatique, qui lui semblait familière, surgit de derrière Léonardo, appuyant sa fine main blanche sur l'épaule du lieutenant et il fallut tout son contrôle sur lui-même pour que, de son tanto, toujours dissimulé dans son uniforme, il ne poignarde pas la main audacieuse.

« _Léo, tu viens? Nous avons une réunion_ ».

Ce « nous » employé hérissa tous les poils de son corps. Comment osait-elle! Léo n'était pas à elle! Et est-ce que cette réunion auquelle ils allaient participer ensemble, signifiait qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et donc passeraient leurs journées ensemble, sans qu'il puisse les voir et tenter de contrôler ce qui se passait entre eux?

Expert en lecture du baromètre émotionnel de son frère et ne se méprenant pas sur l'expression assassine qu'il avait, Léo se racla la gorge, afin de le rappeler subtilement à l'ordre avant de faire les présentations :

« _Karai, je te présente mon euh… frère, Raphael_ »

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler. Il ne voulait pas être présenté comme le frère de Léo et devoir cacher toutes sa vie ses sentiments. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau savait que le lieutenant ne pouvait le présenter autrement, mais il demeurait que cela l'horripilait que son importance soit ainsi minimisée aux yeux d'une potentielle rivale.

Après avoir mis sa phrase en suspens, attendant que son frère tende une main qui ne venait pas, Léo soupira :

« _Karai est l'amie dont je t'ai parlé. Elle travaille avec nous, au Bureau des Services secrets. En bref, je l'ai rencontré par hasard et je lui ai…rendu service. Elle m'a donc hébergé en échange_ » expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

L'Asiatique lui dédia un sourire artificiel et tendit roidement sa main, que Raphael ne saisit pas. Il scrutait férocement le visage de sa rivale et soudain, il se rappela où il l'avait vu. C'était la femme qui était le lieutenant du criminel qu'il avait eu tant de mal à arrêter plusieurs mois auparavant, Shredder. Comment Léo pouvait fréquenter cette femme, leur ennemie, le dépassait! Il ouvrit grand la bouche, prêt à s'exclamer, mais Léonardo lui fit un signe intempestif de se taire et lui chuchota :

« _Karai a été durant deux ans agent double auprès d'organisations criminelles. En fait, elle travaille pour nous. Maintenant que sa couverture est brûlée, elle passe plus de temps en réunion et en rapport que sur le terrain où sa tête est mise à prix. C'est dans des circonstances semblables que je l'ai rencontré »_

Raphael analysa à nouveau son ennemie, ses yeux verts et froids la détaillant sans merci. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, décida-t-il et plus dans sa première fraicheur. Les années pesaient lourds sur une jeune femme menant la vie exténuante d'un agent double. La chair de son visage n'avait pas l'élasticité de celui d'une femme dans la vingtaine et d'imperceptibles ridules aux commissures des yeux et de la bouche annonçaient la femme mure, malgré qu'aucun cheveu gris ne vînt strier sa chevelure de jais. Il trouva un aspect parcheminé à sa peau, malgré la légère couche de maquillage et ses mains, non maquillées, ne pouvaient mentir. Leur propriétaire avait passé de nombreuses années à des travaux manuels. Il situa donc son âge quelque part entre 28 et 45 ans, cet immense écart étant dû à sa méconnaissance des femmes. Il ne se rappelait plus l'âge que devait avoir Léo, selon ses papiers, mais c'était certainement en bas de 25 ans. Elle était donc beaucoup trop âgée pour son frère, conclut-il, en admettant que celui-ci aurait été à la recherche d'une compagne, ce qu'il n'était pas, se spécifia-t-il mentalement en grinçant des dents.

De plus, il n'aimait pas son regard d'onyx qui lui inspirait de la méfiance, lui trouvant un air fourbe, que son passé d'agent double justifiait. Elle était de taille moyenne, pour une femme, 1m75 environ, selon sa rapide estimation et l'on ne pouvait dire grand-chose de son corps, assez peu mis en valeur par l'uniforme. Raph pouvait deviner une poitrine plutôt plate sous la chemise blanche de la capitaine, rang qu'elle occupait de toute évidence, comme le témoignait les barrettes dorées doubles. Son maintien compassé n'avait rien des postures parfois affriolantes des filles qu'il avait entraperçues. Ce n'était décidément pas un modèle de calendrier de bikini. Peut-être n'avait-il pas de quoi s'affoler? Mais que savait-il des goûts de Léonardo en matière de femmes? Pour commencer, jusqu'à quel point son frère était-il attiré par la gente féminine? De sa vie, Léo n'avait eu que de l'intérêt sexuel pour lui, que ce soit en tortue ou en humain. Cette femme n'avait rien en commun avec lui, surtout pas sa musculature. Léonardo avait toujours loué son impressionnante forme physique.

Mais est-ce que son amant lui cacherait des choses? Jamais ils n'avaient discuté du sujet des fantasmes de leur vie puisque, avant de se mettre ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais cru pourvoir un jour aimer physiquement une autre personne. Léo ne lui avait jamais avoué ce qui le branchait, à part lui-même et il avait toujours cru benoitement, sous la terre, être le seul pouvant exciter son frère. Ses seuls rivaux possibles à l'époque avaient été Donnie et Mikey. Du menu fretin. Mais dans le monde des humains, c'était comme jouer dans une autre ligue, la ligue majeure, où des opposants beaucoup plus redoutables pouvaient lui barrer la route. Pourquoi avait-il voulu vivre à la surface, déjà se questionna-t-il à nouveau. Dans leur repaire, il n'avait pas eu d'intimité, mais au moins il avait eu l'exclusivité.

Karai avait retiré sa main sous l'examen minutieux dont elle faisait l'objet et percevant le malaise des deux frères, elle avait retourné son attention sur le plus cordial des deux.

 _« Léo, on se revoit au QG, dans 20 minutes »_ lança-t-elle avant de quitter, jetant un très bref salut de la tête à Raphael qui bouillonnait. Comment cette chienne osait-elle commander Léonardo, comme s'il était son petit chiot! Il allait lui apprendre les bonnes manières, à la première occasion.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Léo se retourna vivement vers son frère.

 _« Raph, comment as-tu pu être aussi grossier !Karai m'a été d'un précieux secours durant tout le dernier mois »,_ s'indigna l'ainé

« _Va te faire foutre, Fearless, j'ai pas été grossier. J'AI RIEN DIT DU TOUT_ », s'énerva le sergent à son tour. « _Et si t'avais pas foutu le camp sans raison, je ne sais où, t'aurais pas eu à quêter la charité à une grognasse de… »_

Blême de colère, Léo le fit taire d'un geste

 _« Sans raison? »_ gronda-t-il à voix basse entre ses dents _« Tu m'as menacé de ton arme pour ensuite me manipuler à demeurer ton amant en la retournant contre toi. Tu as déjà de la chance que je sois revenu, parce que je suis un idiot et que je t'aime »_ spécifia-t-il avec un mélange de tendresse et d'agacement. « _Tu as démontré le désir de faire des efforts, afin que nous repartons sous de meilleures bases. Vilipender mes amis n'est pas un moyen de garder mon cœur, Raphael. Que cela soit bien clair._ _Ne t'avise plus de manquer de respect à Karai »_ martela-t-il fermement.

Ses muscles de mâchoires étaient si crispés qui douta un jour pouvoir la réutiliser adéquatement. Mécaniquement, avec un effort surhumain, il réussit à se la boucler et à hocher la tête, alors que son frère lui tournait prestement le dos, s'éloignant à grandes enjambées. S'opposer à Léonardo en ce moment, publiquement, ne lui vaudrait rien. Il ne voulait pas indisposer davantage son frère à son égard et qu'il annule leur rendez-vous du soir. Il allait avaler la pilule en ce moment, mais il saurait bien se rattraper plus tard et faire payer à cette garce cet affront.

Il partit donc dans la direction opposée à celle de son frère, retournant à la caserne.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula très lentement. Il s'était éclipsé le plus rapidement possible, afin de trouver un restaurant assez loin de leur demeure et lieux de travail, dans un endroit fréquenté par des gens qui partageaient leur orientation sexuelle, mais pas trop populaire. Il ne voulait pas que Léo soit mal à l'aise si des rapprochements étaient tentés de son côté. Il ne fallait pas non plus que cela soit trop dispendieux. En tout, il ne possédait que 123, 65 $ et il refusait que Léonardo ait a payé un sou.

Il trouva enfin la perle rare qui correspondait à ses critères et, qui plus est, possédait une intime terrasse clôturée à l'arrière. S'il ne faisait pas trop frisquet, il pourrait toujours s'y refugier. Après avoir attendu deux heures, ce qu'il jugeait un laps de temps suffisamment long pour que Léo soit de meilleure humeur il lui texta les cordonnés du restaurant avec l'heure à laquelle il avait réservé, attendant anxieusement la réponse de son amant.

Celle-ci ne vint que 50 minutes plus tard, à quelques instants près, où il allait détruire brique par brique la caserne.

 **« Je ne crois pas pouvoir être là à 18h45. Laisse-moi trente minutes de plus, au moins »**

Malgré son irritation, c'était tout de même un consentement à son rendez-vous et il tenta donc de s'astreindre à la patience.

Contrairement à son habitude, à 17h, il était déjà sorti. Il voulait rapidement aller chez-lui se changer et se préparer. Il avait ensuite pensé passer chez Tanya. Nous étions le 30 octobre. Bien que Don lui eût dit qu'il ne pouvait rien avoir, ayant dilapidé deux part le dernier mois, il pourrait peut-être lui soutirer un 50$ immédiatement, à déduire du loyer, afin de pouvoir bonifier sa soirée avec Léonardo. Don ne rechignerait pas, lui qui faisait de l'argent comme de l'eau, pour un misérable 50$ qui pourrait faire toute la différence dans sa soirée.

Sous la douche, il se fit mille scénarios, tous aussi exaltants les uns que les autres. Son cœur battait si fort d'excitation qui lui semblait être sur le point d'être malade. Il se promit à lui-même d'être doux, patient et conciliant avec Léo. Il avait eu son lot de violence pour la journée. Il n'attarda pas sa pensée sur le meurtre brutal. Il en avait entendu des échos au travail. Il savait les corps examinés à la morgue. Ils ne trouveraient rien de bien intéressants. Certes, ils verront que la cartouche viendrait d'une arme utilisée par les policiers et tirée par un fichu de bon tireur, mais cela pouvait soit être un accident dû à la nervosité lors de la simulation ou bien par un individu déguisé en policier, profitant de la cohue pour régler ses comptes. Ces deux idiots devaient avoir une pléthore d'ennemis, de toute façon. Les suspects, ayant motif de les éliminer, seraient légion. Personne ne remonterait jusqu'à lui, non? Il n'avait trainé qu'une fois, il y a plus d'un mois, aux abords de l'école. Il n'avait même pas été avisé de l'exercice, donc la préméditation était impossible à démontrer. Personne n'avait dû davantage s'apercevoir que son arme de service n'avait pas été chargé à blanc. Il pouvait donc être tranquille et se concentrer sur les moyens de conquérir et de conserver, définitivement, le cœur de Léonardo.

Donc, après s'être pomponné, il descendit chez la voisine locataire, afin de lui prélever cette part de loyer d'avance. Il n'eut même pas le temps de frapper à la porte que la jeune femme blonde, échevelée, lui ouvrit, de longues traces de mascara coulé maculant ses joues.

Raph, personnellement, en avait rien à cirer des états d'âme de son amante de quelques soirs. Mais, puisqu'il venait pour lui demander de l'argent, il eut le savoir-vivre élémentaire de lui demander machinalement ce qui n'allait pas, tout en retirant calmement les bras qui s'étaient spontanément noués autour de sa taille.

 _« Je suis enceinte »_ bredouilla-t-elle.

Raph haussa les épaules, philosophe :

 _« Eh bien, quand on mène ton genre de vie, c'est des choses qui arrivent. Débarrasses-en t'en, si tu n'en veux pas ou traine à la cour celui qui t'a fait ce mouflard, pour une pension_ » suggéra-t-il négligemment, se croyant déjà suffisamment gentil de l'avoir écouté puis, conseillé.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et recula :

 _« Tu ne comprends pas, Raphael. Je n'ai pas eu de rapports sexuels sans protection, sauf avec toi. »_ expliqua-t-elle et avant de déclarer plus clairement, voyant que la brute devant elle ne semblait pas saisir l'insinuation pourtant transparente, elle asséna :

 _« Tu es le père de ce bébé. »_

* * *

 _ **Si parfois les faits/réactions semblent exagérés ou, au contraire, flous, c'est que j'écris principalement du point de vue de Raphael. Sa vision, son ressenti et son raisonnement des choses sont altérés. Si, par exemple, Léo semble froid, parfois, c'est uniquement selon la perception de Raphael. Par contre, parfois, il sera véritablement froid, avec raison, bien sûr. De même, un banal contact physique peut être interprété à tort par Raphael. Léo pourrait sembler infidèle, alors que ce n'est pas nécessairement le cas, puisque Raph a posé un miroir grossissant (métaphorique) sur Léo qui déforme la réalité en l'amplifiant, alors que, ses gestes à lui, il les minimise. A l'occasion, pour éclaircir le tout, je donnerai à nouveau un aperçu de l'esprit de Léo, pour connaitre ses sentiments vis à vis du comportement de Raphael, qui deviendra de plus en plus inquiétant.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Tout le long du trajet, il fixa l'heure avec anxiété. Il avait reporté la réservation à 19h15, tel que souhaité par Léo, mais il était 19h20 et il était coincé dans un bouchon de circulation infernal, à croire que tout le monde descendait vers le bas de la ville ce soir-là. Il n'était qu'à la hauteur de la 42ième rue et devait descendre jusqu'à la 7ième. Il ne serait pas là avant vingt bonnes minutes., au moins. Il hurla toute sa frustration dans sa voiture, malgré que personne ne puisse l'entendre et frappa hargneusement le volant.

Arrivé en retard à son rendez-vous tant espéré avec Léonardo n'avait pas été volontaire, loin de là . Ce n'était pas une manœuvre pour se faire désirer davantage. Si seulement. Il n'avait simplement pas prévu faire un arrêt aux docks du Bronx avant. Sacré contre-temps.

Il avait encore eu la sensation d'euphorie, de délivrance, comme s'il était enfin libre, mais elle n'avait pas duré longtemps. Un regard sur l'heure et puis, sur son apparence, lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Effectivement, une douche, où il s'était récuré minutieusement, avait été au programme. Et donc, il était là à se battre contre l'hydre à cent têtes qu'était la circulation new-yorkaise.

Tout en tenant d'une main le volant du VUS de Don, il texta son amant pour le prévenir de son malencontreux retard, tout en pestant.

 **« Bébé, je serai en retard. Commande-toi un verre. J'arrive le plus rapidement que je peux »**

Finalement, après un épisode de rage au volant, Raph stationna la VUS à 19h37. En sortant du véhicule emprunté, il remarqua tout de suite son amant assis à une table, la tête baissée. Au premier coup d'œil, son expression semblait mélancolique, mais Raph en l'observant vit bien que Léo n'était pas consumé d'ennui en l'attendant. Il textait sur son téléphone.

Il regardait le sien, expectant un signal de réception de message, mais rien ne vint. Il fronça les sourcils. Léonardo avait reposé son téléphone depuis une vingtaine de secondes et la réception du message texte n'avait toujours par fait vibrer son cellulaire. Une seule explication : Léo ne lui avait pas écrit. Donc, s'il n'était pas le récipiendaire, quelqu'un d'autre l'était.

Sa mine s'allongea à cette pensée, mais ce fut le moment où son frère releva la tête et le vit. Un sourire chaleureux fendit le visage avenant de Léonardo et il esquissa un signe de la main. Raphael n'eut d'autre choix que de ravaler sa mauvaise humeur et de répondre au signe avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du restaurant. Malgré toute l'envie qu'il éprouvait, il ne pouvait pas simplement exiger de voir le téléphone de Léo. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait tenté, cela avait viré au vinaigre et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir son amant filer et être hébergé un autre mois par un inconnu. Il devait s'armer de patience, car il savait son frère facilement irritable devant ce qu'il considérait de sa part que des marques d'amour et d'intérêt. Il ne comprenait pas Léo. Par cette demande, il ne voulait que lui démontrer son attachement et la place qu'il tenait dans son cœur et sa vie. Mais cette fois, l'enjeu était si important que Raph avait décidé d'être plus stratégique dans son approche. Il camouflerait donc sa suspicion.

Pour le moment. Car après tout, il était supposé être en mode « re séduction »

Il entra et il fut récompensé de toutes les horreurs des deux dernières heures, par le sourire transcendant de son frère, mais son sourire à lui s'estompa quand il remarqua le geste discret de son frère pour enlever son cellulaire de sur la table afin de le glisser subtilement dans ses poches. Il n'était pas fou. Léo avait définitivement quelque chose à cacher et, après une journée comme aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas besoin de cette merde.

 _« J'te dérange? »_ questionna-t-il abruptement.

Leo eut un regard atterré quelque instant, son expression affable fondant comme neige au soleil.

 _« Raph? »_ répondit-il, incertain _« que veux-tu dire? C'est toi qui voulait manger avec moi… »_

Raphael se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise en face de son frère. Non, il n'avait pas besoin du double jeu de son amant et de ses simagrées.

« _Ouais, je suppose que je devrais t'être reconnaissant. Un mec populaire comme toi…Merci votre Seigneurie d'accorder un peu de votre précieux temps à votre humble serviteur »_ se moqua aigrement Raphael.

Le visage de Léo s'assombrit.

« _Si tu es pour conserver cette attitude, je crois effectivement que j'emploie mal mon temps »_ conclut-il sèchement en faisant mine de se lever.

L'esprit de Raph enclencha le mode panique aussitôt et il prit la main de son frère. Il avait eu son lot de sensations fortes pour la journée. Il pouvait être calme et patient, ayant assez nourri sa « bête » intérieur pour la journée.

 _« Pardon. Le trafic. Le stress. Reste » i_ mplora-t-il, simplement.

Léonardo se rassit mais son visage demeura ombrageux,

« _Raph, je voudrais une soirée sans dispute, bagarre ou problème. Est-ce possible? Ma journée au travail a été éprouvante et je n'ai pas besoin que tu y ajoutes du drame._ »

Maté, le sergent hocha la tête et pour détourner la conversation, fit un signe au serveur.

 _« Votre meilleure bouteille de rouge_ ».

A cela aussi, Léonardo fronça les sourcils

 _« Depuis quand es-tu dans le vin, Raph? Je te croyais plus du type bière ou spiritueux_. »

Raph haussa les épaules, le sujet de lui-même, l'intéressant peu;

« _Bah, je mature. J'ai envie de changement_ »

« _Tu changes peut-être trop, Raph, justement. Je ne comprends pas. Mikey et surtout toi semblez avoir…changé_ ».

Une pensée évanescente se forma dans l'esprit de la brute au nom de son petit frère :

 **Flashback :**

 _« Raph, dude, est-ce que t'avais besoin de la massacrer autant? D. va peter un câble giga-solide s'il trouve une goutte de sang dans sa voiture »_

 _« Ferme-là Mike. J'sais quoi faire. Contente-toi de m'aider et de me servir d'alibi pour emprunter sa voiture à Don. Et que je ne t'entende jamais t'échapper devant Donnie ou Léo, tu m'entends, Mikey? Sabote mon couple avec Léo et je te sabote la vie. Compris? »_

 _« No problemo. Les frères, c'est fait pour ça. »_

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

Oui, Michelangelo avait définitivement changé, mais pas lui. Pas vraiment. Pas tant que ça. Mikey avait changé à cause de la vie difficile qu'on lui faisait à l'école. Sans cela, il serait sûrement le même joyeux drille qu'avant. Il devait peut-être en parler à Léo. Lui montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour Mikey. Il aurait l'air d'un bon frère prévenant.

Il s'aperçut que, depuis une dizaine de minutes au moins, Léo lui racontait sa journée tout en parcourant du regard le menu, au moment où le serveur lui présenta la bouteille. Machinalement, il hocha la tête en signe d'appréciation du choix malgré que, contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait, il n'y connaissait rien.

 _« Je crois que je vais prendre le saumon. Et toi, Raph?_ » s'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Raph se laissa servir le vin, les yeux perdus dans le vague en voyant le liquide carmin. Il les releva en entendant la voix qu'il chérissait et amoureusement caressa de la main les phalanges de son bien-aimé sur la table.

« _Trésor. Nous n'avons jamais eu de bon repas, uniquement pour nous. Je t'en prie, je veux que ce moment dure longtemps. Prends-toi un ou deux services de plus. »_ proposa-t-il, en souriant.

Le visage de son frère s'éclaira :

 _« Nous mangeons rarement aussi tard et je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mais tu as raison. C'est un moment spécial, comme un premier rendez-vous »_ s'attendrit Léo.

La conversation roula tranquillement durant la commande et tout le premier service. Raphael n'avait envie que de discuter de leur couple, mais il laissa Léo entretenir la conversation, répondant par monosyllabe, perdu dans le bleu des yeux de son vis-à-vis, caressant toujours sa main tendrement. Il écouta comme dans un songe Léo lui parler que le service d'investigation était sens dessus dessous dans la résolution du meurtre de deux étudiants durant leur exercice de simulation.

 _« Je ne comprends pas, Raph, nous étions une centaine et nous n'avons rien vu, ni entendu. »_

 _« Bah, y avait trop de bruits, trop de mouvement. Le moment parfait pour un homme déterminé »_ répondit légèrement Raphael.

 _« Tu sembles prendre cela calmement, Raph, mais tu imagines si cela avec été Mikey? Ces ados avaient le même âge que lui »_ s'exclama Léonardo

Raph roula des yeux avec ostentation. Le sujet l'ennuyait mortellement.

 _« Mais ce n'est pas Mikey, Fearless…, mais je crois, pendant que nous en parlons, que le petit serait mûr pour des leçons d'auto-défense de notre part._ concéda-t-il. Il fallait que Léo soit au courant, au moins un minimum. Peut-être sa diplomatie éviterait à Mikey de se remettre les pieds dans les plats.

 _« Que veux-tu dire? Mikey, sans être le meilleur d'entre nous, car il n'a jamais pris son entrainement au sérieux, est pareillement un incroyable ninja_ »

« _Pour œuvrer la nuit, contre des méchants armés, peut-être et avec son ancien corps de tortue qu'il connaissait bien. Il se sent maladroit dans ce corps et les corridors des lycées ne sont pas exactement des ruelles sombres et il ne sait comment répondre à des brutes qui l'intimident avec leur langue._ »

Ils discutèrent du cas de leur benjamin quelques instants, Léo promettant de s'occuper du plus jeune, puis Raph changea de sujet,

« _Assez parlé de Mikey. Parle-moi de toi, Fearless. Qu'as-tu fait durant ce mois? Tu m'as tellement manqué, bébé… »_ chuchota-t-il amoureusement. Puis, une idée plus précise lui vint et aussi plus urgente. « _Comment as-tu rencontré cette…femme_? » insista-t-il

Léo expliqua succinctement que, ne sachant pas exactement où aller, le soir de leur dispute, il allait se diriger vers un motel quand il avait vu une femme qui marchait en regardant constamment derrière elle. Il était demeuré dans sa voiture à observer un moment et il avait tôt fait de voir que la jeune femme avait des ennuis, alors il était intervenu, son uniforme de policier, qu'il portait toujours suffisant à faire fuir les agresseurs. Ils s'étaient présenté, avait discuté et Karai lui avait offert l'hospitalité

Un pli creusa le front de Raphael. Quelque chose dans cette histoire lui parut louche, mais il ne dit rien. Un malaise s'installa et qui perdura jusqu'au repas principal. Raphael était tourmenté de trop de pensées divergentes pour poursuivre la conversation. Il était follement jaloux, mais il voulait romancer Léo. Sachant son frère allergique à ses scènes, il ne savait que dire, la sincérité de son amour trop altéré du fiel de la suspicion.

Incapable de surmonter ce silence oppressant qui n'avait jamais existé entre lui et Léo, et voyant l'expression inconfortable de son amant, il se mit à blablater tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

 _« Tu sais, lorsque nous étions sous terre, il y avait sûrement plein de d'idées qui te venait de trucs que tu aurais voulu faire à la surface, si tu avais été humain. Qu'est-ce que c'était?_ » questionna-t-il avec un faux entrain. _« Cela m'aidera à planifier nos autres rendez-vous._ »

Le visage sérieux en face de lui se fendit d'un sourire gracieux :

« _Oh, justement, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire…demain soir. Tu sais comment Mikey aimait l'Halloween, voulant toujours sortir cette soirée-là, sous prétexte que c'était notre seul soir possible d'intégration?_ »

Raphael, ravi que son petit ami ait une idée, pour dans un délai aussi près que 24 heures se rapprocha avec enthousiasme.

 _« Ouais…. J'croyais pas que l'Halloween te branchait tant, Fearless… »_

 _« C'était qu'avant, nous n'avions pas à nous costumer…Me faire dire que je suis un monstre réussi, alors que je ne porte même pas de déguisement, ne m'intéressait pas. Mais, j'ai appris que demain, il y aura une fête, au QG, costumé. »_

 _« Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans les déguisements, chaton. Tu sais, y a moyen de combler ce goût que t'as »_ interrompit-il, goguenard. _« J'ai des tas d'idée de costume où tu serais mignon tout plein »_ finit-il en se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation, imaginant un Léo costumé en chat, en cow boy, en pilote, en gladiateur ou même en fichu capitaine Ryan.

Léo lui lança un regard équivoque et poursuivit :

« _Sois sérieux un instant, Raph. J'aimerais vraiment y aller._ »

« _Bah, je suis sérieux, mais pourquoi pas, Fearless. J'ai pas d'objections. Seulement surpris de ce nouvel intérêt_ » déclara Raph, conciliant.

 _« Karai m'a raconté que c'était… » commença l'ancien chef_

Dès la mention de la capitaine, Raphael n'écouta plus, le sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Il interrompit Léo au milieu de ses explications qu'il n'avait même pas entendues :

 _« Alors, c'est pour ça? C'est pour elle ? » siffla le sergent. » C'est pour satisfaire tes basses fantaisies avec cette vieille peau?_ »

Le visage indigné de Léonardo passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

« _As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens dire? Ce n'est pas pour cela du tout!_ _Et je t'ai déjà signalé que je n'accepterais pas toute forme d'irrespect envers Karai_ ». s'exclama l'ex-leader, en colère.

Également furieux, Raph tordit la fourchette dans sa main plutôt que de mettre son poing sur la figure de son frère. Puis, il se mit à respirer à petits coups, tentant de se calmer et de ne pas faire une scène au restaurant. S'il faisait une crise maintenant, il perdrait les points accumulés durant le repas. Compulsivement il se mit à déchiqueter la serviette de table.

« _Léo, j'ai l'impression de ne plus compter autant pour toi qu'avant »_ Cet énoncé décrivait assez peu le trou béant qu'il avait dans la poitrine, mais il savait qu'une réponse mesurée serait plus du goût de son frère.

Le lieutenant lui pris discrètement la main et la pressa contre la sienne, afin qu'il cesse ses mouvements nerveux et en envoyant une montée de réconfort en lui.

« _Raph, c'est faux. Tu dois comprendre que, sous terre, les distractions et les interactions avec d'autres personnes que notre petite famille étaient rares. Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Nous avons des responsabilités, des relations cordiales à tisser et maintenir…C'est toi qui l'a voulu, Raphael,_ » conclu Léo.

 _« C'est ça alors? Tout cette merde c'est pour avoir le dernier mot? Pour me dire que t'avais raison, c'est ça? Eh bien, t'a gagné, Léo! T'avais raison. J'avais tort. J'en ai assez de devoir te partager avec tout le monde. Je ne donnerais tout pour redevenir une tortue avec toi. »_ Puis, pris par l'inspiration, il saisit spontanément les mains de son frère :

« _Faisons-le, Léo. Redevenons mutants. Cela sera sûrement facile pour Donnie et…_ »

Leo secoua doucement la tête, triste d'ainsi annihiler les espoirs de son frère

 _« Non, Raph. Suite à ce qui est arrivé à Maitre Splinter… »_ commenca-t-il avec difficulté. « _Notre cœur ne survivra pas au choc de la transformation une seconde fois. Je ne peux me permettre que tu essayes »_ expliqua-t-il avec affection.

Raphael baissa la tête, le cœur lourd. Lui non plus ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son bien-aimé.

 _« J'suis désolé, Léo. Désolé pour cette merde dans laquelle je t'ai entrainé malgré toi. Désolé pour la mort de Maitre Splinter…tu dois me détester… »_

Les sanglots l'empêchèrent de continuer. Gentiment, Léo essuya la larme qui coula sur la joue déjà râpeuse.

 _« Non, Raph…ce n'est pas de ta faute…mais de la mienne. J'ai insisté pour devenir humain…Lui…il voulait que nous demeurerions séparés. Je lui ai avoué notre relation, mais il a refusé de l'approuver. Il m'avait envoyé en Amérique du Sud déjà pour cette raison. Il soupçonnait…qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous »_

Raph attendit, pendant plusieurs minutes, la suite qui ne vint pas. Il se dit que, ce refus de la bénédiction de Splinter devait peser sur la conscience de son frère, pour qui l'approbation du vieux Sensei était si important. Il ne voulait pas raviver les blessures de Léo ou lui permettre d'approfondir sa pensée sur le fait que leur liaison avait été maudite. Cette idée le rendait furieux. Il avait beau avoir respecté le vieux rat, il devait admettre que sa disparition naturelle avait été une bonne chose. Il n'avait pas eu à « s'occuper » de cet obstacle, car, malgré son amour pour Léo, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait eu la force de commettre un parricide.

Voir soudain Léo vider sa coupe de vin d'un trait, le convainquit du bien-fondé de faire diversion.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration et tenta de vider son esprit de pensées négatives. Changer de sujet était la meilleure option se dit-il en voyant les yeux baissés devant lui.

« _Alors, donc cette fête d'Halloween…Tu vas te costumer comment?_ »

Léo releva les yeux et sourit, faiblement, mais avec une expression plus ouverte que quelques instants auparavant.

 _« Ça, c'est une surprise. Tu le verras quand tu me rejoindras là-bas. Si tu me reconnais..._ » ajouta-il malicieusement.

Raphael fut perplexe. Depuis quand Fearless, son grand frère si prévisible, aimait les surprises? Ce changement de personnalité de son frère, quoique agréable d'un point de vue neutre, l'effrayait. Léonardo, durant son absence, avait changé, influencé par cette femme et il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Il écouta Léo pendant un moment, puis cru le moment à nouveau opportun pour lui parler d'amour. Il en était à expliquer comment il ne pensait qu'a lui nuit et jour, mais Léo posa un index sur ses lèvres.

 _« Chut, il est trop tôt. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour prendre les choses lentement, afin que tu sois certain de ton choix après avoir longuement considéré tes options »_

Cette intervention n'était pas celle qu'il souhaitait. Nerveusement, il continua à déchirer entre ses doigts la serviette de Léo, cette fois-ci. Il marmonna, préférant cette option à hurler.

 _« Je te l'ai dit…y a que toi._ »

« _Justement, Raph…ce n'est pas sain…Je ne veux pas que tu baises n'importe qui, je veux simplement que tu prennes un verre à l'occasion avec Casey. Que tu joues à un jeu vidéo avec Mikey… »_

A ces mots, Raph repensa, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, au commentaire du dit Michelangelo.

 _« J'ai pas vu autant de sang depuis le dernier Resident Evil »_

Il bloqua l'image qui apparaissait dans sa tête et se concentra sur la belle statue à émouvoir devant lui.

 _« Si ça peut te faire plaisir Fearless… »_ céda-il à contrecœur. Il ne voulait pas utiliser cette liberté, car le faire l'obligerait à traiter Léonardo de même et sa possessivité ne le permettait pas. Il passait déjà presque ses journées sans son frère. Il voulait ses soirées et ses week-ends avec lui.

Lorsque l'addition lui fut apporté, il jeta négligemment 300 $ sur la table sous l'œil surpris de son amant. Le lieutenant ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa prendre le bras pour être raccompagné à sa voiture.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils en voyant le véhicule de Raphael.

 _« Où est ta moto? Pourquoi la voiture de Don ?_ »

« _Je devais déposer Mikey quelque part_. » expliqua sommairement l'autre avant de susurrer : « _Ai-je droit à un baiser de bonne nuit? »_

Légèrement hésitant, sans doute car ils étaient en public, Léo tendit ses lèvres.

 _« Je suppose que la règle de faire chambre à part est encore en vigueur et que ta coupe de vin et demi n'a pas été suffisante pour t'échauffer le sang comme je l'espérais »._ demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

 _« Cela doit être un reste de mon ADN de tortue…mon sang est froid »_ se moqua aussi ainé. _« Tu ne rentres pas? »_

 _« Une course à faire et je rentre…si tu as froid…n'hésite pas à venir m'attendre sous mes couettes. »_ proposa-t-il en caressant les cheveux noirs.

Leur second baiser fut plus audacieux et ce fut Raph qui le rompit, l'excitation commençant à le gagner. Il voulait prouver à son ancien amant qu'il pouvait être patient.

Après un signe d'adieu, il se dirigea vers le véhicule, très calme. Il ouvrit la radio et chantonnant des succès des années 70 tout en pensant à son costume d'Halloween et en fantasmant sur celui que porterait Léo. Et c'est d'excellente humeur qu'il arriva au lave-auto.

* * *

 _Effaraiz : merci pour ton incroyable gentillesse, ma fidèle ami du Venezuela. J'ai accouché de celui-ci, mais je vais suivre tes excellents conseils. Pour toi, j'ai fait un chapitre qui finit bien (bah…ca dépend du point de vue)._


	25. Chapter 25

Il n'avait reçu aucun message texte de Léo de la journée et il était furieux. Nous étions le 31 octobre, 16h30 et aucun signe de Léonardo. La veille, lorsqu'il était rentré, celui-ci était déjà couché, ce qui ne l'avait pas étonné, étant donné l'heure tardive. Léo commençait plus tôt que lui à travailler et donc, qu'à presque 1 h am, il soit endormi, n'avait pas choqué Raphael.

Il était donc entré sans faire de bruit dans la chambre afin de déposer un baiser chaste sur les cheveux noirs de son frère, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Celui-ci avait remué légèrement, laissant échapper un « Raph » endormi, de ses lèvres.

Cela lui avait réchauffer le cœur de voir que, même inconscient, il demeurait dans les pensées de son bien-aimé. Il s'était promis, en repensant à sa journée qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger Léo et par extension, leur famille. Protéger Léo signifiait détruire tout obstacle se trouvant entre eux, car sa sécurité dépendait qu'il soit ensemble.

Naturellement, épuisé, il n'avait pas entendu son réveille-matin et donc, s'était levé après le départ de Léonardo, à son grand désappointement. Donnie lui aussi avait quitté et il se retrouva seul avec le benjamin qui lui confirma que le lieutenant avait quitté très tôt.

L'ex-leader n'avait laissé aucune note et là, à 30 minutes de la fin de son quart de travail, Léo ne lui avait laissé aucun indice sur l'heure à laquelle il se rendrait à la fête, l'apparence de son costume ou quoique ce soit. Ce n'est pas comme si Raphael ne l'avait pas texté pour lui soutirer ces informations. Malgré son désir d'avoir l'air autonome et indépendant, afin de se faire désirer davantage, il avait craqué au lunch et envoyer un texto à Léonardo.

Et malgré que cela fut depuis plus de 4 heures, il n'avait toujours reçu aucune réponse.

Il ne méritait pas ce traitement silencieux.

Cette absence de contact avec son frère avait fait rouler son imagination à pleine vitesse et sa colère enflait en proportion. Son frère, de toute évidence, se moquait de lui et était sans doute trop occupé à roucouler avec sa supérieure immédiate.

La pensée le faisait tant grincer des dents qu'il pouvait jurer sentir sur sa langue quelques morceaux d'ivoire.

Léo voulait jouer à cela? Faire semblant d'être concerné par lui, en sa présence et batifolant dans son dos? Il allait lui montrer que le jeu pouvait devenir sérieux.

Il n'attendit même pas la fin de son quart de travail pour s'éclipser. Il n'avait toujours pas de costume et malgré ses questions à son jeune frère durant le petit déjeuner, il n'avait pas pu découvrir en quoi Léo serait déguisé. Dans son esprit romantique, il aurait voulu un costume coordonné à celui de son frère, mais Mikey avait expliqué que, Léo était parti les mains vides, hormis sa tasse isothermique et que, à part « Les Héros de l'Espace », il ignorait ce que Léo pouvait aimer suffisamment pour décider de se déguiser ainsi.

 _« Tu sais, Raph. On a vécu sans Léo près d'un mois, il est devenu humain, puis il est reparti durant un autre mois. J'ai comme perdu de vue sa personnalité »_ avait expliqué négligemment Mikey.

Raphael n'avait pas aimé du tout cette réponse. Il avait exprimé son mécontentement à son jeune frère et Mikey, toujours aussi légèrement lui avait dit qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il se plaignait, qu'au contraire c'était excitant d'avoir à découvrir Léo dans une foule costumée et de peut-être arriver à tromper l'ultime ninja lui-même, en étant déguisé aussi.

Soudain, la proposition de Mikey fit du sens. En étant méconnaissable, il pourrait observer son frère, l'espionner, sous le couvert de l'anonymat et ainsi le prendre en flagrant délit d'infidélité. Ensuite, Léo serait coincé, obligé d'avouer et toute la possessivité de Raphael serait justifiée. Son fantasme de mettre Léo sous clé, avec la ceinture de chasteté serait légitime.

Il en venait presque à souhaiter surprendre son frère prenant la capitaine sur un photocopieur.

Il était 17h30 et il était devant le Cosplay Shopper, à un quart d'heure de chez lui. Et toute de suite, il trouva le costume parfait :

Darth Vador.

Le prix n'avait aucune importance. Il lui restait près de 2000$ en poche et donc, il pouvait se permettre ce qu'il désirait.

Léo ne pourrait le reconnaitre, le visage et le corps couverts et même la voix transformée.

Il aurait ainsi tout le loisir de confondre son amant, et de découvrir ce qui le distrayait de répondre à ses multiples textos. Multiples car, suite au premier, une vingtaine d'autres, de plus en plus furieux avait cascadés.

Et Léo n'avait répondu à aucun.

Donc, il était 18h et des poussières et la rage de Raphael était devenue exponentielle. Il il allait suffire d'un rien pour le faire éclater.

Il avait entendu lui aussi à la caserne quelques mots sur cette fameuse fête. Ceux qui avaient des mioches à la maison regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir y participer, malgré que certains promirent d'y faire un tour, une fois la tournée de bonbons terminée avec leurs enfants. Malgré cela, il ne comprenait pourquoi Léo en avait fait tout un cinéma. Ce n'était qu'une fête et depuis quand Léonardo Hamato aimait les fêtes? L'animal était le moins social d'entre eux. Non, Léo avait trop changé. Il avait beau pointer du doigt que c'était lui, Raph, qui agissait différemment, mais c'était faux.

Comme c'était faux que Raph avait besoin d'espace, de liberté, de temps.

Ce n'était que pour détourner son attention, pour dissimuler son vrai but : se débarrasser gentiment, mais certainement, de lui.

Mais il allait apprendre à Fearless qu'il n'était pas de la poussière que l'on pouvait repousser sous le tapis.

Cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas docilement seul dans son lit. Cette idée, depuis le départ, n'était que de la connerie, pour apaiser les remords de Léo. Mais est-ce que cet enfoiré avait vraiment des remords ou ce n'était que du bluff, prétextant les pseudos traumatismes de Raph pour s'envoyer en l'air toutes les poulettes de son unité? En tout cas, il ne semblait pas tant étouffer de regrets quand il s'agissait de lui broyer le cœur en ne répondant pas à ses textos.

Ses doigts, sous les épais gants de son costume, le démangeaient et il serra le volant avec force, toujours stationné devant la QG. Il avait besoin de les sentir caresser de la chair ou broyer des os et s'il ne comblait pas cette envie ce soir, il allait vraiment pour de bon, devenir le cinglé que Donnie semblait prétendre qu'il était.

Son cellulaire vibra et il faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque dans son excitation. Maladroitement, il saisit le téléphone sous son costume et la déception le frappa plus durement qu'un rocher dans un dessin de Will. E Coyote.

Ce n'était que Mikey

« _ **Whats'up bro. J'ai vu ce vidéo. J'ai pensé à toi. Ce groupe fait des tas de chansons rigolotes. Amuse-toi bien. N'oublie pas que le schnaps aux pêches est la kryptonite de Léo »**_

Raph roula des yeux, mais cliqua sur le lien du vidéo de toute façon. Ses yeux s'écartillèrent en lisant le titre : « Text me back ». Avec une pointe de rage, il pensa à comment son petit frère parfois, était intuitif au point d'en être effrayant.

Le clip était rigolo. Super Man agonisait de jalousie car Louis Lane, sur Terre, ne répondait pas à ses textos et écrivait sur le mur Facebook de d'autres hommes. Il accrocha sur certaines paroles en particulier :

 _I check my text every five seconds obsessing_

 _That you're in another dude's bedroom undressing._

 _The fact that you flirt with_

 _That dirty rat that you work with_

 _I feel the love boat sinking_

 _I'm trying to bring it back to the surface_

 _Why you letting me drown?_

 _In my own imagination_

 _That I face when I'm alone_

 _'Cause I don't believe you when you tell me_

 _He's only a friend_

 _I'm not possessive, I'm depressed_

 _You let me feel lonely again_

Le reste ne correspondait pas. Jamais il ne ferait vraiment mal à Léo, hors de leur chambre à coucher. Pourquoi Mikey lui envoyait cette merde?

 _I had a dream that I killed you_

 _I'm not certain what it means_

 _I didn't say that I would do it_

 _I said it was a dream_

 _Anger is the lone emotion flowing through my veins_

 _Knowing you I may spend the night_

 _Going through some pain_

 _Call me insane call me obsessed_

 _The fact remains that I will rage_

 _Unless you text me back!_

 _I wasn't crazy_

 _Until I met you_

Après être devenu fou de colère et violent, Super Man s'apercevait qu'il avait mal interprété la situation et que Lois ne préparait qu'une soirée d'anniversaire. Mouais. Mikey était un p'tit optimiste. Il ne voyait rien à dire de plus.

Il sortit enfin, ses pensées sombres ayant eu au moins le mérite d'avoir fait passer le temps. Il était presque 19h et la fête de bureau allait commencer. Raph, qui pourtant était une personne festive, certainement plus que Léonardo, ne se précipita que pour être certain de pouvoir trouver un endroit où pouvoir bien observer, sans trop se faire remarquer et non par envie de faire la fête. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses coéquipiers. Il était seulement trop préoccupé par ses problèmes amoureux pour leur accorder de l'attention. Il était injuste que Léo lui reproche son manque de sociabilité. Il était malheureux. Lorsque Léo cesserait ses jeux, tout irait mieux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre?

Lorsque Raphael entra, plus d'une vingtaine de personnes étaient déjà présentes dans la salle, mais un très rapide coup d'œil lui confirma que son frère n'était pas parmi eux. La stature de Léonardo lui était trop familière pour qu'il puisse se tromper.

Il ne se mêla pas les autres, ne faisant que fixer l'heure et personne ne vint l'aborder, jugeant que son attitude revêche, qu'on devinait sous le masque, n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il voulait jouer son personnage.

Les gens affluaient de plus en plus et il devait être désormais près d'une centaine et leur bavardages stériles, la musique pop ringarde et la chaleur sous le masque commençaient à lui donner la migraine.

Alors qu'il pestait contre cette autre nouveauté de son frère, qui n'était jamais en retard, habituellement, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait et il ne comprit pas davantage comment cela se faisait qu'il réussissait à demeurer immobile, sans tout détruire autour de lui.

Il savait que c'était Léo, même sans voir son visage, dissimulé sous le casque blanc du Stormtrooper, simplement par instinct. La grandeur, la carrure, le maintien, ne mentaient pas. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que, marchant devant lui, les poignets faussement entravés, afin de recréer une scène de l'épisode IV, se trouvait l'Asiatique, dont Raph refusait même de se souvenir du nom, en robe blanche et portant la coiffure distinctive de la Princesse Leia.

Il hyperventilait, alors que l'arrivée de la paire suscitait les applaudissements. Léo avait refusé de lui dévoiler son costume, mais pas à cette chienne, lui permettant donc d'avoir un costume allant avec le sien.

Il entendu alors un commentaire qui le fait presque vomir d'anxiété et de rage impuissante sous son casque :

 _« Quel joli couple! »._

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait glisser de l'acide dans l'oreille, le liquide corrosif brûlant tout sous son passage. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre, lui vivant, un tel commentaire concernant son amant : « Quel joli couple » ...

Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il se dirigea vers la paire d'un pas rapide, repoussant les gens de ses larges épaules, amplifiées par le déguisement, d'un pas rapide.

Il fait un signe au Stormtrooper et les badauds autour d'eux rirent de bon cœur, croyant à une sorte de saynète planifiée. Il vit Léo, sous le costume, hésiter, mais il suivit, se laissant trainer dans le corridor par le bras. Raph ne ralentit pas, montant les étages au hasard, uniquement porté par sa colère, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre son petit ami et cette sorcière, malgré la légère résistance de son frère. Il le traina jusqu'à un bureau vide, deux étages plus haut, au bout d'un corridor anonyme. Il poussa son amant à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte.

Quand il se retourna, il vit le clone attendre, les bras croisés. Il essaya de s'accrocher un instant à l'espoir que ce n'était pas Léo, mais un autre homme, mais il fut rapidement déçu. D'un geste impatient, Léo souleva son casque, imité de Raphael, et l'agressa verbalement immédiatement.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Raph? Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ma soirée et celle des autres pour…_ »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, sa gorge coincée entre la poigne de fer de Raphael.

Il regarda, fasciné, les yeux qu'il aimait tant s'exorbiter et la peau pâle, violacer, les doigts de Léo tentant vainement de lui faire relâcher sa prise. Il avait tant souffert toute la journée. Cela aurait-il tant coûter à Léonardo de répondre à son texto?

Soudain, il entendit la chanson résonner dans sa tête et au souvenir du dernier couplet, il se rappela ce qu'il s'était promis : ne jamais faire de mal à Léo. Il argumenta quelques instants avec lui-même, alors que son amant commençait à ramollir sous ses doigts. Léo lui faisait bien mal, à lui, non physiquement, mais en labourant son cœur par son indifférence.

Léo essayait de lui enserrer le biceps, ayant délaissé les doigts inflexibles et en un éclair, il comprit ce que son frère essayait de lu dire. Son bandana rouge. Se rappeler qui il était. La réalisation de ce qu'il était en train de faire le submergea comme un raz-de-marée. Il le lâcha pour éclater en sanglots hystériques.

 _« Bébé, bébé…pardon…pardon »_

Léo, presque évanoui, ne dit rien, sa gorge le faisant trop souffrir.

 _« Je vais te chercher de l'eau, okay? Ne bouge pas…de l'eau et tout ira mieux, okay, trésor? »_

 _« Comment veux-tu que j'aille mieux, Raph? »_ grogna avec difficulté Léo _. « Tu viens de tenter de me tuer »_

Raphael nia en secouant farouchement la tête.

 _« Non, non…c'était un jeu de rôle…seulement un jeu de rôle. Je t'aime, je ne te ferais ça, bébé. »_

L'incrédulité se lut clairement sur les traits du lieutenant.

 _« Non, Raph. Je ne te crois pas. J'ai vu tes yeux, c'était ceux d'un monstre »_ frissona-t-il.

Raph, sous ce qualificatif perdit la tête :

« _Non, c'est toi! Pourquoi parade-tu avec elle devant moi! Je sais que tu as couché avec elle. Avoue_ » cracha-t-il avec rancœur.

 _« Et même si je l'avais fait, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Nous avions rompu._ » s'énerva l'ainé. _« Et, à ce que je sache, nous ne sommes toujours pas ensemble »_ déclara froidement l'ex-leader." _Rien là-dedans ne justifie que tu viens de tenter de me tuer en m'étranglant."_

Son sang se glaça. Léo admettait qu'il s'était fait cette poufiasse. Et de plus, niait être en couple avec lui.

 _« Tu penses pas ce que tu dis…Léo. Tu n'y penses pas. »_ répéta-il plus pour se réconforter lui-même que de convaincre Léonardo.

Léo, désormais debout, déverrouilla la porte et se tourna vers son ancien ami de cœur en lui montrant une lame que lui aussi gardait toujours sur lui.

« _J'aurai pu te poignarder, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Retouche-moi encore, Raphael…et pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation avec toi? Pourquoi dois-je toujours te donner des ultimatums? »_ s'énerva le policier.

Les larmes, soudain, coulèrent en toute liberté sur les joues de Léo et le cœur de Raphael coula davantage à cette vue.

 _« Je n'ai pas couché avec Karai, car je t'aimais…mais tu détruis de plus en plus mon amour avec tes agissements_ »

Il remit le casque sur sa tête, afin de dissimuler ses yeux rougis et les meurtrissures de son cou et jeta un dernier regard vers lui, prostré, à genoux. :

 _« Ne m'approche pas de la soirée, Raph. Je suis incapable de te regarder en ce moment… »_ déclara-t-il, écœuré. Si _tu continues…je disparaîtrais à nouveau et s'il le faut, pour que tu redeviennes sain, je demanderai un avis de restriction contre toi. »_ et sur ce, il sortit.

* * *

 _Je ne cherche pas à être l'apôtre de la violence conjugale. Cela existe et des tas de personnes demeurent avec des conjoints violents. Par contre, comme vous vous en doutez, Léo n'est pas du genre à subir et demeurer une "victime" très longtemps._


	26. Chapter 26

Raphael courut à la salle de bain, se trouvant sur cet étage, dès que Léo fut hors de vue, sans avoir tenté quoique ce soit pour le retenir.

Il s'aspergea d'eau froide et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Il n'y arriva pas.

Il avait, malgré l'avoir nié, étranglé son frère. Sans l'avoir prémédité, mais tout de même. Par sa faute, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde avait failli mourir. Il ne savait jusqu'à quel point Léo avait frôlé la mort, mais ce détail importait peu.

Il se rappela avoir regardé Léo suffoquer sous ses yeux et que sa main avait continuer à enserrer sa gorge.

Il était un monstre, Léo avait raison.

En même temps, toutes ses actions, horribles, des dernières semaines, lui revinrent en mémoire. Dieu merci, Léo ignorait à quel point il était réellement devenu un être monstrueux. Mais cela aussi, avait peu d'importance. Il avait perdu l'amour de Léonardo et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

Il se recroquevilla dans un coin, hyperventilant. Les images qu'ils avaient tenté d'occulter dernièrement revenaient à la charge, le narguait, menaçantes et devant tout ce rouge, il ferma les yeux, malgré que cela fut inutile. Il se voyait découper le ventre de Tanya, afin d'effacer de son corps tout ce qui pouvait porter son code génétique, à lui et lacérer de son sai son visage afin de la rendre méconnaissable et accentuer la décomposition de son corps dans l'eau.

Il se dirigea à 4 pattes vers la cuvette la plus près et vomit.

En ce moment même, il n'éprouvait même pas de jalousie concernant ce que Léo pouvait faire, au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne le méritait pas. Il n'oserait plus jamais poser ses mains sur lui sans revivre cet horrible moment.

Il pensa se tirer, pour de bon cette fois-ci, une balle dans la tête, mais il n'avait pas son arme avec lui et devait donc supporter toute cette douleur lancinante en lui.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi démuni, ne sachant quoi faire de son grand corps. Il se recroquevilla davantage comme s'il espérait être absorbé par le carrelage froid, tremblant toujours de panique terpose.

Il avait presque réussi à tuer Leonardo, son frère, son amant, la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et qui, sans lui, sa vie ne vaudrait plus rien.

Il était malade.

Il se rappela à nouveau ne pas avoir pris ses médicaments. Était-ce donc cela, l'explication? Il n'avait jamais pris au sérieux cette « maladie » qu'il avait supposément et n'avait avalé ses cachets que dans l'optique de plaire à son grand frère, rien de plus. S'il pouvait blâmer les pilules, il le ferait sans hésiter. Tout plutôt qu'avouer qu'il avait sciemment étranglé son frère, cette idée lui creusant un trou douloureux dans la poitrine

Oui, les pilules, c'était les pilules. Il se raccrocha à cette explication. Certes, il était coupable de ne pas les avoir prises, mais maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il risquait en ne les prenant pas, il ne les oublierait plus jamais, se promit-il.

Il entendait vaguement le bruit provenant des haut-parleurs deux étages sous lui et il se demanda où était son frère, ce qu'il faisait et s'il pensait à lui avec haine. Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Certainement que Léo le haïssait désormais, il ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Il était un danger pour lui et les autres. Il enserra ses genou de plus belle, les yeux vides, alors qu'il avait l'impression que des frappes nucléaires s'abattaient sur son esprit, à chaque image que sa mémoire reformait.

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était-là, en boule à même le sol d'une salle de bain isolée, complètement seul. Il commençait à se sentir ankylosé et surtout, complètement épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré. Mais il se sentait incapable d'affronter Léo en bas, s'il le croisait.

De toute façon, il se sentait incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Peu importe l'engourdissement de ses membres, il n'avait plus l'intention de bouger de sa vie. Il n'y avait rien pour lui hors de cette pièce. Autant y rester. Une alerte à la bombe se déclencherait dans l'immeuble, qu'il demeurerait là.

Il n'avait effectivement pas bougé du tout quand Donatello entra. Il le reconnut à la voix, ses yeux étant demeurés fermés depuis les dernières heures, qui lui avait paru une éternité au purgatoire.

 _« Raph. Je suis venu te chercher »_ soupira le scientifique

Il n'ouvrit toujours pas ses yeux. Don pouvait bien l'amener où bon lui semblait, cela lui était égal.

 _« Léo était inquiet. Il a regardé dehors. Ta moto était toujours là. Il a déduit que tu étais ici. Il m'a raconté que…tu n'allais pas bien »_ résuma Donatello.

Un mouvement imperceptible se fit sous les paupières obstinément closes de l'homme étendu, en entendant le prénom de l'ex-leader. Cela ne valait pas la peine de remuer, se dit-il. Léo ne voulait plus de lui. Il envoyait Donnie le débarrasser de sa personne.

 _« Raph, faire le mort est inutile. Je vois bien que tu es vivant. Léo craignait que…peu importe. Tu peux marcher non? Je dois t'amener. »_ insista Donnie.

Il ne bougea pas davantage.

Il entendit alors des pas.

« _Mikey, aide-moi. Je ne peux le porter seul_ »

Donc, Michelangelo était là aussi. Toute la famille réunie, excepté…

« _Léo va reconduire ta moto à la maison et Mikey, la voiture de Léo. Toi, tu viens avec moi_. » expliqua le génie avec prudence, sans doute car il craignait une réaction violente.

Il se sentit soulever et ne protesta pas plus quand une main fouilla ses poches avec délicatesse. Il entendit Mikey demander à Donnie pourquoi il ne réagissait pas.

 _« Choc post-traumatique »_ répondit simplement le génie, alors qu'il se sentait porter des deux côtés.

 _« Alors, tu n'auras pas besoin du tranquillisant? »_ redemanda le benjamin avec inquiétude.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander de quel tranquillisant il s'agissait qu'il sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer.

Il eut à peine conscience de Donnie qui répondit à son jeune frère :

 _« On n'est jamais trop prudent »._

Ses yeux toujours fermés ne virent pas Léo à son côté gauche, les yeux empreint d'une indicible tristesse.

Il se réveilla, nauséeux sur un lit, dans la pénombre, mais il sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas sa chambre. Cela lui prit quelques temps et des efforts pour rassembler ses souvenirs et, une fois que cela fut fait, il le regretta.

« _Enfin réveillé, Raphael?_ »

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement :

« _Ou je suis Donnie? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ »

Le scientifique, demeurant au pas de la porte, soupira :

 _« Nous sommes à l'endroit où je travaille, enfin plus exactement, dans une des pièces où l'on détient des personnes précieuses…Par exemple, des témoins pour des procès spectaculaires, des espions recherchés, des otages à échanger ou…des spécimens intéressants. Tu seras bien ici, Raph. Je vais veiller sur toi, d'ici à ce que tu sois mieux »._

Il secoua la tête et évitant le regard de son frère, mais ne répondit rien. Son bras le démangeait et il le gratta d'un air absent. Peu importe qu'il fût là ou ailleurs. Sa culpabilité lui tenait déjà lieu de geôle.

« _Je t'ai installé une puce électronique, afin de pouvoir te retracer. Pour ta propre sécurité, Raph, je te le jure »_ insista Donnie, doucement.

Il haussa les épaules, toujours le regard fuyant.

Un tantinet mal à l'aise de ce silence aussi persistant qu'inusité chez son immédiat aîné, il se sentit obligé de préciser :

 _« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais te garder. On m'a permis le temps nécessaire pour mes recherches, mais je ne crois pas, si tu y mets du tien, Raphael, que cela puisse excéder deux mois. »_ Donnie s'interrompit un moment, s'attendant visiblement à des protestations violentes, suite à ce délai tout de même très long pour un être aussi farouchement indépendant, mais rien ne vint, alors, il continua :

« _Tu as une porte qui te mène à une salle de bain privée toute équipée et une autre qui donne sur une petite cour intérieure. Pour prendre l'air_ ».

Raphael ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit reniflement méprisant, mais ce fut à nouveau son seul son. Impatient, Don alors décida de tout balancer d'une traite. Il avait cru bon d'y aller en douceur, mais par étape, mais ce manque de réaction l'indisposait :

« _Tu n'es ni prisonnier, ni libre. Tu as la télévision et si tu veux, je peux t'apporter de la lecture ou des jeux. Pour le moment, il n'y a que des trucs calmes, comme des puzzles et de quoi écrire ou dessiner. Tu devras suivre un horaire strict, mais avec plusieurs périodes libres. Le petit déjeuner te sera servi à 7h15 par cette porte coulissante. Les autres repas seront servis à midi 15 et à 18h. Puis, à 8h30 jusqu'à 10h, cela sera ta thérapie. Avec moi. Vers 13h30, je passerai pour quelques tests : prise de sang, etc…Tu as vécu assez longtemps avec moi pour comprendre le topo. Nous pourrons discuter aussi un peu l'après-midi, si tu te sens en forme. Tes médicaments te seront donnés deux fois par jour, le matin et le soir à tes repas. Puis, dans quelques jours, si cela va mieux…tu pourras recevoir…des visites._

Le regard émeraude se tourna vers Donnie, mais pas pleinement et les yeux demeuraient vides. Donnie comprit ce que son frère brulait de savoir sans oser le demander de peur de briser ce qui lui restait de son cœur.

« _Léo pourra venir te voir. Mais tu comprends que…il est préférable, pour vous deux, que tu ailles mieux la prochaine fois qu'il te verra »_

Raphael se mit à se gratter furieusement le bras et Donnie demeura quelques secondes à observer cette réaction de nervosité. Il était déchiré de voir son frère ainsi et hésita s'il devait dévoiler ce qu'il avait découvert.

Dès son second jour en tant qu'humain, il avait fait des recherches plus exhaustives sur Manuel Cabaneras et avoir eu tout le loisir d'avoir accès à toutes les archives concernant le meurtrier en série. Son parcours avait été troublants, des assassinats impulsifs, des dissociations, des fantasmes violents, puis des remords, pour finalement aboutir à une frénésie meurtrière. Ce qu'il avait dit avant d'être arrêté avant donné froid dans le dos à Donatello.

 _« J'allais tuer beaucoup plus gens. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre de toute façon. On m'a arrêté car je suis trop pauvre et trop con pour pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il me faut pour réaliser mes fantasmes »._

Raph, lui, avait beaucoup plus de moyens. Raphael était un mastodonte. Il avait été ENTRAINÉ à tuer et il y excellait, tout en demeurant discret comme un ninja doit l'être. Et là, ce naïf Léo, en lui ouvrant les portes d'une carrière avec lui, dans les forces de l'ordre, lui avait fourni des armes et non pas simplement des armes à feu, en plus de celles des ninjas, mais aussi des explosifs et des armes biochimiques. De même, Raphael connaissant si bien les dispositifs de sécurité désormais pourrait facilement les éviter. Et, sans être riche, il n'était pas un vagabond comme Cabaneras et pouvait donc se fournir en tout beaucoup plus aisément, ayant en boni un insigne policier pour détourner le doute.

Raphael, contrarié et déterminé, pouvait être plus dangereux que les criminels qu'il était supposé arrêter. Donatello avait frémit.

Cabaneras était demeuré silencieux en prison et durant son procès. Il avait parlé à un journaliste, mais celui-ci n'avait jamais publié son article. Donnie n'avait toujours pas réussit à le retrouver et les fait remontant à près de 25 ans, il doutait pouvoir remettre la main sur ce journaliste. Les motivations de ce criminel étaient donc toujours demeurées floues.

Comme les raisons pour lesquelles l'on avait décidé de conserver au frais son matériel génétique. Il y avait des tas de personnes sensationnelles sur Terre! Pourquoi pas plutôt Mère Theresa? Se demanda Donnie en colère. Pourquoi un tueur en série? Les hommes avec les fixations malsaines!

Non, il ne dirait pas tout cela immédiatement à Raphael. De toute évidence, il était encore sous le choc.

« _Raph, si tu me promets de donner du tien en thérapie…je te promets que Léo sera ici dans quelques jours. C'est ce que tu veux, non? Voir Léo?_ »

Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua l'hésitation chez Raphael où il aurait cru voir la joie, plutôt. Mais au moins, cette fois-ci, il réagissait. Avec difficulté, Raphael articula;

 _« Il va bien? »_

Donnie procéda la question avant d'y répondre, trop heureux que son frère s'ouvre enfin un peu. Non, Léo n'allait pas bien, mais puisqu'il allait beaucoup mieux que Raphael malgré tout, il décida de préserver ce dernier, tout en disant la vérité :

 _« Léo va bien physiquement, je t'assure. Il est inquiet pour toi. Tu le préoccupes beaucoup. »_ expliqua Donnie avec une certaine réserve _._

Raphael sut lire entre les lignes. Fearless, émotionnellement, devait être chaviré. Il ne le voudrait plus jamais comme amant, mais, en bon frère, il se souciait tout de même de son sort. Il se renfrogna et son air annonça qu'il n'allait plus parler de sitôt.

Donnie, paniqué de cette fermeture, tenta de corriger le tir :

 _« J'ai parlé à Léo. Je lui ai expliqué et je peux même dire que je l'ai pratiquement convaincu que rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute. Ce qui s'est passé avec vous, ensemble, avant, n'était pas de l'abus. C'était consensuel, entre personne de même âge et, de plus, sans aucun lien de parenté. Je lui ai dit que ta condition actuelle relevait de la génétique et non, de traumatisme et qu'avec de la psychothérapie, des médicaments plus puissants et .. .»_

 _« C'est pas ça qu'il me faut, Don…c'est pas ça du tout. »_ marmonna Raph en s'allongeant dans son lit, faisant dos au scientifique, ne semblant pas tant avoir apprécié la nouvelle de Donnie.

Donnie soupira, s'attendant à ce que son frère réclame la présence de son ancien petit ami. Cela serait compliqué. Léo, malgré qu'il ne fut pas si rancunier, en temps normal, était encore gravement perturbé de l'incident, comme l'appelait prudemment Donnie et il ne pouvait le blâmer. Voir son amant, frère et meilleur ami depuis l'enfance vouloir vous tuer devait être hautement traumatisant. Il se rappelait encore avec angoisse le coup de fil hystérique de Léo, le leader toujours en parfait contrôle, quand, deux heures après l'évènement, il lui avait avouer sa crainte que Raph se soit suicider. Il avait demandé Donnie et Mikey en renfort, ne voulant pas découvrir le cadavre de l'homme qu'il aimait, malgré tout. Puis, il avait tout raconté à Donnie, finalement, croyant que, l'honneur de Raph était moins important que sa survie. Donatello avait été renversé de ces révélations et calmer Léonardo, une fois lancé dans ses confidences, n'avait pas été une sinécure. Raphael devait être raisonnable et le comprendre. Léonardo avait besoin d'au moins une semaine, avant d'accepter de se retrouver seul avec son frère. Il allait lui expliquer quand il eut donc le souffle coupé quand d'une voix lasse son frère termina sa pensée :

 _« C'est une balle dans le crâne qu'il me faut… »_


	27. Chapter 27

Donatello soupira encore et il s'aperçu soudainement que cela devait faire au moins la vingtième fois en une heure.

Raphael refusait de lui parler. Pas un mot depuis son commentaire sur son désir de mourir.

Il avait beau avoir expliqué à la tête de mule que, s'il refusait de lui répondre, il ne pouvait l'aider à aller mieux, cela n'avait eu aucun effet. Son frère s'enfermait dans un mutisme désolant. Même le prénom de l'ex-leader ne fut pas le sésame escompté pour le sortir de son marasme.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Donnie soupçonnait son frère Raphael de se débarrasser de sa nourriture. Ce que Raph ignorait c'était qu'il était filmé 24h sur 24, sauf, bien entendu dans la salle de bain où il se refugiait après quelques bouchées. Qu'il se fasse lui-même vomir ou qu'il ait des nausées naturelles, il ne pouvait le savoir, sans révéler la surveillance constante dont il était l'objet.

Jamais, de sa carrière de génie, il ne s'était heurté à un tel obstacle.

Donatello n'allait même plus dormir à l'appartement, laissant Léo se débrouiller avec Mikey et le nouveau locataire à trouver maintenant que leur locataire s'était fait la malle, afin de combler ce manque à gagner. Le benjamin inquiétait aussi le scientifique et Léo lui-même n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais tous deux étaient bien moins gravement atteint que Raphael. Il avait donc choisi son combat en demeurant là, dormant à côté, dans une pièce prévue à cet effet.

Quoique dormir était peut-être un terme quelque peu exagéré, puisqu'il se réveillait en sursaut tous les 4 heures afin de vérifier à l'écran si Raphael était bien dans son lit et respirait encore. Il craignait toujours qu'il s'évade ou bien qu'il réussisse à se donner la mort.

Mais non. Son frère si ardent naguère, si épris de bagarres et de liberté, avait perdu toute combativité. Lui si actif, faisant travailler ses muscles à toute heure du jour, demeurait prostré des journées entières.

Cela faisait 6 jours que Raphael était sous sa responsabilité, mais cela aurait pu faire 6 mois que rien n'aurait changé : il n'avait pas progressé d'un iota.

Il connaissait son frère et le savait buté. Par contre, il connaissait toutes ses faiblesses et malgré ses tentatives de les exploiter, Raphael demeurait catatonique.

Il ne restait que vingt minutes à leur supposé thérapie, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisque l'horaire de son patient était vierge de toutes autres activités. Raph alternait entre dormir réellement et faire semblant. Il n'utilisait aucun des objets mis à sa disposition et ne faisait rien de la journée, hormis boire de l'eau et pisser à l'occasion.

Il ne s'opposait pas du tout à prendre ses médicaments, avalant aveuglement ce qu'il lui remettait dans la petite coupe de papier. Puisqu'il n'avait cessé de les prendre que quelques jours, ceux-ci devraient faire effet plus rapidement, que la dernière fois. Sans compter qu'il avait encore augmenté la dose. Son niveau de dopamine devrait être stabilisé, maintenant. Pourtant, il ne remarquait aucune amélioration.

 _« Raph_ », essaya—il, pour la centième fois cette semaine. _« Si tu veux sortir d'ici, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois me parler, afin que je t'aide »._

Aucune réponse. Un silence que Donnie pouvait interpréter comme un « je me fiche de sortir d'ici ou pas ».

« _Tu n'es pas raisonnable! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin? »_ Craignant une réponse aussi lugubre que la dernière fois, il changea sa question : _« Si tu veux que Léo te pardonne, tu dois faire des efforts_ ».

Ce n'était pas la première fois dans la dernière semaine que Don utilisait cet argument de chantage. Mais il espérait, malgré tout, contre toute attente, que cette fois-ci son frère mordrait à l'hameçon.

La bouche du patient demeura fermée et son visage, inexpressif.

Cette nouvelle et énième déception fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il éclata en imprécations;

« _Tu crois que je ne le vois pas Raph ce que tu essayes de faire? Tu es grugé par le remord et plutôt que d'affronter la réalité, tu essayes d'y échapper en te laissant mourir à petit feu_? » cracha-t-il en colère. _« As-tu pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir à te voir là, te laisser mourir d'inanition, refusant mon aide?_ »

Donnie qui depuis une semaine tentait de garder le cap, se permit de craquer. Il avait eu Léo au téléphone le matin et avait dû admettre à sa grande honte ne pas avoir la moindre explication à donner à son aîné. Certes, il aurait pu avouer que, peut-être, la lourde génétique de Raph pesait dans la balance pour justifier son geste, mais il ne connaissait pas assez le sujet et ne souhaitait donc pas révéler une telle chose, si Raph allant mieux, cette information su ferait plus de mal que de bien. Le fait était qu'il ne savait que répondre à l'ancien leader qui exigeaient désespérément des réponses pour comprendre le geste de son ex-amant. Léonardo avait le cœur brisé. Son indignation, sa crainte et son dégoût initial avait fait place, maintenant que le pire du choc était passé, à un chagrin très vif et une grande inquiétude. Et naturellement, le chef de clan comptait sur lui pour « guérir » Raphael.

Voyant que son attaque de nerfs ne semblait pas émouvoir son frère de marbre, il sortit essuyer ses larmes et tenter de reprendre son contrôle de soi. Il ne pouvait s'en sortir seul, tout intelligent qu'il était. Il n'avait absolument aucune prise sur le monolithe qu'était devenu l'âme de Raphael. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

* * *

Leonardo demeura un instant devant la porte, n'osant l'ouvrir d'un seul coup. Derrière cette porte se trouvait ce qui avait déjà été pour lui son univers. Pour le moment, il ne savait comment nommer ce qu'il éprouvait pour Raphael. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ses sentiments. Son frère demeurait très important pour lui. De cela, il était certain.

Il avait longuement discuté avec Donatello au sujet de Raphael. Donnie certifiait le regret profond de la tête brûlée pour son geste criminel. Léonardo n'en doutait pas. Il savait son frère très épris de lui. Donnie lui avait également expliqué que leur passion n'avait rien de traumatique pour Raph ou de criminelle au point de vue de la loi. Il n'en n'était pas tant convaincu. Il avait réfléchi et s'était subtilement renseigné. Vivre avec Raph, au su et vu de tous, en tant que partenaire de vie, était impossible. Il avait cru sincèrement que Raphael se serait lassé le premier de ces difficultés et aurait brûlé ses vaisseaux pour reconstruire un futur plus riant et libre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'était peut-être fourvoyé.

Donatello lui avait raconté que Raph se laissait dépérir et cela il ne pouvait l'accepter. Raph était une part importante de leur clan et aussi, de son cœur. Il avait beaucoup à apporter. Il ne pouvait le laisser dans cet état pitoyable. Il s'arma alors de courage et frappa à la porte.

Il attendit vainement une réponse et de guerre lasse, pénétra dans la pièce.

Raphael était étendu de dos, dans son étroit lit. Donnie l'avait averti que les médicaments rendaient son ex-amoureux très somnolent. Il ne voyait que la tête aux cheveux bruns désordonnés et à l'aspect huileux. Don l'avait également averti que leur frère ne se lavait plus. Il pouvait, en sentant l'odeur aigre de la sueur dans la pièce, confirmer que le scientifique avait dit la vérité.

Il avança le bras doucement pour l'atteindre. Il était nerveux, malgré qu'il n'eût pas peur dans le premier sens du terme. Il avait refusé que Donnie l'accompagne, ne croyant pas être potentiellement en danger. Ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois était exceptionnelle. Il avait sous-estimé la jalousie de Raphael, bien que celui-ci, à ce moment, n'eut pas de raison d'être jaloux de Karai.

Cette nuit-là, après avoir aidé à porter Raphael jusqu'au VUS de Don, il n'était pas rentré tout de suite. La capitaine ne l'avait pas jugé en état, bien qu'elle ne sût pratiquement rien de la situation, hormis les marques violacées qu'il arborait au cou. Il avait dormi chez elle, trop sonné de ce qui s'était produit. Il ne pouvait expliquer comment cela avait mené à ce qu'elle le chevauche une partie de la nuit, lui faisant l'amour d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté. Ce n'était pas meilleur qu'avec Raphael, uniquement, différent.

Depuis, il s'était tenu à respectueuses distances d'elle, ne sachant plus où il en était. Karai avait été déçue, et il lui avait fallu beaucoup de diplomatie pour cacher la vérité; que son frère qu'il avait débauché au point que celui-ci en était fou d'amour, avait tenté de le tuer dans un excès de jalousie.

Il se haïssait lui-même avec plus de force que Raphael pouvait se haïr.

Avant même qu'il effleure la chevelure brune, Raphael se retourna prestement, mué par l'instinct, certainement. Léo avait craint de retrouver son frère amoindri et, psychologiquement atteint, mais les yeux verts étaient alertes et l'avaient reconnu, sans nul doute, prenant une intensité troublante qui le fit presque détourner le regard.

Ils demeurèrent quelques instants, silencieux, à se jauger.

Raphael semblait sur ses gardes, son visage prudemment neutre, dans l'expectative de ce que ferait Léo, mais pour celui-ci, voir cette figure tant aimée, malgré que ses traits fussent chargés de souffrances, lui fit un effet inattendu. Raphael, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, lui avait manqué. Raphael, après tout, n'avait agi que par amour. Passion mal gérée peut-être, mais amour tout de même. Ce n'était pas de la haine qui avait poussé Raphael a enserrée sa gorge. Uniquement le besoin d'être aimé en retour avec la même force qu'il déployait dans ses sentiments.

Devant le silence et l'immobilité de Léo, les yeux de Raphael prirent le reflet d'une bête aux abois et Léo voulut abroger ce supplice : Raph avait déjà assez souffert.

Il posa aussitôt un baiser chaste sur les lèvres, afin de calmer les frayeurs de celui-ci. Les lèvres d'abords passives, répondirent rapidement et approfondirent de leur propre chef le baiser, ce que Léo accepta de bonne grâce. Il ressentit ces papillons dans l'estomac qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté avec la capitaine. Avec Raph, il y avait quelque chose de plus : le véritable amour sûrement.

Son frère, enfin, semblait vivant et il sentit l'ivresse de la victoire et du soulagement, sans compter le désir qui l'embrasait, alors que les mains, si inertes quelques minutes auparavant, parcourait fébrilement son corps. Cela faisait des semaines depuis qu'ils n'avaient fait l'amour ensemble et soudain, sa résistance passée lui sembla stupide. Oui, peut-être que Raph avait raison depuis le début. S'il donnait à Raphael ce qu'il voulait, pleinement ce qu'il voulait, celui-ci irait mieux. S'il ne lui offrait pas l'occasion d'être jaloux, Raphael aurait un comportement plus sain. Dans le fond, tout cela n'était que sa faute. Il l'avait bien cherché. Certes, il n'avait pas répondu au texto, car par inadvertance, son cellulaire était tombé sous le banc de sa voiture, mais son silence avait dû pousser Raphael à bout. Il en fallait déjà peu à Raphael en temps normal pour s'embraser. Le combo des non-réponses et de son arrivée avec une femme qu'instinctivement, il semblait détester, n'avait pas été son geste le plus brillant. De plus, si Raph avait été négligeant pour ses médicaments, il en était aussi responsable. Son devoir de grand frère était de veiller sur les plus jeunes et il y avait manqué.

La langue insistante de Raphael contre la sienne et son propre cœur qui battait la chamade le tira de ses pensées, ne gardant à l'idée seulement que Donatello avait des caméras pointées partout.

Il interrompit le baiser et fixa les yeux brulants de questions qui le fixaient en retour :

 _« Pas ici, Raph. Je te ramène à la maison »_ statua fermement Léonardo. « _C'est un endroit plus approprié pour des retrouvailles »_

Pour la première fois en une semaine, Raphael sourit.

 **Efferaiz :** _Tu me fais rougir tellement que tu exagères : Oui, la voisine est morte. Je croyais que c'était clair, mais j'ai ajouté une phrase dans ce chapitre exprès pour rendre le fait plus indiscutable._


	28. Chapter 28

_« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Léo. Laisse-le-moi ici encore quelques temps. Le temps de me figurer ce qui ne va pas et comment l'aider »_

Alors que Raphael enfilait seul, dans sa cellule, les vêtements propres que Léo lui avait remis, celui-ci venait de faire part de sa décision arbitraire au génie de la famille, au grand dam de Donatello.

Léonardo secoua la tête.

« _Non, Donnie. Tu l'as eu une semaine sous ta garde et le seul résultat obtenu est qu'il a perdu près de dix kilos. Je connais Raphael, je sais ce qui est bien pour lui_ », s'entêta l'ex-leader. _« Tu pourras toujours l'aider de la maison »_

Donnie résista encore, bien qu'il sût que c'était inutile. Léo était inflexible habituellement lorsqu'il avait pris une décision. De plus, il en avait informé Raphael. En admettant qu'il réussisse à convaincre Léo, son autre frère ne lui pardonnerait pas son intervention et refuserait de collaborer encore plus certainement qu'avant. Face à cette alliance de ses deux aînés, Donnie n'avait aucune chance. Il tenta malgré tout, une dernière mise en garde :

 _« Léo, Raph n'est pas Blanche-Neige pour guérir d'un simple baiser._ _Je ne peux te garantir que Raphael ne sera pas un danger pour toi, les autres ou lui-même, si tu le sors d'ici._ » avertit-il avec sérieux. « _Son état n'est pas stable. Il peut paraître léthargique et impuissant, mais une fois à l'extérieur, cela ne sera plus le cas. S'il ne prend pas ses médicaments régulièrement..._ »

 _« Je m'en occupe »_ déclara Léo avec une pointe de condescendance et Donnie sut qu'il n'avait plus qu'à jeter l'éponge. L'amour de Léo pour leur frère, qu'il soit fraternel ou romantique, l'aveuglait. Raphael avait beau avoir réagi positivement à Léo, il demeurait imprévisible. Trop, selon Donatello, pour être laissé la bride sur le cou, avec des fusils et des explosifs. Certes, il était certain que son frère n'irait pas jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un, il le connaissait trop bien, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, à son humble opinion.

Malheureusement, Donatello n'était pas le chef et quoiqu'il eût pu riposter que, à la surface, la hiérarchie d'autrefois entre eux n'était plus de rigueur, il savait qu'il se heurterait à un mur. Il fit donc un geste de la main, signifiant qu'il abandonnait la partie. Léonardo retourna alors dans la pièce et, tirant Raphael par la main, l'amena, devant un Donnie aussi désolé qu'inquiet qui tendit au lieutenant en civil un sac de papier contenant les médicaments de leur frère en l'avisant que, après quelques petites vérifications, il serait lui-aussi de retour.

Raphael se laissa amener comme un enfant. Il était heureux, mais même cette émotion lui semblait difficile à exprimer. Il ne se sentait pas plus calme qu'avant, malgré que Don tentât de lui faire admettre qu'il allait mieux, grâce aux médicaments. Il sentait à l'intérieur de lui des choses, des émotions, mais c'était comme si elles étaient emprisonnées et qu'il n'en recevait que l'écho, une onde vibrante, ni agréable, ni désagréable. Dès qu'il avait embrassé son frère, une émotion avait réussi à filtrer jusqu'à la surface, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, mais rapidement, elle était retournée, matée à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulait être heureux, heureux et libre de l'exprimer comme autrefois, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait étouffé et oppressé. Il ne savait s'il était vide ou, au contraire, trop emplis d'émotions bâillonnées. Peut-être irait-il mieux une fois la prison, comme il l'appelait, derrière lui

Une fois à l'extérieur, Raphael respira déjà mieux. C'était une journée froide et maussade d'automne et des bourrasques de vent faisaient voler violemment les quelques feuilles mortes gisant sur le trottoir, mais la main dans celle de Léo, il lui parut que tout était plus radieux. Lorsque Léo l'avait laissé seul pour discuter avec Donatello, il avait presque craint que tout cela fut une hallucination dû aux médicaments. Mais, dès son retour, Léonardo l'avait réembrasser à nouveau gentiment, dissipant ses doutes et l'assurant qu'il venait avec lui.

Et il était désormais assis dans la voiture de Léo, la main du lieutenant sur sa cuisse. Il remarqua qu'il était 11 heures. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps en cellule. Son frère sembla lire ses pensées :

 _« Nous sommes dimanche, Raphael. Nous allons retourner à la maison pour prendre les choses tranquillement. J'ai pris congé demain. Donnie t'a signé un certificat médical. Tu ne rentres pas au travail avant trois semaines, le temps que tu te sentes mieux »._

Il hocha la tête. Effectivement, il ne se sentait pas près a réaffronter immédiatement une foule après une semaine d'isolation. Il ne voulait que se pelotonner sous une couverture avec son petit ami, se mettre en osmose avec lui.

Cette pensée le fit plisser le front : Léo était-il bien toujours son petit ami? Avait-il rompu? Non, bien entendu que non, car pourquoi alors l'aurait-il embrassé? Léonardo n'aurait pas la cruauté de jouer à des jeux avec lui, l'embrassant tout en ne l'aimant plus. Son frère était beaucoup trop honnête pour cela.

Leur arrivé à la maison confirma ses pensées. Léo l'amena à l'étage aussitôt. Raphael se retrouva enfouis jusqu'au menton sous la couette, les mains de son ainé lui caressant maternellement la tête :

« _Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Raph? Une soupe poulet et nouilles? Des ramens? Cela te réchaufferait surement. Il fait si froid aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir? »_

La voix de Léo était si douce et ses yeux brillaient d'une pure adoration. Le cœur de Raphael s'ouvrit comme une fleur au soleil devant ce spectacle. Son frère ne lui en voulait pas. Léo était encore « sien ». Il n'arrivait pas à en délirer de joie et de passion comme avant, mais presque. Ressentir quelque chose encore était merveilleux.

 _« Tu sais ce que me ferait plaisir, Léo et qui me réchaufferait. Fais-moi l'amour » supplia-t-il. « Cela fait si longtemps_ » insista-il retenant la main de Léo qui s'était légèrement redressé, comme s'il se préparait à partir. « _J'ai besoin de sentir que…tu m'aimes toujours, malgré que_ … » Il avait besoin de ressentir tout court. S'assurer qu'il était encore vivant. Léo allait chasser ce cauchemar et lui redonner vie.

En entendant son frère buter sur les mots, le cœur de Léonardo se tordit de pitié. Il avait réfléchi à leurs interactions futures tout le long du trajet en conduisant. Il avait jeté un œil de biais sur lui plusieurs fois dans la voiture, ne reconnaissant pas son frère dans cet homme aux yeux hagards. Il aimait Raphael encore, mais son amour avait muté en quelque chose de plus…maternel. Il voulait bien entourer son frère de tendresse, mais pour le moment le sexe lui semblait hors de l'équation. Ce n'était pas parce que soudain son frère lui répugnait, malgré son visage plus émacié. Raphael était malade, cela crevait les yeux et bourré de neuroleptiques. Le sexe lui semblait inapproprié. Le baiser donné plus tôt avait été plus amant que sexuel, malgré qu'il n'eût pas repoussé Raphael quand celui-ci s'était enhardit. Il avait aimé le contact, mais par la suite, en conduisant, l'avait regretté.

La main de Raph pressa davantage la sienne, mais non avec violence, plus avec l'insistance d'un enfant. Il se rappela alors que, dénier du sexe à Raphael n'avait pas mené à de bons résultats. Raphael exprimait correctement son désir. Refuser était impossible sans blesser son frère suffisamment mal en point, malgré qu'il n'en n'ait pas spécialement envie. Il se dit que peut-être soit que Raphael se contenterait de quelques caresses appuyées ou bien que lui-même s'échaufferait au contact du corps de son frère. De toute façon, se répéta-il, il n'avait pas le choix. Les yeux verts étaient vrillés sur lui avec une intensité dérangeante.

 _« Okay, Raph »_ céda-t-il gentiment. _« Laisse-moi the déshabiller »._ Avec des gestes tendres, il passa au-dessus de la tête de son frère son t-shirt. Léo plissa le nez, se rappelant soudainement que Raphael ne s'était pas lavé depuis une semaine. « _Allons prendre un bain, pour commencer »._

La réponse positive de Léonardo rassénéra Raphael qui ressentit à nouveau une certaine excitation. Faire l'amour allait le libérer de toute cette tension qu'il vivait. Le lieutenant sourit avec encore plus de tendresse. Ils ne baiseront pas. Il lui fera l'amour avec beaucoup de délicatesse et d'affection. Cela ne pourrait faire de mal à son frère. C'était une bonne décision.

Il prit la main de Raphael et le guida à nouveau dans la salle de bain, où il se déshabilla lui-même. Léo, n'ayant plus que ses boxers noir et bleu, se pencha pour faire couler l'eau du bain et les yeux verts se fixèrent sur la courbure des fesses parfaites de son frère. Il n'osait les empoigner ou les claquer amoureusement comme naguère, craignant d'indisposer Léo en allant trop vite. Ce que Raph aimait le plus chez Leo, à part ses yeux saphir, était ce derrière ferme et bien galbé qui suppliait presque qu'on le touche. Raph, plus de mille fois, autant alors qu'ils étaient mutants qu'humain, avait salivé sur le cul de son frère. Mais cette fois-ci, à sa grande consternation, un phénomène nouveau se produisait :

Il ne bandait pas.

Il en était encore sonné quand Léo se retourna, interrogateur.

« _Raph? Tu ne finis pas de te déshabiller?_ »

Raph avala ce qui lui semblait un melon et répondit faiblement qu'oui. Il se tourna de façon à ne pas faire face à son amant et une fois nu, il regardait toujours avec un mélange de surprise et d'horreur son sexe flasque, alors que Léo posait un baiser sur son omoplate, l'enserrant de dos de ses bras.

Léo était là, nu, derrière lui, lui montrant de l'affection et lui promettant du sexe et lui, lui…il ne bandait pas! Éberlué, il cligna toujours des yeux, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête :

Il ne se rappelait pas le faux âge que ses cartes d'identité lui donnaient, mais il était persuadé qu'un homme de moins de 25 ans en bonne santé ne pouvait souffrir de troubles érectiles. Ce n'était pas Léonardo non plus. Léo l'excitait toujours autant, raisonna-t-il, alors que justement son amant couvrait de baisers tendres son dos. Oui, il était nerveux et craignait de tout faire foirer, mais pas à ce point. Léo était son partenaire depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il en soit intimidé. Il crevait d'envie de refaire l'amour avec lui depuis plus d'un mois. Et là…son corps ne collaborait pas?

Une idée lui vint : Les pilules. Donnie le bourrait de drogues inconnues depuis une semaine. Le scientifique au départ lui avait parlé de deux fois par jour, mais en fait, il lui semblait que c'était beaucoup plus souvent. Sans doute, ces médicaments devaient avoir des effets secondaires. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Donnie. Il était hors de question qu'il continue de prendre ce poison si cela l'empêchait de bander. Il voulait se soigner pour Léo, pour conserver son amour, mais pas au détriment de leur vie sexuelle. Probablement que, de tous les médocs que Don forçait dans son gosier, ne pas en avaler un ou deux passeraient inaperçu, sans trop affecter son comportement. Il devait se renseigner sur ceux-ci et savoir quels étaient les plus dommageable pour sa santé physique.

 _« Raph? A quoi tu penses? »_

Leo le retourna vers lui en même temps qu'il le questionnait. Embarrassé, il baratina une réponse et se laissa entrainer dans la baignoire. Léonardo, avec tendresse, frottait avec l'éponge savonneuse le torse de l'autre mâle qui remerciait la mousse de cacher son état embarrassant.

Il avait beau de tenter de faire réagir son membre, y dirigeant toutes ses facultés mentales, il n'y arriva pas.

Il espéra que, une fois dans le lit, quand les caresses de Léo seraient plus précises, son sexe réagirait enfin.

Mais, étendu sur le matelas de leur chambre à coucher, la main de Léo encerclant tendrement se queue molle, léchant avec douceur la tête, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Don, avec sa pharmacie de sorcière, l'avait rendu impuissant.

Il serra les poings de honte et Léo releva sa tête, un sourire compatissant sur sa figure. Le genre de sourire qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité voir estampé sur la figure de son amant dans leur chambre à coucher.

 _« Il est encore trop tôt, Raphie. Tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital, c'est normal. »_ le consola Léo avec la charité d'une putain d'infirmière.

Raphael ne répondit pas et ne bougea plus, fixant le plafond. Ce ne fut que lorsque les légers ronflements de l'homme endormi sur son épaule lui parvinrent qu'il bougea.

Avec délicatesse, pour ne pas réveiller son amoureux qui, selon ce qu'il voyait, devait être épuisé pour s'endormir ainsi en plein jour, il étira son bras pour fouiller dans le sac donné par Don, posé sur la table de nuit, en tirant la feuille de prescription :

 **Traitement à prendre durant douze semaines.**

Matin :

Loxapac 25mg

Tranxen 10mg

_ Seresta 75mg

Midi :

Loxapac 25mg

Tranxen 10mg

Soir :

Abilify 20mg

Loxapac 25mg

Tranxen 10mg

Haldol 2mg

Coucher :

Xeroquel 400mg

Loxapac 100mg

Au lieu de froisser la feuille, il grinça des dents, ressentant malgré tout une rage qui montait, en dépit de la drogue à assommer un orignal avec lequel on tentait de le contrôler :

Pas étonnant qu'avec toute cette merde chimique, il était incapable de baiser. Jamais il ne laisserait cette pharmacopée du diable le détruire encore trois mois. De quoi rendre son « problème » irréversible. Prudemment, il amorça une recherche sur son cellulaire, déposé à côté, afin de savoir lequel des médicaments pouvait être soustrait de ses prises.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il le savait. Il n'était pas psychotique. Il n'était pas schizophrène, ou bipolaire, ou paranoïaque ou dépressif. C'était de la connerie, inventé par Donnie, car Donnie ne savait rien des émotions, de l'amour et de la jalousie qu'on peut ressentir quand l'homme qu'on aime flirte avec une autre. Donnie ne pouvait admettre son ignorance et lui avait donc accolé des étiquettes pour avoir l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait, lui faisant avaler ces drogues qui étouffait toute sa vitalité, l'agonisant. Non, ces maladies n'étaient que pures inventions, mais son membre mort sous la ceinture, lui, ne l'était pas. Il existait. C'était un problème réel qui, LUI, pourrait compromettre pour de bon sa relation amoureuse avec Léonardo. Il allait s'en occuper. Il savait quoi ne plus avaler : les couleuvres de Donatello et toute cette merde de médocs bidon.

Il n'en prendrait plus un seul. Plus aucun. Et il savait comment berner tout le monde.


	29. Chapter 29

Il dut ronger son frein deux jours, à cacher les pilules sous sa langue et à tenter de distraire Léonardo, afin que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive pas de la supercherie. Il refusa de sortir de sa chambre pour éviter de croiser Donnie, tout en éludant tout contact physique trop explicites avec son frère, afin de ne pas faire voir son « état honteux ». Il ne savait si son plan était possible et brûlait de le savoir. Il ne pouvait contacter personne sur son cellulaire avec Léo toujours près de lui. Sans être jaloux, son petit ami deviendrait soupçonneux et demanderait peut-être à voir les messages. Il ne pouvait prendre ce risque ni refuser de lui montrer. Ensuite, Léo s'en servirait comme excuse pour lui cacher les siens.

Enfin, le mardi, Léo était retourné travailler, à son intense satisfaction. Il avait longuement hésité à laisser son frère seul, mais Mikey avait promis de veiller à ce que Raph prenne ses pilules et de revenir de l'école le midi pour s'en assurer. Cela n'inquiétait pas outre mesure Raphael : même si Mikey le pincerait, son petit frère ne le dénoncerait pas.

Le fait était que, dès Léo disparu, Raph avait texté son ami Fabio. Fabio avait été un conseiller et un partenaire sexuel, mais l'avait aussi introduit à plusieurs gens intéressants, donc un chimiste qui travaillait dans un laboratoire criminel. Créer des placebos similaires aux comprimés serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui, ainsi que de lui fournir une dizaine de capsule de Cialis ou de Viagra, le temps que sa virilité revienne. Il ne pouvait attendre de refaire un avec son amant. Il avait expliqué donc à Fabio que c'était une urgence et celui-ci lui avait promis les comprimés d'ici le vendredi.

Léonardo, étrangement, ne semblait pas étonné de son soudain désintérêt sexuel et démontrait la patience et la compréhension d'un saint. Un peu trop, selon l'avis de Raph, même. Bien que les premiers temps, il eut goûté le bonheur d'avoir l'attention de son frère entièrement sur lui, être considéré comme une chose fragile ou un malade, commençait à l'indisposer fortement plus que la semaine avançait. Il ne voulait pas que Léo le regarde avec commisération. Il voulait susciter son désir, pas sa pitié.

Il n'avait pas pris ses pilules depuis le dimanche matin et devenait impatient. Le sevrage lui donnait en tout temps des fourmis dans les jambes, surtout la nuit et il le cessait de vouloir la bouger, mais ne l'osait avec Léonardo pelotonné contre lui, leurs jambes entrelacées. Léo se réveillerait et voudrait connaitre la raison de ces spasmes. Une question à Donnie et Raph était cuit. Léo ne lui ferait plus confiance et laisserait Dr. Don l'enfermer en cellule pour les 20 prochaines années.

Donc, il avait à peine fermé l'œil trois jour et il se sentait consumé vivant par l'impatience. Il tentait de tromper l'attente de ses journées et vaincre le fourmillement de ses membres en s'entrainant à outrance, dans le sous-sol. Pomper de la fonte lui avait toujours fait du bien, mais il en venait à vouloir faire quelque chose d'autre de son corps, comme ployer celui d'un autre sous le sien.

Toute la semaine, malgré son absence d'érection, il n'avait cessé de se repasser en boucle dans son esprit des fantaisies mettant en scène son frère aux yeux cobalt. Il ne pouvait attendre de reposséder ce corps et d'appartenir lui-aussi à Léo. Que son frère ne semblât pas partager son impatience le dépassait.

Il essayait d'empêcher son imagination d'aller trop loin, de se représenter Léo indifférent à ses charmes car trouvant satisfaction ailleurs. Il ne pouvait abreuver son frère de question ou démontrer trop de jalousie. Il devait garder sa couverture et faire comme s'il était toujours l'agneau bêlant contrôlé par les drogues de Donatello. Pour le moment, car Léo redeviendrait tellement amoureux de lui qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais de dispute entre eux et ainsi Léo ne se plaindrait plus à leur frère scientifique. En plus, ils déménageraient enfin et pourraient donc vivre leur vie intimement. L'argent dérobée à la voisine était toujours bien caché. Acheter le jonc serait donc possible beaucoup plus rapidement, malgré sa diminution salariale, à cause de son congé-maladie. Oui, il ne pouvait attendre à ce jour où Léo répondrait : « Oui, je le veux » et il croyait imploser sous toutes les ondes d'excitation qui le parcouraient

Et aujourd'hui vendredi, l'impatience atteignait un sommet car, 30 minutes avant l'arrivée de son frère, il avait remplacé tous les comprimés de ses contenants par des comprimes d'ascorbate et avalé une pilule en losange bleu, qui déjà commençait à faire effet, il le sentait. Sans cette merde qui paralysait son système tout allait beaucoup mieux. Lorsque Fabio lui avait remis le sac, contenant les faux comprimes pour au moins un mois, il avait tenté de l'attirer à le suivre pour « tester du nouveau matériel », mais il avait repoussé l'offre sexuel. Il n'avait pas un spermatozoïde à gaspiller avec un autre que son amoureux.

Léo donc, revenait du travail et comme les autres soirs, et, ne voyant pas Raph au salon, il monta directement à l'étage, s'imaginant que son frère continuait à se cloitrer comme depuis son retour.

Sans méfiance, il pénétra dans la pièce, faiblement éclairée, quand il fut plaqué contre le matelas d'une seule poussée.

 _« Hello, Fearless. Tu m'as manqué, trésor. La journée a été longue sans toi. Tout ce putain de temps sans toi a été long. Ton sursis est terminé, il est temps que je reprenne ce qui est à moi, avant que tu ne l'oublie._ » susurra Raphael dans son oreille.

Le corps entier de Léo se raidit dans l'attente de la suite. Il sentait très bien, pressé contre lui, l'érection en titane de Raphael, complètement nu. Il n'était pas prêt à redevenir intime avec son frère immédiatement. Il ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise avec lui et il ne croyait pas que du sexe bestial et possessif, comme semblait le souhaiter Raphael, fut judicieux dans ses circonstances. Il allait trop vite.

Il tenta de faire valoir son point de vue;

« _Raph, je ne t'oublierais pas. Nous pouvons prendre notre temps…Tu es encore fragile émotionnellement et…_

« _Merde, Leo, t'es pas ma putain d'infirmière, okay?_ » protesta rageusement le mâle au-dessus. _« T'es mon amant! Et les amants baisent! Et je vais bien! J'en ai marre de prendre mon temps pour aucune raison. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, pas besoin de chercher de midi à quatorze heure…T'es en train d'oublier ce que l'on doit être l'un pour l'autre »_ s'exclama-t-il passionnément,

Ayant faire valoir son point, les lèvres et langue de Raphael parcoururent son cou et une morsure inattendue fit pousser un faible cri au leader.

 _« Raph…tu es sûr que tu prends bien tes médicaments? »_ s'inquiéta le lieutenant. Si déjà, si rapidement, il avait été roulé par Raph, Don ne lui ferait plus confiance et il renfermerait Raphael. Et cela, il ne pourrait le supporter, son frère avait déjà trop souffert.

Raphael le retourna vivement sur le dos afin de le fixer dans les yeux. Pendant un instant, son partenaire sembla en colère qu'il osait le remettre en doute, mais finalement, un sourire fendit son visage.

Il se leva du lit et ouvrit chacun des pots contenant ses pilules. Il les mit sous le nez de Léo :

« _Tu vois? Il y en a quatre, comme je dois prendre le soir. Regarde bien_ »,

Avec ostentation, il les avala, exhibant même sous sa langue pour prouver qu'il n'avait rien à cacher.

« _J'ai fait ce que tu voulais. C'est à ton tour de faire ce que je veux_ » exigea-t-il, la voix rauque de désir.

Léo soupira intérieurement. Il savait que ce moment allait arriver. Était-ce si mal? C'était vraiment ce que Raphael voulait. Il n'avait qu'à s'arranger afin que cela ne dérape pas comme la dernière fois. Il avait vu Karai aujourd'hui, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec elle. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, conservant une attitude professionnelle mais le lieutenant avait bien vu qu'elle avait été profondément blessée par son comportement peu chevaleresque.

La vérité était que Léo, s'il avait été libre, aurait pu considérer Karai comme une épouse potentielle. Elle avait beaucoup de qualités qui plaisaient à l'ancien leader et ils partageaient plusieurs points communs. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas libre, justement, mais ceci, la capitaine devait l'ignorer. Comme tout le monde.

Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Raph était complètement différent, mais devait demeurer dans l'ombre, un secret qu'ils emporteraient dans leurs tombes. Avec Raphael, il n'y aurait pas de dimanche après-midi au jardin zoologique de Central Park avec leurs enfants. Pour tous, ils étaient frères et devait ne demeurer que cela à la face du monde, sous peine de prison et d'ostracisme. Et Léonardo refusait que son jeune frère pâtisse de sa décision à lui, adolescent, et donc conduit plus par les hormones plus que par le jugement, d'exprimer physiquement son amour à Raphael

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées alors que, Raphael tira de toutes ses forces sur la chemise blanche de son uniforme, faisant voler tous les boutons. Il se releva pour protester mais fut à nouveau cloué au matelas avec autorité, la langue de Raphael s'ouvrant audacieusement un passage dans sa bouche, alors que ses mains le fouillaient avec l'assurance d'un propriétaire. Puis, la langue descendit le long de son torse alors que ses mains agrippaient fermement les bras de Léo pour toujours le maintenir en place. Arrivée à son bas ventre, les yeux verts se relevèrent et le fixèrent intensément.

« _T'es à moi, Léo. Plus d'attente, plus d'hésitation. J'ai besoin que tu te donnes à fond dans notre relation »_ expliqua-t-il avec feu. _J'veux plus ramer seul dans une direction et toi dans l'autre. On est dans le même bateau, tu saisis? C'est toi qui m'y a mis et on fait ce voyage ensemble, jusqu'au bout »_ déclara-t-il solennellement.

Léonardo ne dit rien alors que son frère engloutit son sexe avec avidité, et à voir comment son frère le dévorait de toutes les façons possibles, il avait l'impression de s'accoupler plutôt avec un charognard.

Oui, ils feraient ce voyage ensemble. Mais où cela allait-ils les mener?

* * *

MPTOUX : Je ne savais pas que tu lisais cette fic, mais tu me surprends. Ne me connais-tu pas? C'est IMPOSSIBLE que cela finisse bien, puisque c'est moi qui l'écrit. Mais nous ne sommes même pas rendus au cœur de l'intrigue et donc, tu n'as pas fini d'être décue. Je vais devoir accélérer la cadence. Près de 100 000 mots et je n'en suis même pas encore à la vraie histoire. Ceci n'est qu'une forme presque d'introduction ou de prologue!

Effaraiz : merci encore fidèle parmi les fidèles.


	30. Chapter 30

Cela faisait désormais trois semaines que Raph était rentré à la maison et Léo n'en pouvait plus. Son frère n'avait pas refait de crise de colère, ni n'avait été violent réellement. Chaque geste isolé était peu signifiant mais c'était l'accumulation de chacun, jour après jour, qui étouffait le jeune homme.

Léonardo, dès son enfance, avait professé un amour du calme. Sans être ce que l'on pourrait appeler un solitaire, il aimait parfois demeurer seul, libre de méditer ou de simplement lire, de nombreuses heures, tranquillement.

Mais ce temps était révolu avec Raph qui, continuellement l'accaparait, soufflant derrière sa nuque tellement qu'il le suivait de près. Léo ne pouvait se déplacer dans leur demeure sans être suivi et n'osait même pas toucher son téléphone. Raph exigeait son attention exclusive, constamment. Il n'avait même pas l'occasion de s'ennuyer de lui. Et ce, c'était sans compter leur…vie sexuelle, si cela pouvait s'appeler ainsi.

Raphael, dans un élan de culpabilité, sans doute, lui demandait souvent de l'étrangler, de le gifler, de le pincer et de le mordre. Léonardo avait souvent été un adepte de sexe « musclé », mais depuis les dernières explosions de violence de Raph, dans la vie réelle, mimer l'agressivité dans leurs actes intimes, lui était difficile. Il ne ressentait aucune rancune, vis-à-vis de Raph, comme celui-ci semblait le croire et n'avait pas à se défouler de mauvais sentiments inexistants. Ce qu'il éprouvait au contraire était un mélange d'indicible tendresse, mais aussi… de pitié. Il n'avait pas envie de frapper sur cet être si souffrant.

L'homme qui était désormais son compagnon, presque imposé, n'avait rien à voir avec la tortue dont il avait été aussi éperdument amoureux. Le Raph d'antan était fier, passionné certes, mais indépendant et donc, respectait de même le besoin de liberté de son frère. Et surtout, il n'avait pas peur de lui.

Léo n'avait pas, à proprement parler, peur que son intégrité physique soit menacée, mais plutôt que Raphael rechute, se fasse mal à lui-même ou à quelqu'un d'autre et demeure enfermé, sa vie durant. Raph se laisserait mourir s'il était ramené dans la forteresse à sécurité maximale où Don travaillait. Non, il ne laisserait pas Don l'emmurer vivant. Il était responsable de son petit frère et tant d'amour de la part de celui-ci le touchait, mais il était las. Il lui semblait être tellement obsédé par Raphael qu'à plusieurs reprises, au travail, sachant pourtant son petit frère à la maison, il avait cru le voir l'observant lorsqu'il descendait à la cafétéria. De même, plusieurs fois, il lui avait semblé qu'une moto identique à celle de son frère le suivait, mais il se disait que c'était seulement son imagination.

Heureusement, Raphael devait retourner au travail et alors, espérons-le, il serait peut-être trop fatigué pour des heures entre les draps, alors que Léo, lui, épuisé, aurait bien voulu ne regarder que les nouvelles à la télévision et aurait peut-être un embryon de vie sociale qui l'occuperait de temps-en-temps, laissant Léo lire en paix ou simplement dormir.

La vigueur sexuelle de son amant était étonnante. Quoiqu'il n'eût jamais eu à se plaindre par le passé de ses performances, Raph, désormais, renaissait de ses cendres comme un phénix, inlassablement. Il avait déduit que c'était les médicaments qui devaient produire cet effet secondaire, mais n'en n'avait pas encore parlé à Donnie, embarrassé du sujet.

Raph ne prenait plus les commandes de leurs accouplements, une fois les premiers préliminaires passés, comme s'il craignait de se laisser emporter et de perdre la tête. Mais il dirigeait tout de même l'ainé en réclamant tel ou tel sévices, que celui-ci se serait bien passé de lui faire subir. Il avait tenté d'aborder plusieurs fois le sujet avec son amant, parlant d'envie d'étreintes plus tendres, n'incluant pas nécessairement la pénétration. Raphael, de bonne fois avait essayé, une fois ou deux, mais c'était comme si le côté animal de sa personne prenait le contrôle et Léo souvent se disait que Raph était moins humain maintenant que lorsqu'il était reptile.

Par contre, parfois, il se disait qu'il n'était peut-être pas juste avec Raph. Lui-même, peut-être, avait changé. Les déclarations de passion qui autrefois, lui aurait donné des papillons dans l'estomac, lui paraissait malsaines et que Raph parfois pousse la possessivité jusqu'à le marquer de son sperme, l'obligeant à se cacher pour se laver, le dégoûtait, alors que, la seule fois qu'il l'avait fait dans leur repaire, alors qu'ils étaient encore mutant, cela l'avait allumé. Oui, peut-être lui aussi avait changé, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Leurs deux autres frères ne voyaient presque plus Raphael, celui-ci ne sortant pratiquement jamais de sa chambre quand Donatello y était, mais si lui demeurait à l'étage, Léo devait y demeurer aussi. Pour un ancien leader et un relativement gradé dans les forces de policières ne pas être son propre maitre chez soi dépassait l'entendement. C'était aliénant!

Raph l'ignorait encore, mais demain, Léo commençait un nouvel horaire de travail. La différence était peu de choses, mais pour Léo, cela allait lui faire un bien infini : il aurait désormais congé le mercredi, pour travailler le samedi. Il serait donc seul toute une journée, alors que Raphael travaillerait. Et Raph, seul le samedi. C'était parfait. S'il pouvait avoir au moins une journée pour respirer, hebdomadairement, il allait réussir à tenir le coup, jusqu'à ce que Raph redevienne normal, ou se lasse.

Car oui, il l'admettait, une partie de lui souhaitait presque cette solution. Il aimait Raph, mais leur relation étant impossible, son petit frère trouverait davantage de bonheur avec un autre partenaire et il souhaitait par-dessus tout que Raphael soit heureux.

Mais l'annonce de ce changement d'horaire l'effrayait presque. Il ne savait comment Raphael allait le prendre. Il avait demandé à Casey, totalement négligé depuis les derniers mois par son ancien meilleur ami, de sortir Raph tous les vendredis soir. Ainsi, cela lui ferait une autre soirée à faire ce qui lui plaisait, sans la présence obsédante de Raphael. Il pourrait aller voir un film, au cinéma, seul, enfin. Raphael et lui ne partageaient pas les mêmes goûts cinématographiques et de toute façon, ils devaient demeurer sur leurs gardes en public. A quoi cela servait-il d'être humain, alors que cloîtré dans sa chambre dès la fin de sa journée de travail, il ne pouvait profiter des plaisir offerts par la vie à la surface? Oui, s'il pouvait avoir un jour et une soirée par semaine, seul, il pourrait digérer la possessivité de Raphael le reste de la semaine.

Mais comment le lui annoncer? Il ne pouvait pas croire que lui, le Fearless Leader, en était réduit à craindre d'informer son frère d'un détail aussi insignifiant qu'un changement de journée de congé. Mais le fait était que l'angoisse l'étreignait instinctivement, quoiqu'il essaya de se convaincre que, peut-être, Raph, semblant tout de même aller un peu mieux, n'en ferait pas tout un plat.

« _Léo, bébé…tu sembles distrait_ »

Raphael, releva les yeux, s'interrompant dans sa fellation, que, perdu dans ses pensées depuis les cinq dernières minutes, Léo avait presque oubliée. Les prunelles vertes semblaient courroucées et Léo ne sut que faire.

« _Est-ce que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre, bébé?_ »

Malgré la voix neutre, Léo perçut la menace. Raph n'avait pas exprimé de jalousie depuis son retour, pas réellement. Seulement, ici et là, une question innocente sur le déroulement de sa journée. De toute façon, pour ne pas alarmer Raphael et alimenter sa paranoïa, le lieutenant prenait toujours bien soin de ne pas perdre une minute en rentrant du travail.

Il ne pensait pas à quelqu'un d'autre, non. Son propre esprit ne semblait plus lui appartenir, sans cesse préoccupé de ce Raph allait dire ou faire. Même le mois chez Karai, après l'horrible scène du revolver, il n'avait cessé de penser à son frère, s'informant subtilement s'il allait bien.

On lui avait assuré qu'oui. Et c'était vrai. Raph sortait beaucoup, semblait avoir des amis et des intérêts et pourtant, performait au travail. Peut-être qu'il prenait le problème du mauvais sens. Peut-être que croyant que donner à Raph ce qu'il voulait, le rendrait calme et satisfait, il lui nuisait au contraire. Peut-être en fait, qu'il était lui, la cause du mal de Raphael. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, celui-ci avait rechuté dès son retour.

Il aurait voulu parler lui-même à un thérapeute pour décharger son cœur trop lourd. Ses sentiments de culpabilité, de responsabilité et son reste d'amour pour Raph étaient des sentiments si énergivores qu'il le laissait vidé. Il ne pouvait en parler à Donatello. Si celui-ci amenait Raph…Mais il ne pouvait en parler à un étranger non plus. Et puis, il n'était pas le seul à devoir parler à quelqu'un. Raphael devait suivre une psychothérapie, mais avait refusé de collaborer avec Donnie. Peut-être il pourrait faire une de ses thérapies de couple comme l'on voyait à la télévision.

« _Fearless…_ »

Oh, Raph est toujours là et il attend toujours sa réponse. Son déplaisir est évident en constatant ne tenir qu'un membre flasque et qu'il est si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne lui a toujours pas répondu. Il répondit tout à trac :

« _Je pensais que nous avions vécu beaucoup de stress dernièrement, tu sais, notre transformation, notre acclimatation à la surface, la mort de notre père et, les…euh quelques incidents_ »

Léo prit une pause, laissant son introduction s'imprégner dans l'esprit de Raphael qui le regardait fixement, comme sur ses gardes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'aimait pas cette expression et son instinct lui cria de la boucler, mais sa personnalité dominante pris le dessus. Il en avait assez de subir la loi de Raphael et de se taire. Il allait lui expliquer calmement ses raisons et écouterait ce que Raph allait dire, mais à la moindre étincelle, il allait sortir du lit et claquer la porte. Mais cela ne serait sûrement pas nécessaire car Raphael prenait ses médicaments au moins trois fois par jours devant lui et Mikey l'assurait qu'il les prenait le midi aussi.

 _« Je crois que nous devons, si nous devons vivre toute notre vie en tant que couple, trouver un thérapeute, sans dire, bien entendu que nous sommes frères. Justes des amis depuis l'enfance, disons. Cela ne pourrait que nous faire du bien_ »

Le visage de Raphael demeura assez inexpressif. Il fit répéter Léo. Celui-ci s'exécuta, mais en y développant davantage ses arguments, démontrant que cela ne pouvait n'être que positif.

Il vit clairement la lutte qui divisait son frère, malgré les efforts acharnés de celui-ci pour garder un visage neutre.

 _« Tu crois qu'il y a un problème avec notre relation? »_ questionna Raphael d'une voix basse, quoique voilée de colère et d'indignation.

Courageusement, Léonardo hocha la tête. Il pensa ajouter quelque chose, pour apporter un bémol à sa réponse, mais jugea que non, finalement.

Brusquement, Raphael se releva et arpenta la chambre comme un animal sauvage dans une cage :

 _« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu te plains, Léo, exactement. Je t'aime, je te le prouve! Je te suis fidèle! Je ne veux que toi et je ne pense qu'à toi. Combien de personnes peuvent-elle en dire autant, hein Léo? Combien de personnes sont-elles autant aimées? Sûrement pas moi! »_ Les dernières syllabes avaient été hurlées et en un seul geste, il se jeta sur le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène, figé dans leur lit, l'agrippant férocement.

Pour le lâcher aussitôt.

 _« C'est toi qui a un problème, Leo. Pas moi. T'es un ingrat. Pas moi »_ répéta-t-il, acharné.

Leo roula des yeux, refusant de se laisser impressionner par Raphael. Celui-ci après tout semblait tout de même en contrôle. Pas tant différent dans sa fureur que le vrai Raphael, dont il avait géré le tempérament des milliers de fois, auparavant.

 _« Si tu veux, j'irai donc voir un thérapeute, seul. »_ concéda-t-il.

Raphael ne se sembla plus soulagé, au contraire. Inconfortable, il s'agitait :

 _« Pourquoi bébé, t'as besoin de parler à un autre que moi, hum? Raconte-moi tes problèmes et on trouvera une solution ensemble »_ proposa-t-il gentiment.

Leo secoua la tête :

 _« J'ai déjà essayé et…j'ai besoin de conserver un jardin secret, Raph_ » expliqua-t-il avec autant de douceur qu'il put.

Les tics commençaient à apparaitre sur le visage basané de l'autre mâle

« _T'as pas le temps pour ces conneries. Tu travailles toujours. Si on n'a pas de temps pour nous, t'as pas le temps de chialer à un inconnu sur un sofa. »_ tentant de s'opposer Raph.

Leonardo prit une respiration. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il passa même sous silence l'incroyable prétention de Raph qui semblait reprocher à son aîné de ne pas lui accorder assez de son temps, alors qu'il était constamment à ses côtés. il se jeta dans la fosse aux lions avec courage.

 _« Mon horaire de travail a changé. J'ai les mercredis de libre et je travaille le samedi…Donc, je pourrais les mercredis faire…des choses de mon côté, comme rencontrer un thérapeute »_

 _« Et moi? J'ai les mercredis de libre? »_ questionna anxieusement Raphael.

En déglutinant, Léo secoua la tête.

 _« Non. Ton horaire n'a pas changé »_ répondit Léo le plus posément qu'il put.

Raphael, à son grand étonnement ne dit rien, pendant un bon moment, puis il lui demanda de se tourner sur le ventre. Inquiet, Léo lui demanda pourquoi. Un peu blessé par cette méfiance de son amant, Raphael expliqua qu'il voyait bien que Léo n'avait pas la tête au sexe, mais qu'il avait besoin d'un truc pour se détendre. Léo s'allongea donc sur le ventre et entendit son frère farfouiller dans les tiroirs avec un peu plus de brusquerie que nécessaire.

Il lui vint aussitôt l'idée que son frère cherchait son arme, que Léo avait caché, prétextant que, sauf en service, Raph n'en n'avait pas besoin. Il s'arma donc de courage, prêt à affronter tout ce que son frère pourrait pointer à sa figure et réussit à lui demander d'une voix assez ferme ce qu'il cherchait.

Raph, qui semblait avoir finalement mis la main sur ce qu'il cherchait, s'assit près du lit et il entendit le craquement d'une allumette et rapidement un odeur exotique et sucrée emplit la chambre.

 _« Relaxe-toi, Fearless. Tu sembles incroyablement tendu. C'est normal, avec ton job et puis moi, qui ne cesse de te réclamer de l'attention. Tu me donnes tant Léo. Laisse-moi te montrer combien je tiens à toi d'une façon plus agréable. Je vais te masser_ »

Il fit alors couler la cire de la bougie qui en fait, s'étaient transformée en huile et Leo, dès les premiers mouvements, poussa un soupir d'aise. Il ignorait que son frère pouvait masser avec autant d'expertise et de douceur. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite, trop engourdi de confort, les doux petits riens dont l'abreuvais son amant. Il ne comprenait pas comment la conversation avait pu de si tendue devenir aussi relaxe, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper. Il était trop bien.

« _Dis-moi trésor…pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux avec moi? Tu m'aimes, non?_ » La question était posée avec tendresse et sincérité et Léo, avec les mains habiles de son frère qui lui malaxaient les reins amoureusement, répondit avec franchise :

« _Tu m'accapares trop. Je ne me sens plus libre de faire ce que j'aime. Nous n'avons presque plus de simples conversations, encore moins profondes. Nous ne faisons plus rien en famille et je n'aime pas te maltraiter en baisant. Cela ne m'excite plus, à ce point_. »

Raphael demeura silencieux de nouveau durant deux longues minutes et Léo se sentit au supplice.

 _« Très bien. Nous ne le ferons plus. »_ concéda-t-il légèrement, à l'immense stupéfaction de Léonardo. _« Tu as raison. Tu fais tout le travail, tout le temps. Je ne te fais jamais plaisir. Je suis égoïste. Je prends, je prends et je ne donne jamais. »._ admit-il, caressant amoureusement du doigt la chute de rein de son petit ami.

Léonardo était surpris de ce mea culpa désinvolte, mais Raphael semblait honnête et calme et ses mains malaxaient avec autant d'adoration ses cuisses, maintenant.

« _Détends-toi et laisse-toi gâter_ » murmura-t-il tendrement en le retournant sur le dos, puis en lui plaçant gentiment un oreiller sous les reins. _« J'ai un truc que j'ai acheté pour toi qu'on n'a pas essayé. Je sais que tu vas adorer »_

La tête légère, le corps reposé, Léo se lassa explorer et lécher, puis introduire le petit objet que Raphael lui cachait. Ressentant une douce vibration qui résonnait délicieusement sur sa prostate, le mâle aux cheveux noirs se mordit les lèvres devant cette montée spectaculaire de plaisir qui allait, il le savait le mener à une jouissance très rapide.

Laissant l'objet en place et mettant d'autorité la main de Léo sur son propre sexe désormais dur et dressé, Raphael sortit un petit instrument surmonté d'une roulette dentelée.

 _« Ne crains pas. Cela ne fait pas mal. Un léger chatouillement agréable, rien de plus »_ susurra-t-il à son oreille, confortablement allongé à ses côtés, le regardant droit dans les yeux entre chacun de ses baisers.

 _« Je t'aime, Léo. Je vais faire plus attention à toi, je te le promets. »_ Les murmures amoureux de Raphael l'apaisaient. C'était le type d'expression amoureuse qu'il appréciait : des mots simples, mais vrais et tendres, conjugués avec des caresses lentes et suggestives

Enivré par toutes les sensations, sentant le plaisir augmenter de plus en plus fort, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander, comme pour ralentir l'arrivée imminente de son orgasme, où Raphael avait appris à utiliser ses objets. Finalement, la question franchit ses lèvres en même temps que la réponse que lui-même avait trouvée :

 _« Tu as utilisé ceci avec quelqu'un d'autre lorsque j'étais partis ? »_ murmura-t-il.

Le sergent bredouilla qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler, mais sa curiosité piquée, il demanda à Léo s'il était jaloux. Celui-ci nia, mais plutôt mollement, trop accaparé par les sensations. Raphael avait augmenté les vibrations de l'appareil.

« _Y a pas de honte à être jaloux, bébé. Je l'ai été. Je comprends_ » expliqua-t-il avec empathie.

 _« Non. Pourquoi le serais-je? Tu as fait toi aussi tes expériences, c'est normal. »_ déclara nonchalamment l'autre mâle.

Le cœur de Léo manqua un battement quand il s'aperçut simultanément de ce qu'il venait de dire et que, le dernier mouvement de la roulette ayant été plus maladroit et appuyé, Raph en avait compris le sens. Il lâcha son membre et attendit, rigide d'angoisse, l'éclat de rage de son partenaire.

Le souffle de ce dernier devint un peu plus rauque, mais c'est toujours d'une voix douce qu'il s'enquit :

 _« Moi aussi? Donc, tu as fait tes propres expériences »_ Les yeux verts brillaient d'une ingénue curiosité.

Malgré que les sensations étaient toujours divines, le membre de Léo commença à ramollir au rythme de l'expansion de son anxiété. Raph avait l'air calme, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un leurre. S'apercevant que son amant ne se caressait plus, la main de Raph suppléa, empoignant le sexe de son frère avec délicatesse et se mit à le pomper avec énergie.

« _Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas, trésor? Je t'ai posé une question. Ne te plaignais-tu pas que nous n'avions jamais de vraie conversation? Tu peux tout me dire et je te raconterais mes expériences après. »_ proposa avec naturel l'homme musclé.

Nerveux malgré le calme de l'autre, la réponse de Léo ne fut qu'un murmure :

 _« Juste une fois… »_

 _« Ah ouais? Un type ou une nana? J'ai essayé les deux. »_

La curiosité de Raph, nullement inquisitrice, semblait sincère. De même, il venait de se confier sur le même sujet. Il lui devait une vérité, mais par prudence, il demeura vague :

 _« Fille_ » répondit-il rapidement, pressé d'en finir et souhaitant plutôt rediriger son attention sur son plaisir que de répondre à un interrogatoire.

« _Et t'as aimé ça? Tu peux me le dire._ »

Léo regarda attentivement son frère, celui-ci arborant un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Oui, les médicaments faisaient effet sur Raphael. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir pour leur relation, après tout. Raphael se montrait ce soir si prévenant, calme, attentif et compréhensif. Sans compter tout le plaisir que ses mains expertes lui donnaient.

 _« Ce n'était pas mal »_ répondit-il prudemment. _« Mais ce n'était pas comme avec toi »_ s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, au cas où.

« _Oh, merci, Léo. Tu me touches trésor. Moi aussi, ce n'était pas pareil_. » admit tendrement Raphael, en le baisant sur le front « _Mais dis-moi, c'était avec ta capitaine, c'est cela ?_ » s'enquit-il innocemment, alors que son poignet poursuivait le même rythme égal.

Malgré le sourire affectueux de son frère, Léo demeura sur ses gardes.

 _« Raph, comme je te l'ai expliqué plus tôt, je souhaite conserve une certaine intimité »_ expliqua le lieutenant.

 _« Oh, oui, ton jardin secret…Très bien, Fearless. Ferme tes yeux maintenant et laisse-toi mener au septième ciel »_ proposa le cadet, avec lascivité.

Au bout d'un bref moment, les vagues de plaisir devenant plus fortes, le porteur de katanas ferma les yeux, agité de légers soubresauts en gémissant le nom de son amant continuellement. Tout en continuant à mener Léonardo à l'orgasme, la main attentive et douce, Raphael enfin permit à son sourire artificiel de fondre, sa mâchoire crispée, pour le remplacer par un rictus de haine.

* * *

 _ **MPTOUX : Je peux juste te dire…désolée alors pour cette histoire, mais si cela peut te consoler, Léo est mon préféré et il souffrira autant que Raph.**_


	31. Chapter 31

Il attendit à nouveau que son petit ami s'endorme, ce qui fut encore très rapide. Sans doute, Léo disait la vérité lorsqu'il se prétendait épuisé. Par contre, son amant n'était pas honnête sur tous les points avec lui. Raphael avait eu sa leçon. Il n'était pas con : malgré tout son envie de secouer Léonardo comme un prunier et exiger des réponses à ses questions, il préférait se la jouer subtil. Une confrontation directe repousserait son frère, alors que jouer le jeu et faire semblant de plier l'échine, tout en faisant dans l'ombre ses propres recherches serait beaucoup plus profitable.

Il commença donc prudemment à se dégager de l'étreinte de son amant afin de s'extirper en silence du lit, sous prétexte de se laver les mains. Mais entre le chemin de la chambre à la salle de bain, il en profita pour discrètement fouiller dans la poche de l'uniforme de Léo, le cœur battant. S'il était surpris, il savait que son frère ne serait pas magnanime. Avec un sourire victorieux, sa main se referma sur ce qu'elle cherchait : le téléphone de Léo.

À pas de loup, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma avec son trésor. Et aussitôt, il désenchanta : Un code devait être entré pour déverrouiller le téléphone. Déjà, cela sentait mauvais : pourquoi un foutu code s'il n'avait rien à cacher? Lui n'en n'avait pas. Les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnèrent à toute vitesse alors qu'il chercha rapidement quel code pouvait être possible. Il commença par leur année de naissance, puis ensuite 5736 qui symbolisait les lettres LRDM et après ce second échec, un message apparut pour lui dire qu'en cas d'une tentative infructueuse supplémentaire, le téléphone se verrouillerait définitivement, par mesure de sécurité.

Il se mordit les lèvres : prendre le risque et se tromper signifierait une dispute épique avec son frère. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant, alors que Léo voulait voir des thérapeutes et se prenait des journées en solo pour faire dieu sait quoi sans lui. Non, sa relation était trop fragile et les mauvais souvenirs trop vifs pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'être démasqué. Le cas advenant, Léo se demanderait jusqu'où avait été sa comédie et s'il découvrait qu'il lui mentait au sujet des médicaments, Raph n'aurait plus qu'à faire une croix sur son Fearless. S'il se trompait un fois de plus en entrant le mauvais code, il perdait Léo pour toujours.

Il hésita longuement, le téléphone toujours en main, une impression angoissante de jouer le tout pour le tout à la roulette russe. Finalement, il le déposa en soupirant.

Il trouverait une autre façon, plus sécuritaire, de satisfaire sa curiosité jalouse. Il y avait plus important à faire. Avec autant de discrétion, il remit le cellulaire où il l'avait pris et regarda Léo dormir longuement. Il essaya de détourner sa rage de Léo, lui trouvant mille excuses, afin de ne pas le battre comme plâtre et risquer à nouveau de le perdre. Garder le contrôle sur lui-même alors que Léo avouait avoir baisé cette femme avait été ce qu'il avait accomplis de plus difficile dans sa vie. Il regarda sans complaisance la peau blanche de son amant qui ressortait de l'obscurité de la pièce. Cette femme, la capitaine, il en était sûr, ses tripes le hurlaient, avait caressé embrassé et léché ce torse, ce corps qui lui appartenait.

Il allait lui trancher les mains, les lèvres, la langue.

Au lieu du membre chaud de Léo en elle, elle recevrait la morsure froide de son saï, cette salope. Et ensuite, et bien, il n'avait qu'à être meilleur que toutes les garces possibles, afin d'enlever à Léonardo le goût de voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs. Léo semblait avoir apprécié le moment qu'ils venaient de passer. Il n'avait qu'à multiplier les occasions de gâter son petit ami et de lui permettre de se détendre. Son partenaire avait l'air à bout de forces, à dormir si profondément.

Il repensa, amer, à le voir dormir, à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son amant, mutant et humain, afin d'avoir et de conserver son amour. Qu'est-ce que cette pétasse avait de plus que lui, à part des nichons? Rien, absolument rien! Elle ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui l'aimait.

Il tenta de reprendre la maitrise de ses nerfs avant d'affronter au sous-sol, la personne qu'il évitait depuis les trois dernières semaines : Donatello.

Il enfila rapidement un chandail à manches longues, à l'aveugle, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il risquait de croiser Donnie, afin que celui-ci ne remarque pas la cicatrice sur son bras lorsqu'avec la pointe de son saï, il s'était extirpé lui-même son traceur implanté. Désormais, il le mettait dans ses poches quand il circulait à la maison et le laissait dans sa chambre lors de ses excursions au travail de Léo, en catimini, afin que Don le croit à la maison. Si Léo se doutait qu'il le suivait presque continuellement, dans la mesure de ses possibilités, il serait furieux et se tiendrait sur ses gardes et donc, il ne pourrait connaitre la vérité sur ses agissements envers sa collègue ou d'autres rivales potentielles.

Il frappa doucement à la porte du labo de Donnie, ayant à lui demander quelque chose et sans attendre la réponse, il pénétra dans la pièce. Son frère était de dos, devant son ordinateur, portant des écouteurs puisqu'il semblait plongé dans une intense conversation avec un interlocuteur inconnu.

Négligemment, ne voulant pas effrayer son frère mais trop pressé pour attendre, Raph s'avança et fut aussitôt surpris en reconnaissant sa photo sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Donnie, de profil et de face. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, il se ravisa. Ce n'était pas lui, puisque l'homme, en plus de paraître plus mince, portait les cheveux longs en queue de cheval et avait un tatouage à la base du cou, mais la ressemblance était stupéfiante. Même yeux verts électriques, même teint basané, même carrure de mâchoire, même sourcils épais et droits, même nez, même nuance couleur noyer des cheveux et exactement la même taille, selon la toise derrière, malgré les 50 kilos en muscle de moins. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

Il connaissait assez son frère Donatello, homme très occupé, pour savoir que, s'il regardait ainsi une photo de ce...clone c'était qu'il devait avoir une fichue de bonne raison et que cette raison, sans doute, le concernait directement. Il ne se sentit donc pas coupable d'écouter la conversation.

" _J'ai vraiment besoin de retrouver ce Robertson. Vous devez me donner l'adresse de cette maison de retraite en Floride. Il est le seul qui connait la vérité derrière les agissements et les meurtres de Cabanera_ "

Au mot meurtre, la respiration de Raph cessa un bref instant. Il SAVAIT que ce nom aux consonances hispaniques avait quelque chose à voir avec lui. On lui avait assez fait remarquer qu'il avait le type latin pour le savoir. Il avança encore de trois pas, assez pour pouvoir apercevoir, de par-dessus l'épaule de Donnie, les informations d'identification inscrites à côté du mug shot:

Nom: Cabanera, Manuel

 _" Oui, j'ai téléphoné à la prison Raiford. Ils ont tous pris leur retraite aussi ou ne se souviennent de rien de particulier, mais il avait quelque chose de particulier. »_ insista Donnie à son interlocuteur, au téléphone _. « On n'a pas gardé son matériel génétique pour des expériences, sans raison. Pourquoi ce fou furieux plus qu'un autre? Le pays pullule de maniaques. Il doit y avoir une raison et je dois la découvrir. La vie d'un membre de ma famille est en jeu_ " supplia le scientifique.

Le cœur de Raphael battait la chamade. Comment cela était-il possible? Matériel génétique? Se pouvait-il que...

Sans même s'en apercevoir, il recula jusqu'à la sortie du labo et referma doucement la porte, la tête bourdonnante de questions. Que signifiait-il tout cela? D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il avait en lui...des gènes de criminel?

Il écouta encore une minute ou deux la conversation, sidéré.

Malgré la panique qui menaçait, Raphael tenta de se raisonner. Il n'était pas vraiment un criminel. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était par amour uniquement et même dans la Bible il y avait un truc qui disait qu'il serait beaucoup pardonné à ceux qui avaient beaucoup aimé. Non, il n'avait rien à voir avec ce cinglé et de toute façon, n'avait pas le temps pour ces fadaises. Il frappa à nouveau à la porte du labo, mais cette fois-ci, avec force, ayant eu le temps de se recomposer un visage.

Il attendit cette fois-ci que Donatello vienne lui ouvrir et Raphael remarqua le regard embarrassé de celui-ci.

 _« Raphael? Que me vaut l'honneur que tu cesses de m'éviter ? »_ tenta d'ironiser le génie.

Sans répondre immédiatement, Raph avança pour entrer dans la pièce, forçant Donnie à reculer. L'ordinateur n'affichait rien de plus que la photo conventionnelle que Don avait choisi comme fond d'écran : Albert Einstein faisant une grimace. Raphael fit donc la déduction que, puisque Don ignorait que c'était lui, précisément derrière la porte et qu'il s'était malgré tout empressé de fermé sa fenêtre, c'était parce que ni Mikey, ni Léo n'était au courant de qui était ce Cabanera. Il en fut soulagé. Léo serait peut-être dégoûté de savoir qu'une sorte de tueur en série avait été son donneur génétique.

S'apercevant du regard soupçonneux de Donnie posé sur lui, il s'ébroua. Haussant les épaules avec une fausse nonchalance, il demanda s'il avait besoin d'une autre prescription, le mois étant achevé et n'ayant plus qu'une dernière prise de médicaments restante.

Donatello secoua la tête :

« _Inutile Raphael, ta prescription était valide pour deux mois…_ »

Il écouta vaguement Donnie le féliciter sur sa fiabilité, tout en cherchant un moyen de faire sortir son carnet à prescriptions au génie.

 _« Tu sais, peut-être pourrais-tu ajouter un somnifère? Je dors mal._ » s'exclama-t-il.

Donnie haussa les sourcils :

« _Étonnant : tu devrais trouver le sommeil facilement avec tous ses médicaments. Et sans compter tout l'exercice que tu fais avec Léonardo, le soir…Peut-être que simplement le retour au travail et à la vie active suffira. Tu prends suffisamment de cachets_ »

Raphael tenta de demeurer calme, malgré que la contrariété fasse battre la veine à sa tempe.

« _Écoute Donnie, si je te le dis que je dors mal, je dors mal. Je te demande pas de la morphine. Juste un truc pour que je dorme mieux_ »

L'ambivalence se lisait sur le visage intelligent de son cadet. Il força les traits de son visage à sembler détendus sous l'examen scrupuleux de son frère.

« _Okay, Raph_ » céda le scientifique. « _Je te signe cela. »  
_

Donnie ouvrit un tiroir et gribouilla quelque chose dessus et le tendit au sergent qui s'empressa de la prendre avec reconnaissance bien qu'il n'eut nullement l'intention de se servir de ce médicament.

« _Au fait, Donnie, je voulais faire une recherche sur ton ordi. Est-ce possible?_ »

Le génie au supplice, courut vers l'ordinateur, demandant à Raph le sujet de sa recherche. Raph mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas sourire de victoire. Don, dans son empressement n'avait que réduit les fenêtres. Il ne voulait pas que Raphael tombe sur le dossier « Manuel Cabanera ».

Impulsivement, se rappelant la photo vue plus tôt, il inventa, tout en parlant fort pour couvrir le bruit que les quelques feuilles, qu'il soutirait du carnet de prescription de Donnie, pourraient faire en se détachant :

 _« Je compte me faire tatouer. Je voudrais que tu me trouves un modèle à montrer au tatoueur_ »

 _« Quel genre de tatouage? »_ demanda Donnie en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Un truc pour Léo. Tu sais comment il est romantique_ »expliqua-t-il avec un enthousiasme de plus en plus réel. En plus d'être un excellent motif de recherche, c'était le genre de preuve d'amour parfaite. Cela n'accaparait ni n'épuiserait son amant. Il ne pourrait qu'en être touché.

« _Je doute que notre frère, qui souhaite la plus grande discrétion, voudrait que tu te fasses tatouer son nom._ » contra Don, logique.

« _Nah, j'suis pas con, ça ne sera pas son nom_ » protesta mollement la brute. _« J'avais pensé à « Fearless ». Personne ne saura que c'est pour lui, sauf nous. C'est un adjectif qui peut s'appliquer à moi-même »_ insista-t-il.

 _« Okay »_ admit Donnie un peu récalcitrant tout de même. « _A quel endroit?_ ».

« _A la base du cou. Ici,_ » indiqua Raphael du doigt, sans se préoccuper de la pâleur de Donatello devant son geste. Ce n'était pas de la provocation de sa part. Il ne voulait pas d'un hommage discret. Malgré son uniforme, Léo pourrait toujours voir le tatouage et ainsi se rappeler combien il comptait pour Raphael.

Après un quart d'heure à regarder les tatouages et après avoir fait imprimer son modèle, tout en prélevant une feuille par minute, dès que le génie était de dos, Raph quitta en remerciant son frère. Donnie, préoccupé, même après son départ, ne remarqua pas que son carnet de prescription s'était allégé d'une dizaine de feuillet.


	32. Chapter 32

Retourner au travail pour Raphael, avait ses pours et ses contres. Être actif à nouveau lui manquait, sans compter que, sans un plein salaire, il ne pouvait absolument pas réaliser ses rêves avec Léonardo. Par contre, étant au travail, il ne pourrait surveiller aussi étroitement son frère et ce, 4 jours par semaine, car bien entendu, bien plié dans sa poche, il y avait une prescription « de Don », stipulant que Raphael devait faire un retour progressif au travail et donc, travailler le lundi et le mardi au quartier général de l'équipe anti-bombe et le jeudi vendredi à la caserne avec l'escadron d'élite anti-terroriste. Bien entendu, le mercredi, il ne travaillerait pas, ce que Léo devait ignorer pour le moment. Son frère, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, semblait vouloir mettre une certaine distance entre eux et Raph devait au moins faire semblant de respecter ce choix.

En fait, il craignait de savoir la raison de ce besoin soudain « d'un jardin secret » de Léonardo, mais il ne pouvait le laisser faire. Il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un lui voler son amoureux. S'il voulait supplanter sa rivale, il devait soit confronter Léo en le prenant en flagrant délit d'infidélité et en le mettant au pied du mur ou bien apprendre à la connaitre, elle, c'est-à-dire, son horaire, son adresse, son modèle de voiture et se débarrasser de son problème comme il s'était débarrassé des problèmes de Mikey. Léo avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle s'était fait des ennemis par son travail d'agent double. C'était pour lui la couverture parfaite. Elle pourrait avoir été descendu par n'importe qui. Léo lui-même n'y verrait que du feu.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, étendu aux côtés de son bel amant endormi encore. En fait, il n'avait pas tant menti à Donnie, il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir un sommeil troublé et d'horribles cauchemars le tenaient éveillé, bien qu'il ne s'en rappelât plus au réveil. Il blâmait Léo et le stress incessant que celui-ci lui faisait vivre, avec sa valse-hésitation. Oui, son frère le rendait fou, avec ses réserves.

Il jeta un coup d'œil impatient à l'heure. Il avait une folle envie de sexe, mais n'étant que 5h00 am, il n'osait éveiller son compagnon immédiatement. Il n'avait que dix minutes encore à attendre, après tout. Léo s'était mis au jogging matinal, disant que c'était une bonne façon d'évacuer la pression tout en se maintenant en forme, autrement que par des katas. Raphael, depuis près d'une heure, pensait justement à cela. Léonardo de toute évidence, malgré son excellente forme physique, semblait épuisé et stressé. Son travail ne lui valait rien. Peut-être que le bureau anti-terroriste était trop anxiogène pour son frère. Si Léo était muté ailleurs, dans un autre bureau, cela serait parfait : il ne serait plus sous les ordres de cette Japonaise décatie. Il n'aurait peut-être même plus besoin de l'éliminer : Loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

Peut-être même, se dit-il, que très bientôt, s'il mettait de l'argent de côté, Léo n'aurait plus besoin de travailler autant. Un nouveau locataire venait d'aménager, dans l'ancien appartement de Tanya. Leur part de loyer plus son salaire pourraient peut-être leur permettre de vivre décemment. Après tout, ni lui, ni Léo n'était capricieux.

Il échafauda encore quelques instants des châteaux en Espagne, lorsque, l'alarme sonna, le tirant de ses pensées. Il se mit à fixer intensément l'autre mâle à côté de lui, tenant à être la première chose que verrait Léo dès son réveil.

« _Bon matin, trésor. Bien dormi?_ » s'enquit-il avec empressement.

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas tout de suite et s'étira, mettant inconsciemment son corps en valeur. Raphael, étant éveillé depuis plus de deux heures, mi à fomenter des plans mi à saliver devant son amant, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas le saouler de caresses et de le réveiller, jugea avoir été assez patient.

Il se précipita, lors qu'il le vit faire mine de se lever, reclouant Léo au lit, brusquement.

 _« Raph, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »_ questionna l'autre, outragé.

 _« L'amour_ » répondit négligemment l'assaillant entre un baiser et une morsure, avec la retenue d'un marin à Singapour.

Avec impatience, Léo se dégagea.

« _Raph, sois sérieux. Pas le matin, la semaine, avant le travail »,_ protesta l'ex-leader.

L'attente avait exacerbé le désir de Raphael, l'approchant du point d'ébullition. Se faire dénier du sexe après avoir été si patient, lui fait perdre la plus élémentaire prudence.

 _« Arrête de me traiter comme un chien »_ cracha-t-il. « _Tu es à moi. T'as pas le droit de me dire non »_ Ton son être tremblait de colère difficilement contenue après tout ce temps à faire semblant d'être conciliant. Après tout, il ne demandait pas la lune. Léo n'avait qu'à demeurer étendu, les cuisses écartées.

Léonardo fronça les sourcils et ses yeux prirent la teinte qu'ils avaient toujours lors de ses plus grandes colères, mais cela se produisit trop vite pour que Raph ait le temps de quoique ce soit. D'une poussée aussi violente que celle de Raph plus tôt, il repoussa son frère en bas du lit.

 _« Tu n'es pas mon maitre, Raphael. Tu dis que je traite comme un chien? Moi, j'en ai assez d'être comme un esclave dans un harem. Je décide quand je veux du sexe ou non. Si je refuse, tu ne peux rien y faire. Ou tu peux essayer de me forcer et cela s'appelle un viol._ » La voix de Léonardo vibrait de rage froide, faisant l'effet d'une douche glacée sur Raph, mais il refusa d'être complètement maté.

Il gronda, mais demeura immobile sur le plancher, devant un Leo maintenant indifférent, qui s'habillait :

« _C'est injuste…t'as eu tout le plaisir, hier_ » protesta l'homme sur le plancher.

Tout en enfilant son pantalon sport, Leo d'un air glacial lui expliqua que, dans une relation saine, on ne comptabilisait pas qui des deux partenaires, à chaque fois, avait eu le plus de plaisir.

« _Je vais courir. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu ne me suivras pas »_ ajouta-t-il avant de claquer la porte de leur chambre, sans un regard pour lui.

Raphael ne sortit de sa transe que lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée claquer aussi, pour enfin laisser éclater sa rage. Comment Léonardo osait-il le traiter ainsi?

Furieux et ulcéré, après s'être défoulé sur tous les objets à sa portée, il se dit qu'un changement de tactique serait peut -être opportun à ce point. Il avait été présent et attentif. Il allait maintenant se faire désirer. Il savait que sous ses airs d'ascèse, Léonardo brûlait de passion aussi et qu'il pouvait lui aussi très bien être jaloux. Il ne devait pas prendre son amour pour acquis.

Et il savait à nouveau exactement quoi faire. Ne devait-il pas se fournir à nouveau en placebo? Payer une petite visite à Fabio ne lui ferait pas de tort. Si Leo ne voulait pas de ses caresses, sans doute l'autre homme, lui serait on ne peut plus heureux. Malgré qu'il fût encore très tôt, impulsivement, suivant sa colère, sa frustration et sa peine, il écrivit à son ami l'allusion la plus transparente au monde sur ses intentions. Toujours bouillonnant de rage, il s'habilla pour quitter, avant même le retour de Leo. Cela ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard que le doute, sur la sagesse de sa décision, le prit, alors qu'il reçut la réponse d'un Fabio enthousiasme. Ce plan de rendre Leo jaloux était sûrement de la merde. Ambivalent, ne ressentant plus une frustration aussi vive, il n'avait rien répondu à l'autre mâle.

Mais, après sa journée au travail, son hésitation s'était métamorphosé en dédain. Être actif lui avait fait du bien, sans compter que son faux billet médical avait passé comme dans du beurre. Il était à nouveau de bonne humeur et il n'avait plus du tout envie d'avoir du sexe brutal avec un quasi-étranger, mais plutôt de voir son amant se tordre de plaisir à nouveau avec le simulateur de prostate, lui soutirant orgasme après orgasme jusqu'à Léo le supplie d'arrêter. Toute la journée, il avait pensé à son frère, lui trouvant encore des raisons d'agir comme il le faisait. Il aimait trop Léonardo pour lui en vouloir longtemps.

Par orgueil, il avait tenu le coup, une bonne partie de la journée, à ne pas lui écrire. Mais, dès la fin de sa journée de travail, il ne put s'en empêcher, débordant du besoin de communiquer avec son partenaire, de le texter :

 _« Yo, Fearless, un diner et une partie de billard ce soir, ça te dit? »_

Il fixa anxieusement son téléphone, sachant très bien que, si Leo, encore fâché, ne répondait pas dans la minute, il allait perdre la tête et faire une connerie. Fort heureusement, son frère, de Manhattan, dut le sentir car il lui répondit presqu'aussitôt.

« _Pas ce soir, désolé. Un collègue de Tokyo vient d'arriver. Nous avons un diner d'affaire impromptu. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer. Probablement pas avant 22h. Demain? Ne travaillant pas mercredi, je pourrais sortir plus tard »_

La fumée lui sortant presque littéralement des oreilles, l'esprit de Raph occulta totalement la proposition de Leo de remettre simplement la soirée au lendemain. Ce n'était que 24 heures plus tard, mais pour le caractère entier de Raph, c'était inacceptable.

Une minime partie de lui, qui se réduisait de plus en plus chaque jour, comme une peau de chagrin, lui disait bien qu'il n'était pas raisonnable, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa colère devait de plus en plus comme un étalon rétif et sauvage, qui ne supportait pas d'être bridé d'une quelconque façon.

Il ignorait où Leo allait avoir son diner d'affaire, mais il n'hésiterait pas à lui gâcher, afin de lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Il texta enfin Fabio.


	33. Chapter 33

Effectivement ce plan avait été de la merde. Il aurait dû le prévoir, mais trop conduit par ses émotions, il avait dû frapper le mur de plein fouet pour s'en rendre compte.

Il froissa à nouveau le papier dans sa main, se rappelant avec précision ses erreurs. Puis, insatisfait, se mit frénétiquement à le déchiqueter.

* * *

 _*Flasback*_

Pour passer le temps, il avait été au salon de tatouage, sachant avoir plus d'une heure devant lui, se faisant tatouer par deux artistes à la fois afin d'aller plus vite et distraire sa pensée par une douleur physique décuplée.

Puis, refusant le bandage, voulant exhiber l'œuvre, quoiqu'elle fut sanglante, tout de suite, il s'était posté pour attendre Léo à la sortie de l'édifice du quartier général du bureau anti-terroriste, sans être vu. Suivre son amant en filature était devenu une nécessité quotidienne, nourrie par le besoin constant de savoir où était son frère et ce qu'il faisait. Il se remettait de moins en moins question, jugeant que la fin justifiait les moyens. Pour que Leo et lui soient heureux, il devait le surveiller, point.

Il voulait s'assurer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et pour cela, il devait être certain que celui-ci n'avait pas menti en repoussant son invitation sous prétexte d'un diner d'affaire. En se mordant les lèvres de rage impuissante, il avait vu Léonardo sortir, avec la Japonaise et d'autres gens. Leo avait laissé Karai passer devant lui, lui touchant légèrement le dos. Il avait fallu à Raph tout son empire sur lui-même pour ne pas débouler là au milieu d'eux et faire un carnage

Il les avait suivis, jusqu'au resto de Central Park, The Green Tavern et une fois son frère installé là, il était retourné voir Fabio. Il avait pris les faux médicaments, le paquet spécial qu'il avait demandé et avait laissé Fabio lui faire une fellation, prenant plusieurs clichés.

Il ne les avait pas envoyés tout de suite, voulant voir le visage de Leo lorsqu'il les recevrait, voulant le voir souffrir en voyant son amant se faire sucer par un autre et à s'imaginer le sexe intense qu'ils devaient avoir en ce moment.

Mais il n'y avait pas eu de sexe intense, en fait il n'avait même pas attendu d'avoir un orgasme, s'apprêtant à partir après avoir eu un nombre suffisant de photos. Cet idiot avait voulu le stopper.

 _« Il ne te mérite pas Raphie. Tu serais beaucoup plus comblé avec moi. Je porterai la cage et tu pourrais me faire tout ce que tu veux… De toute façon, s'il réagit à ses photos, il ne voudra plus de toi. S'il ne réagit pas, c'est qu'il ne voulait déjà plus de toi. »_

Il avait posé la main sur son bras, tentant de le freiner. Raph n'avait pas aimé ses paroles et porté par l'adrénaline, s'était débarrassé de l'obstacle. Cela lui avait pris du temps, mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude

Il avait roulé comme un fou, espérant que son frère n'ait pas terminé son repas durant son absence. Arrivé en vue du restaurant, il avait été soulagé de constater que son amant n'en n'était qu'au dessert, et, à travers les baies vitrées où il pouvait observer Leo, il avait envoyé la première photo. Léonardo n'avait pas tiré son cellulaire de sa poche et ce n'est que à la sixième photo que, négligemment il le sortit de sa poche. Se mordant les lèvres d'excitation, Raphael s'était apprêté à analyser le visage de son frère, se réjouissant à l'avance de le voir changer de couleur et peut-être se lever précipitamment afin de l'appeler, de le supplier d'arrêter et de lui promettre tout ce qu'il voulait.

Mais Rien.

Le visage de Leo jeta un œil indifférent aux photos et son visage demeurera lisse comme un lac un jour d'été.

Et il continua sa discussion avec ce qui semblait le collègue de Tokyo.

Raph, consumé par la déception et la rage, était demeuré sous les ombrages, l'observant, tout le long du repas.

Ensuite, Leo et ses collègues étaient partis et Raph, frustré s'était aperçu que Leo ne prenait pas le chemin de la maison.

Ils débarquèrent tous dans un bar à karaoké, qui malheureusement n'avait pas assez de fenêtres pour permettre à Raph son voyeurisme. Après un moment à balancer, il avait lui aussi pénétré dans le bar, espérant que, à la faveur de l'obscurité régnante et de la foule, il passerait inaperçu.

Assis à un endroit reculé, où il pourrait observer son frère tout à loisir, il l'avait perdu de vue un moment pour le voir ensuite surgir à ses côtés.

 _« Raph »_ avait soupiré avec lassitude Leo. « _Rentre à la maison »_

Voyant son regard interloqué d'avoir été découvert, Leo avait souri tristement.

« _Ton traceur est relié à mon cellulaire. Je savais que tu étais là_ »

Raphael pesta. Il avait oublié le bidule dans sa poche. Ulcéré, il le prit et le jeta dans sa bière qu'il venait de commander, impulsivement.

Ce fut au tour de Leo d'être surpris, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours à la cicatrice dont il n'avait jamais questionné l'origine et la puce flottant dans le houblon.

« _Tu…tu l'avais enlevé? Mais pourquoi »_ questionna Leo, les yeux exorbités

« _J'en ai marre d'être traité et suivi comme un caniche de riche_ » postillonna Raph, ulcéré que ce fut le seul souci de son frère.

Celui-ci avait fixé à nouveau Raphael, ses yeux se posant sur son cou, déchiffrant malgré l'obscurité et le sang le mot écrit. Il s'était redressé, fier de sa marque, espérant que Leo serait renversé de cette preuve d'adoration.

Son amant avait soupiré.

Il s'aperçut que son frère était plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, procédant ce que Raph aurait pu potentiellement lui cacher d'autre. Il fixa avec intensité le visage de son petit ami, cherchant à deviner ce qu'allait dire ou faire Leo, ne comprenant pas sa réaction ni sa mine sombre, quand une main se posa sur l'épaule de son amant.

« _Leonardo-San? Tout va bien?_ »

Raph, outragé de cette interruption leva la tête, pour voir le présumé collègue de Tokyo. Sa bouche forma une grimace de haine, mais Leo posa la main sur lui.

« _Usagi-San, je te présente mon frère Raphael_ ».

Voyant le regard menaçant de Leonardo, Raph extirpa de sa bouche quelques mots sans saveur de salutation. Mais, malgré sa colère, il avait remarqué que, le policier japonais non plus, ne semblait pas se soucier de le saluer, tout occupé de Leo.

« _Leonardo-San, je t'en prie, viens chanter. Karai-San m'a dit le plus grand bien de ta voix_ »

Leo avait répondu qu'il arrivait dans un instant, tout sourire et dès l'autre homme le dos tourné, Raph, ne se pouvant plus de toutes les mauvaises émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, avait attaqué.

« _Oh que non, Leo merde! Tu vas pas chanter pour ce petit con. T'as pas à te livrer au plaisir des autres. T'es à moi »_

Leo avait répliqué que la chanson serait pour lui et Raph, incertain, l'avait alors laissé aller. Dans leur repaire, ils chantaient beaucoup et selon lui, Leo avait la plus belle voix. Juste entendre son frère chanter l'apaisait à un point incroyable. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce plaisir. Frémissant à nouveau de joie, il s'assit plus près pour profiter du spectacle.

A la première note, il avait grincé des dents, reconnaissant la chanson.

 _ **« You don't own me  
I'm not just one of your many toys  
You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys"**_

Il était parti.

Il était rentré à la maison, comme Leo l'avait demandé. Il l'avait attendu dans un coin sombre du salon, le cœur battant la chamade et dès que son frère était rentré, il l'avait assommé et assailli.

Léo s'était éveillé dans leur lit, ligoté et le membre encastré dans la cage de chasteté. Il avait hurlé et maudit Raphael, qui avait tenté de le raisonner, de ne pas crier pour l'aide de Donatello, lui expliquant que, s'il était sous clé, il serait beaucoup moins nerveux et que tout irait mieux pour eux et qu'il cesserait de le suivre et d'être jaloux. Il avait voulu lui faire l'amour, très tendrement, mais Leo était devenu si fou de rage, arquant son corps dans toutes les directions, qu'il n'avait pas pu. Puis, Leo lui avait hurlé sa haine, son dégoût, et là…

Il ne se rappelait plus du reste. Il s'était éveillé en cellule et on lui avait mis trois papiers entre les mains à sa sortie, le poussant à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il ignorait où il était et le temps qui s'était écoulé. Il avait regardé la fine neige tomber un moment, appréciant l'air frais, et puis avait regarder l'heure sur son cellulaire que l'on venait de lui remettre. Estomaqué, il s'était aperçut que dix jours s'était écoulés depuis son dernier souvenir. Que s'était-il passé? Il avait lu les messages, espérant y trouver des réponses et surtout des nouvelles de Leo. Il avait touché le tatouage, qui semblait maintenant guéri, suivant du doigt ce qui s'imaginait les lettres formant le surnom de son amant. Léonardo lui manquait terriblement. Il se sentait seul et perdu sans lui. Ces lettres contenait-elle un message de pardon de sa part?

*fin du flashback*

* * *

Son cœur devait être mort. Après ce coup, cette cassure,l'organe ne pouvait plus fonctionner correctement.

Il n'y avait pas de message de pardon. Au contraire.

La première lettre était dans une enveloppe brune. C'était un très long message de Donnie stipulant qu'ils étaient, Leo et lui, des obstacles au bonheur de l'autre et que la seule façon pour eux d'être heureux et en paix était une séparation complète et définitive. Ils avaient tous déménagé et changé leur numéro de cellulaire. Il avait perdu son emploi, pour cause d'instabilité mentale et pour fraude, son plagiat de billet médical ayant été découvert.

Donnie avait fait un dépôt de 265 000$ dans son compte bancaire, provenant de la vente du triplex et s'était entendu avec Leo pour lui fournir 1500$ par mois. S'il le souhaitait, il pouvait devenir pompier et il joignait une lettre de recommandation. Mais pour le reste, expliquait Donatello, il était seul. Il s'était aperçu de la mascarade des cachets et joignait une nouvelle prescription si Raphael voulait bien être raisonnable.

Il tourna la tête, identifiant les immeubles autour de lui afin de s'orienter et de savoir où il était. Quelque part, dans la plus peuplée mégapole du monde, son frère se terrait. Comment le retrouver?

La lettre de celui-ci était brève. Il la relu pour la centième fois, cherchant à y trouver un indice ou un sens caché et surtout un espoir.

 _« Raphael. Oublie-moi. Ma seule passion sera désormais de m'occuper des vies innocentes des citoyens de New-York et de les protéger des criminels. Tu as encore du bon en toi. Fais-de même »_

Le dernier feuillet, qu'il n'était désormais que des confettis sur le trottoir, était un avis de restriction et de non communication avec Leonardo Johnson, sous peine d'emprisonnement. Il avait osé, grinça -t-il. Il allait oser davantage, se promit-il. Il allait faire sortir Leo de sa tanière et chanter pour lui

* * *

ENFIN!ON ARRIVE À LA PARTIE QUE J'ATTENDS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT! LA VRAIE HISTOIRE! A partir de maintenant, cela sera plus une Leo-centric. Pour t'épargner MPTOUX.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Où la vraie intrigue commence, j'espère que cela a été assez rapide pour toi, MPTOUX**_

 _ **Chanson: Animal de Maroon 5**_

* * *

Il se réveilla, confus pendant quelques instants, ne reconnaissant pas ce torse étroit sur lequel il dormait. Puis, la réalisation lui vint. Il avait encore rêvé de Raphael, malgré qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis six semaines et les bras qui l'étreignaient étaient ceux d'Usagi, son nouvel et beaucoup plus acceptable, petit ami.

Prudemment, il s'extirpa du lit afin d'aller prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Il ne se souvenait plus précisément de son rêve, quelques images éparses d'un corps musclé, vert émeraude, comme lorsque Raphael était encore sain mentalement et tous deux, heureux. Il ne lui restait de ce rêve qu'un mal de tête et une érection, qu,il perdit sur le chemin vers l'évier de la cuisine.

Il prit un comprimé d'acétaminophène et bu à grandes gorgées son verre d'eau. Le rêve n'avait rien de nouveau. Toutes les nuits, il alternait dans son sommeil entre des cauchemars où Raph le démembrait ou entre des fantaisies érotiques.

C'était plus fort que lui et cela n'avait rien avoir avec le fait qu'il n'était pas bien avec Usagi. Celui-ci l'aimait, du moins le prétendait et effectivement Leo ne pouvait se plaindre que son amant n'était pas doux et attentionné, mais cet amour était si différent de la passion brûlante de Raphael, la seule qu'il eut connue, qu'il parvenait mal à s'acclimater à la normalité.

Même le jour, il arrivait avec peine à éloigner sa pensée de Raphael, se questionnant sans cesse si celui-ci allait bien, où il était et s'il avait trouvé le bonheur avec un autre partenaire, comme lui.

Mélancoliquement, il regarda la neige tomber, se demandant si son frère était quelque part dans la ville, pensant à la même chose que lui, au même moment. Noel était passé et le jour de l'An et son cœur avait saigné en pensant à Raph, seul, dans la cité, sans ami ou famille avec qui fêter. Malgré la présence de son petit ami, cela avait été le temps des fêtes le plus triste qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Cette obsession pour son frère était compréhensible. Ils avaient toujours été si proches…et là…il ne savait même pas si celui-ci était vivant ou mort. Donnie lui affirmait que le compte bancaire de Raph, qu'il pouvait suivre car leur frère n'avait pas changé son mot de passe, était en mouvement. L'argent qu'il déposait était utilisé et donc Raph devait être vivant. Mais cette affirmation n'était pas suffisante pour le cœur de grand frère et d'ex-amoureux de Léonardo.

Donnie disait ne pas le comprendre. Après la scène où Raph avait perdu absolument la tête alors que Mikey et lui-même avaient à peine été suffisants pour arracher Raphael du corps de Leo qu'il semblait vouloir dépecer, il ne comprenait pas comment son ainé n'était pas soulagé de savoir son ex-petit ami loin de lui.

Non, Don ne pouvait comprendre. Ce qu'il y avait entre Raph et lui…cela ne pouvait s'expliquer dans les manuels de Donatello.

Il soupira quand une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter, suivi d'un léger baiser sur la tempe.

 _« Leo-Chan, encore une migraine ? »_ s'enquit la voix pleine de considération d'Usagi.

Tout chez Usagi était ainsi : considéré et tendre. Leo aurait dû s'en satisfaire. Usagi était sain, lui.

Sa relation avec Usagi était récente. Il avait aménagé chez-lui il n'y avait que deux semaines, le 1 er janvier. Le mois de décembre avait été éprouvant et Leo voulait mettre les mauvais souvenirs derrière lui.

Il y avait eu l'épisode hautement traumatisant avec Raphael où il avait vraiment cru sa dernière heure venue. Ce n'étant pas tant l'avenue de mourir qui avait effrayé Leonardo mais l'idée que cela soit par les mains de celui-ci qu'il aimait, trop hors de lui-même pour s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait.

Lui-même avait été hospitalisé, pour choc nerveux, après que Don ait sectionné cette horreur emprisonnant son sexe.

On s'occupait bien de Raph où il était, l'avait assuré Donnie à sa sortie, puis l'avait convaincu de la nécessité de changer d'appartement, de travail et de routine.

Il avait désiré demeurer policier, ne changeant que de bureau, travaillant maintenant à celui des détectives, où Donnie lui avait fait prendre du galon, étant désormais assistance-chef. C'était presque effrayant de voir à quel point Donatello avait le bras long, pouvant placer ses frères où il les souhaitait, comme les pièces d'un échiquier

Peu de temps après, juste avant Noel, Karai avait été tuée. Bien que sa relation avec la capitaine était essentiellement amicale, il avait été dévasté de son assassinat. Il avait mis tout le bureau sur ce cas et avait été lui-même à la morgue pour examiner son corps. La tête avait été tranchée par un katana, à n'en pas douter. Il connaissait assez cette arme pour en être sûr. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une adversaire redoutable comme Karai avait pu se faire surprendre. Sans doute, toute une bande de yakusa avait réussi à l'acculer et à lui régler son compte.

A sa grande horreur, il avait dû s'expliquer publiquement sur ce cas, cachant un élément particulier du crime, afin de confondre de potentiels fous, avides d'attention, venant avouer le crime imaginaire, mais toutes leurs recherches avaient été vaines. Personne n'avait réclamé ce meurtre brutal et aucun indice n'avait transpiré, à son immense frustration.

Il s'était rapproché d'Usagi, qui se trouvait un cousin de Karai, à cette période, quoique l'inverse aurait été plus juste. Le policier japonais, le soir de la fête de Noel du bureau, dans le stationnement, avait doucement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui avait demandé de cesser d'être triste ou de partager son chagrin avec lui, cette nuit.

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais seul et se sentant perdu, il avait obtempéré. Le sexe avec lui avait été différent de façon déroutante, comme tout le reste de sa personnalité tranquille. Léonardo avait d'abord été surpris de cet amour calme. Puis, il avait admis que la présence rassurante d'Usagi lui faisait du bien et, avec la bénédiction de Donnie, avait aménagé avec lui une semaine plus tard. Certains auraient pu dire que, aménagé si rapidement avec un quasi-étranger était une folie, mais Leo voyait distinctement l'âme sereine dans les yeux d'onyx de son petit ami. Usagi n'avait pas un « côté sombre » à craindre.

Il vivait donc avec lui, dans un petit appartement d'une seule chambre de ChinaTown, au-dessus du local d'un apothicaire, donnant sur une ruelle bruyante, bien en-dessous du confort que les salaires combinés de Leo et d'Usagi auraient pu s'offrir, mais Léo préférait ce type d'anonymat. Il avait même vendu sa voiture, trouvant l'autre trop voyante inutilement, pour acquérir une banale Mazda noire.

 _« Cho-San, tu ne réponds pas ? »_ insista Usagi tournant doucement la tête de son amant vers lui. Puis voyant les yeux bleus énigmatiques de son petit ami, le Japonais soupira.

« _Encore, Leo? J'ai été compréhensif et patient, mais tu dois comprendre que tu es avec moi, maintenant…Il ne te fera plus de mal »_ l'assura-t-il, prenant le beau visage entre ses mains. _« Je ne le laisserai pas faire_ » conclut-il baisant gentiment le bout du nez de Léo.

Usagi ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais il en savait assez pour ne pas pousser plus loin. Il savait comment son amant pouvait se renfermer en lui-même et il n'avait pas envie de cela. Convaincre Leo de devenir son partenaire avait déjà été ardu, celui-ci s'entourant de murs. Avec douceur, il avait réussi à les abattre presque tous.

 _« Reviens te mettre au lit avec moi. Il est encore tôt »_ supplia-t-il avec affection.

Léo hocha silencieusement la tête. Penser au passé n'apporterait rien de bon à son futur et il suivit Usagi dans leur chambre à coucher. Les mains apaisantes de son amant sur son corps, faisaient des merveilles contre son anxiété.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il se préparait à aller au travail, n'ayant encore pris qu'une bouchée du bagel au saumon fumé composant son petit déjeuner, il reçut un texto.

Intrigué, il le lut et se leva avec précipitation. De l'autre côté de la table, Usagi le regarda, l'œil inquisiteur au-dessus du journal.

« _Je dois aller au travail. Un meurtre vient d'être découvert et…cela a un lien avec Karai »_

Usagi ouvrit des grands yeux.

« _Vraiment? Comment cela?_ »

« _Je n'en n'ai jamais parlé Usagi, on m'avait interdit de le faire, mais il y avait une signature sur le corps de Karai »_ avoua Leo

Avec intérêt, Usagi se rapprocha de Léo et lui ordonna calmement de continuer :

 _« A côté de sa cadavre…il y avait un cd. De musique. »_ spécifia Leo. « _Et là, un second avec un autre cd a été découvert. On m'a interdit d'en parler pour que la presse ne s'empare pas de l'affaire. »_

« _Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi un cd de musique? N'y avait-il que de la musique ? Pas de photos? De vidéos? De dossiers?_ » questionna avec empressement Usagi.

 _« Non »_ admit Leo. « _Rien qu'une chanson._ »

« _Vraiment laquelle ?_ » Usagi adorait sa cousine. Ils avaient passé leur enfance ensemble. S'il pouvait savoir qui lui avait fait du mal…

« _Je l'ai enregistré sur mon téléphone. Je l'écoute parfois pour y trouver un sens caché_ »

Léo appuya sur « Play » et Usagi se rapprocha pour écouter.

 _« Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm_

 _So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh"_

Léo, le cœur serré, autant par le souvenir du corps mutilé de Karai dont on n'avait jamais retrouvé la tête que par l'expression brisée d'Usagi, appuya sur « Stop »

 _« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit de cela, les autres détectives »_ questionna abruptement Usagi.

« _Que Karai avait un amant jaloux_ » soupira Léo.

Usagi secoua la tête.

« _Je ne crois pas cette théorie. Ma cousine ne voyait personne. Les amours clandestins n'étaient pas son genre. Elle n'avait pas de vues sur personne, hormis toi._ »

 _« Est-ce pour cela que tu es avec moi? Tu veux suivre les pas de ta cousine »_ questionna en un souffle, Leo.

 _« Idiot »_ déclara le Japonais en caressant ses cheveux. _« Tu sais que c'est faux…maintenant file. Nous devons découvrir le meurtrier de Karai et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je t'aime. Sois prudent_ »

Usagi déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant et le laissa partir.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chansons: Sweet serial Killer -Lana del Rey**_

 _ **Wake-up call Maroon 5**_

* * *

 **MPTOUX;** Désolée d'être au si prévisible. L'identité du tueur  est évidente. Ce n'est pas le "punch" de mon histoire.

* * *

Léo se prit la tête, la migraine promettant d'être exponentielle et réécouta la chanson laissée sur le cd. Toute l'unité était déjà là-dessus et après avoir vu le corps à la morgue, aussi décapité au katana et avoir écouta la chanson laissée, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que les crimes étaient effectivement reliés. Il la réécouta une seconde fois, malgré qu'il trouvât que la chanson n'avait aucune sens.

 _Baby, I'm a sociopath,_  
 _Sweet serial killer._  
 _On the warpath,_  
 _'Cause I love you_  
 _Just a little too much._  
 _I love you just_  
 _A little too much._

C'était la troisième victime, la seconde en deux jours, et Léo ne savait plus quoi faire. Il écouta la chanson de la veille, « Jealous guy » de John Lennon. Il comprenait que le tueur appréciait la musique, mais au-delà de cela, il admettait être perdu en conjoncture. Tout le monde l'était au poste, ce modus operantis mêlant des katanas à de la musique populaire les déroutant.

Il soupira. Il allait avoir besoin de l'aide d'April O Neil pour ce cas.

* * *

La jeune femme l'écouta attentivement, assise à son bureau.

 _« Donc, c'est le troisième meurtre où une victime est décapitée et que son assassin laisse une chanson? »_ demanda April, songeuse.

Leo hocha la tête.

« _Et quel est le lien entre les victimes? Je veux dire, excepté la façon dont a été laissé leur cadavre? »_

 _« Ils étaient asiatiques, mais nonobstant ce, rien du tout ne les liait. Tu penses à un crime racial, April? »_

La journaliste secoua la tête.

« _Je ne pense pas…mais je crois que le tueur veut communiquer avec les forces de l'ordre. Je crois qu'une conférence de presse pourrait être opportune, Léo. Ce criminel a, de toute évidence, des problèmes de cœur et cherche à les exprimer. »_

Léonardo se prit la tête entre les mains, puis se décida pour prendre des cachets dans son tiroir..

 _« Je déteste ces conférences… »_

 _« Si tu veux, je peux en parler, moi. Je ferai ton entrevue, Léo. »._

 _« Non, mon supérieur la fera. Tu sais comment Donnie devient paranoïaque lorsque l'on me voit à la télévision. Il ne m'a toujours pas pardonné la dernière fois. »_ expliqua Leonardo.

April lui lança un regard de sympathie.

« _Don a peur que Raph te retrouve…_ »

 _« Ouais »_ répondit Leo en détournant les yeux, ne souhaitant pas approfondir le sujet avec leur amie.

« _Écoute, Léo, je crois que tu peux peut-être mettre tout cela derrière toi. Cela fait près de deux mois, déjà et, d'après ce que j'en sais, Raphael n'a rien tenté pour te retrouver. Peut-être que…peut -être que comme toi, il est passé à autre chose… »_ proposa prudemment April.

 _« Casey n'en n'a pas eu de nouvelles?_ »

« _Non. Tu sais qu'ils s'étaient distancés. Mais si cela te rend plus confortable, je peux en parler aux nouvelles sans interroger qui que ce soit. Peut-être que le tueur sera satisfait de cette publicité et laissera davantage de traces, s'il y a une prochaine fois. Les tueurs en série ont un immense égo et adore que l'on parle d'eux. »_

Leo hocha la tête à nouveau et raccompagna la jeune femme.

Le soir même, assis au salon avec Usagi il écouta le reportage d'April qui finalement interrogeait un commandant que Leo avait envoyé à sa place.

Usagi fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit April surnommé le tueur « _Love song killer_ » et, semblant exaspéré, ferma la télévision.

« _Je ne vois pas en quoi ces chansons parlent d'amour et puis, tout ce battage médiatique est-il utile? Je ne crois pas que maniaque mérite d'avoir un surnom quasi poétique. Qu'en penses-tu, Leo-Chan?_ »

« _L'amour peut prendre bien des visages, Usagi…parfois certains ne sont pas…poétiques._ »

Un silence de quelques minutes s'étira où l'Asiatique caressa les phalanges de son bien-aimé qui, tête baissée, ne réagissait pas.

Ce fut au tour d'Usagi de soupirer, parfois il était las de la presque neurasthénie de son amant.

 _« Allons-nous coucher »_ proposa-t-il, malgré qu'il ne fût pas 21 heures. Le sexe, avait-il remarqué, était un bon moyen de changer les idées de Léonardo.

Usagi n'était pas du tout comme Raphael, songea à nouveau Léonardo alors que les mains douces parcouraient avec lenteur son corps, prenant leurs temps. Raph alternait soit à vénérer son corps comme une précieuse relique, couvrant chaque cm carré de baisers et de morsures ou bien il passait tout de suite à l'action avec gourmandise et empressement.

Usagi ne faisait rien de tout cela. Jamais il ne le mordait. En fait, les caresses d'Usagi était comme sa personne : agréables et patientes.

Pourquoi pensait-il encore à Raphael? Usagi ne méritait pas cela. Raph avait passé à un cheveu de le tuer, plus d'une fois et lui, se languissait de son corps musculeux et de sa brutalité.

« Sa passion » corrigea une voix dans la tête de Léo, qu'il fit taire.

Soudain, alors que justement, les préliminaires interminables de son amant achevaient, le cellulaire de Léo vibra. Il regarda l'heure : 22h50. De par sa position dans les forces policières, il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre, même si son partenaire venait de le badigeonner de lubrifiant. Dès qu'il vit que c'était April, il se redressa, repoussant son amant,mais sans brutalité.

« _Oui, April? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ » questionna-t-il sommairement.

 _« Léo! »_ Le policier écarta son oreille un bref instant du téléphone, tellement que la voix de la journaliste était hystérique « _Je suis revenue au studio. Quelqu'un a appelé pour moi…disant qu'il avait un message pour April O'Neill. J'ai envoyé des policiers le chercher. Ils ne t'ont pas encore appelé? »_

Commençant à ressentir la panique d'April, Léo nia.

 _« Tu devrais t'habiller. Tu vas être convoqué au poste. Je t'envoie la photo que j'ai prise »_

Léo repoussa les couvertures et devant Usagi interloqué, il marcha à toute vitesse vers leur salle de bain, tout en fixant son téléphone des yeux, attendant la photo.

Elle vint, affichant une feuille tachée de sang :

« _**Une personne a saigné pour toi, bébé, comme mon cœur le fait. Puisque tu ne comprends pas, je vais multiplier par 4 le nombres de bons citoyens de New York qui mourront chaque soir. 4 ce soir, 16 demain, 64 après demain et 258 le jour suivant, si tu ne rentres pas à la maison, bébé.**_ **LSK**

 _ **April ONeil : Interview donc quelqu'un de plus intéressant! »**_

Le cœur de Léo stoppa à ses mots. Le « LSK » signifiait que le tueur avait accès à la télévision, avait vu le reportage d'April et avait apprécié de toute évidence le surnom. La menace d'autant de victimes dans les prochains jours le fit frissonner. Il était impossible qu'il puisse décapiter un nombre insensé comme 258 victimes en une nuit, mais Léo savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les déséquilibrés. Clairement, ce Love Song Killer s'était fait larguer et le prenait mal. Il savait comment la jalousie pouvait causer des ravages et une nausée d'anxiété le prit. Et ce ne fut que quand la seconde vibration de son téléphone retentit qu'il sortit de sa paralysie. Comme April l'avait prédit, il était convoqué d'urgence.

Il était en grande réunion, discutant de la menace avec ses supérieurs. Alors que le chef du Département minimisait que le tueur puisse autant augmenter son nombre de victimes aussi rapidement, on leur rapporta qu'effectivement 4 personnes avaient été tuées, décapitées, un cd près d'elle, aux quatre coins de la ville. Cette fois-ci, elles n'étaient même plus asiatiques et ce n'étaient pas que des femmes. Ce changement de type de victimes soudainement et de lieux du crime parut louche à Léo. Le tueur élargissait soudain son champ de cibles potentielles et son territoire de chasse, mais pourquoi?

Dans le silence de la salle de réunion, on brancha un vieux lecteur cd. Même l'emploi de cd était archaïque avait fait remarquer April. De moins en moins de personnes en utilisait et c'était pour elle, un indice important.

Les chansons étaient encore toutes des chansons d'amour et de jalousie et exaspéré, le chef fit signe d'éteindre l'appareil.

« _Nous avons à faire avec un dangereux psychopathe. Nous devons poursuivre la couverture médiatique. Cela à l'air de lui avoir plu. Dans son délire d'orgueil, il fera peut-être une erreur. Il réclame quelqu'un d'important, je ferai cette entrevue avec Miss O'Neill moi-même. »_

Après avoir buché de nombreuses heures sur le cas, on permit à Leo de retourner chez lui en fin d'après-midi, lui promettant de se débrouiller sans lui une quinzaine d'heure au moins. Trop épuisé, il ne fit pas les milles et une manœuvres habituelles pour semer un éventuel poursuivant. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de Raphael qui devait sagement boire une bière quelque part avec des collègues ou des amis, alors que de bien plus dangereux sociopathes sévissaient en ville. Malgré son intérêt pour l'affaire, il prit deux somnifères et laissa un mot à Usagi, pas encore rentré, lui demandant de visionner les nouvelles pour lui. Il allait dormir, devant avoir au moins quelques heures de sommeil s'il était encore appelé en pleine nuit. Trop fatigué même pour se déshabiller, il garda son uniforme, n'enlevant que la veste.

Ce fut son réveil qui l'éveilla à 5h. Il avait, étonnamment, merveilleusement bien dormi. Il se rappela vaguement encore avoir fait des rêves érotiques au sujet de Raphael et son membre dur et dressé, semblait s'en souvenir aussi. Le Raphael de ses rêves lui avait semblé si réel qui lui semblait presque sentir encore la chaleur de son corps et la caresses de ses lèvres avec son haleine parfumée à la cannelle. Sans doute, son petit ami l'avait peut-être molesté un peu durant son sommeil, pensa-t-il, regardant vers son côté, sans le voir distinctement. Usagi dormait paisiblement et Léo ne voulant pas l'éveiller, car celui-ci, le bienheureux, était en congé. Il devait l'être aussi, mais il se demandait s'il aurait encore un jour de congé avec le fou courant dans les rues de New York.

Avec appréhension, se rappelant son devoir, il regarda son cellulaire.

15 personnes étaient mortes cette nuit, mais cette fois-ci toutes dans leur lit. Le tueur, plus audacieux encore, s'infiltrait maintenant dans les maisons, toujours laissant un cd. April avait reçu un autre message du tueur et lui demandait de la rappeler. Il se prit déjà la tête, le geste devenant presque un tic. La journée allait être rude.

Il se leva et sans éveiller Usagi, il sorti à tâtons du lit pour se doucher. Il se déshabilla, puis ouvrit l'eau chaude avec un soupir d'aise. Le souvenir de son rêve était encore vivace, mais il refusa de se masturber alors que des gens pleuraient des membres de leur famille parce que lui, Léonardo, était trop incompétent pour trouver le coupable.

Pris dans ses sombres pensées, il n'apprécia pas la douche comme à l'habitude, l'esprit tourmenté de question et se sentant oppressé, sans raison particulière. Pourquoi 15 victimes au lieu du 16 promis? Le tueur s'était-il trompé dans ses calculs, trop emporté par son carnage? Ou une victime, n'avait pas été encore retrouvée?

Quand il sortit enfin de la douche, il s'arrêta net. Ses vêtements, qu'il avait plié sur le dessus de la corbeille à linge n'étaient plus là. Avait-il, trop préoccupé, rêvé les avoir posés là? Soudain, il tendit l'oreille, une musique rythmée provenant de la chambre.

Rapidement, Léo dégaina l'arme qu'il cachait dans la salle de bain. Désormais, il en cachait une et même deux, dans chaque pièce, au cas où. D'un coup de pied, il défonça la porte de sa chambre. La pièce était toujours dans l'obscurité, mais il n'alluma pas le plafonnier, l'odeur cuivré le renseignant sur ce qu'il allait voir.

Il appuya sur les touches 911 de son cellulaire, toujours pointant son arme vers un ennemi invisible, son cerveau n'enregistrant pas les paroles, trop choqué, de la chanson du Love Song Killer.

 _« Wake up call_  
 _Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_  
 _Don't you care about me anymore?_  
 _Don't you care about me?_  
 _I don't think so_  
 _Six foot tall_  
 _Came without a warning, so I had to shoot him dead_  
 _He won't come around here anymore_  
 _Come around here?_  
 _I don't think so »_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chanson: Crush de Garbage**

* * *

On l'avait amené au poste. Il n'avait pas vu le cadavre d'Usagi. On lui posa de nombreuses questions et Leo savait bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec des soupçons, malgré qu'il fût reconnu pour aimer les katanas, que son petit ami ait été tué pratiquement en sa présence et qu'il était notoire également qu'un de ses frères était profondément instable.

Les policiers sur les lieux du crime avaient bien fait leur boulot et avait relevé plusieurs détails qui distinguaient ce meurtre des autres commis le même soir et aussi disculpaient Léo.

Tout d'abord, Usagi avait été tiré de l'extérieur, d'une balle dans le crâne, par une carabine de Sniper postée de l'immeuble en face. L'impact de balle avait traversé la fenêtre, prouvant que la personne avait tiré légèrement en hauteur et donc, innocentant Leo qui, s'il avait voulu tué son petit ami, n'aurait pas eu à sortir. Quelques gouttes de sang prouvaient que le corps avait été déplacé avec facilité, et non trainé et donc, le tueur devait être plus fort qu'Usagi lui-même, ce qui n'était pas nécessairement le cas de Léo dont la musculature était à peu près semblable au défunt.

De plus, un test sanguin avait révélé que Léo avait bien pris des somnifères la veille, que la douche avait été utilisée juste avant son appel au 911 et qu'il lui manquait bien un uniforme.

Donc, tout prouvait que les déclarations du policer étaient véridiques. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui embêtait Léo actuellement. Il savait qu'il disait la vérité.

Usagi, tout comme Karai avait été assassiné et il n'avait rien pu faire pour les défendre.

 _« Ce que nous trouvons particulier ici est que la scène de crime différe légèrement des autres. Nous essayons de découvrir ce qu'Usagi Myamoto avait de distinct des autres pour que l'assassin agisse différemment et nous avons besoin de votre aide pour cela, Chef »_

Les yeux douloureux de Léonardo se levèrent vers eux. Il se détestait : il n'avait pas osé ouvrir la lumière de la chambre, comme un enfant il n'avait même pas eu le courage de demander des détails. Pourtant, n'était-il pas supposé être sans peur? C'était son travail. Il devait passer par-dessus sa propre souffrance afin de cesser ce massacre.

« _Explique-moi…qu'avez-vous remarqué de différent ?_ »

Les deux détectives se regardèrent, puis l'un avoua :

« _Il a été…euh…castré. On a retrouvé le …membre tranché plus bas dans la rue. Un chien…le mangeait_ »

Une nausée saisit Léonardo, mais d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme, il ordonna aux détectives de continuer.

 _« L'assassin a laissé la tête en place, cette fois-ci…mais a ...abimé le visage_. »

L'autre détective glissa une photo, à l'envers, sur la table. Le cœur battant, Leo hésita avant de la retourner. Il savait que ce qu'il allait voire hanterait ses nuits pour le restant de sa vie. Mais, professionnel, il la retourna.

Il eut peine à reconnaitre ce qu'il voyait, ne voyant que ce qui lui semblait un ballon rouge.

« _L'assassin a enveloppé la tête d'un sac en plastique, ce qui a empêché le sang de se répandre sur l'oreiller et de vous réveiller. De même, la plaie entre les jambes…on lui a enfilé une couche pour adultes. Vous comprenez que si ce n'était de la musique, le meurtre ne semble même pas commis par le même détraqué. D'ailleurs, c'est inhabituel. Un des deux cd a été mis dans ce lecteur qui ne vous appartient pas. Habituellement, le tueur ne laisse qu'un cd, sans s'embarrasser de l'appareil. Ce meurtre a été plus peaufiné et l'individu était très déterminé comme le prouve tout ce matériel déplacé : la carabine, le lecteur, la couche, le sac, les deux cd et la quelconque arme blanche qui a servi à charcuter son visage. Ce n'est pas un couteau, en tout cas. »_

Il tendit une autre photo à Leo qui, silencieux la détailla.

Il avait déjà vu des entailles comme cela, aux commissures des lèvres, faisant à la victime un sourire diabolique de Joker. Le meurtre du célèbre Dahlia noir était connu de tous, mais les plaies étaient plus épaisses que si elles avaient été faites avec le tranchant d'un canif On avait aussi tranché les lèvres et la langue et Léo, qui avait vu le corps des précédentes victimes fronça les sourcils. Ce meurtre était trop différent.

 _« Un imitateur ? »_ questionna Léo

 _« Possible »_ admit un des policiers. _« Les infos qui ont transpiré dans les médias l'ont peut-être inspirés »_

Léo demeura songeur. Heureusement que Donnie revenait de Floride ce soir.

« _Vous avez parlé d'un second cd. Le type de chansons avaient-il un lien? Miss O'Neill a parlé de chanson d'amour à la télévision, sans donner plus de détails._ »

« _Le disque trouvé sur le ventre de M. Myaomto était une copie de « Delilah » de Tom Jones, sans doute une référence aux entailles du visage. Mais ce morceau raconte aussi une histoire de crime passionnel_ » expliqua en haussant les épaules un des policiers.

Léo avait l'impression qu'un gros morceau de l'histoire lui échappait, mais si ce fou se faisait des émules, il fallait l'arrêter absolument en mettant de côté son propre deuil. Usagi l'aurait voulu ainsi. Après tout, le réel LSK, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, avait promis 64 victimes.

Alors, qu'il réfléchissait, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, son supérieur entra.

« _Johnson, salle de réunion, tout de suite! Votre amie la journaliste est ici_ »

Le cœur battant, Leo se leva et suivit :

Jamais il n'avait vu le bureau en tel effervescence. On le mit rapidement au parfum :

Un autobus de touristes avait explosé au centre-ville et l'attentat avait été revendiqué par le LSK. 64 personnes se trouvait exactement à l'intérieur du bus.

A ce détail, le cœur de Leo fit un bond : il n'était que midi.

Sur le projecteur de la salle de réunion, le dernier message du tueur, envoyé à April O Neil, lui brulait presque la rétine. L'auteur de ces lignes sinistres avait tué et mutilé son partenaire.

 _ **« Bébé, il fait froid sans toi. Te voir a stimulé mon impatience. Si tu connais quelqu'un de bon en math, fais-lui faire le calcul suivant : Dans 12 heures, 256 personnes, dans 24 h, 1024…Dans cinq jours, plus personnes dans Manhattan ne pourra essuyer les larmes de tes beaux yeux bleus. Rentre à la maison. April O'Neill : mauvaise entrevue. »**_

April tendit le cd qui accompagnait les lignes dactylographiées et une musique funèbre envahit la pièce;

 _I wo_ _uld die for you_

 _I would die for you_

 _I've been dying just to feel you by my side_

 _To know that you're mine_

 _I will cry for you_

 _I will cry for you_

 _I will wash away your pain with all my tears_

 _And drown your fear_

 _I will pray for you_

 _I will pray for you_

 _I will sell my soul for something pure and true_

 _Someone like you_

 _See your face ever place that I walk in_

 _Hear your voice every time that I'm talking_

 _You will believe in me_

 _And I will never be ignored_

 _I will burn for you_

 _Feel pain for you_

 _I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart_

 _And tear it apart_

 _I will lie for you_

 _Beg and steal for you_

 _I will crawl on hands and knees until you see_

 _You're just like me_

 _Violate all the love that I'm missing_

 _Throw away all the pain that I'm living_

 _You will believe in me_

 _And I could never be ignored_

 _I would die for you_

 _I would kill for you_

 _I would steal for you_

 _I'd do time for you_

 _I would wait for you_

 _I'd make room for you_

 _I'd sail ships for you_

 _To be close to you_

 _To be part of you_

 _'Cause I believe in you_

 _I believe in you_

 _I would die for you »_

April l'observait et Léo se dit que la journaliste devait compter sur lui pour résoudre ce mystère avant que la ville soit à feu et à sang. Si ce fou furieux commençait à jouer avec des explosifs, le niveau de danger pour les citoyens de la ville venait de décupler.

Tout le monde parlait à la fois, discutant des possibles indices, remettant toutes les chansons et le mal de tête de Léo empira avec cette cacophonie.

Le chef du Bureau frappa du poing sur la table.

 _« Nous savons ce que le tueur veut. Que sa femme revienne. Nous devons la trouver et se servir d'elle comme appât. Cet halluciné a mis sa menace à exécution et a fait près de cent victimes en moins de deux mois. Il promet de frapper deux fois par jour. Nous ne pouvons-nous permettre encore 256 victimes »_

Un commandant, celui interrogé par April, le premier jour, intervient :

 _« Comment la trouver? Nous ne savons que la couleur de ses yeux? C'est pire que la pantoufle de Cendrillon »_

Les discussions reprirent de plus belle, tous les officiers détectives analysant chaque meurtre et chaque trace. Leo, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta quand April apparut à ses côtés :

 _« Leo, je dois te parler. En privé._ » chuchota-elle.

L'assisant chef, après avoir fait un signe à son supérieur, fut autorisé à suivre April.

Une fois dans son bureau, Léo, avec plus d'impatience que nécessaire, demanda à April ce qu'elle voulait.

 _« Un dangereux psychopathe est en liberté et menace de tuer 256 personnes d'ici minuit, donc dépêche-toi, April. Je n'ai pas le temps_ »

Les yeux clairs de la jeune femme le fixèrent avec sérieux.

 _« Tu n'as pas pensé que ce dangereux psychopathe pouvait être Raphael ?_ »

A ce prénom, tout l'air quitta les poumons de Leo, comme s'il avait pris un direct dans l'estomac.

Il secoua la tête farouchement :

« _Non, bien sûr que non…Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une telle abomination? Raph n'est pas un assassin!_ » protesta Leo, indigné.

 _« Il a tenté de te tuer, non ?_ » riposta April, logique.

 _« Il ne se laisse emporter par la violence que lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, directement. Raph ne ferait pas de mal à d'innocentes personnes. Il n'est pas comme cela. Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais April »_ déclara-t-il sèchement.

La journaliste posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Elle savait que cette vérité pourrait être difficile à admettre pour son ami :

« _Leo, c'est seulement que tu es directement lié à deux des victimes. Et le tueur a spécifié avoir VU récemment sa flamme, d'où son impatience et sa précipitation nouvelle à commettre des crimes.. L'assassin s'est infiltré chez-toi hier soir. »_ April s'arrêta, mais poursuivit voyant le policier peu convaincu, malgré que pour elle, ce fut une évidence, qu'elle ne concevait pas que les autres hommes n'avaient pas vue. _« Puis, d'après ce que j'ai compris, le tueur est un homme possessif et un tireur d'élite avec des connaissances sur les explosifs, qui a vécu une rupture assez récente avec une personne aux yeux bleus et qui ne s'en remet pas. Sans compter que le tueur semble me connaitre et vouloir que j'interview une personne en particulier. Quel surnom Raph te donnait?_

Léo fit un geste de la main pour signifier que c'était absurde et qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'en rappeler. C'était déjà suffisamment mal qu'il regrettait Raph durant son sommeil. Il ne voulait y penser le jour, quand il pouvait forcer sa conscience loin de lui. Oui, Raph, très souvent l'appelait _« Bébé »_ mais pas plus souvent que _« Trésor »_ et encore moins que _« Fearless »._ Ce n'était pas lui. Des tas de personnes avaient les yeux bleus, comme la journaliste elle-même. April lisait trop de romans.

A bout de nerfs, mais tentant de demeurer calme, il prit congé de la journaliste.

 _« Donnie revient ce soir, April. Son intelligence m'aidera à voir clair. J'espère seulement qu'il ne sera pas trop tard. On m'a dit de prendre ma journée, à cause de ce qui s'est passé…Je n'ai pas vu Mikey depuis près de trois semaines. De toute façon, je ne peux plus dormir chez-moi. Appelle-moi s'il y a du nouveau »._

April secoua la tête, murmura qu'elle espérait qu'il ne serait effectivement pas trop tard et quitta le bureau.

MPTOUX ET EFFARAIZ; La fin approche...


	37. Chapter 37

Léo, dès hors de l'édifice, avait été directement se réfugier dans sa voiture pour avoir sa dépression nerveuse. Puis, après avoir pleuré plusieurs minutes, il s'était calmé et raisonné. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être faible : on comptait sur lui. On lui avait laissé un 24 heures pour se calmer de ses émotions. Il aurait pu réclamer un congé plus long que 24 heures, mais avec la cité en effervescence, chaque homme au poste avait son importance.

Repensant aux indices laissés, il consulta l'heure et jugea que Donnie ne devait pas être encore à l'aéroport de Miami. Peut-être devrait-il lui passer ce coup de fil immédiatement, lui faire part de toutes les informations en sa possession, afin que Donnie puisse utiliser son temps de vol à cogiter sur ce cas.

Mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Lui et Donnie s'étaient disputés au téléphone. Don ne rentrerait pas ce soir, finalement. Léo lui avait expliqué qu'un dangereux psychopathe menaçait la ville et qu'Usagi avait été assassiné chez-lui, mais la résolution de Donatello n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

« _Tu ne te rends pas compte, Donnie! J'ai dormi à côté de son cadavre, alors que son meurtrier était caché quelque part chez-moi_ » avait crié Léo, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Don avait soupiré, juré qu'il comprenait, mais avait expliqué qu'ayant enfin retrouvé la personne pour laquelle il s'était déplacé jusqu'en Floride, il ne partirait pas sans l'avoir vue. Il avait coupé les protestations de Léo en spécifiant que c'était sans doute leur unique chance de sauver Raphael.

Léonardo, alors, s'était tu. Usagi avait compté pour lui, les citoyens de New-York comptaient pour lui, mais Raphael tout autant. Pouvait-il dire « plus » sans être un monstre d'égoïsme?

Donatello avait interprété correctement son silence et avait promis de ne rapporter son retour que de 24 à 36 heures, pas plus.

Léo avait alors, raccroché, impuissant : Il était presque 16h. Dans 6 heures, 256 personnes seraient tuées et dans 18 heures, 1024, s'ils n'agissaient pas avec assez de célérité

Il essayait de se dire qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne de favoriser son frère au détriment de milliers de vies innocentes. Il fit taire ses remords en se disant que Donnie, bien qu'intelligent, n'était pas le policier que lui était. Le combat de Donnie était de trouver une cure pour Raphael. Son devoir à lui était de mettre le criminel derrière les verrous.

Il conduisit, songeur en pensant à ce qu'April avait insinué. Oui, s'il ne connaissait pas Raphael, il pouvait admettre qu'il y avait des similitudes troublantes. Mais il connaissait l'âme de son frère. Oui, Raph avait un tempérament, oui, il était possessif, mais au point de faire sauter un bus de touristes innocents? Non.

Il arriva enfin chez Don, qui, ayant pris Mikey sous son aile, vivait dans un magnifique loft bien éclairé dans le quartier financier à un quart d'heure à peine d'où il vivait avec Usagi. Il allait peut-être devoir vivre à nouveau avec eux. Il savait que Donatello, de toute façon, préférait cette alternative. Malgré sa bonne impression d'Usagi, il avait été reluctant à le laisser partir. Don avait, depuis Raphael, des réflexes de grand frère et se montrait immensément protecteur des deux qui lui restait.

Il avait changé Mikey d'école dès l'internement de Raph et il était inscrit désormais à une école d'art très recherchées. Michelangelo y était heureux entre ses cours de dessin, de danse et de comédie. Mais craignant que Mikey tourne mal, devenu paranoïaque depuis Raphael, Donnie avait engagé une gouvernante, qui s'assurait du bien-être du benjamin en l'absence de son grand frère. Don, effectivement, travaillait beaucoup, six jours sur sept et passait son temps libre dans son propre laboratoire-maison qu'il s'était aménagé.

Après l'incident où Raph avait perdu la tête et que Don avait dû prendre des ciseaux pour délivrer Léo de son piège en silicone, le scientifique avait supplié Léo de ne plus travailler du tout, arguant, avec raison, que son salaire suffirait pour les faire vivre décemment, tous les trois, tout en prodiguant une pension à Raphael, mais Léo avait refusé. Il n'avait pas voulu sacrifier son indépendance à Raphael qu'il adorait. Il n'allait pas la compromettre pour Donatello, tout généreux était-il. Ce qui fait qu'il avait heureux d'aménager avec Usagi qui ne semblait nullement homme à vouloir contrôler Léonardo.

Mais, sans pousser l'extrême jusqu'à cesser de travailler, il allait devoir, qu'il le veule ou non, réaménager chez Don quelques temps.

Il passa la soirée avec Michelangelo, l'écoutant raconter les petits riens anodins qui parsemaient son quotidien d'étudiant, le bien heureux, alors qu'il mangeait les pâtes putanesca de la gouvernante italienne. L'ainé, ne souhaitant pas gâcher l'humeur festive de son frère ne lui parla pas de la mort d'Usagi, annonçant uniquement qu'il allait revenir vivre avec eux peut-être un mois ou deux.

 _« Oh! »_ s'était seulement écrié le benjamin, l'air compatissant. _« Je comprends. Passer d'un type comme Raphie a un mec comme Usagi, ça doit décoiffer »._

Léo ne l'avait pas contredit, mais un pli se forma sur son front. Mikey avait VU Raphael tenter de le violer, Mikey s'était fait disloquer l'épaule en tentant d'arracher le forcené du corps ligoté de son autre frère. Et pourtant, dans la voix de Mikey, il y avait comme une dévalorisation d'Usagi par rapport à son ex-copain et cela le sidéra.

Ne voulant pas regarder les actualités et effrayer son petit frère, Léo, tout en gardant son cellulaire près de lui, décida d'essayer d'agir normalement pour le bien du plus jeune et joua donc à des jeux vidéo jusqu'à 21h30, malgré l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur. Après avoir perdu une douzaine de parties, il jugea qu'il était mieux pour lui de tenter de dormir plutôt que de feindre la normalité, ce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire.

Il souhaita donc bonne nuit à Michelangelo et alla se coucher dans la chambre d'ami qui avait été la sienne,durant quelques semaines, suite à leur déménagement précipité.

Le lit était confortable, et sous la couette douce, Leo se sentait comme dans agréable cocon, mais malgré que son corps épuisé souhaitât dormir, son esprit enfiévré de questions et de suppositions ne le lui permettait pas. Il avait beau essayer de s'interdire d'y repenser, il en revenait toujours à cela :

Raph avait paru jaloux de Karai et elle était morte. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait découvert sa relation avec Usagi et soit donc le responsable de sa mort sauvage?

 _« Non, Léo, arrête de te faire des scénarios. April a trop d'imagination. Raphael ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il y a un fossé entre être jaloux et un tueur »_.

Il se tourna, pour faire dos, à son cellulaire, sur la table de nuit, pour éviter de le fixer bêtement comme il l'avait faite toute la soirée.

Il ne put y tenir et ressaisit l'appareil, se disant qu'il allait au moins lire les grands titres des actualités. Il n'était pas 23 heures et donc, sans doute, aucune victime pour le moment, mais pouvaient-ils se fier à la parole d'un meurtrier?

Soudain, il se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts : un suspect avait été arrêté par la police et avait confessé les crimes.

Avec frénésie, repoussant la couverture, il appela au poste pour se faire confirmer la nouvelle. Oui, un suspect était détenu et était en ce moment même interrogé.

 _« De quoi a-t-il l'air? »_ questionna Léo impulsivement et sa question pris par surprise l'officier au téléphone.

 _« J'sais pas chef, je l'ai qu'entraperçu. Un type brun »_

Cette description sommaire n'eut pas l'heur de plaire à Léonardo, mais, malgré ses questions, il ne put en tirer rien de plus.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait aller au poste. Il devait éclaircir ce doute semé par April. Il s'habilla rapidement.

Mikey, heureusement, était couché, ce qui évita à son grand frère d'inventer une raison pour laquelle il sortait si tardivement, tout en uniforme.

En route, il se répéta que cela ne pouvait être Raphael : son frère était beaucoup trop impressionnant physiquement pour passer aussi inaperçu chez un policier. « Un type brun » était loin d'être suffisant pour le qualifier et n'était pas la première chose qui venait à l'esprit.

Mais bien que son frère lui manquait énormément, il souhaitait de toutes ses forces qu'April se soit trompé : cela ne devait pas être lui, au poste, sinon Léo ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner la mort d'autant d'innocentes personnes en plus de celle de Karai et d'Usagi.

Arrivé au poste, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle d'interrogatoire où le suspect était détenu et là, un immense soulagement l'envahit :

Ce n'était pas Raphael. C'était un homme brun, très mince, le front dégarni et son air fatigué était celui d'un homme d'environ 48 ans. Effectivement, rien de particulier ne ressortait de sa personne et Léo comprenait la vague description. Pourtant cet homme qui avait l'air d'un simple comptable était, selon les policiers, le psychopathe recherché. Oui, Léo admettait que le tic de l'œil de gauche de l'homme et son air extenué et dépressif, dévoilait peut-être un être un peu névrosé, mais guère plus. Mais il ne se laissa pas distraire : personne n'a « Tueur en Série » d'estamper sur le front. Cela serait trop facile.

Léo se fit expliquer ce qui avait amener à l'arrestation de l'homme et fronça les sourcils. Le suspect errait dans le centre-ville et après avoir été appréhendé, par les policiers sur un mode d'alerte avec le menace de LSK planant dans l'air, on l'avait sommairement fouillé et on avait trouvé sur lui un cd et un couteau. L'homme venait justement de confesser ses crimes.

Un pli creusa le front de Léo en regardant les pièces à conviction. Le couteau à manche rouge était le même que celle que n'importe quelle ménagère aurait acheté chez Wal-Mart. Personne ne pouvait trancher des têtes avec cela, ni faire les blessures que portaient Usagi. De plus, le LSK avait utilisé des explosifs la dernière fois. S'il voulait tuer 256 personnes ce soir, ce n'est pas avec un couteau à légumes bas de gamme qu'il le pourrait. Mais cet homme avait « avoué »

Il questionna le suspect, d'une question ouverte, afin que le suspect se piège :

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« J'ferai n'importe quoi pour que ma femme revienne, vous comprenez. Elle m'a laissé pour ce type… »_

Léo n'écouta pas vraiment, tournant le cd entre ses doigts et interrompit brusquement les jérémiades du suspect pour interroger ses hommes.

 _« Avez-vous écouté le cd? »_

Un des policiers indiquant le lecteur toujours dans la pièce du menton.

 _« Oui, chef, c'est du même type que les autres. »_

Léo pris par le doute et suivant son instinct, mit le disque dans le lecteur. Une musique familière, qui lui retournait les tripes, surgit des haut-parleurs. Il ne mit pas le doigt sur la cause de son mal à l'aise immédiatement :

 _I didn't hear what you were saying_

 _I live on raw emotion, baby_

 _I answer questions, never maybe_

 _And I'm not kind if you betray me_

 _So, who the hell are you to save me?_

 _I never would have made it, babe_

 _If you needed love_

 _Well, then, ask for love_

 _Could have given love_

 _Now I'm taking love_

 _And it's not my fault_

 _'Cause you both deserve_

 _What's coming now_

 _So don't say a word_

 _Wake up call_

 _Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

 _Don't you care about me anymore?_

 _Don't you care about me?_

 _I don't think so_

 _Six foot tall_

 _Came without a warning, so I had to shoot him dead_

 _He won't come around here anymore_

 _Come around here?_

 _I don't think so_

 _Would have bled to make you happy_

 _You didn't need to treat me that way_

…

" _Arrêtez!"_ s'écria Léo, comprenant enfin les raisons de son oppression. Il se tourna, haletant vers le suspect, qui regarda Léo d'un drôle d'air.

« _Cette chanson est particulièrement parlante. L'avez-vous déjà utilisé pour un autre crime?_ »

L'homme hésita, ne sachant que répondre. Le titre des chansons n'étaient jamais inclus dans les médias. C'était une information uniquement connue des plus hauts gradés des forces de l'ordre. Par hasard, ce névrosé avait utilisé la chanson déjà choisie pour le meurtre d'Usagi. Il n'avait pas écouté les paroles, la première fois, trop choqué, mais soudain, chaque mot se détachait de la musique, venant marquer sa psyché d'une trace indélébile. Un tout nouveau sens lui apparaissait sous ces mots :

 **«** _ **Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed**_

 _ **Don't you care about me anymore?"**_

L'assassin d'Usagi contrairement à son habitude avait fait jouer le cd, comme pour s'assurer que son message passerait mieux. Pour être sûr que Léo l'entendrait.

 _« Focus, Léo »_ se dit-il. _« Ne pense pas à ça pour le moment. Cela ne veut rien dire »_

" _Avez-vous une photo de votre femme?"_ questionna abruptement Léo.

Le suspect obtempéra et l'on découvrit dans son portefeuille la photo de son ex-épouse que Léo détailla avec avidité. Elle avait de jolis yeux noisette.

« _Vous feriez n'importe quoi pour le retour de votre femme, n'est-ce pas ?»_ l'apostropha Léo en un souffle. « _Même vous accuser de crimes qui ne sont pas les vôtres, afin d'avoir l'air intéressant !»._

L'homme baissa la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une détonation épouvantable se fit entendre.

Léonardo se redressa rapidement, courant vers la sortie :

 _« Ce n'est pas lui. LSK est toujours libre »_


	38. Chapter 38

Chanson: One way or another de Blondie

* * *

Il avait couru, ne prenant même pas le temps de prendre sa voiture, sachant que de toute façon, il ne pourrait aller bien loin avec les rues qui seraient fermées et la foule en panique. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Six coins de rues plus loin, des décombres fumants remplaçait ce qui avait dû être une tour à logement anonyme. Consterné, Léo calcula bien vite, d'après le rayon des dommages, que bien plus de 256 personnes avaient dû périr dans cet attentat.

Alors que, courant dans tous les sens, il allait aux informations tout en portant des secours, son cellulaire vibra. Trop préoccupé à délivrer un enfant de sept ans sous les décombres, il l'ignora. Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard, quand il n'y eut plus rien à faire et qu'on dénombra un nombre de victime entre 350 et 450 qu'il regarda son téléphone pour constater les 5 appels manqués d'April ainsi qu'une sommation pour une réunion d'urgence de la part du Bureau. Il serra les dents : sans doute la journaliste avait reçu de nouveaux indices de la part du tueur. Il appuya sur la touche pour composer le numéro de la jeune femme, tout en réalisant quelque chose : que le tueur se réfère uniquement à April était en soi une particularité troublante.

April avait peut-être raison…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée, se censurant lui-même, que la rouquine répondit;

 _« Léo! Viens chez-moi immédiatement »_

Il soupira, irrité. Il n'avait pas envie qu'April détourne son attention de possibles véritables indices avec ses suppositions ridicules au sujet de Raphael. Il était là, les pieds dans les décombres où beaucoup plus de gens que prévus avait péris. Si ce psychopathe continuait, en faisant plus de morts que prévu, dans douze heures, le nombre de victimes serait catastrophique.

« _April, je n'ai pas le temps…Je suis attendu. Tout ce que tu sais, tu peux venir le rapporter au poste. »_

« _Léo…_ »

Il raccrocha.

* * *

Il détestait le café noir. Mais lorsqu'il est 8h et qu'on n'a pas dormi de la nuit, le café noir est une nécessité. Le cd avait été rapporté par un citoyen quelconque cette fois-ci qui avait trouvé une enveloppe libellée pour le Bureau d'Investigation. L'homme avait été abreuvé de questions, mais il ne savait rien de plus. Il avait été voir un policier qui était sur place, mais celui-ci lui avait conseillé d'aller porter l'enveloppe directement au Bureau, ce qu'il avait fait.

Léo faisait tourner son crayon, réfléchissant, alors que ses yeux relisaient ses notes prises durant la réunion. Des profileurs du FBI étaient venu, afin de les aider à établir un profil du suspect.

C'était bien peu :

Selon eux, la musique avait joué un rôle dans la relation des deux parties, donc la rupture ou le tueur était simplement mélomane.

Le tueur devenait plus confiant : la brutalité du meurtre d'Usagi avait nécessité que le tueur demeure sur place plus longtemps que nécessaire. Selon l'autopsie, Usagi, lors de la découverte de son corps était mort depuis près de six heures. Cette pensée donnait froid dans le dos à Léo. Il avait dormi aux côtés du cadavre de son petit ami durant des heures…avec de toute évidence l'assassin chez lui.

On avait relevé les empreintes partout, mais on n'avait trouvé que des traces de pas, relevant uniquement la pointure du tueur et confirmant son sexe masculin, quoique personne n'en eut jamais douté. Selon cette pointure, l'homme devait mesurer au moins 1m80, mais c'était déjà ce que s'était dit Léo. Pour déplacer Usagi, dans ses bras, comme un paquet, l'homme devait être grand et fort. Comme…

Il se morigéna. Il devait arrêter de divaguer à penser à Raph. Ce n'était pas Raph. Oui, Raph aimait la musique, mais pas plus que n'importe quelle personne.

Il pensa à la dernière chanson, pas du tout du style de Raph. Elle était agressive autant dans ses paroles que dans le rythme et à l'écoute, il était facile de dire que le tueur s'impatientait. D'où le nombre beaucoup plus important de victimes.

 ** _« One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya' ,get ya', get ya'"_**

Il frissonna. Ce…terroriste, car désormais, il venait de dépasser le stade de tueur en série pour mériter ce titre, était un sociopathe vraiment timbré.

Cela avait intéressé beaucoup les profileurs et les autres détectives de savoir ce que le tueur avait fait chez Léo. L'appartement avait été passé au peigne fin afin de voir si le tueur avait pu laisser une autre trace, comme sa salive sur un verre d'eau ou sur une cigarette, puisqu'il était demeuré si longtemps. Sauf pour son uniforme, rien n'avait semblé avoir disparu. Les policiers lui avait remis son portefeuille qui avait été lui, de toute évidence, sorti de ses poches d'uniforme et laissé là.

Soudain, pris d'une intuition, il toucha son portefeuille et l'ouvrit : il compta les billets rapidement et réalisa soudain que, fort probablement, le tueur n'avait pas soutiré un 20$ de son portefeuille. Pourtant, il l'avait eu en main, car il l'avait enlevé de ses poches, en volant l'uniforme. Et celui d'Usagi, il le savait, avait été trouvé vide. C'était un autre indice des profileurs : le tueur avait besoin d'argent car toutes les victimes, tuées à la main, avait été dépouillée. Par contre, aucune n'avait été violée, laissant croire que l'assassin voulait demeurer « fidèle à sa belle » comme le profileur avait dit. Les crimes était donc une forme suprême de chantage, en plus d'être dans un but économique, avait-il conclu.

Par contre, Léo avait toujours 200$ dans son portefeuille. L'assassin d'Usagi s'était infiltré chez-lui et avait tué la personne éveillée à la place de celle endormie, ce qui aurait été beaucoup plus facile. Puis, il avait volé l'argent d'Usagi, mais pas son uniforme à lui. Il avait pris celui de Léo, mais n'avait pas voulu de son argent. Oui, on avait déduit que le tueur cherchait peut-être à se déguiser en policier afin de susciter la confiance ou mieux se dissimuler dans la foule, mais pourquoi l'uniforme de Léo plutôt que celui d'Usagi? Il était de la même taille. Oui, celui de Léo était celui d'un haut-gradé, mais au contraire, si le tueur recherchait l'anonymat, celui de lieutenant d'Usagi aurait passé beaucoup plus inaperçu.

L'anxiété grimpa. Pourquoi le tueur l'avait épargné, lui? Pourquoi n'avoir pris la vie que d'Usagi et son argent?

Il garda sa question pour lui. S'il la posait…les autres soulèveraient peut-être une théorie qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre.

 _« Johnson! Vous êtes silencieux! Que pensez-vous de cette idée? »_

Mis au pied du mur, pris d'une idée subite, Léo ne répondit pas à la question mais s'écria

« _L'homme qui est venu nous rapporter le cd a vu un policier sur les lieux! Si c'était notre homme portant mon uniforme?_ »

Le chef se leva, après un geste sommaire pour signifier à Léo de creuser cette possibilité.

 _« Appelez tous les médias je dois donner cette conférence de presse sur le champ »_

Léonardo n'avait aucune idée de sur quoi allait porter la conférence de presse et ne contesta pas le fait que le Chef à nouveau parla en public de l'affaire, alors que cela avait déplu au terroriste la dernière fois.

Il avait sa propre enquête à faire.

Il exigea qu'on rappelât l'homme afin qu'il se représente au Bureau. Ce n'était pas le travail de Léo d'interroger des témoins, encor moins, seul, mais cette histoire était trop importante, pour qu'il se repose sur d'autres personnes, aussi compétentes étaient-elles.

L'homme répéta son histoire, mais Léo insista sur l'aspect du policier. Il avait déjà vérifié : l'endroit où le tueur avait laissé l'enveloppe n'était surveillée par aucune caméra et de même que les endroits où l'immeuble et le bus ayant explosés. Le terroriste avait soi un grand sens de l'observation ou des informations privilégiées.

 _« Parlez-moi du policier à qui vous avez tendu l'enveloppe. Avait-il quelque chose de particulier? »_

« _Ben, en fait, eut oui…c'était un costaud._ »

Le cœur de Léo, à cette information, se serra d'anxiété. Puis, il tenta de se rassurer : plusieurs policiers étaient des costauds.

 _« Autre chose? »_ insista-il

L'homme hésita visiblement :

 _« Ben, je veux pas avoir d'ennui, il avait peut-être ses raisons, mais son habit de policer n'était pas propre »_ Voyant Léo froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension, il développa davantage son idée _: « Je veux dire, je regarde le vôtre et il est fraichement pressé. Le sien avait pas vu un fer à repasser depuis des semaines… Puis, bon, il avait comme un truc qui dépassait de sa manche. Un bout de tissu pâle. Je ne trouvais pas que cela avait l'air règlementaire. Puis, il n'était pas rasé de près non plus.»_

L'assistant-chef ravala sa salive avec difficulté. Leur bandana. Mais celui de Raph était écarlate. Dans l'obscurité du parc, où l'homme l'avait rencontré à 23h, cela aurait dû passer pour être foncé et non clair. A moins que…

« _Sa chemise était bleue ou blanche?_ » Raph, de par son rang de sergent portait une chemise bleue, alors que celle de l'uniforme de Léo était blanche.

 _« Bleu. Je ne peux pas vous dire le rang exact. Il avait un insigne, mais je n'ai pas tant remarqué. Il avait les cheveux assez longs pour un policier, jusqu'ici"_ Il indiqua son cou avant de continuer. " _Bruns._ Il _avait aussi un truc autour du bas de son cou. Un tatouage, mais je ne peux pas dire de quoi. Un autre aussi sur l'avant-bras. Cela avait plus l'air de mots que de dessins et je ne voulais pas qu'un policier qui fait deux fois ma taille se mette en colère car je le détaillais. Vous comprenez_?! _Il avait une cigarette à la bouche et semblait impatient. C'est tout. »_

La mort dans l'âme, Léo se leva avec raideur et articula un remerciement mécanique à l'homme pour ses précieux renseignements, tout en le raccompagnant vers la sortie.

Une fois seul dans son bureau, Léonardo essaya de se convaincre qu'il se faisait des idées, que tout cela n'était que le fruit du hasard. Beaucoup de points indiquaient Raph, mais d'autres, non. Par exemple, Raph ne fumait pas, non? Et puis, à sa connaissance, il n'avait qu'un tatouage et les cheveux courts.

Mais, son bon sens l'obligea a admettre qu'une mauvaise habitude, un tatouage et des cheveux plus longs pouvaient s'acquérir facilement en près de trois mois.

Il ouvrit son téléphone et tenta de contacter April. Peut-être que la journaliste avait des informations qui disculpait Raph. Parce que, malgré que tout pointait dans cette direction, il ne pouvait s'agir de lui.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à son appel et, pendant un instant, Léo crut qu'elle avait été offusquée de son attitude cavalière de plus tôt, puis il se dit qu'elle devait être, comme tous les autres journalistes, à la conférence de presse de son supérieur.

Regardant à nouveau ses note, prises durant la réunion, il les classa selon ce qui pouvait indiquer que Raph et le terroriste était la même personne :

 **Pour :**

 **Début des crimes coïncidant avec sa sortie** (approximativement. Il ne connaissait pas la réelle date de sortie, Donatello ne lui en ayant pas fait part)

 **Possible jalousie vis-à vis de Karai et d'Usagi.** Coïncidence : c'était les deux victimes dont les corps avaient été les plus mutilés.

 **Bon tireur.**

 **Connaissance des explosifs.**

 **Grand et costaud.**

 **Yeux d'une autre couleur que bleu.** Les profileurs avaient conclu que souligner la couleur des yeux d'une autre personne pouvait indiquer que c'était un trait différent chez le tueur. Lui, Léo, avait, par hasard, des yeux bleus que Raph ADORAIT particulièrement

 **Porte un habit de sergent.** Comme Raph. Seul les sergents portent une chemise bleue avec un insigne.

 **Habileté digne d'un ninja:** Il semblait s'évanouir dans les airs.

 **Il n'avait pas voulu voler son argent,** n'emportant que son uniforme et ce, même pas pour le porter, puisqu'il avait encore son habit de sergent sur lui. Sans doute car Léo, l'ayant porté toute une journée et une nuit, l'uniforme devait être imprégné de son odeur.

La chanson choisie où l'homme avait tué son rival, surpris le matin dans le lit de son aimée, l'avait ébranlé. Si c'était bien Raph, il aurait pu effectivement se sentir trompé de trouver un autre que lui occupant le lit de Léo.

Raphael, s'il ne travaillait pas, avait sûrement besoin d'argent. Ce que lui donnait Leo et Donnie ne suffisaient pas pleinement.

Mais Raphael ne tuait pas pour l'argent uniquement. Augmenter sa pension de 2000$ par mois ne changerait rien, si c'était bien lui. Ce n'était qu'une horrible forme de manipulation affective. Léo était policier d'investigation. Tuer des gens ainsi était une très bonne façon d'attirer son attention et de le toucher. Léonardo, dans son dernier message, lui avait dit que désormais son unique passion serait de protéger les citoyens, non? Raph frappait l'endroit de son armure où il savait que cela ferait mal.

 **Il connaissait April** et voulait une personne précise à la télévision. Léonardo lui-même?

Les seuls contres étaient que Raph n'entretenait pas un lien particulier avec la musique. Ils n'avaient même pas de « chanson de couple » Oui, Mikey, Raph et lui aimaient bien faire du karaoké dans leur jeunesse, mais…

Soudain, son cœur manqua un battement.

Il se revit sur une scène chantant une chanson pour Raph, le soir où il avait perdu la tête :

 ** _«_ _You don't own me_ _  
_ _I'm not just one of your many toys_ _  
_ _You don't own me_ _  
_ _Don't say I can't go with other boys"_**

Il se leva, chancelant. Il devait parler à April. Il devait faire cette conférence de presse et convaincre Raph de cesser ses crimes. Il était presque 11h, ayant demeuré dans ses réflexions presque une heure depuis le départ du témoin. La conférence était sûrement terminée et Raph serait ulcéré de voir que Léo l'éludait toujours. Dans une heure, le tueur, c'est-à-dire Raphael, son frère et amant, allait tuer des milliers de personnes afin de le convaincre de revenir avec lui.

S'il avait écouté April, les morts de la nuit passée ne seraient pas morts.

Léo était aussi coupable que Raph, d'être demeuré sourd et aveugle alors que tout criait l'évidence.

Se précipitant hors de son bureau, il accrocha le premier officier venu, demandant si la conférence de presse était terminée et sur ce qui s'était dit.

La policière lui expliqua brièvement que le profil avait été dévoilé et que chaque femme ayant rompu avec un homme pouvant corresponde à ce profil devait communiquer avec les forces de l'ordre.

Léo roula des yeux devant cette tentative pathétique et inutile. Des milliers de femmes affolée allaient accuser leur ex, monopolisant leurs lignes téléphoniques et leur temps. Cette chasse à la Cendrillon ne donnerait rien. Il devait voir April. La journaliste trouverait un moyen de le mettre en contact avec Raph, afin qu'il le convainque de cesser.

Une panique s'empara du bureau et Léo rabaissa son bras qui avait saisi son cellulaire.

« Que se passe-t-il? » exigea-t-il de savoir, bien qui le sut au fond de lui-même.

Il eut l'impression que son sang s'était retiré de son corps quand il l'apprit. Non, cela ne pouvait être Raph...

L'école d'art où étudiait Michelangelo avait été la cible de l'attentat.

* * *

 _ **Mptoux et Effaraz : Vos prédictions? Nous sommes à deux-trois chapitres de la fin.**_


	39. conclusion

**Chanson: The horror of our loves-Ludo**

* * *

Il oublia April, il oublia tout. Il oublia qu'il devait demeurer sur place. Il ne prit même pas sa propre voiture se sachant incapable de conduire. Il héla un taxi afin de l'amener sur les lieux de la catastrophe.

Durant le trajet, le cerveau de Léo fonctionnait à des miles à l'heure. Il était impossible que Raph est fait sauter l'école de leur petit frère. Si Raph était vraiment le coupable, il avait malencontreusement choisi la mauvaise école. Jamais il n'aurait sacrifié Mikey, tout fou furieux qu'il était.

Mikey…son petit frère si innocent, qui avait rigolé avec ingénuité la veille avec lui, sur sa piètre performance à Mario Kart.

Mikey ne gagnerait plus jamais de partie de jeux vidéo. Mikey n'avait probablement même plus les bras attachés à son corps.

L'image mentale le fit grincer des dents d'angoisse. L'attentat avait eu lieu durant l'heure du lunch, non? Peut-être…peut-être…Mikey était sorti manger et n'était pas parmi les victimes?

Il se raccrocha à cet espoir alors qu'il supplia le conducteur de conduire plus vite.

Naturellement, la rue menant à l'école était fermée et il dut faire le reste du trajet au pas de course, son uniforme levant les cordons de sécurité.

Il apostropha le premier capitaine venu et l'abreuva de questions.

L'attentat avait eu lieu à 11h15, le terroriste (pas Raph, ça ne pouvait être Raph) avançant à nouveau l'heure de ses crimes et devenant de plus en plus imprévisible. Et donc, un quart d'heure avant l'heure du lunch.

Frénétique, Léo sortit son cellulaire afin de rejoindre celle que Mikey appelait affectueusement « Nona ». Peut-être que Mikey, par miracle, n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement, la vieille gouvernante lui confirma que Mikey, avec enthousiasme, avait quitté à 8h10 ce matin, emportant un reste des pâtes de la veille comme lunch.

Mikey, son petit frère, gisait sous les poutres à demi fondues de métal, avec plus de 1000 autres victimes.

Cela ne pouvait être Raphael. Mais peu importe qui c'était, cet horrible monstre allait payer, se promit-il, en serrant les poings.

Avec rage, il chercha, parmi les victimes, son petit frère. La plupart des jeunes n'avait pas 20 ans, constata-t-il, écœuré. Son cellulaire vibra sans arrêt, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il pouvait perdre son emploi, il s'en moquait éperdument. Rien ne comptait plus que de trouver Mikey et de bercer son corps entre ses bras et lui demander pardon. Pardon pour être un tel incompétent, incapable de mettre la main sur celui qui était devenu, en quelques jours, le pire criminel de l'histoire new-yorkaise.

Il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il était là, parmi les membres déchiquetés d'adolescents, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, furieux de cette interruption quand il reconnut son amie journaliste.

 _« Léo »_ appela doucement la journaliste, _« Don m'a dit que je te trouverais ici »_

Léo cligna des yeux. Don? Cela lui prit un instant pour se rappeler qui était ce Don. C'était l'unique frère qui lui demeurait.

 _« Léo »_ insista April. _« Mikey n'est pas ici »._ Puis voyant que l'ex-leader ne semblait pas sortir de sa transe, elle le secoua, tout en s'expliquant :

 _« Il n'est pas ici, car il est à l'aéroport, Léo. On lui a dit que son frère a téléphoné pour le faire sortir de l'école. Un taxi est passé chercher Michelangelo à son école à 10h30 pour supposément accueillir Don à l'aéroport. Mais Mikey, n'a pas trouvé Don et il a vu à la télévision de l'aéroport ce qui était arrivé. Paniqué, il a téléphoné à Don qui est toujours à Miami. Donnie n'a pas téléphoné à Mikey, Léo. Et je sais que ce pas toi. Il ne reste qu'une possibilité. Une personne qui savait que l'école allait exploser et qui voulait épargner Michelangelo. Léo. Tu dois l'admettre, le psychopathe est Raphael_ »

Léonardo secoua la tête. Mikey était mort et on tentait de lui faire croire que non. April ne se trompa pas sur le regard halluciné du policier et lui prit la tête, afin d'attirer toute son attention, répétant en articulant avec emphase :

 _« Mikey est sain et sauf. Tu peux l'appeler_ »

 _« Mais, s'il est vivant…alors c'est que…_ »

Il n'osa poursuivre mais April hocha la tête.

 _« Oui, Léo. C'est lui. »_ confirma la journaliste, lisant ses pensées.

Donc, il avait malgré tout à faire le deuil d'un frère se dit-il, cette réalisation effaçant presque le soulagement de savoir Mikey vivant.

Il releva tristement ses yeux vers April.

 _« Qu'allons-nous faire? »_ demanda-t-il

« _Don a quelque chose à te dire…il était à l'aéroport de Miami quand il m'a parlé. Il sera ici d'ici quatre heures. Mais d'ici là…je dois te faire passer une entrevue Léo. De quoi contenter Raphael, le calmer au moins jusqu'à demain matin…le temps que Don arrive, nous explique et que…tu prennes ta décision, Léo. Nous avons juste besoin d'un sursis »_

 _« D'accord »_ céda Léonardo, se reprochant déjà suffisamment son obstination précédente. S'il avait été moins aveugle, les adolescents seraient en cours aujourd'hui au lieu d'être en pièces détachées sous un drap blanc. Tant de vies perdues à cause de son entêtement, de sa faiblesse.

Il se laissa conduire au studio d'enregistrement du canal 6.

* * *

 _« …et donc, Assistant-chef Johnson, si vous pouviez parler au coupable, que diriez-vous? »_

Léo ne s'était pas préparé à cette question, même si April l'avait averti une heure plus tôt qu'elle allait lui demander.

Il fixa alors la caméra pour la première fois, imaginant le visage de son frère et mit le plus de supplication dans ses yeux qu'il put. Cela ne lui était pas difficile : il avait le cœur brisé.

« _Je lui dirais que la violence n'est pas une solution. Un bouquet de fleurs, de tout temps, a mieux touché les cœurs qu'un bouquet de tête. Pour reconquérir une personne aimée, la douceur, le désir de changer et la communication sont les clés… »_

Il se mordit les lèvres : avec son avis de non-communication, c'est lui qui avait poussé Raphael à ces extrêmes. Lui et April avaient réécouté toutes les chansons en ordre avant de passer l'entrevue, afin d'être certain de saisir pleinement le message de Raph et ce qu'il voulait. Agité, il avait même réclamé des cigarettes pour contrôler ses nerfs durant l'audition des chansons, alors qu'il ne fumait même pas. Dès Karai, se reprocha-t-il, il aurait dû comprendre :

" _ **Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals**_

 _ **Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles"**_

L'animal pourchassé n'était pas Karai, pas vraiment. C'était Léo que Raph, ignorant où il était, avait voulu faire sortir de sa tanière. Il ignorait le lieu de travail de son frère, mais la capitaine, elle n'avait pas changé de bureau. Raph avait attendu, quelques semaines, voir si débarrassé de celle qu'il imaginait sa rivale, son frère allait revenir. Cela n'avait pas été le cas et il avait très mal digéré la déception.

S'il avait ouvert les yeux à ce moment-là…tant de vies auraient été épargnés. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Il fallait que Raph arrête. Don avait sûrement une solution. Il avait besoin d'un sursis de quelques heures.

« _Je lui dirais que, sans doute, la personne qu'il aime, le chéri elle aussi encore, mais s'il continue sur cette voie, il risque d'endommager leur lien. Par contre, s'il démontre la volonté de s'amender dès maintenant, la personne qu'il aime, sans doute sera touchée de cet effort de sa part. Et alors…elle rentrera peut-être. »_

Il savait que Raph n'avait jamais été un être à se contenter de demi-mesure et de « peut-être » mais sans l'avis de Donatello, il ne pouvait s'engager plus loin pour le moment.

À la fin de l'entrevue, alors qu'il tremblait encore, April le remercia.

 _« Tu as sauvé des milliers de vies sans doute, Léo »_

Il n'avait pas répondu, se trouvant plus un assassin qu'un héros pour le moment. En lui, une partie continuait à espérer que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar et que son discours ne ferait pas d'effet car le coupable n'était pas Raphael. Il se détestait de penser ainsi. Il était monstrueux.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa voiture, un bouquet de roses rouges y avaient été déposé, collé au capot avant, avec un message, effaçant tout doutes possibles qui pouvaient subsister.

 _ **« Je t'attends à la maison, bébé… »**_

Il prit les fleurs en courbant la tête. Les fleuristes feraient une fortune ce mois-ci avec les bouquets pour couvrir les cercueils des victimes de Léonardo et de Raphael. Oui, ses victimes aussi, car sans cet avis de non-communication, Raph n'aurait jamais perdu les pédales à ce point.

Tout cela n'était que de sa faute.

Leur ancien appartement ayant été vendu et celui avec Usagi fermé pour enquête, il se demanda si Raph ne l'attendait pas chez Donnie. Il n'était pas prêt à le voir, pas maintenant. Il avait besoin des explications et des solutions de son frère scientifique avant. Celui-devait arriver seulement d'ici une heure. Craignant de voir Raphael et crevant d'envie de serrer dans ses bras Michelangelo qui était demeuré sous les ordres de Donatello tout ce temps à l'aéroport, Léo prit donc le chemin vers La Guardia.

Donnie n'avait pas voulu parler dans la voiture. Mikey, lui, suite à sa confession, avait sangloté tout le long et Léo avait conduit, les jointures blanches tant il serrait le volant. Raph, même avant leur rupture avait tué. Des innocents. Même leur voisine qui portait son enfant. Il n'avait osé se débarrasser du bouquet de roses, laissé sur le banc arrière, mais il lui semblait que leur odeur était toxique.

Arrivé chez eux, Léo avait constaté que Raph n'y était pas. L'avait-il attendu et puis, avait perdu patience et allait faire sauter la moitié de la ville?

Une fois chez eux, Don donna des cachets à Mikey et l'envoya dormir. Léo s'aperçut que son frère avait envoyé leur benjamin dormir plus pour son propre bénéfice que celui de Mikey. Entendre leur benjamin avouer sa complicité avait soufflé les deux ainés.

Léo ne fut pas surpris quand il vit que, en Floride, Donnie avait commencé à fumer aussi. Son frère tremblait et ne cessait d'essuyer ses lunettes embuées de larmes.

 _« Tu vois, Léo, c'est de ma faute. Je t'ai caché la vérité. Avant même ta transformation, je le savais. Raph a muté à partir du matériel génétique d'un criminel…particulier. Tu vois, il a tué lui aussi, par amour si on peut dire. J'ai appris qu'il avait tué beaucoup plus de personnes que prévu…envoyant les membres à son ex-amant. Tu…Je ne veux pas te parler de cela, Léo…mais le petit frère de l'amant était complice. Mais, il n'a pas eu de dossier en échange de son témoignage…L'homme que j'ai interrogé en Floride a fait semblant d'être journaliste, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était scientifique. Je crois_ » hésita Donatello » _qu'on peut dire qu'il est un peu timbré. La thèse qu'il voulait vérifier et qui a été refusée à son Université était que les liens passionnels subsistent…peu importe l'enveloppe de chair. Il a promis au criminel que…en échange de ses confidences et de son matériel génétique…qu'il pourrait aimer à nouveau son amant après sa mort. Ton donneur, Léo, s'était suicidé et l'homme…avait réussi à obtenir son matériel à lui et à son petit frère…Tu vois Cabaneras…il n'a jamais parlé à quiconque après…mort sans aucune volonté sur la chaise électrique, convaincu de pouvoir serrer à nouveau son amant dans ses bras un jour. L'homme lui a promis que les 4 dons d'ADN seraient utilisés par des gens qui vivraient en proximité… Je connais toute l'histoire, Léo, en détail…mais cela nous ferait perdre du temps. «_

Le souffle coupé, abasourdi, Léo ne put que balbutier de qui provenait les gènes de Donatello lui-même.

 _« Tu ne devines pas?_ » répondit avec lassitude Donnie. _« Le scientifique, mon portrait tout craché mais avec 40 ans de plus a accepté de tout me raconter car…j'étais lui. Il s'est inclus dans son expérience »_

Un silence épais suivit cette révélation.

« _Le véritable intérêt est que vas-tu faire, maintenant Léo? Raphael t'attend quelque part et rien ne l'arrêtera. Es-tu prêt sois à porter le fardeau de nouveaux décès ou bien de vivre aux côtés d'un meurtrier tout ta vie durant?»_

« _Tu ne peux rien pour le guérir? »_ questionna Léo tristement, plus pour la forme, se doutant de la réponse. Cela ne n'empêcha pas son cœur de couler quand Donatello, ses yeux noisette exprimant son profond chagrin, secoua la tête.

Résolu, Léo se leva.

 _« Raph m'attend à la maison »._ , déclara-t-il fermement. Soudain, il lui apparut clairement où était la « maison ». Donatello le serra fortement dans ses bras avant son départ.

 _« Je suis désolé, Léo…j'aurai dû faire plus de recherche avant d'accéder aux souhaits de Raph et de Mikey de devenir humains et réactiver leur héritage génétique_ » sanglota le scientifique. L'ex-leader lui rendit son étreinte en l'assurant que rien n'était de sa faute.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, pataugeant dans les égouts sombres et glacés, Léo arriva en vue de leur ancien repaire et sans hésitation se rendit dans sa propre chambre, mené par la musique. Sa chambre qui avait abrité ses amours clandestins avec Raphael, où il avait été si heureux. Avant de pousser la porte, il écouta les paroles que le LSK avait choisi pour signer son prochain attentat, où sans doute des dizaines de milliers de personnes auraient pu... pourraient perdre la vie, encore, s'il n'agissait pas:

 ** _"I'm a killer, cold and wrathful_**  
 ** _Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom_**  
 ** _I've murdered half the town_**  
 ** _left you love notes on their headstones_**  
 ** _I'll fill the graveyards until I have you."_**

Résolu, sachant que son amant remplirait toutes ses funestes promesses, il poussa la porte.

Des chandelles éclairaient Raphael, nu et sommeillant, malgré le froid avec uniquement le bandana bleu de Léo noué autour du biceps. Son corps arborait effectivement de nouveaux tatouages. Deux katanas croisés sous le "Fearless" déjà existants. Le nom de Léo, enluminés de fleurs sur un avant bras et il remarqua aussi de nombreuses cicatrices de coupures sur l'autre, suggérant que Raphael se défoulait aussi sur lui-même. Son frère avait changé, ses cheveux en batailles lui arrivaient aux épaules et il avait maigri et vieilli, la douleur ayant imprégné ses traits aussi sûrement que les griffes d'un animal sauvage. Pourtant son visage s'illumina d'une nouvelle jeunesse lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et vit son amant

 _« Fearless… »_ murmura-t-il avec onctuosité, la voix douce comme du nectar, une expression d'adoration dans les yeux.

Léo sourit aussi amoureusement à son frère:

 _« Désolé du retard, Raph. Quelques trucs à régler. »_

Raphael fronça les sourcils à cette réponse :

 _« T'es seul, au moins? Y a pas tout un escadron qui attend pour m'arrêter? Parce que les égouts sont bourrés de dynamites. Tu vois »_ questionna-t-il en pointant la chambre _. Ce sont mes trois dernières… Tu me trahis Léo et je nous fais tous les deux sauter ainsi que tes amis… »_ finit-il en agitant un détonateur, menaçant.

Léo combla la distance entre eux deux et fit taire son ex-petit ami d'un baiser.

 _« Raph… il n'y a que nous deux, mon amour. Pour toujours, ensemble »_ promit Léo.

Le visage ravagé de Raphael se fendit d'un sourire ingénu :

 _« Vrai de vrai, Fearless? Car j'ai pensé à cela…on a qu'a quitter New York, partir à San-Francisco. Donnie nous fera d'autres papiers, avec des noms de famille différents cette fois-ci. On repartira à neuf »_ proposa Raph avec fièvre.

Léo secoua doucement la tête. A San Francisco, Raph demeurerait ce qu'il était : jaloux, possessif, violent et impulsif. C'était dans ses gènes et les remords de Léo, eux, seraient aussi pesants. Leurs places n'étaient pas à la surface. Il le savait depuis le début.

 _« Non, mon amour. On ne va nulle part. On reste ici, ensemble. Pour de bon. Notre place était dans cette chambre. Nous n'aurions jamais dû la quitter._ »

Approchant le visage de son frère de ses lèvres, sa main glissant le long de ce corps musculeux dont il s'était tant langui, profitant de la distraction de son amant, Léo appuya sur le détonateur et un immense éclair de lumière illumina leur dernier baiser.

Fin.

* * *

 ** _Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivit dans cette longue aventure...je peux me tourner vers de nouveaux projets...reste à savoir lesquels... City killer devait être une fic beaucoup plus longue à la base, mais je n'ai pas voulu étirer la sauce inutilement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, sur cette fic que j'ai beaucoup aimer écrire, afin que je puisse m'améliorer._**


End file.
